The Bond of the Orphans
by Fish01
Summary: When Harry arrives back in Surrey after his fourth year, he struggles to come to terms with Cedric's death and his own crushing guilt. An unexpected new addition to Number 4 Privet Drive starts an unusual chain of events that promise to make Harry's fifth year memorable.
1. Back to Privet Drive

**Chapter 1: Back to Privet Drive**

Harry suppressed a heavy sigh as the car pulled away from the car park at Kings Cross Station and onto the highway that would take them to Surrey. After the traumatic events of his fourth year at Hogwarts, the prospect of spending two months in the company of the Dursleys was more unpleasant than ever. Only Dudley and Uncle Vernon were in the car with him; Aunt Petunia had obviously decided to stay at home. While he drove, Uncle Vernon grumbled to Dudley about his favourite subject of complaint: Harry. Tuning out his uncle's slights on his appearance (his messy hair again) and Dudley's enthusiastic comments of agreement, Harry gazed unseeingly out the window. His thoughts unconsciously turned to the graveyard, the memory of Cedric's lifeless eyes staring sightlessly at the sky…

Harry shivered. _No. Don't think about that. _He told himself sternly. Unfortunately, he had whispered these words out loud to himself, causing Dudley to turn his large body around in his seat (which nearly forced the car off the road) and stare at Harry in cruel amusement.

'Dad! Harry is talking to himself. I think he's trying to do you-know-what!'

Uncle Vernon almost rammed into the car in front. 'WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING YOUR ABNORMALTY UNDER OUR ROOF?'

Harry was bursting to point out that he technically wasn't actually under their roof at present, but the sight of his uncle's purple face caused him to reconsider. However, he still felt the need to defend himself. 'I wasn't –'

'ARE YOU CALLING DUDLEY A LIER?'

Harry slumped glumly in his seat, staring at his knees blankly. He supposed he should know better than to talk back by now, to explain that it wasn't his fault; even nine whole months at Hogwarts weren't enough to make him forget about his abysmal home life. The Dursleys never believed Harry, it had always been that way. Now thoroughly dejected, Harry spent the remainder of the trip lost in thoughts of the fourth task, nothing to distract him from the horrors he had witnessed.

When at long last they pulled into the driveway of Number 4 Privet Drive, Uncle Vernon and Dudley climbed out of the car with difficulty, owing to their considerable size. Vernon slammed the car door and marched up the front walk, intent on the fine meal his wife had no doubt prepared while awaiting his return. Dudley trailed behind him, sending Harry an evil smirk over his shoulder. Harry was left to struggle to lift his cumbersome trunk from the boot of the car. Nearly ten minutes later, he was halfway up the stairs. Hedwig began to protest at being jostled around. He quickly let her out the cage when he heard his uncle clomping into the hall. He doubted Uncle Vernon would be very forgiving of his owl this summer; she certainly hadn't endeared herself to him in summers past.

'What are you doing?' he demanded angrily.

For the life of him, Harry couldn't think what he'd done wrong; Hedwig's complaints hadn't been loud enough to reach the kitchen.

'Put those… things in the cupboard. I don't want you endangering my family.'

Harry moved to open his trunk to retrieve the salve Madam Pomfrey had given him for the wound he had received form Wormtail.

'What do you think you are doing?'

'I hurt my arm a few days ago; the school nurse gave me something to help it heal.'

His uncle sneered nastily before snatching it off him. 'Well, you'll have to survive without it. Now, get upstairs.'

Seeing no alternative, Harry reluctantly obeyed. Pushing his sweaty fringe aside, he collapsed exhausted onto his bed and closed his eyes. From downstairs, he could hear the rumble of voices and chink of cutlery as the Dursleys ate supper. Not feeling remotely hungry, Harry opted to remain in his room. He seriously doubted that the occupants of the house would notice – or care about – his absence. He soon found that this alternative was equally as unpleasant, with nothing to distract himself his mind kept bringing up the disturbing memories that were barely a week old. With the memories so fresh, it seemed that nothing would ever soothe the guilt, grief and despair he felt. Guilt, that Cedric had died so needlessly; grief, that Harry hadn't been able to save him; despair, that the most feared wizard in history was now at large and as powerful as ever.

Harry half-heartedly considered writing to his godfather, but dismissed the idea almost immediately. He had only just left Hogwarts, surely he could survive another few weeks without bothering Sirius, who was currently off somewhere on a mission for Dumbledore. Harry didn't want to draw his godfather away from wherever he was safely hidden, probably at Lupin's by now, just because he, Harry, was too weak to overcome a few nightmares. Besides, Harry thought, he didn't really feel like talking about it again; what he really wanted was companionship, a person who didn't glare at him with hatred the minute he walked into a room.

After a restless night filled with images of Voldemort, Death Eaters and Cedric, Harry spent the next day in his bedroom, leaving it only for meals or to go to the bathroom. The Dursleys kept well clear of his bedroom. Harry couldn't see the point of forcing his company on them; seeing them would only make him more depressed. So it continued for two whole days. Alternatively, Harry was consumed with a restless energy that made him unable to settle to anything, during which time he paced his bedroom, furious at Dumbledore for sending him back after all he had experienced; other times the thoughts of Cedric left him so emotionally drained he could lie on his bed for hours at a time.

On the third day since his arrival, Harry was pacing around his room in agitation, having just woken up from dreaming about the graveyard. This dream was not like those before; in this one, Voldemort's victims were blaming him for their deaths. Cedric's angry voice still echoed in his head, yelling at him for leading him into a trap, but worse by far was the sound of disappointment in his parents' voices. Harry paused mid-step as the sound of heavy footsteps thudded up the staircase, announcing his uncle's approach. He remained in that position, staring out the window, as Uncle Vernon opened his bedroom door; it was clear that he'd rather be anywhere else but in that precise spot.

'You're aunt and I are going out.'

'Okay.'

'We will be back in two hours.'

'Right.'

'Dudley is in charge.'

'Lovely.'

'You are to help him look after Laura as he tells you.'

'Of course – what? Who's Laura?' Harry asked in bewilderment.

Uncle Vernon visibly bristled at his display of ignorance. 'Our daughter. We adopted her last spring as you would be aware of if you hadn't spent all this time moping about the goings on at that freak place.'

Harry's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he tried to comprehend how anyone could possibly be thick enough to deem his uncle and aunt suitable adoptive parents.

'How would you know about any 'goings on' at my school?'

Uncle Vernon snorted. 'Your incompetent fool of a headmaster wrote us a letter telling us you caused the death of another student.' He sneered horribly. 'I guess that student was the 'Cedric' you yell about at night.'

Feeling chilled to the bone as if he had just walked through a ghost, Harry didn't answer. He stared blankly straight ahead as if he could see Cedric's death play out in front of him once again. He was brought back to present with a jolt as his Uncle raised his voice menacingly.

'… and don't even _think_ about corrupting our dear little angel.'

'Of course,' Harry murmured distractedly, still feeling dazed. His uncle stared at him suspiciously before marching out of the room and down the stairs, causing the floor to tremble under his enormous weight. Resuming his pacing, Harry was dimly aware of the sounds of the car starting up and reversing out the driveway. The car had barely turned out of sight when the front door slammed shut and Dudley ambled down the street, probably to meet with his friends against his parents' wishes.

Several minutes passed. Harry stopped pacing to sit on his bed. Somehow, the unrelenting silence was harder to bear than the sickening comments about 'dear little Diddykins' and Uncle Vernon's dull jokes put together. Unable to stand the quiet, Harry slid off his bed and put his wand in his pocket, half-heartedly considering going for a walk. However, as he reached the landing, a piercing cry almost sent him tumbling down the staircase in shock. Recovering quickly, Harry followed the noise to the spare bedroom. The room had undergone a huge transformation since two summers ago when he had been forced to lug Aunt Marge's suitcases up here. The simple bed and bedside cupboards were gone, replaced by a cot, a change table and an assortment of expensive toys. Sitting on the bed was a very upset girl who seemed about a year old; her small hands clung to the quilt as her little body shook with her sobs. The girl stopped crying when she saw him. They stared at each other for several moments, Harry not having the slightest clue what to do. Seeing that he wasn't moving, Laura's lower lip began to tremble and her blue eyes filled with tears.

'No, no, no. Don't cry,' Harry spluttered frantically, wishing desperately for Hermione or Mrs Weasley, who would no doubt know what to do.

Laura remained silent except for a single sniff. Harry gradually ventured nearer to her as if she would attack him at any moment. Her eyes watched him closely, as he tentatively approached the cot. He awkwardly patted her on the head, unsure what to do next. Laura solved this problem; she put her arms around his leg through the bars. After fumbling with the cot for a moment he discovered the side could be lowered. He carefully picked her up; her snuffles lessened as he held her; she eventually pulled back and beamed at him before reaching up to grab his glasses.

_She is rather cute_. He thought as he pulled them gently out of her grasp. He had always dreamed of having a brother or sister even though he knew it was impossible. The Weasley children and Hermione were the closest he would ever have to siblings– until now. Grinning like an idiot, he led her across the room and carefully sat down beside the toys, settling Laura on his lap. She was soon happily babbling to him about the different toys.


	2. The Dursley's Worst Nightmare

**Chapter 2: The Dursley's Worst Nightmare**

About an hour later, Harry was jolted awake by voices downstairs. His back was aching from his awkward position crammed into the corner of the room. As he made to get up, he noticed a small weight on his front. Laura was sitting on his lap facing him and had fallen asleep with her head resting on his chest and her little fists clinging to his shirt. Just as he raised his arms to hold her more securely, his aunt appeared in the doorway. Apparently, she and his uncle had returned early. As soon as she caught sight of him holding Laura, Aunt Petunia gave a shrill scream that woke up the child.

'What did you do to her?' she demanded as she snatched Laura up, causing her to start crying.

Angry at the unwarranted accusation, Harry matched her icy tone. 'I didn't do anything to her. _I _just looked after her when she was left in the house all alone!'

By this stage, Uncle Vernon had joined them in the nursery. 'Rubbish, boy!' he bellowed over Laura's wails. 'We left Dudley in charge!'

'Too bad he left to go see his little friends then isn't it?' Harry retorted. Unfortunately for him, Dudley walked into the room halfway through his sentence.

'Oh good, you're back!' Dudley gushed in a sickening tone. He glanced over at Harry. 'What is _he_ doing in here? I only left the room for a moment to get some lunch downstairs.'

His aunt and uncle looked back at Harry, glaring at him as though he had just been caught in a lie.

'He was holding our little lamb, doing who-knows-what to her,' his aunt explained to Dudley who pretended to be horrified.

'He didn't use his m– you know, his freak powers on her?'

Obviously, his aunt and uncle hadn't considered this, as they gawked between him and Laura, as if expecting her to suddenly sprout fangs or turn into a turnip.

That was the last straw for Harry. He shoved past Dudley (a considerable feat owing to his cousin's bulk) and stomped down the hall to his room, slamming the door loudly. He gave his trunk a hard kick. Why couldn't his so-called family treat him like a human being? Was that really too much to ask? He didn't ask to be dumped here. He didn't ask for his parents to be killed. With that thought, all the memories he had temporarily forgotten while he was playing with Laura flooded back in a rush. Cedric; cold and lifeless, his parents echoes; transparent and ghostly, Voldemort; red eyes and snakelike face, Death Eaters; hooded and ominous…

_Stop_! Harry mentally screamed at himself. He was shaking now, whether from his argument with the Dursleys or from his haunting memories he wasn't sure. He almost collapsed with relief when a distraction arrived in the form of Hedwig. She flew through the window and landed on his shoulder. He lifted a hand to stroke her soft feathers, noticing she was holding out her leg expectantly, wanting for him to relieve her of the letters that were tied there. As he removed the letters, Harry felt comforted; here in front of him was a reminder that he wasn't alone. Hedwig remained on his shoulder, seeming to sense his need for reassurance. Glancing at the handwriting on each of the three letters, Harry ripped open the one from his godfather first.

_Dear Harry_, it read.

_I hope this letter finds you safe and well. I'm afraid I can't say much in a letter but I'm in a safe place with a mutual acquaintance. He can get a bit crabby at times; for some reason he became rather annoyed when I charmed his mirror to sing. There's a Muggle saying that says the bark is worse than the bite – although in this case many would beg to differ. _

_I expect the Dursley's are being their usual charming selves; try to keep out of trouble and keep your chin up. Remember: you can't hex them until you're 17, even then you'd have to do it without arousing the Ministry's attention!_

_Remember, I'm only an owl away if you need me._

_Snuffles_

The knowledge that Sirius was safe at Lupin's coupled with the thoughtful attempt to cheer him up did just that. Feeling considerably lighter, Harry opened the letters from Ron and Hermione and quickly read through them. Neither had any information about Voldemort or Death Eater activity, although judging by his lack of visions, Harry assumed there wasn't any; however, his scared burned all the time now, so he refused to be lulled into a sense of security. Hermione also enclosed a brief note reminding him that she and Ron were there for him if he needed to talk – _about the graveyard no doubt_. Harry thought, the happiness inside him deflating like a balloon. Aunt Petunia's sickening baby voice trilled up the stairs.

'Say 'mummy', say 'mummy! No? What about 'daddy'? Can you say 'mummy' and 'daddy'?'

There was a commotion downstairs and then:

'BOY!'

Closing his eyes wearily, Harry slowly made his way out of his bedroom, wondering what on earth he was supposed to have done this time. He followed his uncle's voice to the kitchen, where they were clearly in the middle of a late lunch. As the full impact of the scene hit him, Harry glanced around in shock. Every surface of Aunt Petunia's previously spotless kitchen was splattered with what must have once been lunch, some type of stew judging by its appearance.

This was not the worst of it; the pot that had held the stew had apparently upturned over Uncle Vernon's head, covering him with the contents. He was just pulling off the pot as his nephew walked into the room. If the situation were not so serious, Harry would have been tempted to laugh; his uncle looked ridiculous with pieces of meat and vegetables dangling from his hair and bushy moustache. As it were, his uncle seemed ready to explode any minute; Harry knew that even the well-used threat of his 'murdering' godfather wouldn't help him now.

'So,' his uncle hissed menacingly. 'You thought it would be funny to use your… abnormality to ruin our Saturday lunch did you?'

'What?' Harry asked in bewilderment. 'You think I did that? Did it occur to you that this place would be swarming with owls if I did? I'm not allowed to do ma –'

'Don't say that word!' his uncle bellowed, glancing furtively at the windows as if expecting the neighbours to be pressing their noses against the glass. 'I'm not stupid boy, I know you're the only… you-know-what for miles! Of course it was you!'

'I was upstairs. I couldn't just –'

'I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU CAN AND CAN'T DO! ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU CAUSED THE MESS AND YOU WILL BE CLEANING IT UP!'

'Alright, alright!' Harry muttered angrily, deciding his safest choice would be to go along. There was no point arguing further, the Dursley's had never listened to him before, why would they start now?

Uncle Vernon stomped upstairs to take a shower while Aunt Petunia gathered the cleaning supplies and shoved them into his hands. With that, she stalked off with Dudley to find some clean clothes. Harry was left alone with Laura, who giggled as he began to clear away the mess from the table. While he worked, Harry tried to work out what had happened. He knew he hadn't done magic, he would have felt it if he had. He occasionally turned his attention to Laura, pulling faces at her to make her laugh. Strangely enough, she didn't have the slightest amount of food on her, beside that which surrounded her mouth.

Completely at loss for how these circumstances came to be, Harry turned to search for the mop, intending to begin on the floor. To his utter astonishment, he saw it float toward him as if controlled by invisible strings. He was definitely not levitating the mop, yet no one was in the room except him and Laura. Realisation suddenly dawned on him; Laura, the Dursley's adoptive daughter, was a witch. He began to laugh at the irony but stopped just as suddenly as he started.

The Dursleys. If they found out she was a witch, they would treat her the same as Harry had been treated for most of his life. He was still pondering his peculiar predicament when Aunt Petunia returned wearing a blouse in a horrible pasty colour. Dudley followed behind her, dressed in a similar shirt to that he had been wearing before (when one was as large as he currently was, clothing variety was very limited). Uncle Vernon clomped in soon after Harry had finished cleaning up, still seething mad. He grabbed Harry by his right arm and shoved him roughly toward the stairs. Harry bit back a gasp of pain as his uncle's hand closed around the wound Wormtail had given him at the graveyard; it had never really healed properly. Without the magical cream it had to heal the Muggle way; in fact, Harry didn't think it had healed at all since the night at the graveyard.

'Get upstairs, boy,' he hissed menacingly.

Harry meekly obeyed, feeling that he ought not to test his uncle's patience so soon after the man had witnessed a display of magic. When he entered his bedroom, Harry opened the window in what he hoped was a casual manner; he wanted Hedwig to be able to fly for help if necessary. The way the vein was throbbing in his uncle's forehead, Harry didn't want to take any chances.

When Uncle Vernon merely shot him a vicious glare before slamming the door and securing its many locks, Harry breathed a sigh of relief, slumping into the chair by his desk. He sat up abruptly as a thought occurred to him. Almost any witch or wizard would know what to do about accidental magic. Mrs Weasley came to mind first but he didn't think he could stand the teasing he'd receive from the twins when they heard; there was no such thing as a secret in that household, the twins made sure of that.

His godfather's words echoed in his head. _I'm only an owl away if you need me._ Harry smiled at the strangeness of the situation. Sirius probably didn't have this in mind when he wrote those words, but after all, he had been around when Harry was young so hopefully he could remember what his parents had done.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_Thanks for your letter; the timing of the owl was perfect – the Dursley's didn't even notice so I was saved from another pointless argument. I'm doing well, although I've become so bored that I've actually begun my homework already! Ron will probably disown me but at least Hermione will be pleased. _

_I received a bit of a shock when I arrived back here. The Dursleys adopted a 1-year-old girl named Laura several months ago. How they can be considered suitable parents is beyond me. _

_The reason I'm writing is because Laura has recently begun showing signs of magic. She made a huge mess in the kitchen at lunch. Naturally, the Dursleys blamed me for it. The thing is, if the Dursleys find out that Laura is a witch, I'm worried they'll do something drastic. Do you know what to do about underage magic?_

_Please send my best wishes to our friend, he sounds like he needs them if he's got you for a housemate (have you tried hexing his shoes to shrink?)._

_Harry_

Sirius' response came with Hedwig three days later:

_Dear Harry,_

_I love your idea to shrink his shoes – you are truly worthy of the title 'Marauder'! I'll wait until you can see the results before I try it though; it sounds as if the reaction will be priceless! _

_But wait! Homework? It isn't even the second week back! Your dad would be mortified (but pretend to be happy to avoid being hexed by your mother, who would be extremely proud)._

_As for the complications with Laura, unfortunately, there isn't much that can be done for accidental magic. All you can do is try to keep her away from situations that she may find stressful or annoying. Keep me updated; if you think the Dursleys may do something rash, I'll send someone over who you'll recognise._

_I remember you gave your parents a terrible time with accidental magic; they had to put unbreakable charms on everything! The best incident by far was when you levitated both your parents so they couldn't put you to bed. I was over at the time so of course you didn't want to sleep – you were having too much fun riding Padfoot!_

_That reminds me: I found some old photos while I was setting up a prank. We can go through them toward the end of summer._

_Snuffles_

_P.S. I've enclosed another letter that may help if your relatives get out of hand. Just give it to Hedwig and ask her to fly through a window as if she has just delivered it from me. However, there is a condition – you must recount their reaction to me in great detail should you ever use it._

Intrigued, Harry unfolded the second piece of parchment.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley, _

_We haven't been formally introduced, but I'm sure you've heard about me from my godson Harry. Due to my unfortunate conviction of murdering 13 people, I have been unable to care for him as I would like. In my absence, I strongly suggest you make every effort to ensure Harry's comfort and happiness; it would be most inconvenient if I had to travel all the way to Surrey to sort out any issues._

_You would do well to note that I took the liberty of obtaining a wand and have since been practicing a number of spells. I will be ready should I ever have the misfortune to meet you._

_Sincerely, _

_Sirius Black_

_Concerned godfather_

_Escaped mass murderer and wizard._

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

It was a long time before Harry could manage to stop laughing.


	3. The Inevitable

**Chapter 3: The Inevitable**

The week passed with no more major incidents. There were a few small displays of magic such as Dudley's shirt shrinking three sizes (which Aunt Petunia deemed as 'her Popkin developing more muscle') and a revolting vegetable soup mysteriously disappearing (Harry earned a suspicious glare) but nothing that couldn't be explained with a little imagination on Harry's part (or stupidity from the Dursley's).

At every opportunity, Harry snuck into Laura's room to play with her or just listen to her babble on about random things. He found it was a good way to keep his mind off Cedric, because he greatly enjoyed it. To his amusement and the Dursley's annoyance, she had dubbed him 'Hawwy', and constantly followed him around the house, completely ignoring the Dursleys attempts at diverting her attention. Funnier still was her stubborn refusal to call his aunt and uncle 'mummy and daddy'; she compromised by screaming Harry's name at the top of her lungs.

In hindsight, Harry thought he should have known that it wouldn't last. He supposed it all began to go downhill when Uncle Vernon came into his bedroom on a Tuesday morning to order him to help his aunt in the garden. To the Dursleys, however, 'helping' translated into 'do all the work while your aunt watches'. Uncle Vernon and Dudley left in the car around mid-morning for, in Aunt Petunia's words, 'some father-son bonding.' Most likely, Dudley would use the 'bonding time' to convince his father to buy him several new and expensive gifts.

Harry was hot and sweaty by the time midday arrived, bringing with it hotter temperatures and taking away the last remnants of shade. At first, he was glad when his aunt called him inside, but it turned out that she had more work for him.

'I want you to go fetch some more milk. Vernon will want some in his coffee when he comes back with Diddy. Don't dawdle,' she told him stiffly as she handed him the exact amount of money; evidently she didn't trust him to bring back any change.

Not having any desire to linger in the scorching heat, Harry hurried though the task, finishing it in record time. His stomach ached in hunger; he hadn't been allowed lunch yet. In fact, they hadn't troubled to feed him since Laura's first show of accidental magic. Having been locked in his room almost the entire time since then, Harry hadn't had many chances to sneak food into his room. Dudley's old clothes hung off him worse than ever, causing Harry to contemplate the pros and cons of using Sirius' letter. He was held back by indecision; he wasn't sure whether it would make things worse. Although, Harry thought as he turned back onto Privet Drive twenty minutes later, he doubted it could get much worse.

As soon as the thought occurred to him, Harry became aware of screams and angry shouts coming from Number Four. He broke into a run, berating himself for jinxing his luck. He darted through the front door and into the living room where the screams originated. He stopped dead as he caught sight of his aunt. She was backed into a corner staring at Laura in revulsion and anger. Standing beside her were Uncle Vernon and Dudley, who had apparently just returned. Glancing at the toddler, Harry had to blink several times to make sure his eyes were working correctly. After much blinking and cleaning of his glasses, he finally had to accept what he saw as reality: Laura's doll was indeed alternating between red, yellow, brown, green and blue in quick succession.

'Look, Hawwy, look!' she exclaimed in excitement when she caught sight of him.

Things had never been grimmer, Harry decided as he waited for his relatives to regain their ability to speak. Tearing his eyes away from Laura, Uncle Vernon glared at his nephew, an ugly expression on his piggy face. Harry could see the cogs working in his head and had a horrible feeling he knew what Laura's fate would be.

Most unluckily, his guess was correct. Fifteen minutes later, Harry was up in his room packing, nursing a sprained wrist from when his uncle had dragged him upstairs. Laura's exposure of her true identity had been the last straw. Not only was Laura being sent to an orphanage, but Harry himself as well. When he had argued against Laura being sent away, Harry had received the same sentence. In a rare stroke of brilliance that Hermione would be proud of, Harry had thought to place his magical possessions at the bottom of his trunk underneath his Invisibility Cloak. All his Muggle belongings and a few of his more innocent looking magical ones were placed on top. There was no way he could take Hedwig, but he had no intention of doing so. Keeping an ear out for sounds of anyone approaching, Harry hurriedly let Hedwig out her cage.

'Fly as quickly as you can to Sirius, Hedwig. He'll know what to do. No, don't look at me like that, there's no time for a letter. Go!' Harry whispered to her as he opened the window to let her out. He heard the flutter of wings as he turned his back to the window, shielding her from sight as his uncle opened the door.

'We're leaving,' he growled, gesturing for Harry to take his trunk downstairs.

When Harry was only about halfway down after 10 minutes, Uncle Vernon surveyed him angrily. He seemed to be debating whether to ignore Harry and watch him wrestle with the trunk, or to help, which would get rid of him quicker. Seeming to decide the latter was more desirable, he finally gave in and grudgingly helped him get it to the car. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were already there with Laura. Once his possessions were stuffed into the boot alongside Laura's, Harry climbed into the car, feeling it was best to do so quickly to avoid arousing Uncle Vernon's temper, which seemed very close to reaching a dangerous level. The car ride went by in stony silence. Even Dudley had the sense not to test his father's nerves. When they pulled into the orphanage car park an hour later, Uncle Vernon shoved Harry against the car; one of his beefy hands held Harry by his sore wrist, the other tightly around his throat.

'Your aunt and I will do the talking. You are to speak only when spoken to or you'll be sorry you were ever born.'

Seeing no point in arguing, Harry gave a short nod, if only to stop the pain. Awkwardly picking up Laura with one arm, he glumly followed his relatives into the rather grim, square building that bore the peeling letters: Welcome to Draygone House. Overall, Harry thought, as Uncle Vernon opened the door and stepped into the hallway, the place didn't convey a very welcoming atmosphere. The interior wasn't any less dismal than the outside. The floor was tiled in black and white; the whole place was rather shabby but as spotlessly clean as Aunt Petunia's kitchen.

A plump, rather moody woman noticed them and strode forward. 'Can I help you?' she asked in a rather abrupt tone.

'Yes, I'm Vernon Dursley. I spoke to you over the phone earlier today. My niece and nephew were recently orphaned.'

'Oh yes,' the woman acknowledged, not sounding the slightest bit sympathetic. 'The poor dears.'

'We wanted to take them in ourselves, but with money so tight at the moment it's all we can do to make ends meet,' Aunt Petunia spoke up as she dabbed at her perfectly dry eyes with a scrunched up tissue.

'Yes, yes, of course. If you can just fill in some paperwork releasing them into our custody, I'll have one of the staff show them upstairs.' The matron sounded in a hurry to get rid of the Dursleys, Harry couldn't blame her. 'Emily!' The matron bellowed in the direction of the office, her voice rising in pitch on the last syllable.

A pleasant-faced young woman in her late twenties poked her head out the door. She was dressed casually in faded jeans and a bright blue T-shirt that bore a picture of a cartoon giraffe.

'You called Ma'am?' Her cheerful voice seemed entirely out of place in the bleak atmosphere Harry had seen so far.

The matron glared at her severely, as if happiness ought to be punishable by law. 'Take these children to their rooms.'

'Of course, Ma'am!' Emily answered brightly, almost skipping toward them as her waist-length brunette hair trailed behind her. She reached for Harry's hand and shook it enthusiastically. 'Hello there, welcome to Draygone House. I'm Emily Stratton.' She turned to Laura, shaking her small hand too. 'Hello, little one, aren't you lucky to have your big brother with you.' She paused, smiling at him in amusement. 'Aren't you going to tell me your names?'

Remembering his manners, Harry introduced himself and Laura. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, but he thought he saw a glint of recognition flicker in her eyes when she looked at him.

'Lovely to meet you both. Shall we go upstairs now?' As they ascended the stairs, Emily lowered her voice. 'Just between you and me, I'd rather not stay down here with Madam Dragon – oops – I mean Draygone.'

Harry managed to crack a smile. 'She does seem a bit strict,' he commented.

Her chocolate-brown eyes sparkled merrily as she grinned back at him. 'You're a polite one, Harry, not many kids would restrain themselves from telling the blunt truth – that woman is a horror.' She finished the sentence with an exaggerated shudder. 'Don't you worry though, we're not all as grim as her. The kids are a delight to work with. Oh, here's your room!'

Emily knocked on the stark white door which was opened by a small blonde boy who looked about nine. 'Hi Ben, how are you?' she greeted him warmly.

'Fine thanks, Em,' the boy returned with a wide smile, accepting her hug. He and Emily seemed to be close.

'I'm glad to hear that. Ben, this is Harry Potter,' she announced happily. 'I know you were hoping for roommate, it can get lonely being in a big room by yourself. I realise there's a bit of an age gap but I'm confident you'll get along just fine.'

Harry offered his free hand to the smaller boy. 'Nice to meet you Ben,' he said sincerely. 'This is Laura.'

Ben and Emily smiled as Laura hid her head in Harry's shirt, suddenly going shy.

'I'm just going to show Harry where Laura's room is,' Emily informed Ben. 'I'll let you two become acquainted in a sec.'

'See you in a bit,' Harry told Ben before following Emily as she bounded down the hall energetically.

She passed about six doors before going up another flight of stairs, chattering the whole while about the many pranks the kids had played on Madam Draygone, or as most called her, the Dragon. 'Okay, here we are!' she declared as she gestured for Harry to enter through the door she just opened. This room was a fair sight friendlier than the entrance hall; colourful drawings covered the walls and the room was filled with the sounds of chatter and laughter from young children. There were about fifteen children scattered throughout the room, playing with toy trains, blocks, dolls and jigsaws. 'This is the playroom; the bedroom Laura is assigned to is at the far end of the room through that door,' Emily continued as she led him across the room, pausing occasionally to greet a child by name or exclaim over their drawings.

Harry stayed with Laura until she was happily playing with some new friends. 'I'll come back to see you later, okay?' he told her, hoping she would understand some of what he was saying.

'I'm assigned to this room for the rest of the afternoon, Harry. I'll come and get you if she gets upset. Feel free to come and visit her anytime,' Emily assured him kindly.

'Thanks, Emily. I'd better go unpack now.'


	4. Settling In

**Chapter 4: Settling In**

When Harry got back to his new room, he knocked on the door before entering.

Ben was sitting on his bed reading a book but glanced up as Harry entered and plopped himself on the spare bed. He noticed his trunk had been brought up. 'Hey.'

'Hi, Ben, what are you reading?' Harry asked, hoping to start a friendly conversation.

Ben held up his book to show him the cover; to Harry's astonishment, it was a magical book: Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them. The pages were tattered and the cover worn, but there was no mistaking the familiar title.

'Where did you get it from?' Harry asked, hoping his voice sounded casual. He wasn't sure whether Ben was aware of the existence of magic; he hadn't reacted to the sound of Harry's name (for which he was very thankful).

Ben seemed to be considering how much to divulge. 'I had it with me when I was brought here,' he finally revealed. 'It was inside the bag that was left with me. I guess it belonged to my parents.'

Harry nodded in understanding. 'It makes you feel closer to them when you have something they once owned,' he said wisely. 'Not many people understand that even the seemingly worthless items are priceless when they are the only link to your parents.'

Nodding emphatically, Ben slipped off his bed and perched on the edge of Harry's. 'So are your parents…'

'Yes,' answered Harry. For some reason, he didn't mind talking about his parents with this boy. 'They died years ago, when I was a year old. I don't remember them at all.'

The other boy was puzzled. 'But isn't Laura your sister?'

'No, she's my adopted cousin,' Harry corrected him. 'I've been living with my mother's sister and her husband and son. They adopted Laura last fall, but they got sick of us and dumped us here. They only wanted Dudley,' he relayed, a slightly bitter tone creeping into his voice.

'It's not so bad here,' Ben remarked, obviously trying to cheer Harry up. 'I mean, the Dragon's a nightmare, but if you keep out of her way and stay out of trouble, you're usually okay.' He grinned mischievously. 'Only most of us don't stay out of trouble, not with Lissa around.'

'What do you mean? Who's Lissa?'

'Lissa is my best friend. She's a genius at coming up with pranks. She runs a secret group that play pranks on the Dragon. It keeps life interesting. This week's meeting is on Wednesday afternoon up in the attic. You should come, they're heaps of fun!'

'Sure,' Harry answered with a smile. 'Can you tell me more about the pranks? My best friend has twin brothers who are into that sort of thing.'

They were soon involved in a spirited exchange of prank ideas, even coming up with a few of their own to share at the meeting. Harry happily relayed some of Fred and George's pranks; he was careful to exclude the magical element as a precaution.

'…. and then Fred said, 'someone might slip animal dung in your in-tray again.' Percy thought it was a sample of fertilizer from Norway and that it was nothing personal, but later, Fred confided to me that he and George had sent it!' Harry choked out between fits of laughter.

Both boys were sprawled on Harry's bed trying to regain their breath when a knock sounded at the door and Emily poked her head in. 'I see you're getting along,' she noted happily as she took in their laughter and grinning faces. 'I just wanted to remind Harry that dinner is at six o'clock sharp. Could you show him to the dining room in a few minutes, Ben?'

'Sure,' Ben panted, still weak from laughter.

'Oh, and Harry, Laura is doing just fine. She was happily playing when I left. You'll see her at dinner, the kids are allowed to sit wherever they like regardless of age. See you then.' With that she gave a friendly grin and closed the door with a slight click.

The boys leaned back on the bed, Harry sitting near the head and Ben lying on his back across the end. Now they had calmed down, Harry tried to restart a conversation. 'Do you have a group of friends you usually eat with?' he inquired curiously. He sat up when he noticed Ben's face fall. 'Are you okay?' Harry asked in concern.

'The other kids… they don't really like me,' Ben admitted dejectedly. 'They think I'm weird…' he trailed off sadly and regarded Harry cautiously, as if he expected him to run out of the door and demand to be assigned to a different room. 'I do have one friend though – Lissa. She's great fun, you should meet her… but she's a bit of an outcast as well…'

'A lot of people used to treat me the same way, some still do in fact,' Harry told the boy. 'We can be weird together. How does that sound?'

The surprise was evident on Ben's face. 'You want to be friends?' he confirmed warily. 'Even though everyone else will ignore you?'

'Of course!' Harry answered earnestly. 'I don't care what they think of me, you're great company. Now, it's almost 6 o'clock. How about you show me where we eat. I'm starving.'

This was an understatement; Harry hadn't eaten a decent meal since Hogwarts. In the week and a half since term ended, he had been forced to live on whatever food he managed to sneak out the kitchen.

Sporting enormous grins, the boys clambered off Harry's bed and made their way downstairs, engaged in a hearty discussion about the best prank to pull on the Dragon – although they had to cut it short when they reached the large double doors to the dining room. The room was set up similar to the Hogwarts' Great Hall, except there were only three long tables for the children. There was a staff table that was positioned at the front of the room, at a ninety-degree angle to the other tables.

True to her word, Emily had brought Laura down to dinner and was now waving at Harry to catch his attention. The two seemed to have hit it off well; Laura was sitting on Emily's lap babbling happily as she tried to grab cups and utensils off the table. Just as quickly, Emily was taking them off her and placing them out of reach. A petite girl a little older than Ben was laughing at Emily's plight and trying to save a jug of juice from tipping over. Her heart-shaped face was framed by wavy ash-blonde hair that reached halfway down her back.

'Hi Laura,' Harry greeted her as he sat next to Emily. 'Hi Emily.'

'Hawwy!' Laura cried as she lunged toward him excitedly. The girls grinned at the child's show of exuberance.

Emily instantly began introductions. 'Harry, this is Melissa Emerson, she's offered to help look after Laura. Her room is right next door to the littlies so she'll keep an eye out for her when you're not around. Well, I'll leave you to get to know each other; I'd better get to the staff table before our dear head matron decides to dock my pay.' Emily left to take her seat at the staff table.

Harry turned to Melissa who sent him a friendly grin.

'Hey, Harry! It's nice to meet you and Laura. Please call me Lissa, I only hear my full name when the matron is mad.' She gave a mock shudder and a grimace. Her face suddenly lit up, so quickly it was slightly unnerving. 'Oh, I see you've met Ben. Hey Ben, how are you? What's next on the prank agenda? I'm fresh out of ideas!'

The girl talked very fast; Harry was reminded of Hermione with her similar penchant for chattering on with barely a breath in between. Ben's response was interrupted as the heavy doors banged opened to admit the grumpy matron who Harry had met upon his arrival. Everyone around Harry leapt to his or her feet. Rather belatedly, Harry also stood up, feeling decidedly foolish. The Dragon's brisk footsteps echoed in the silent hall as she made her way toward the staff table. She paused when she passed Harry, shooting him a scowl of deepest disapproval at his tardy response.

'So,' she declared coldly. 'You think yourself above displaying common courtesy to authority, do you boy? I had you pegged as a troublemaker the minute I laid eyes on you. You can be sure I will be keeping an eye on you for any sign of misconduct.'

When the matron stormed off to the staff table, Lissa started up a playful mockery of the Dragon's stern reprimand. Ben leaned forward eagerly; it seemed this was a regular occurrence.

'So, young Potter,' she sniffed, staring down her nose at him. 'You do not think me, a stuffy, prejudiced old cow, worthy of your respect? Where was the red carpet? The parade? The band? Did you bow when I entered the room? No! Did you kiss my shoes? No!' Lissa pretended to purse her lips sternly when they laughed. 'I don't like your cheerful attitudes. You should both know that happiness is banned from this prison of an orphanage. Apparently you aren't satisfied with how I run these abysmal lodgings. Perhaps you could ignore my overbearing demeanour and continue on with life!'

The rest of the meal went by rather uneventfully. The food was awful; it looked like some kind of soup made with old socks and tasted worse. After choking down his fourth mouthful, Harry couldn't bear to swallow another bite. He pushed his bowl away in disgust. 'Is the food always this revolting?' he asked Lissa and Ben in an undertone.

Ben grinned. 'Nah, only today. Em has a tradition where the new kid gets dog food for his first meal.'

Lissa laughed at Harry's horrified expression. 'He's kidding, it isn't really dog food.'

'Might as well be,' Ben remarked in a carrying whisper.

Lissa peered into the abandoned food. 'Hmm, I'd say you got the Toothpaste, Lemon and Pepper Special. Yum.'

Harry cast his eyes over the staff table. Sure enough, Emily was doubled over in laughter, her eyes twinkling in merriment. She winked at him when he sent her an exasperated look.

Turning back to Ben, he nodded toward Laura's small serving of food. 'What about hers? Is it safe?'

'Of course! Em would never play pranks on the little kids. Usually it's just Ben and I playing the pranks on the Dragon. Em works here so she can't really do many pranks.'

'What kind of pranks do you do?'

Ben's eyes lit up. 'It varies. Once Lissa let loose a bunch of frogs in the front hall; took forever to round them all up. Another time some other kids 'accidentally' locked the Dragon in the back shed.' Ben shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth before he resumed speaking. 'The best prank had to be the one where the older kids mixed up this gross substance that looked like vomit. One of them went running to get her, saying the others were really ill. Then they all pretended to be sick on her shoes.' Ben shuddered at the memory. 'It was really gross. They didn't think it out very well; the smell took ages to disappear. Em thought it was great though, she wrote it in the Prank Journal.'

Harry laughed. 'You guys really ought to meet the twins I was telling you about. They'd get along fabulously!'

'We haven't had a decent prank in days,' Ben commented. 'I really hope someone thinks of some new ones.'

Stealing a glance at the Dragon, who was at the next table telling off some teenagers for starting a food fight, Harry couldn't contain his Marauder instincts. 'What do you say about playing some pranks on Madam Dragon?' he asked casually.

'Oh, that would be brilliant!' Ben enthused. 'Do you have any ideas?'

'We could put a dead fish in her office drawer.'

'That would stink up the hallway,' Lissa pointed out sensibly. 'We'd smell it whenever we went through it for excursions.'

'Flour over the door?'

'No, the cook doesn't like us entering her domain, she'd skin us alive before handing over her flour.'

'What about shoe polish on the doorknobs and chairs?' Ben chipped in.

'We did that last month. Think original, Ben.'

'I'm trying… How about chewing gum to stick the desk drawers shut? You know how she feels about that sort of thing, she'd likely have a fit.'

'That could work. Where would we get the –' Harry trailed off as he realised the Dragon was standing behind him, listening to them plotting pranks.

Ben cowered as she glared at him threateningly. The nearby plates and glasses began to shake slightly.

Lissa noticed this and stepped in, attempting to divert the Dragon's attention. 'Good evening, your worship,' she said in an overly posh tone with a hint of a foreign accent. 'May I offer you a spot of murky orphanage drinking water? It's the real stuff. Complete with floaties!' she finished, picking up the water jug for effect.

Harry and Ben struggled to keep a straight face at her mockery of the substandard orphanage food.

'That's quite enough, you silly girl!' Madam Draygone snapped. 'It's no small wonder you were dumped here what with your idiotic theatrics! How anyone can put up with you is beyond me!'

Harry saw a flash of hurt flicker in Lissa's eyes before the girl recovered with an innocent smile.

'I live to please.'

'Silence! You and Mr Potter will return to your rooms and stay there until breakfast tomorrow.'

Harry hesitated, slightly disconcerted at being treated like a small child who had done something naughty. Everyone in the room was staring at him.

Great, even here in the middle of nowhere he couldn't escape public scrutiny. More to escape the attention than anything, Harry handed Laura to Ben and grudgingly stood up and marched out of the room. It was going to be a long summer if Sirius couldn't get him out.


	5. Pranks and a Pact

**Chapter 5: Pranks and a Pact**

'Why are we doing this again?'

Ben shushed Harry as he peered through a tiny crack in the wall of the storage cupboard they were hiding in. It was Harry's third day at the orphanage. He and Ben had been crammed into the tiny confines for almost an hour waiting for the perfect opportunity to plant the prank on the Dragon. Lissa had left them half an hour before to, in her words, 'Sniff out Lady Skunk and lure her away from her lair.'

It seemed the Dragon had many names (most made up by Lissa), none of which were complimentary.

'There's the signal. Let's go.' Ben clambered over Harry to get to the door. Both boys blinked in the bright light of the hallway as they crept toward the Dragon's office. Completely ignoring the 'Restricted Area, Do Not Enter Without Permission' sign that was hanging lopsided on the door, Ben led Harry into a dinghy office that smelled strongly of peppermint and cheap perfume.

Once there, Ben walked straight to the fireplace and pulled some gloves from his pocket. 'Pass the bucket.'

Harry obediently handed over the plastic bucket Lissa had nicked from the laundry. He pulled on his own gloves (also courtesy of Lissa) and knelt beside the empty fireplace. Together they gathered handfuls of soot until the bucket was half-full. Stealing a glance out the window to where Lissa was acting as their lookout, the boys made their way to the desk. They climbed onto it and Harry lifted Ben so the smaller boy could remove the cover for the air vents, which was located rather conveniently directly above the desk.

'Okay, I've got it. Let me down,' Ben said quietly. Once his feet touched the desk he set the air vent cover on top of a very dusty book titled 'Standards for British Orphanages.'

Harry handed him the bucket of soot. 'Here's the bucket. Try not to spill any.' He picked up Ben a second time and hoisted him onto his shoulders. 'Okay, now dump some on either side of the gap in large piles.' He waited until he heard the soft 'I'm finished' above him before slowly easing the boy back onto the desk. After replacing the cover, they jumped off the desk and threw their gloves into the empty bucket.

'Wait a minute.'

Harry stopped as Ben fumbled in his pocket. 'What are you doing? We've planted the soot. Lissa only guaranteed us fifteen minutes with her diversion.'

The other boy pulled out a small tin. 'Yeah, but everyone could do with a pet or two, right?'

The 'pets' turned out to be four large and hideously hairy spiders. Harry bit back a laugh as Ben shook the spiders into the top drawer.

'Okay, _now _we're done,' Ben smirked.

They snuck out the office, closing the door carefully behind them. Lissa met them at the end of the corridor.

'How did it go?'

'Brilliant,' Ben answered. 'Is the Dragon on schedule?' he asked as they started walking toward the main hall.

Lissa grinned. 'Yeah, she should come by in five to ten minutes. It seems there was trouble upstairs.'

'Oh?' Ben pretended to be surprised. 'What kind of trouble?'

'Well, I'm not exactly sure, but judging by all the screaming I'd say that someone set some mice loose in the older girl's dormitories and then locked them in the room together.'

Harry faked a concerned look. 'How could something like that happen?'

'No idea. It's funny how these things happen right when people want to plant pranks. Don't you love coincidences?'

They were climbing the stairs now, smirking as the Dragon rushed past them appearing rather hot and frazzled; she didn't even seem to notice them. Once she was out of sight, they backtracked partway to watch. Lissa pointed them toward a spot on the landing halfway down the staircase that gave them a clear view through the window of the Dragon's office. She nodded to Ben and he scampered downstairs out of sight.

Harry and Lissa watched as Madam Draygone marched into her office and slammed the door; the dull thunk on the other side suggested that the sign had finally fallen off. She sank into her desk chair and fanned herself with a magazine for a moment before standing up and turning on the air conditioner. A great cloud of dust entered the room with a whoosh of air. Harry and Lissa stifled their laughter as the head matron let out a shriek of surprise and disgust that shook the foundations of the orphanage. They watched as she stumbled across the room to turn off the cooling and collapsed back into her chair with a terse expression, gazing around her soot-blackened room with a trembling lower lip.

She seemed to pull herself together before reaching for the phone, most likely calling the cleaners. Upon finishing her phone call, she distractedly pulled open her desk drawer and stuck her hand inside. The reaction was better than they expected: a confused expression crossed her face as her hand touched something odd. She pulled it out; her eyes bulging when she realised she was holding a huge spider in her hand. With an ear-piercing scream she flung it away from herself and began shaking imaginary spiders off her dress and giving the occasional shudder. She looked quite mad. At that moment, Ben knocked on the door.

'What do you want?' Madam Draygone all but screamed. The other three spiders crawled onto her desk. She scrambled to stand on her chair as Ben opened the door.

He put on a scared and startled expression as he took in the alarming scene. 'I'm s-sorry, Ma'am, I know you'll probably m-make me miss my t-twelfth m-meal this week for d-disturbing you, but Miss Jane says she needs your h-help upstairs.'

'Oh, she does, does she?' the matron shrieked. 'Well tell that stupid girl she can work it out on her own. Now get out of my sight, fool boy!'

Ben scuttled out of Harry and Lissa's line of sight for a minute before he rejoined them on the stairs.

'Oh my,' Lissa spoke in a faux-worried voice, 'our dear head matron appeared quite unbalanced with that peculiar dance she was doing. And that temper! Blowing up at a sweet-natured child like Ben! Oh, the horror! Wouldn't it be a pity if the inspector was sent a film clip of _that_?'

Harry looked between the two smiling faces of the younger kids. 'You didn't,' he said, a grin unfurling on his own face.

Lissa held up a small camera. 'Yep. Got it all on here. What do you want to bet we get an ogre for the next Head? No, never mind, Madam Draygone doubles as both a dragon and an ogre.'

'And a toad,' Harry put in.

'Cheetah.'

'Bear.'

'Cow.'

'Skunk.'

'Moose.'

'Moose?' Lissa stared at Ben. 'Why a moose?'

'Well, when she stares down her nose at us she looks like a moose.'

Lissa didn't look convinced but nodded anyway. 'The point is, the next head likely won't be much better but we can work on getting her sacked too. We're already on our third... or is it fourth – Hi Emily!'

While they had been talking, Emily had come down the stairs to find them sitting on the landing. She studied them suspiciously. 'I heard Madam Draygone screaming all the way from the third floor. What did you do?'

'Oh, Em, I'm hurt. You actually think we would intentionally upset the dear matron?' Lissa smirked. 'She probably just read a bill or something. By tomorrow I predict she'll be announcing another food rationing to cut costs. We'll be down to a meal a day in no time.'

'That would almost be a blessing, the food is terrible,' Harry commented wryly, shooting Emily an annoyed look.

She merely smiled at him merrily. 'Glad you enjoyed it. I was worried it didn't have enough lemon; Cook only had one that she'd part with for 'such frivolity' – that woman has no sense of humour. So... Lissa, what were you three _really_ up to? Please tell me it was something original. I've just spent twenty five minutes in the Dragon's company helping to sort out eight hysterical girls who were locked in their dorm with a bunch of field mice.'

'Ah… wow, that does sound unoriginal,' Lissa said sheepishly.

Ben jumped to her rescue. 'We put soot in her air vents and spiders in her drawer!'

'Oh, nice!' Emily applauded. She cringed as a loud voice ripped through the air.

'Emily! Stop talking to those kids and get down here!'

'Well, duty calls. It might be wise if you three go upstairs and keep out of sight for a few hours. Catch you later!' Emily skipped off happily, seeming not to care that she'd likely be called upon to help clean up the chaos that was once an office.

'She's certainly a good sport,' Harry commented as they made their way up the stairs.

'Yeah, she's brilliant, all right. I reckon Ben and I would go mad if it weren't for her.' Lissa pushed open the door to the common room. 'She's a good one to talk to if you need someone to listen, she was a great help to me after...' she trailed off, seeming to feel she had said too much. 'Right, here we are. Do either of you want to play a board game? Most of the pieces are missing so we have… creative rules that generally cause full out wars over who's the winner.'

They settled on Cluedo, a game where they had to collect clues to solve a murder mystery. The fact that several cards were missing made it all the more challenging to deduce the suspect. An hour later, they had managed to more or less deduce the guilty parties.

'I knew it was going to be your character, Lissa! You always did have a shifty look about you,' Ben laughed.

Harry was also amused. 'And with a candlestick, Liss? Not very effective.'

'Oh, with my brute strength I'm sure I could make it do the job,' Lissa replied with a straight face. She poked her tongue out as the boys scoffed at the idea of the tiny girl possessing that amount of strength. 'Just take care next time you wander the hall alone…' She narrowed her eyes at them evilly and gave a disturbing cackle that raised the hair on the back of their neck.

Ben shuddered. 'Oh, don't do that Liss, you know it creeps me out.'

Lissa raised an eyebrow. 'Why do you think I do it?'

Ben grimaced. 'She's been watching too many movies,' he confided to Harry. 'It's made her mental.'

'Yeah, I can see that,' Harry chuckled as Lissa pretended to scowl at them. 'Do you have any other impressions?'

'I can do a rather astonishing impersonation of our favourite matron. Want to hear her assortment of different screams and whiny complaints?'

'NO!'

'Shame. They really are quite amusing,' Lissa shrugged. 'Ah, well, they'd probably have the entire staff bursting in here if I tried them anyway. Once I used her voice to order a crate full of chocolate by telephone. I was the most popular kid in the orphanage for a week after that… didn't last long though; the others reckon I'm a bit odd. Can't think why.'

She said the last part flippantly, but Harry could tell that she and Ben were bothered by their exclusion by the other kids. Whenever they had walked past other children, whispers and dark looks had followed them. Harry didn't pay them much attention, being used to the treatment himself; however, he remembered the pain and loneliness keenly from his primary school years.

'You know,' he began slowly, 'when I was in primary school, I was excluded from the group as well. My cousin Dudley would beat up anyone who even sat next to me. They were very lonely years, I had no one.' He looked directly at each of them in turn. 'I know how you feel.'

Lissa nodded soberly. 'Thank you for sharing that with us, Harry. It helps to know we aren't the only outsiders.'

'We should promise to always be friends,' Ben piped in excitedly. 'Like the three musketeers!'

'Ben,' Lissa scolded quickly. 'I think it's _you _who's been watching too many movies. Harry might not want to, you shouldn't ask him.'

'It's okay, Liss, I agree,' Harry said earnestly. 'We're all orphans; at our age the chances of getting adopted are slim, and the likelihood of being placed with a decent family are even lower. We can look out for each other. Then we'll never be alone again.'

Lissa gave him a calculating look. 'Are you sure? You… you don't have to, you know.'

'I know I don't have to. I _want_ to. You guys have made me feel welcome here; you've helped me with Laura; you've included me in your pranks; you've freely offered me your friendship. It goes both ways; let me return that friendship.'

Lissa shared a look with Ben before she smiled at Harry. 'We'd be happy to be friends.'

Harry was slightly taken aback when the two of them spat into their hands and shook hands; they turned to him expectantly while he stared.

'What? Haven't you ever heard of a Spit Shake?' Ben asked incredulously.

'Oh, you really need to get out more, Harry,' Lissa said seriously. 'Come on, just copy what we did.'

Feeling decidedly foolish, Harry obeyed.

'Smashing!' Ben declared. 'Now we are officially BFF's!'

'Ben! What did I say about the references to corny TV shows?' Lissa groaned. 'I refuse to have that title. I mean, someone might misread it and think we called ourselves Bumbling Fish Fillets or Bare Foot Fiends. My reputation would be ruined, no one would ever take my pranks seriously!'


	6. Bonding

**Chapter 6: Bonding**

_'Kill the spare.'_

_A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night:_

_'Avada Kedavra!'_

_A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes._

_Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead._

_For a second that contained an eternity, Harry stared into Cedric's face, at his open gray eyes, blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, at his half-open mouth, which looked slightly surprised._

'NO!'

Harry sat bolt upright in bed, panting heavily and drenched in cold sweat. The first rays of the rising sun dimly lighted the room indicating the early hour.

'Harry?'

He started, still unaccustomed to having a roommate during the summer even though he had now been at the orphanage for almost two weeks. 'Yes?' he asked softly.

Ben also sat up, pushing his own covers back. 'Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep again… only this time you were calling out for someone called Cedric. Is he your friend?'

'No… I hardly knew him,' Harry whispered back, his voice shaking at the vivid memories. 'He's dead. Last month at school… I saw him die…'

Harry heard the rustle of sheets and soft footsteps on the floor. His bed creaked as Ben climbed up to sit beside Harry. Small arms wrapped around him in a hug.

'It's okay to be sad, Harry. Even when someone you hardly know dies… I guess we ought to know that best of everyone…' Ben told him, leaning his head against Harry as the older boy put an arm around his shoulders to return the hug. They sat like that for a while, drinking in the comfort the other provided.

'Thank you, Ben,' Harry said suddenly with sincerity.

'You're welcome.' There was a pause, broken when Ben abruptly broke the silence. 'Harry?'

'Yes?'

'Can I tell you something secret?'

'Is this about why no one besides Em and Lissa will talk to you?'

Ben pulled away to stare at Harry. 'How did you know?'

'Just a guess. I saw the cups and plates rattle when the Dragon was telling you off the other week.'

There was another long silence.

'But Harry…'

'Yes?'

'Those times last week when you got in trouble for the weird things that happened… you know, when the lights kept flickering on Wednesday, and Friday when the sauce bottle exploded…'

'Don't forget how that loaf of stale bread hit the Dragon on the head yesterday,' Harry put in with a chuckle.

'Yeah… and that… well, that was me.'

'I know.'

'But she blamed you! You had to take the punishment!'

'You and Liss brought me enough food to live on. Don't worry about it.'

'Y-you don't mind then?'

'No.'

'How come?'

Harry leaned across Ben to turn on the bedside light. He wanted to see Ben's face when he told him. 'Because I'm a wizard too.'

Ben was flummoxed. 'Really?' he asked doubtfully.

'Yes,' Harry confirmed. 'I spent most of my life wondering why odd things happened around me when I was angry or scared.' He had Ben's full attention now. The smaller boy was hanging on his every word. 'Once I somehow made myself end up on the roof of a school building,' Harry recounted, 'and another time I turned my teacher's wig blue.'

Ben laughed. 'Cool!'

Suddenly having an idea, Harry climbed out of bed and motioned for Ben to follow him to the trunk that sat at the foot of the bed. The other boy watched perplexed as Harry opened the lid and began pulling out an assortment of overlarge clothes.

'Okay, look in there. What do you see?' Harry asked.

Ben regarded Harry questioningly but obediently peered into the trunk. 'Nothing, just the bottom of the trunk.'

Harry nodded happily. 'Exactly.' He reached in and grasped the invisible folds of the Cloak. 'Watch carefully.'

Ben's eyes opened in astonishment as the Cloak was slowly pulled away to reveal the rest of Harry's belongings. Grinning at the boy's facial expression, Harry picked up his photo album. 'Here, this is what wizard photos look like.' He opened the book to the first page, which showed the smiling faces of his parents trying to keep hold of a squirming black-haired baby. 'Those are my parents,' he said softly, watching Ben soak in the novelty of moving photographs.

'They move!' Ben murmured in awe. 'Wow!'

They went through the entire album, with Harry pointing out the people in the photos he himself had added. Photos of him, Ron and Hermione; him and Hagrid; him having a pillow fight with his dorm mates; him and the twins; even one which Hermione had taken without his knowledge: him sitting in a cave with a large black dog. His photo-self was absent-mindedly scratching its ears while it rested its head on his lap. The dog was wagging its tail contentedly as it lapped up the comfort of human company. The reminder of his godfather made Harry miss him all the more. He didn't tell Ben about the significance of the dog; he would let the boy digest the idea of him being a wizard before telling him the rather unbelievable story of Sirius' arrest, escape, recapture and rescue.

When they had reached the last page, Harry thrust his hand into his trunk again, this time pulling out his Firebolt. When Ben stared at it blankly, Harry launched into a lengthy explanation about Quidditch. By the time he had finished describing how the game was played and was halfway through detailing some of the highlights of his matches, the sun had risen just over the horizon.

Once his magical belongings had been safely hidden, the boys made their way down to breakfast. Part way down the stairs, Harry was overcome with dizziness. He stopped to lean against the side, clinging to the stair rail. He closed his eyes until the feeling passed. When he opened them, Ben was staring at him with concern.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, fine. Just felt a bit dizzy for a second. Let's go, I'm hungry.'

Everyone else was already eating when they entered the room several minutes late. To Harry's relief, the Dragon hadn't yet arrived. It seemed he would escape the usual punishment of missing the meal. Glancing around for Lissa, he slipped into an empty seat beside her, hoping that the Dragon wouldn't come in and notice that he had only just started eating. Ravenous, he poured himself some cereal.

'You're late again, Har,' Lissa tutted teasingly.

'Thank you, Captain Obvious.'

She smiled sweetly at him. 'Any time.' Turning serious she quickly buttered him some toast and poured them both half a glass of juice each, making it appear they had already started. 'There, that should prevent ol' Dragon Breath from telling you off.'

'Thanks, Liss. Do you know where Laura is?'

She gestured toward the staff table. 'Em has her over there.'

Harry caught sight of Laura's mop of golden hair. She was talking animatedly with Emily, who was happily listening to the nonsense that was spilling out of Laura's ever-moving mouth. Emily stopped her flow of chatter, bringing her attention to the arrival of her favourite person in the world: Harry. Without another word to Emily, she ran toward him squealing in excitement. She began babbling about a colourful toy she was holding, shoving it toward Lissa, who she had also grown fond of, forcing her to catch it before it hit the floor.

Harry had just shoved his second spoonful into his mouth when the room went dead quiet signalling the arrival of Madam Draygone herself. The matron walked stiffly down the aisle and sat down heavily on her seat– only to promptly jump back up with a startled shriek as the unpleasant noise of a whoopee cushion sounded beneath her. The entire room erupted in laughter.

Beside Harry, Lissa had a poker-straight face that didn't fool Harry; he knew she was amused at the result of her prank. Harry noticed her shoulders seemed to be shaking with the effort to suppress her laughter.

The Dragon stormed around the staff table toward Harry. Lissa's laughter was rapidly replaced with horror when she realised he would be blamed. 'What do you have to say about this – this atrocity?' she screeched at Harry.

Lissa opened her mouth to admit to the prank but a small shake of the head from Harry stopped her.

Harry pretended to think for moment to hide his anxiety about the imminent loss of meal privileges. 'Well,' he began slowly, 'the prank was a horrible idea.'

'Precisely, it was a thoughtless –'

'That's not what I meant,' Harry interrupted, feeling he might as well make the most of the opportunity. 'I said it was a horrible idea, the prank was sadly lacking in originality. Now, if it were me, I would have rigged it so that the chair cushion would spurt out mud when someone sat down. See what I mean? Much more creative, I daresay it would earn a very amusing reaction too.'

Lissa was gazing at him in admiration – whether for his bravery in standing up to the Dragon or for his prank idea he wasn't sure.

The expression on the Dragon's face was the complete opposite. Her fists were clenched at her sides and her nostrils flared in fury. 'Your uncle and aunt warned me you needed a firm hand! We both know who will win this battle of wills. Perhaps skipping another meal will make you reconsider your unacceptable behaviour! OUT!'

Harry had been looking forward to having a substantial meal for a change; the ongoing fatigue and dizzy spells he had tried to hide from everyone were steadily worsening. Sighing in defeat, Harry passed Laura to Lissa before making his way out of the room. He had made it this long; he could survive another missed meal. It was only a matter of time before Sirius got him out of here. He trusted his godfather implicitly.


	7. Startling Revelations

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

An hour after Harry had retreated to his room, he received some visitors: Ben, Lissa and Emily with Laura perched on her hip. Ben and Lissa plopped down on the end of Harry's bed while Emily sat on the bedside chair, positioning Laura on her lap.

'Hey Harry. We brought you some food,' Ben announced happily. 'Sorry there isn't much; the Dragon always watches me and Lissa in case one of us does something weird.' When Emily sent him a warning look, he smiled at her. 'It's okay, Em. I told him last night and he's fine with it.'

The vivacious young woman seemed relieved. 'Oh, thank you Harry, it means more to us than we can say. I can't always be there for Ben with work and all. It's wonderful that he has someone to talk to when I'm not around.'

Lissa adopted a comically indignant expression. 'What am I? Chopped liver?' she demanded.

'Yes,' Ben grinned. Lissa stuck her tongue out at him. 'Wow, mature Liss.'

Emily laughed. 'Sorry Lissa, I was referring to Harry's ability to be with Ben all the time. The Dragon would throw a fit if you two were seen together too often. Merlin forbid that a young lady associate with a ruffian like Ben.'

'I should be thanking you three,' Harry said earnestly. 'In an unfamiliar environment it's great to have people around who care.'

Lissa suddenly bit her lip as she remembered why they were there. 'Harry, I'm really sorry you had to take the punishment today. I shouldn't have planted the prank.'

'Don't worry about it. I'm used to it,' Harry answered dismissively, reaching for the sandwich Ben had snuck into the room. Harry hadn't told anyone about the other meals he had been forced to miss, or those weeks of starvation at the Dursleys.

Emily frowned. 'What do you mean, you're used to it?' she asked in concern.

Swallowing a bite of food, Harry elaborated. 'The Dursleys always blamed me for anything that went wrong: a broken plate, a torn curtain, even a leaky tap. Most of the time it was actually my cousin, Dudley.'

'That's horrible,' Emily fretted, not noticing that Laura had grasped a fistful of her long dark hair and had shoved it into her mouth.

Harry shrugged. 'That was my life for the last fourteen years.'

Emily looked as though she were resisting the strong urge to hug him. 'I'm sorry you had to go through that. You know that Lissa, Ben and I are here for you and Laura if you need us. We can be our own version of family right here.'

Emily and Ben nodded happily, backing up Emily.

'Thanks, guys.'

Harry hid a smile as Emily finally noticed her soggy hair. 'Bleagh, thanks Laura!' She picked her up and passed the giggling girl to Harry. 'She wants you now.'

Harry suddenly recalled something mentioned in the recent conversation. 'So you know about Ben's… erm…'

'Accidental magic?' Emily supplied. 'Yes.'

'Y-you know what it is?' Harry stammered in surprise.

Emily laughed at his dumbfounded expression. 'I'm a witch, Harry. I'd like to think I know a little about the subject.'

'But… how? You didn't act like an idiot when you heard my name for the first time. What about Lissa? I haven't seen you use magic and she hasn't had any accidental magic incidents –'

Emily held up her hand to stop his rush of questions. 'There's a perfectly logical explanation for each of your questions.' She glanced at Lissa and Ben. 'With your permission, I'd like to tell Harry the story.'

'Go ahead,' Ben grinned as Lissa nodded her assent.

'I'd like for him to know.'

'Thanks, guys. Okay, first things first. Harry, I know you'll have a lot more questions once I begin but could I ask you to wait until I'm finished to ask them. Many will be answered as we go along.'

'Sure.'

'Great. Well, to start with, I went to school at the same time of your parents, Harry. Your dad had a close-knit group of friends; they were rarely seen apart. They called themselves the Marauders.'

Harry's ears perked up at this but he obediently saved his comments until later, letting Emily get on with her story.

'I was two years under them but I became friends with your father's group because of my love for causing trouble. But it wasn't until my third year that our story truly began. I had been attacked by a Slytherin and had to spend a few days in the Hospital Wing. When I returned to school, I immediately noticed that one of the Marauders had seemingly been ostracized from the group. Over the following few days, I watched as this usually light-hearted young man walked to lessons alone and spent the free time sitting quietly in a secluded corner of the library to do his homework. That alone was a shock, since he rarely did homework if he could help it, not that he needed to; he was naturally gifted with a remarkable mind.

I had a great love for the lake during my school years; one that I found James' friend shared when I literally stumbled upon him during one of my evening jogs around it. Once I had gotten over my embarrassment and had stopped apologizing, I realised just who I had tripped over. He seemed utterly devastated so I asked him what had him so upset. At first he was hesitant to tell me but he had already kept it bottled up for so long, it all came pouring out.

He had broken the trust of one of his friends, causing the others to turn against him as well. I held him as he broke down; he told me that he hated himself for betraying his friend's secret and that he didn't deserve their friendship. He went on to say that they were like brothers to him, yet he had hurt them badly and he could never forgive himself. We stayed by the lake for several hours as he talked and I listened. When he had finally got everything off his chest he asked me what he should do. I just looked at him and said, 'I think you already know.'

It was true. He had known the entire time what to do, but his grief had stopped him from seeing it. Sharing his heartache had lifted a weight from his shoulders. We stayed sitting by the lake talking for several more hours. Before that point, I had just been the tag-a-long in the group and he one of the immature idiots I followed to learn more pranks and have fun. But those few hours changed that; we grew to be close friends that year. The next morning, he came to breakfast arm in arm with the other Marauders and they never spoke about the incident again.

A year later, we began dating and continued our relationship when he graduated Hogwarts. I remember he would always meet me in the village on Hogsmeade weekends. Then, a year after my graduation he asked me to marry him.'

Again, Harry made a movement as if to interrupt. He had realised which Marauder she was talking about.

Emily smiled and shook her head at him in amusement before ploughing on. 'Your parents had married over a year before us; you were about five months old when I married James' friend. For the following months, life was good. Voldemort was destroying lives all around us, but still we managed to stay safe. We thought we were invincible…' Her face became grim.

'Then, just 6 months after our marriage, I was ambushed while on a mission for Dumbledore. It was supposed to be a simple task, just a reconnaissance of a deserted old building. There were no reports of Death Eater activity; we were hoping to use it as headquarters for our resistance group. Several days before the mission, I had found out that I was with child, but planned to tell my husband after the mission because I knew he would stop me going.'

Emily shook her head sadly. 'I was hit with a spell while trying to Disapparate out. When I woke up, almost 4 years had passed. Apparently I had been put into a kind of stasis that had preserved my body, so I was a 23 year old in a 19 year olds' body. I don't remember much after that, just my confusion about the lack of Death Eaters in the broken down mansion I was in. I wandered around the town disorientated until an old Muggle woman took me in. She was the one who told me the date. I had lost a lot of my old memories during my long confinement, but they returned over time. I stayed with her until I had my child, who had been in stasis with me but was otherwise perfectly healthy.'

Harry was taken aback when she put a hand on Ben's shoulder.

'Ben is your son?' he asked incredulously. Mother and son grinned at him.

'Yes,' Emily confirmed.

Still reeling from this information, Harry gestured for Emily to continue.

'The woman insisted I stay with her and having no other options, I consented. Barely a year later, she passed away from natural causes and I moved on. By this time, all of my memories until graduation had returned to me, but I was still very confused.

When the rest of my memories came flooding back, I searched for my husband and our friends only to discover he had supposedly caused their deaths. I knew the notion was ridiculous, hadn't he sobbed his heart out on my shoulder when he had unintentionally betrayed their trust years before? He was James' best friend; he would die before he risked the safety of his friend, his brother.

But everyone around me firmly believed the lie and finally, when I continued to maintain my husband's innocence, they threatened to admit me to St. Mungo's, convinced I was insane. At this point I knew I had to turn my energy to raising our son. I left the magical world and never looked back. I found a job at this orphanage which, obviously, I have retained until this point.

About 3 years ago, Lissa was brought here and upon noticing her status as a witch, I took her under my wing, so to speak. Not all children have so many shows of accidental magic as Ben; some like Lissa are able to control it somewhat as they get older.' Emily paused, and glanced questionably at Lissa, who nodded.

Lissa turned to Harry and Ben. 'I want to show you something… Watch.' She screwed up her eyes in a strained expression as though she was struggling to remember something. A second later, her hair had turned brunette, making her resemble Emily closely enough to be her sister.

'Wicked,' Ben proclaimed as Harry stared at her.

'How do you do that?' he asked, gaping at her as she opened her eyes again.

'I'm not just a witch Harry, I'm also a Metamorphmagus. It means I can change my appearance at will. It's dead useful when the Dragon is after me. I just morph into a doppelganger of one of the other kids and insist I saw myself run in the opposite direction.' She looked at Emily, gesturing for her to continue, which she did.

'No one knows about Ben's true identity, I put glamours on him to make them think he's just an ordinary orphan.' She turned to her son with tears in her eyes, 'but you're not ordinary, not by a long shot. You are such an amazing child, Ben. You gave me a reason to live when things got hard. I'm just sorry you'll never know your daddy; he was a wonderful man and I still love him with all my heart.'

Her tale completed, Emily began to cry, letting out the pain the past 14 years had caused. Ben and Lissa moved to hug her.


	8. A Man's Courage

**Chapter 8: A Man's Courage**

Harry just sat on his bed, gawping at Emily in shock. 'You – you're married to Sirius?' he choked out.

Emily's gaze shot to his face. 'I never told you my husband's name,' she whispered, still clinging to Lissa and Ben. 'How do you know about him?'

'I met him,' Harry said simply. 'He escaped from prison during my third year.'

'How? No one ever _survives_ Azkaban much less escapes it.'

'Did you know he was an Animagus?'

Realization dawned on her face. 'Of course,' she murmured. 'He must have used it to stay sane. Dementors can't feel animal emotions.'

'He used it to escape as well,' added Harry. 'Sirius told me he was innocent. I've been owling him ever since… or at least I was until I got dumped here.'

'You have an owl?'

'Yes, but I sent her to Sirius for help on the morning before I came here. That was over two weeks ago; something must have happened to her.'

'Do you know where he is? I could send a Patronus.'

'He was with Lupin but that was weeks ago; he could have moved on… besides, wouldn't a Patronus from you came as a bit of a shock?'

'Hmm… probably… he never did react well to being surprised. Destroyed half the common room when we threw him a surprise birthday party in his sixth year. We'll just have to see if your owl returns to you… Wait! Sirius once told me about his family house… he had a house elf. Since we're still legally married I should be able to control the elf. I can order it to tell Sirius where you are! Oh, what was its name? Krater… Kreaty… Kreacher!'

CRACK!

A house-elf appeared in the middle of the room. It was certainly not like any house-elf Harry had seen before; this one had the typical snout for a nose, and giant batlike ears, but that was were the similarities ended. It had a large quantity of white hair protruding from each ear. Its skin seemed to be several times to big for it and it was dressed in a filthy rag tied around its middle as a loincloth.

'Why has Mudblood mistress summoned Kreacher? Hasn't she done enough, turning Master Sirius away from his family –'

'That's enough, Kreacher!' Emily ordered. 'Now, I want you to take a message to Sirius and you will recount it word for word. No additions, deletions or twisting of words, got it?'

The house-elf gave a deep, condescending bow. 'Of course mistress, Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black. 'Tis a shame it is tainted by –'

'Yes, yes, we know. Now, this is what you are to tell Sirius: Harry Potter is at Draygone House in Croydon. Now go.'

A second crack, and Kreacher was gone.

Emily sighed and lent back wearily into her chair. 'Now all we do is wait.' She suddenly caught a glimpse of the clock and jumped up suddenly. 'Oh, Merlin! I was supposed to be in the kitchens five minutes ago! Sorry to leave in the middle of a chat, but duty calls! Are you okay with Laura? Great. See you later!'

Her natural energetic personality had returned, it seemed, as she bounded out the room leaving Harry, Lissa and Ben to continue to discuss the recent revelations.

* * *

_12 Grimmauld Place, London_

Sirius paced noisily in front of the hearth of his living room. Anyone in the room above would be convinced an earthquake was taking place. Ten days ago Hedwig had arrived without so much as a note. She refused to keep still, constantly fidgeting and letting out an occasional frazzled screech, convincing Sirius that something had happened to Harry. Remus had immediately gone to Privet Drive only to find it deserted, with no sign of Harry's possessions or of a struggle. Since the Order had no idea where he was taken, they had insisted on stalling with meeting after meeting to discuss possible leads, achieving absolutely nothing.

The Dursleys had gone on vacation and none of the neighbours knew their destination (of course, that hadn't stopped Sirius from trying to hunt them down, something that Remus managed to discourage). Following Hedwig to Harry was also out of the question, since doing so on brooms would show themselves to Muggles and visibility would be negligible at night. Sirius felt like hexing someone; surely there must be something that could be done, they were wizards for Merlin's sake!

Crack! The sudden arrival of the Black family house-elf did nothing to improve his mood.

'I don't recall sending for you, Kreacher.'

'Kreacher isn't working under Master Sirius' orders.'

Sirius snorted. 'I'm the last of the Blacks. Who else would you take orders from?'

Kreacher sneered at him. 'One who says Kreacher must tell Master that the Potter brat can be found at Draygone House in Croydon.'

'Who gave you this message?'

'Kreacher cannot say.' With that, the house-elf vanished with a sharp crack.

Deciding to deal with the elf later, Sirius darted downstairs to the kitchen, where most of the Order members habitually congregated. He threw open the door, which bounced off the adjacent wall with a loud crash causing those inside to jump to their feet.

'Kreacher just informed me that Harry is at Draygone House in Croydon!' he blurted out in a rush.

'Very good, Black. Sending your servant to do the dirty work while you sit safe at home.' Snape mocked him. 'Before you so rudely interrupted, I was informing the Order that I had received a similar missive, but with an additional element: the same orphanage is going to be targeted by the Dark Lord tonight. He has discovered Potter's location and is sending his most loyal followers to attack the building and bring him the boy.'

'Then why are we still here?' Sirius demanded hotly. 'Harry's in danger!'

Remus Lupin cut in before Snape could come up with a biting retort. 'We can't just charge in without a plan, Sirius. There are others involved besides Harry. We hope to save the other children and staff if at all possible.' When his friend looked about to argue, he continued. 'Sirius, we will do our best to ensure Harry's safety. Now, if you could calm down we'd welcome your input with strategy, you were always skilled at that sort of thing back when you and James were Aurors.'

* * *

_Draygone House, Croydon_

Harry was teaching Ben and Lissa to play Wizard's Chess when an explosion rent the air; seeming to come from downstairs. Screams and crashes followed in quick succession.

'What is that?' Ben asked fearfully.

Harry didn't answer immediately; he had darted over to his trunk and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak, wand and Firebolt. He straightened up and handed the latter to Ben. 'Go with Lissa and tell as many kids as you can find to hide in the attic until a staff member comes for them. Then get Laura and come back in here. Stay out of sight until I return. If the fight sounds like it's coming up here, take my Firebolt and fly to the nearest town. It's dark outside; no one should see you. I'm going to find Emily. Do you understand?'

When Ben bravely nodded, Harry gave them each a quick hug before he threw the Cloak over himself and headed out the door. Harry descended the stairs as fast as the Cloak would allow. The commotion downstairs grew louder as he approached.

'Where is he? Crucio!'

A woman's agonised screams split through the air. As Harry entered the room still invisible, he saw at least thirty Death Eaters surrounding several prone bodies, and debris everywhere. On the other side of the room, Emily was thrashing on the ground in the thralls of the Cruciatus Curse.

'Stupefy!' Harry cried, aiming his wand at the Death Eater who stood over her. Before he had even hit the floor, his comrade was already turning in Harry's direction. A second Stunning Spell put him out of action.

Inevitably, the other Death Eaters had worked out that their unknown foe was invisible and had begun aiming spells in his general direction. Dodging red and green light alike, Harry darted around the room, sending hexes from various places, hoping to confuse them long enough to let Lissa and Ben do their part. Within a few minutes, Harry was exhausted, his weakened body dulling his reflexes considerably. He let out an involuntary gasp as a Cutting Hex hit his left arm, causing a long jagged gash from his wrist to his elbow. It immediately began bleeding heavily; it had severed an artery. Before he could make another move, he was hit with a Trip Jinx, having given away his position with his cry of pain. The Cloak fell off him as he struggled to get to his feet, blood loss further dwindling his energy.

A Death Eater moved closer to him, apparently the leader, judging by the way the others stepped back. Harry was lifted roughly to his feet, his arm still spurting blood at a disturbing rate.

'So, Potter,' the hauntingly familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy drawled in his ear. 'Once again, your pathetic attempts have failed. Here you are alone, friendless and defenceless. You certainly don't look like much of a threat to the Dark Lord... yet it is his wish that you are brought to him so he must not be disappointed.'

'He isn't friendless.'

Harry's heart fell as Lissa stepped into the room, her head held high and a determined gleam in her eyes. 'Lissa, no!'

'You know this girl, Potter?' Malfoy taunted. He seemed to be thinking hard. 'This could work to our advantage. The Dark Lord wants information from you, what better way to ensure he gets it than to have him torture the brat in front of you.' He abruptly pointed his wand at Lissa and grinned evilly as she collapsed with a strangled gasp of pain, clutching her right leg, now bent in a horribly unnatural position.

Harry's expression grew anguished. 'No,' he pleaded hoarsely, trying not to pass out.

Two other Death Eaters entered the room, struggling to keep hold of a small figure who seemed to be putting up a good fight. Through a haze of pain and fatigue, Harry registered the prisoner's identity: Ben. Laura was nowhere in sight, but the fact that they had found him didn't bode well for the health of his small cousin.

'We found this kid trying to escape on a broom,' a man's voice rasped as he and his companion pushed the small boy forcefully to his knees.

Ben gasped as he caught sight of Harry; the blood from his arm had soaked through his sleeve and had spread across the front of his shirt as he held it stiffly against his body. Too weak to support himself any longer, Harry collapsed against Malfoy's hold. The Death Eater dropped him in disgust.

Harry tried to move toward Ben but was kicked savagely in the ribs. He bit back a cry of pain as they gave way, not wanting to scare his friends any more than absolutely possible. Ben, however, was no longer looking at him, instead gazing tearfully at the still form of his mother where she lay barely three feet away.

'Please, just let them go. You don't need them,' Harry forced out between agonizing gasps for breath.

'Let them go?' The other Death Eaters jeered at him.

Their mocking words were cut short by the unexpected popping sound of Apparation. A number of people in cloaks appeared from thin air and charged toward the group of Death Eaters. Harry dimly made out a few of them: Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody (the real one he hoped) and surprisingly, his godfather, Sirius Black.

With the Death Eaters distracted, Ben crawled to Harry's side, grasping his undamaged arm. 'Harry?' he whimpered, terrified.

Before Harry could muster enough energy to answer, a Death Eater roughly shoved Ben aside, jerked Harry to his feet, turned abruptly on the spot and… remained where he was. It seemed the Order had the foresight to cast Anti-Apparation wards before entering. Muttering angrily, the Death Eater began dragging Harry toward the door.

Glancing around, Ben caught sight of Harry's wand by his feet. He snatched it up and pointed it at the Death Eater, instinctively waving it in a smooth motion as he did so. The Death Eater yelled in surprise and dropped his wand as he was lifted into the air as if by invisible strings. He released his hold on Harry, who screamed in pain as he landed hard on his injured arm. Hearing his cry, Sirius glanced over at Harry with a tortured expression on his face, but was impended from going to his aid by a Death Eater who had just engaged him in combat.

Ben rushed to Harry, ignoring the angry yells coming from the Death Eater above them. 'Harry? What's happening? Who are the new people?'

'It's… okay, Ben… they're friends,' the injured boy assured him, trying to ignore the pulsing pain in his arm. 'Where's… Laura?'

'Upstairs, she got away from me and crawled under the bed.'

Harry weakly pushed his cloak toward Ben. 'Take it,' he said weakly. 'Find… her… I'll try to get to Em and Lissa.' Once he was satisfied that Ben was out of immediate danger, Harry pulled his bleeding limb to his chest and used his good hand to help drag himself forward to Lissa. She was lying in the same position as before, gasping for breath between sobs of pain. 'Lissa? Will you be okay while I check on Em?'

'Y-yes,' she forced out, gesturing toward Emily's still form. 'Go.'

Harry didn't like leaving her in such great pain, but knew he couldn't do anything for her even if he stayed. Explosions and yells of pain sounded around him. Once, a green spell hit the ground just inches away from his hand; he kept on regardless, thinking only of Emily. When he was finally close enough to touch her, Harry forced himself into a sitting position so he could use his one uninjured hand to feel for a pulse. He closed his eyes in relief when he found it: steady and strong. He moved his hand to her face, gently tapping her cheek.

'Em… Emily. Wake up…'

After minutes that stretched into eternity, she groaned and her eyes fluttered open. 'Harry?' she whispered, her body shaking from the after-effects of the terrible curse she was under. 'Harry! What happened? Why are you covered in blood?' Fear crept into her voice as she got a good look at him.

Having pushed his body well over the limit, Harry couldn't answer her. His chest felt tight and he struggled to draw breath, his broken ribs shifting painfully. He pitched forward and hit the floor hard as his battered body finally gave out. Harry lay on the cold tiles, darkness overtaking his vision as his efforts to breathe came out as weak wheezes. Emily's frantic voice calling his name was the last thing his foggy brain registered before he sank into darkness.


	9. Picking up the Pieces

**Chapter 9: Picking up the Pieces**

Ben hurriedly donned Harry's Cloak and dodged a few stray beams of light as he scurried back to his room. The door was still hanging open from when the men in black robes had barged in. Falling to his knees to peek under Harry's bed, Ben sighed in relief when he found Laura still in her hiding spot. It took a while to coax her out; the many explosions and yells had scared her badly. Ben could see the traces of tears on her face.

'Come on, Laura. It's okay, we're going to see Harry.'

'Hawwy?' she asked hopefully.

'Yes, that's right. Come on.' He picked her up when she had crawled out. Adjusting the Cloak to cover them, Ben cautiously made his way back downstairs. The noise had quieted considerably, giving him the courage to peep around the doorway.

When he saw that the new arrivals had all the bad men tied up, he slowly pulled off the Cloak. A brown-haired man in a patched robe was kneeling on the floor beside a hysterical Lissa, who seemed to be trying to edge away from him. He gaped at Ben in surprise as he materialized out of thin air.

'Hello.'

Ben stared at him with wide eyes, holding onto Laura tighter as he noticed his body was shaking.

'I'm Remus Lupin, a friend of Harry's. I won't hurt you. I just want to make sure you kids are okay,' he said soothingly. Ben thought he had a very friendly voice.

The mention of Harry caught Ben's attention. He glanced around wildly. Harry was lying on the floor apparently unconscious; a man with long dark hair was leaning over him, waving his wand a lot. Ben's mother was sitting propped against the wall, her eyes closed and her body trembling horribly. Her face was so badly bruised that she was almost unrecognizable. A tense expression replaced her usually cheerful demeanor. Ben ran over to his mother and threw his arms around her as best he could while still holding Laura.

Opening her eyes, Emily took Laura from him and shifted her position so she could hug both crying children at the same time. Emily rested her head on Ben's, her hair falling over her face. Remus walked over, accompanied by a pink-haired young witch who was helping Lissa; she had her leg splinted and seemed in less pain than before. The witch helped her sit down with the others before darting off to help deal with the Death Eaters.

Remus crouched in front of them. 'Are you all okay? You look like you could do with a potion for the Cruciatus Curse. Do the children need Calming Draughts?'

Emily raised her head tiredly. 'Yes, thank you.'

Once the children's potions had been distributed, Emily directed Ben and Laura to lay with their heads in her lap. She had Lissa sit beside her and put an arm around the tearful girl. She spoke soothing words to them and waited until the two youngest fell asleep before accepting her own potion from Remus. While she waited for her trembling to cease, Emily softly asked about Harry.

'He's holding his own. We managed to get the bleeding stopped but he'll need a Blood-Replenishing Potion. Dumbledore is creating Portkeys to take us to a safe house. The school nurse will meet us there.'

As Remus spoke, Dumbledore strode over to where Harry lay and handed a dented doorknob to the wizard who had been caring for him. Immediately, the latter two disappeared in a flash of blue light. The aging man picked up another piece of debris and with a wave of his wand, created another Portkey.

'Remus, if you could escort the young lady and the children. The rest of us will sort things out here.'

'Of course, Albus,' Remus responded as he held out his hand for Emily to take. After checking they were all touching, he accepted the Portkey.

In a flash of blue light and a jerk behind the navel, they disappeared from the orphanage and landed in a dreary looking room. Remus moved to help Lissa to her feet but stopped short when she flinched away in fear. He glanced at Emily questioningly. Wordlessly, Emily aided the girl to sit on a nearby chair. She then picked up Laura and leant down to shake Ben awake.

Remus stopped her with a hand on her arm. 'They can just sleep in here for now.' He waited for her to nod in agreement before he picked up the small boy and laid him on the closest couch.

'Thank you,' Emily answered wearily, her eyes drooping as she settled Laura on another couch.

Remus was surprised when Emily remained standing. 'Can I get you anything?' He asked kindly, taking in her exhausted appearance.

'No, I'll be okay. Can I see Harry?' Emily asked.

He considered her skeptically. 'Are you sure you don't want to have a rest first? You look about to collapse.'

She sent him a sharp glare, one that was desperately lacking in severity owing to her fatigue. 'Of course not!' she snapped, feeling crabby. 'Now take me to Harry or I won't hesitate to hex you!'

Remus held up his hands in a placating gesture. 'Okay, I'll take you to him in a few minutes. We'd better give Madam Pomfrey time to fix him up a bit. Speaking of which, why don't we use that time to heal those bruises on your face? They must be painful.'

Emily stared at him for several seconds before admitting defeat. 'Fine,' she muttered grudgingly.

He led the way to the next room and invited her to sit down in a couch facing him. When Emily sagged gratefully against the soft cushions he pulled out his wand, pointed it at her face and muttered a spell. She felt the pain and puffiness disappear as her face returned to its usual appearance. Emily had opened her mouth to thank him when she noticed he was staring at her with wide eyes.

'Em?' he whispered, his face pale.

Emily managed a small smile, suddenly recognising her longtime friend despite the prematurely lined face and graying hair. 'Rem. It's been a long time.' Her voice broke toward the end, the events of the last few days overwhelming her. A sob escaped her and before she knew it, her big brother in all but blood had pulled her into a comforting hug. He rubbed her back soothingly as she cried into his shoulder, just like she had many times during their school years.

The minute Sirius' feet had touched the living room floor he picked up his inert godson and rushed upstairs to his room. Once he had gently lowered Harry onto the huge bed he darted over to the landing.

'Poppy!' he yelled down the stairs, hoping she had received Dumbledore's message. He wasn't disappointed.

'There is no need to shout, Mr. Black!' Madam Pomfrey snapped back at him as she hurried up the very stairs he'd just bellowed down. She followed him into the room where Harry lay. Noticing just whom her patient was she sighed wearily. 'What on earth has he been doing this time?' she muttered to no one in particular.

Pulling out her wand, she began flicking it in a series of intricate movements. It must have told her something about Harry's condition because she frowned before summoning potions from her bag. She gestured for Sirius to sit Harry up while she poured potions down his throat. 'Three-headed dogs, Basilisks, Dragons, Dark Wizards, those little horrors of Hagrid's… Honestly, the things this boy gets up to! How he's still alive after everything – '

Sirius was alarmed. 'Isn't it just his arm?' he interrupted, only to receive a sharp glare.

'_Just_ his arm? Who taught you your basic healing – never mind I don't want to know. He's lost a lot of blood but I've managed to stop the bleeding – pass me that Blood Replenishing Potion… good. The injury to the arm was made with a Dark Curse, so I can't heal it, it'll have to recover on its own, this Curse Cream will help it along. He's also got fractured ribs which are impending his breathing and were very close to puncturing a lung – they're mending now, but may still be a bit painful for a few days – and if that wasn't enough, he seems half starved on top of that! Look at how thin he is! Oh, you're awake!'

Indeed, Harry had just opened his eyes and was staring at them blearily, his face tense with pain. 'Sirius?'

His godfather smiled at the unmistakable relief and joy in his hoarse voice. 'The one and only,' he quipped. 'How are you feeling?'

Harry paused. 'Fine.'

Sirius raised an eyebrow. 'Really? I find that rather hard to believe. Why don't you tell the truth?'

Harry sighed and immediately regretted it as his ribs protested painfully. Sirius looked at him in concern when he winced.

Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue in irritation. 'If you'll kindly allow me to ask the questions, Mr. Black.' Ignoring his scowl, she shoved past him to Harry's side. 'When was the last time you had a meal, Potter? A decent meal, not a quick snack.'

The adults cringed when Harry had to rack his brains for the answer. 'Erm… I think Hogwarts... at the leaving feast.'

'WHAT?' Sirius yelped, making Harry jump. He groaned as his battered body screamed in protest.

'Mr. Black! Do I have to ask you to leave?' Madam Pomfrey scolded him while fishing in her bag for a Pain Reliever and a Nutrient Potion. 'Here, Potter.'

Harry obediently drank his potions, wrinkling his nose at the foul taste. 'I see you've still got Snape making the potions,' he commented wryly.

Sirius chuckled but quickly stopped when the matron sent him another fierce glare.

'_Professor_ Snape, Mr. Potter.'

Harry struggled to sit up and Sirius, after a cautious glance at the school nurse, moved to help him. 'What happened?' Harry asked, frowning as he tried to recall the events of the past few hours. 'Where's Laura? Are Emily, Lissa and Ben okay?'

Sirius put a calming hand on his shoulder. 'Are they the people who were in the hall with you? They're fine, Remus is with them.'

'Can I see them?'

His godfather stole another peek at Madam Pomfrey. When she didn't object, Sirius stood up. 'I'll go see if they're up to visiting.'

'Don't bother. They're already here.' Remus Lupin was standing in the doorway peering in. 'I take it visitors are permitted now, Poppy?'

'Of course, Remus,' the matron answered warmly. She had always had a soft spot for him since his school years. The same could not be said for Sirius, as he had always been a difficult patient. Remus seemed reluctant to open the door further. 'Sirius… there's something you ought to know…'

'You got into my chocolate stash again, didn't you?'

'What? No! It's… something… _someone_ more important. Someone we all thought dead.'

_That_ caught Sirius' attention. 'Who?' he inquired, sounding a little unnerved.

Remus opened the door wider to expose the person standing beside him. Emily, her eyes red from crying and looking exhausted, stepped into the room.


	10. Reunions and Introductions

**Chapter 10: Reunions and Introductions**

Emily's eyes instantly found Harry's and she quickly moved to his side. 'Harry! How are you? You looked awful back at the orphanage. You were covered in blood and shaking and… he is okay, isn't he?' she inquired of the matron.

'He is not 'okay' by any stretch of the truth, but he is in no immediate danger and will fully recover in time.'

Blinking back tears, Emily gathered Harry in her arms and held him close, but suddenly gasped and pulled away. 'You're so thin,' she whispered, raising a hand to cup his cheek. 'How couldn't I have noticed before?' She gave him another hug, this time much longer.

Harry initially tensed, unaccustomed to such a caring gesture but gradually relaxed and returned the hug, resting his chin on her shoulder. 'I'm okay, Em,' he soothed as she drew in a shaky breath. 'How are Lissa, Ben and Laura?'

'All fine, they're sleeping for now.' Emily turned to face Madam Pomfrey. 'Would you mind checking on them?'

'Certainly, which room are they in?'

'I'll show you. I'll be right back, Harry.' Emily stood up to leave the room but stopped dead when she caught sight of Sirius near the door. She had walked right past him in her haste to assure herself Harry was okay. 'Sirius?' she breathed, staring at him as if he were a ghost.

Harry's godfather was gaping at her in a similar state of shock. 'Emily?'

His face was alabaster white and Harry noticed his entire body was shaking; he looked on the verge of collapse. Fortunately, Lupin had also observed his friend's reaction. He conjured a couch and gently guided Sirius to sit on it before his trembling legs gave out. Sirius' breathing quickened and he stared unseeingly in front of him. Emily walked slowly to her husband and perched on the couch beside him. She raised a shaking hand to push back a strand of long hair from his gaunt face and ran her fingers across his cheek.

'I missed you, Siri,' she whispered, her voice breaking as tears flooded her eyes.

Sirius seemed to come out of his trance. His hand came up to tenderly wipe the tears from her eyes, his own unnaturally bright. 'You're alive.' His barely audible voice was filled with incredulity and longing. 'How?'

'During my last mission for the Order, I was ambushed; I was hit with a spell that put me into a type of stasis. To this day I haven't the slightest idea what the Death Eaters hoped to gain from it… but I woke up 4 years later… all alone…' Emily's voice became constricted as she remembered those difficult times.

Sirius put his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words in her ear. They remained that way for a long time. Harry lay on his bed, watching the tender reunion. It was nothing like the interaction between his aunt and uncle, who would brag about the other in public but maintain a rather formal manner when together; Harry could tell Sirius and Emily still loved each other greatly even after so long apart. Both were driven by the need to comfort their spouse while freely accepting the reassurance the other offered. At some stage, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey had left the room, giving Sirius and Emily some privacy.

When Emily regained control of her voice, she told Sirius of how she had been taken into the home of an elderly Muggle woman. 'She's dead now… but she was such a dear woman. Marie Parker was her name. She was patient with me, didn't care that I didn't know more than my name… Marie treated me like a daughter while I gradually regained my memories. I owe her my life, I never would have managed without her.' Emily suddenly pulled away from Sirius, an anxious expression crossing her face. 'Sirius…' Emily began before faltering. She bit her lip and glanced at him uneasily.

'What's wrong, Em?' Sirius asked in concern as he took her hand in his.

'It's… difficult to know how to tell you after all this time…'

'Would you like to think about it and tell me later?'

Emily shook her head. 'No, I want you to know now.' Sirius waited patiently as Emily contemplated how best to share her news. 'Sirius… when I was attacked… I-I was pregnant.'

A range of emotions crossed Sirius' face: shock, rapidly followed by exhilaration and pride. However, when the significance of her sentence hit him, he looked torn with grief. 'So… the baby… is gone?'

'No,' Emily shook her head. 'He lived. He was also in stasis so, like me, he's 4 years younger than he would be naturally. He'll turn 10 next month.'

'I-I have a… a son?' Sirius had the appearance of someone who had been bombarded by several rogue bludgers. His overwhelmed mind struggled to comprehend all this new information. 'C-can I meet him?' There was no mistaking the anticipation in his voice, though it was tinged with nervousness.

Emily beamed; she was elated at her husband's favorable response to the bombshell she had dropped on him. She hadn't been sure how he would react after the many terrible years he'd spent in Azkaban. 'He was asleep when I first came up but he won't mind being woken up for this. Should I go get him? I'd better explain a few things to him before he meets you. He knows you're innocent, but he thinks you're still in Azkaban.'

'Sure.'

Before she stood to leave, Emily leant toward Sirius and brushed her lips against his. 'I won't be long,' she assured him, for her own benefit as much as his. After their long separation neither liked the idea of being apart again so soon, even for a few moments. Emily smiled widely at Harry as she walked out of the room.

'She's amazing, isn't she?' Harry commented once she had left.

Sirius started, having forgotten his godson was in the room. He grinned widely, happier than Harry had ever seen him. 'She certainly is.' He got up from the couch and walked over to Harry's bed, where he sat down, folding a leg underneath him as he faced his godson. 'Those potions are wearing off, aren't they?' Sirius commented as he noticed Harry try to hide a flinch as the bed moved slightly.

'Not exactly,' Harry answered evasively. When his godfather gestured for him to continue, he consented to elaborate. 'They didn't do much to start with, they just took the edge of the pain, if that makes sense. I'll just have to put up with it. It's not so bad if I keep still.'

Sirius wasn't happy with the way his godson brushed off his wellbeing so easily, as if unused to having people worrying about him, but he put it aside to discuss with Harry once he was feeling better.

They sat in a companionable silence until Harry spoke up. 'Emily didn't tell you everything about her life after being in stasis.'

At Sirius' questioning look, he pressed on. 'She never believed you were guilty, not for a second. She knew you were fiercely loyal to your friends; that was something that couldn't be faked. Once she got her memories back, she searched for you and the other Marauders. Upon discovering what had happened, she tried to convince the Ministry you were innocent but stopped when they threatened to admit her to St. Mungo's Mental Ward.' Harry waited a few moments to let this sink in, and then looked Sirius straight in the eye. 'She only stopped because Ben needed her. Otherwise, I'm convinced she would have kept fighting for you, regardless of what they did to her.'

After a few moments, Sirius spoke. 'Thanks, Harry,' he said sincerely. 'That... that means a lot to me.'

At that moment, there was a soft knock on the door and Emily walked in with Ben trailing close behind, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Madam Pomfrey followed supporting Lissa, whom she set down gently on the couch before leaving the room. When they were seated, Emily turned to her husband.

'Sirius, this is our son Ben. Before you two talk, I'd like to explain a few things. Years ago, once I regained my memories and realized I was alone, I had to find a job. I came across the one at the orphanage; since they would never have accepted me if I had a child, I put glamours on Ben to alter his appearance. I planted false paperwork and modified a few memories to make them think he was just another orphan, also to hide his parentage. However, there is no longer any need for the glamours, so with your permission Ben, I'd like to remove them.'

Ben nodded solemnly, fidgeting nervously.

His mother continued to reassure him. 'Now, it won't hurt at all; it just might feel funny because the shape of your face will change. It will also be a bit of a shock to see your reflection, because it will be different from what you are used to.' She paused to allow him to take this in. 'Alright, are you ready?'

'Yes,' Ben said bravely, earning a smile from each parent.

'Okay, just sit still and it'll only take a minute. _Finite_.'

Before their eyes, Ben's blue eyes lightened until they were almost grey; his nose and cheekbones became more pronounced; his blonde hair turned black and grew slightly longer, his fringe hanging into his eyes with a casual elegance that few could manage. When his features stopped changing, Emily conjured a mirror and handed it to her son. Ben studied his reflection, glancing up at Sirius with a shy grin when he realized how closely he resembled his father; if not for the age gap, a passerby might mistake them for twins.

Sirius beamed at him. 'He is a handsome lad, isn't he, Em?' he commented proudly.

Harry, Lissa and Emily burst into laughter.

'What?' Sirius demanded.

'He looks like you, of course you think he's handsome!' Emily giggled. She gazed at the boy beside her. 'But yes, he is rather good-looking. It must be the Stratton side showing through.'

Harry glanced at Ben expectantly; the younger boy gave a sly grin. While his parents continued their good-natured debate, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Wizard equivalent of a Muggle water balloon; he lobbed it at Sirius, completely soaking the unsuspecting man. The boys laughed uproariously as Sirius stared at Ben in shock, his mouth gaping opened and closed in a way that bore great resemblance to a fish. Once she had realized what had happened, Emily began to laugh as well.

Finally catching on to the fact he had just been on the receiving end of a prank, from his own son no less, Sirius chuckled merrily. 'That,' he declared, 'was brilliant! Defying authority barely minutes after meeting me for the first time.'

'Sirius, don't encourage it,' Emily reprimanded. 'You have obviously never woken up to find frogs in your closet. You're supposed to be a responsible parent!'

'You put frogs in your mother's closet?' Sirius repeated excitedly, completely glossing over Emily's last sentence.

'Er, no. That was Lissa. I put the food colouring in her shampoo.'

'That's not the only thing,' Harry piped in. 'During one of his bursts of accidental magic, he turned my bed into a block of ice… while I was in it!'

'Now, there's an idea… I'd love to try that on Moony,' Sirius smirked. 'Any more?' he quizzed his son enthusiastically.

'Yeah, a few,' Ben answered modestly. He suddenly smiled mischievously at Harry. 'Remember the one with Harry's Firebolt, Liss?'

Harry grimaced. 'No, don't tell that one.'

'Yes, do tell it, it was excellent,' Lissa insisted. 'Harry totally flipped out.'

'Well, once while I was in our room by myself I came up with an idea to get Harry back for a prank he had played on me. When he came back in the room, I pretended to be all worried and waited until he asked me what was wrong; then I told him that I was looking through his schoolbooks when I had another burst of accidental magic which transfigured his Firebolt into a stick. See, I had hidden his broom under my bed and replaced it with a dead stick that I had found outside. The expression on his face was hilarious!'

Everyone laughed but stopped abruptly as Harry gave a gasp of pain and clapped a hand to his scar.

'Harry? Is it him?' Sirius asked anxiously.

His godson couldn't answer; he was too caught up in the agony of sharing Voldemort's emotions. He seemed to lose consciousness for a moment before he suddenly began to thrash around on the bed as if under the Cruciatus Curse.


	11. Sibling Bond

**Chapter 11: Sibling Bond**

The adults instantly jumped up; Emily flew out the door to fetch Madam Pomfrey and Sirius tried to keep Harry from injuring himself.

'Harry! Harry!' Sirius called over his pain-filled screams.

Sirius was so caught up in his panic that he didn't notice his son clamber off the couch and scurry to the other side of the bed. Feeling as though some inanimate force was guiding him, Ben sat down on the side of the bed and extended both hands over Harry's forehead. Indistinct images of a tall, snakelike man with red eyes flitted across his vision as he probed through Harry's mind to find the source of his agony. It was an odd sensation; he couldn't see or feel his physical surroundings, only the flashes of Harry's dream and an odd floating sensation. Ben obeyed the instinctive urge to feel his way along with his magic.

After several moments, he found what he was searching for. Although he could not see it, his subconscious had assigned it a solid quality; Ben reached out with his magic and focused all his energy, both physical and magical, on expelling the foreign object, on alleviating the pain. It didn't immediately move; the unknown something seemed to fight against him. Ben felt himself weaken before another force began helping him. Under the combination of his magic and his unknown helper it suddenly vanished, sending him tumbling forward.

Ben's senses returned within the space of a few seconds, bringing with them the realization that was falling in reality. Arms grabbed him out of the air and held him securely. He remained limp, feeling too dizzy and weak to try to move. He was aware of distant voices calling his name as his overwhelmed mind tried to make sense of what had just happened.

At Harry's agonized screams, Sirius jumped up, yelling for Emily to get Madam Pomfrey. He tried to hold down the flailing boy as he reacted against the intense pain. He had completely forgotten about Ben until the small boy placed both hands inches from Harry's forehead directly in Sirius' line of sight.

'Ben, what are you –' He broke off abruptly.

Ben's face was screwed up in concentration and an icy blue glow had illuminated his eyes, giving him a slightly eerie appearance.

Sirius stared transfixed as he felt the magic radiate off his son in powerful waves.

Emily ran back into the room with Madam Pomfrey and Remus. All stopped short as they caught sight of Ben. His body began trembling as if he had just run 5 miles and he teetered where he stood.

Lissa suddenly stood up and used nearby furniture to help her limp the short distance to the bed. She extended one hand over Harry's forehead and placed the other on Ben's shoulder. Like Ben, her eyes also glowed but instead of his pale grey, hers flashed an intense sapphire blue.

After one final burst of energy that knocked the breath out of everyone in the room, Harry suddenly relaxed. Almost instantaneously, Ben and Lissa went limp and tumbled off the bed.

Sirius quickly reached out and pulled the trembling boy into his arms as Remus caught Lissa.

'Ben? Lissa?' Emily called frantically as she sat between Sirius and Remus to be near to her son and the girl she considered a daughter.

Ben wrenched open his eyes in fright, his body shaking from terror and fatigue. A feeling of vulnerability overpowered him causing him to tighten his fingers around the material of someone's shirt and huddle closer to the comforting presence that held him. For some time while his trembling eased, he clung to the person as if they were his lifeline.

Meanwhile, Lissa also woke up, jerking away when she realized Remus had a steadying arm around her.

'Hey, hey… it's okay, you're safe now,' Remus reassured her. 'Emily is here if you want her,' he added, aware that she would accept comfort more readily from someone she knew well.

Gradually, the two children became aware that the room was filled with people; Harry was gazing at them in exhausted concern, a woman in a nurse's uniform was standing by the bed, seemingly trying to force him to lie down with limited success. A tall man with a long white beard was staring curiously between them. Emily was sitting nearby, a hand extended to each child, holding their hands tightly while occasionally glancing at Harry, as if wishing she had another hand.

Shortly after all this registered, Ben realized who was holding him on their lap. He slowly looked up into his father's worried face with frightened eyes, relaxing when Sirius began rubbing his back soothingly.

'It's okay, Ben. Your mum and I are here.'

They sat like that for several minutes; Ben drinking in the fatherly comfort that he had been deprived of his entire life, Lissa clinging to Emily.

Harry suddenly spoke up, his voice hoarse from screaming. 'What happened?'

'Well, Ben and Lissa sort of went into a trance and did something that stopped whatever was causing your pain,' Sirius explained as best he could. He glanced at Dumbledore. 'What was causing it? It was like he was under the Cruciatus!'

The aging wizard studied Harry intently, gazing intently into his eyes for several moments. 'It seems that Harry has developed a connection with Voldemort – No, no, he is not possessing you Harry. I believe that this connection merely allows you to feel the effect of some of the stronger spells he casts. Apparently, he decided to punish Lucius Malfoy for failing to capture you.'

Sirius' eyes bulged. 'So he _was _under the Cruciatus'!' He reached out and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, the other arm still around Ben. 'Is there anything that can be done to prevent it?'

'I'm afraid there is nothing I can do.' Dumbledore smiled serenely at Ben. 'However, it would seem that we already have two people who have that ability. Thanks to these children, Harry only had to endure part of the full Curse.'

All eyes turned to Lissa and Ben before their gazes shot back to Dumbledore.

'Sir, do you know what it was they did?' Emily asked worriedly.

'Why don't we ask them? I'm sure they can clear up a few things for us.' He turned his twinkling eyes onto the young boy. 'Do you feel up to providing us with an explanation?'

Ben hesitated but took courage from the way his father tightened his embrace in silent support. 'Yes,' he said softly yet with determination. He paused to gather his thoughts before speaking. 'When Harry started screaming in pain, I wanted to help him. When I thought this, I felt like I had to sit next to him and put my hands over his head. Then… everything went dark and quiet and I felt like I was floating. I couldn't see or feel or hear anything in this room but I could see and feel things… wherever I was. There was a tall, ugly man with red eyes and he was pointing his wand at someone in black robes who was lying on the ground. Then they vanished and I somehow knew where to… walk, I guess to get to the thing that was hurting Harry. I found something solid and tried to push it away with my magic, only it was too strong; then another magical force came and helped. The… thing suddenly moved away and then I was falling.' Ben shivered at the memory and held onto his father tighter. 'That's all I remember.'

Lissa nodded when he finished his version. 'I felt the urge to help Harry as well, but it grew stronger when Ben couldn't move that thing.'

Everyone turned to the Headmaster, who looked thoughtful. 'Am I correct in assuming that you three spent a lot of time in each other's company these last weeks?'

The children were puzzled at the relevance of that question.

'Yes,' Harry eventually answered.

'Ah,' Dumbledore uttered in wonderment. 'Extraordinary!'

'What's extraordinary?' Sirius demanded rather impatiently, earning himself a sharp jab in the ribs from Emily.

Dumbledore didn't seem to notice his tone. 'It appears that they have, unknowingly, forged a bond with each other. Ben has just proved that it enables him to know when Harry's in danger. Since Lissa and Ben were in the room at the time, they may not have noticed their subconscious warn of Harry's plight, having noticed it in the physical realm.'

'How did they create the bond, sir?' Remus inquired curiously.

'Well, as best as I can figure, they all share similar experiences from the earlier years of their lives. All were deprived of their parents from an early age; although Ben's mother was still with him, she wasn't able to take on her full role as his mother. Each were bullied by other children and had no friends for some time; all had battled loneliness for most of their lives; all suffered the implications of accidental magic; all were forced to live with people who made them felt unwanted. They saw part of themself in each other and knew almost exactly what the others had gone through.'

Dumbledore suddenly paused and regarded the boys and Lissa closely. 'Would you agree so far?'

They were rather taken aback at the headmaster's accurate summary of their lives but nodded in assent.

'Would it be too much to surmise that you, Harry, regard Lissa and Ben as a surrogate younger sister and brother and that you, Ben and Lissa, consider each other equal to siblings and Harry an older brother?'

The room was silent as each child considered this statement. 'Yes,' they answered, grinning at each other as they spoke at the same time.

The headmaster nodded knowingly. 'Then I can confidently say that the bond was created because of the deep emotional connection they have with each other. A similar bond occurs naturally between blood brothers and sisters, but this is far stronger because the shared experiences were very distressing in nature and produced strong emotions.'

Harry suddenly remembered something. 'Sir, during the Death Eater attack, Lissa stood up for me when Lucius Malfoy was goading me for being alone and friendless, and Ben later saved my life by levitating a Death Eater who was trying to take me to Voldemort.'

Dumbledore seemed momentarily taken aback. 'Indeed.' Harry expected him to say more but he merely stood up. 'I can see most of you are exhausted from the events of tonight; I will take my leave. Poppy, would you like to return to Hogwarts?'

The matron also stood. 'Yes, the children will be fine with some rest.' She rounded on Harry. 'Now, Potter. If I hear that you have done anything else stupid like… gone and wrestled a troll, I will personally lock you up for the rest of your life!'

Harry didn't dare tell her he'd pretty much done just that back in first year. He merely nodded, feeling to exhausted to argue. Lissa climbed onto the bed beside him and held his hand as he drifted off to sleep.

Madam Pomfrey marched out of the room to Floo back to Hogwarts. Remus followed to show her to the living room. The door clicked shut and the Blacks, Lissa and Harry were left alone. Sirius was still holding Ben who had fallen asleep on his lap; Emily was sitting beside him, looking as if she were about to collapse from exhaustion.

'You should get some sleep, Em,' he said softly, so as not to wake the children. Emily nodded her head tiredly.

'Probably, but I doubt I can make it back downstairs. Laura shouldn't be there alone.'

'I'll bring her up here,' Sirius offered as he gently lifted Ben off his lap and onto the large bed to lie beside Harry and Lissa. Even with three of them there was still plenty of room, not least because they were all so small. He stood watching them for a few moments before he walked off to find Laura.

When he entered the hallway, he realized he had no idea which room she was in. Fortunately, just as he was contemplating going back to ask Emily, he came across Remus.

'You look lost, Padfoot. That's quite an achievement in your own house.'

Sirius rolled his eyes at the teasing comment. 'Emily didn't want Laura to be alone. Do you know where she is?'

'First floor living room. Come on, I'll show you. I doubt you can find your way alone.'

'Ha, ha, Moony.'

Remus dropped his joking manner. 'How are things with Emily?' he asked as they walked down a flight of stairs.

'I think we'll be alright. I guess we'll have time to talk more tomorrow when everyone has gotten some sleep.' He paused briefly. 'How much did you hear of her explanation?'

'Only about the ambush and being put into stasis for 4 years. Poppy and I left shortly after to check on Laura. We didn't want to intrude.'

The rest of the way, Sirius filled Remus in on Emily's story. Suddenly his face lit up, startling Remus with his sudden mood change from pensive to inexplicably happy. 'I have a son!' Sirius blurted happily, jumping down the last three steps.

Remus stopped dead. 'What?' he asked in shock.

Yes! I know! It's amazing!' Sirius was practically skipping down the corridor now.

Remus's brain was working overtime. 'Is he the boy you were holding upstairs?' he asked, suddenly remembering. 'He looks just like you, I can't believe I didn't notice sooner… although I guess I was concerned for Harry. Congratulations! You now have a child to corrupt.'

'I have no intention of corrupting him,' Sirius said sternly. When Remus looked disbelieving, he added with a grin, 'I don't need to, Emily has already taught him the fundamentals of pranking.'

'Wonderful, another one,' Remus muttered, thinking of all the possessions he'd have to put protection charms around.

They had reached their destination. Opening the door, Remus peeked in cautiously to find Laura still asleep. He waited at the door as Sirius walked over to the child picked her up gently.

'Emily and I are going to stay with the kids in case they wake up,' Sirius informed Remus as they walked out of the room.

'Sure. Let me know if any of you need anything. Goodnight.'

'Night.'


	12. To Have a Family

**Chapter 12: To Have a Family**

Sirius walked back upstairs and quietly opened the door to his bedroom. Emily was sitting at the foot of the bed watching Harry, Lissa and Ben sleep, a soft expression on her face. She glanced up when he entered.

'How is she?' she asked, pulling out her wand to conjure a bed.

'She seems fine, she's still asleep,' he assured her as he laid the child on the small bed and tucked her in. Checking she was comfortable, he moved over to the bed where the boys lay to reassure himself that Harry and his newly discovered son were okay. Ben whimpered in his sleep but calmed when Sirius began to rub his back soothingly. He stared at his son for some time before looking up. When he did so, he noticed Emily was watching him with a tender smile.

'You were good with him this evening.'

Sirius let out a sigh, walking to sit beside her on the couch. 'I just wish I was there for him, for both of you. And Harry. I've let you all down. You've been through so much; none of you deserved that life –' he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Nor did you deserve Azkaban, Sirius. Don't downplay what you went through for my sake. I know you have always done your best to protect those you love. Remember that you are only one man; you can't do everything. Don't dwell on things that can't be changed. We have another chance to be a family, to show these kids what it means to be loved. Hold onto that thought, Siri.'

Sirius turned to face her, lifting a hand to push her hair away from her face. 'You always did have an uncanny way of making others see the way forward… I don't know how I got through the last 14 years without you.'

'Or I without you.'

Emily leant her head against Sirius' chest as he put an arm around her. Feeling more content than he had in his life, Sirius fell asleep listening to the rhythmic sounds of breathing.

* * *

Sirius awoke to a hastily stifled groan from the direction of the bed. Glancing up quickly, he noticed Harry had woken up and seemed to be in considerable pain.

'Harry?' Sirius called softly.

'There was a brief pause until he received a reply. 'Yes?'

'How are you feeling? Do you need some more Pain-Reliever?'

'Yeah, that sounds brilliant,' Harry answered in a tight voice.

Sirius gently lifted Emily and laid her down on the couch. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead before he made his way to Harry. Sorting through the many potions on the bedside cupboard, he picked out the correct potion and handed it to Harry, who drank it gratefully.

'Thanks,' he said, sinking back into his pillows as Sirius took the empty goblet.

'Are you feeling up to eating breakfast?' Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged. 'I'm not really hungry.'

'You have to try eat something. You've gotten dangerously underweight.' He sat down beside his godson and looked him in the eye. 'What happened to you? I've failed you before by getting chucked in Azkaban, I don't want to let anything hurt you again. Please… I want to know how this happened.'

Rather hesitantly, Harry began to explain. 'Do you remember how I told you about getting in trouble for Laura's accidental magic?'

Sirius nodded and comprehension dawned on his face. 'They starved you for doing the magic… which you didn't even do?' His eyes flashed in anger at the injustice and outright cruelty.

'I managed to sneak a bit out of the kitchen some days –'

'But not enough to satisfy your hunger,' Sirius finished for him.

'No.'

There was a long silence while Sirius weighed up the pros and cons of cursing the Dursleys. Grudgingly deciding that he probably shouldn't risk breaking the law, Sirius asked another question that was on his mind. 'What about when you were at the orphanage? Didn't you get enough food there?'

'Erm…'

'Harry.'

'Not all the time,' Harry admitted. 'The Dragon – I mean Madam Draygone didn't like me much. The Dursleys told her I was a juvenile delinquent.' He shrugged again. 'She believed them and would blame me for everything slightly off – the other kids' pranks, accidental magic, even perfectly normal occurrences like a dead light globe. The punishment was to miss the next meal.'

Sirius was fuming. 'I guess this happened a lot then.'

'Almost every day I was there. Ben or Lissa brought me food whenever they could, but the matron didn't like them either.'

'Did she deny either of them food?'

'Only once while I was there.' Harry suddenly grinned. 'She overheard us discussing how to prank her.'

Sirius managed a small smile. 'What did you decide on?'

'Coal in the air vents. Next time she turned on her office air conditioner, she got covered with soot.'

'So my son corrupted you… brilliant!'

'Well, him, Lissa and Emily. I can't wait until I can introduce Ben and Liss to the Weasley twins!'

'You'll get the opportunity sooner than you think. The Weasleys are moving in here temporarily. They'll get here tomorrow afternoon… that reminds me, you should owl Ron and Hermione. They've been plaguing me with owls every day demanding to know where you are and why you haven't been answering their letters.'

'Could I have a quill and some parchment? I'll write to them now.'

Not until you've had breakfast,' Emily suddenly broke in, announcing she had awoken. From the other bed, Laura started singing happily to herself.

'No use arguing Harry, the woman's a monster at this hour of the morning,' Sirius informed him knowingly, ducking as a pillow flew past his left ear. 'See!'

'Hey! Some of us are trying to sleep,' Ben complained as the pillow hit him in the head, waking him up. Seeing Lissa was the only one still asleep he hit her with the pillow. 'Get up!'

The girl began to stretch when she suddenly caught sight of Sirius. 'Whoa,' she breathed, edging closer to Harry. 'You're Em's mad mass Muggle murderer and merry Marauder! It's an honour to meet you, marvelous mischief-maker! Wow, try saying that twelve times fast!' she added animatedly, bouncing up and down on the bed in her excitement.

Sirius blinked, obviously taken aback by such an energetic display so soon after waking. Recovering from his surprise he grinned at Ben. 'I like your choice of friends.' He lowered his voice, 'I'm not sure about that Potter kid though, best keep your eye on him.'

Another pillow was aimed at his head, this time by Harry who had much better aim than Emily.

'Hey, you can't throw pillows at your godfather! I'm a figure of authority.'

That was all it took. Emily and Ben exchanged wicked smiles before each grabbed a pillow. Harry and Lissa cheered them on from the bed, both wishing they could join in. It was a long time before anyone remembered breakfast.

* * *

Remus was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee and talking to a member of the Order when Sirius and Emily finally came downstairs. The adults were supporting Harry and Lissa while Ben trailed behind leading Laura by the hand. Emily helped Lissa hobble to a chair beside Ben while Sirius led a slightly dizzy Harry to his own. Both children were still recovering from their injuries, having been hit with Dark curses that couldn't be immediately healed, but refused to spend another minute in bed.

'Morning all!' the pink-haired witch from last night greeted them cheerfully. 'How are you feeling? Ready to tangle with another bunch of Death Eaters?'

Emily grimaced. 'If anyone in this house so much as says the word 'Death Eater' again, I swear I will hex him.'

'The chances of that word cropping up in conversation are rather high, particularly during Order meetings,' Remus reminded. 'You'd be hexing almost everybody.'

'Oh, I'd love to set her on Snape. He wouldn't know what hit him,' Sirius said wistfully, making Harry laugh.

Emily shot her husband an amused look. 'I see you still haven't gotten over that grudge.'

'Of course not!' Sirius suddenly noticed the food on the table. 'Food!' he exclaimed as if he hadn't seen any for weeks. He pinched a piece of toast off Remus' plate and began spreading jam on it.

'Hey! I was eating that.'

'No you weren't, you were talking to Em.'

Emily snatched the toast out of her husband's hands and passed it to Laura, who shoved it into her mouth eagerly. 'It's great to see you putting the kids first,' she commented sweetly as if Sirius had prepared the toast for that purpose.

He looked suitably abashed. 'Oh, right.'

'Relax, Sirius. I was teasing. You've just gone from being a scruffy old hermit to a responsible husband and father in less than a day. You'll pick things up in no time.'

Sirius glanced down at himself. 'Scruffy?' he repeated.

'Yes, scruffy. You need a proper haircut, a decent shave and some new robes.'

'But –'

Emily wasn't finished. 'A few regular meals wouldn't go astray either, you look thin, although I doubt I need to nag you about eating. However, you could do with a few basic table manners.'

'But –'

She glared at him sternly. 'Haircut. Shave. New robes.'

Remus, Harry, Lissa and Ben struggled to hide their smiles at Sirius' incredulous expression.

Sirius gave in. 'Ok.' He glowered at his friend and the children as they burst out laughing at his meek tone. 'Is something funny?'

'Yes!' They choked out.

The pink-haired woman grinned at Emily. 'I've always wanted to meet the woman who could control my cousin. I'm Tonks by the way, Sirius' second cousin.' She went to shake Emily's hand but the attempt was hindered when she tripped on the way. Only Remus' quick reflexes prevented her from sprawling on the floor.

'Thanks, Remus,' she muttered, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment as he set her back on her feet. 'I'm such a klutz.'

'No, no, that was my fault, I left the chair out. Sorry.'

Emily hid a sly smile. Tonks had been at least a foot away from the chair when she had tripped. Remus was just being kind… kinder than necessary perhaps.

Once food had been distributed around the table, Emily posed several questions that had her concerned. 'Remus, Is everyone all right back at the orphanage? How did the clean up go last night?'

Remus hastened to reassure her. 'Everyone was fine. A few needed simple healing spells but there were no casualties or major injuries as most were upstairs. We managed to get things back to normal with a few memory charms.'

'What did the Ministry have to say about my use of underaged magic?' Harry asked.

'Nothing so far, I would say you're safe on that front. They don't seem to know you were there.'

Sirius snorted and muttered something that sounded like 'incompetent fools'.

Emily chose to ignore his statement; it seemed she agreed with him. 'How did you account for them missing four children and a staff member?'

'Dumbledore changed their paperwork. They show that you adopted Ben and Lissa before resigning.'

Emily frowned. 'What about Harry and Laura?' She looked between the four kids protectively. The oldest three had stopped eating; Ben and Lissa stared at the other two kids worriedly.

'It would have looked suspicious if you had adopted them all. Any Muggle reading through the paperwork later would ask questions. Ben and Lissa had been there the longest so it seemed feasible to have you adopt them. Harry and Laura were picked up by a concerned relative who had been out of the country; he took several weeks to locate them which accounts for their comparatively short stay.'

Emily leapt to her feet. 'So who exactly is this 'concerned' relative? Where are you sending Harry and Laura?' she demanded furiously, her eyes flashing dangerously. 'If you think I'm letting some stranger take _my_ kids without getting in several good hexes you've got another –'

'In that case, I'll look forward to watching you hex your own husband,' Remus interrupted with a grin.

Emily blinked, her wand halfway out her pocket. 'What?'

'What he's trying to say is that Sirius is the concerned relative… under a different name of course,' Tonks explained as she cast '_reparo'_ on the glass she had smashed when Emily had suddenly jumped up.

'Oh,' Emily seemed taken aback. She glanced between Sirius, Remus and the kids. 'So… they can all stay with us if they want to?'

At Remus' nod, Emily breathed an enormous sigh of relief and flopped back in her chair. She abruptly jumped back up as the action set off the whoopee cushion beneath her.

The kids burst out laughing. Tonks and Remus briefly struggled with themselves before joining in. Sirius stared confusedly at the Muggle object Emily was holding out in front of her.

'Okay, who was it this time?' Emily ordered, quickly smothering a smile.

The oldest three kids turned as one to Laura who giggled happily.

Emily crossed her arms. 'Do you honestly expect me to believe that a 1 year old is capable of planting a whoopee cushion?'

Harry shrugged. 'She is pretty smart for her age.'

'Don't forget Harry and I are invalids at the moment,' Lissa put in. 'So that leaves us out.'

Ben nodded in agreement. 'And I'm too far away to have done it without you noticing.'

'I am well aware Harry has an Invisibility Cloak.'

'It's upstairs at the moment, but thanks for the idea, Em. We'll have to use it in future.'

Lissa and Ben nodded enthusiastically before returning to their breakfasts. Emily glowered at them before slumping back into her chair, this time without any incident.

'It's the Marauders all over again,' she sighed. 'I fear for my sanity.'


	13. A New Beginning

**Chapter 13: A New Beginning**

The remainder of the day passed fairly uneventfully. Tonks had volunteered to watch Laura for the afternoon so Emily and Sirius could talk without interruption. Before they left the kitchen, they'd ordered Harry and Lissa to rest. At the moment, however, the kids were sitting on the floor of the living room playing a rowdy game of Exploding Snap. It was rapidly turning into the complete opposite of rest, bordering on a full out war.

'No, Ben –'

BOOM!

'– don't put it there,' Lissa finished as the cards blew up in their faces for the sixth time in half as many minutes.

'I don't think that this was what Emily had in mind when she told you to rest.' Remus stood in the doorway, chuckling at their soot-blackened faces.

'We won't tell if you won't.' Harry struggled to clean his glasses with one hand.

Lissa snatched them off him. 'Oh, give those here.' She grabbed a corner of his shirt and wiped the soot off.

'Hey, use your own shirt.'

'They're your glasses.'

'Touché.'

BOOM!

'BEN!'

Remus used his wand to make the smoke disperse more quickly. 'You know, Ben. The idea of the game is to go as long as possible without making it explode.'

'He knows, Professor. He just likes the explosions,' Harry explained, shooting an exasperated look at the boy, who merely grinned.

'I vote we play another game,' Lissa spoke up.

'How about Wizards' Chess,' Ben suggested. He had become fond of the game while at the orphanage.

'That's totally barbaric,' Lissa sniffed, once again reminding Harry of Hermione.

Harry began to get to his feet. 'Sure, I'll fetch it from –'

He broke off as he was overwhelmed by dizziness; he began to sway where he stood and his vision faded. He reached out blindly for something to steady himself on but only succeeded in bumping his injured arm on the side of the sofa. Harry gasped in pain as he concentrated on slowing his breathing, waiting for the pain to lessen. Just before his knees gave out, he felt arms wrap around his chest and steer him toward a couch. Hands pushed him to lie down; he felt too weak to object. Harry lay still and closed his eyes until the pain reduced to a bearable level. When he opened his eyes, Remus and Lissa were staring down at him. Ben was nowhere to be seen.

'Harry? How do you feel?' Remus asked worriedly.

'I'm fine,' Harry said firmly, not wanting to be fussed over. 'Now will you all stop making so much noise, they might hear you upstairs –'

'Harry!'

'Too late,' Harry muttered as Emily and Sirius sprinted into the room with Ben at their heels. They darted to his side; Emily wrapped him in a gentle hug while Sirius studied his tense face in concern.

'Em, Sirius, I'm fine.'

'Almost passing out from pain is definitely not 'fine' Harry,' Emily scolded him as she sent a pointed look at Sirius. 'Get Madam Pomfrey.'

'That isn't necess–'

'Harry.' Her tone left no room for arguments.

Moments later, Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room, dusting Floo powder off her robes. 'Who needs –? Oh, I shouldn't have asked. What have you done this time Potter? Okay, let's have a look at you. It's just your arm is it? Are your ribs healing okay?'

'Yes.'

She shoved a Pain-Reliever into his hand. 'Drink.'

He didn't dare protest; past experience had taught him that it didn't do the slightest bit of good. Harry reached out to accept the potion with his right hand, moving slowly so as not to aggravate the wound Wormtail had given him. Unfortunately, Emily's sharp eyes noticed his stiff movements.

'Have you injured that arm as well?' She asked in concern. She handed the empty goblet to Sirius before rolling up Harry's right sleeve to reveal his makeshift bandage. Madam Pomfrey frowned. 'Is that the injury from last term, Potter?'

'Yes,' he admitted quietly.

'It should have healed by now.' She began unraveling the makeshift bandage he had replaced that morning and gasped at the wound. 'It still looks recent; the knife must have been cursed. Did you use the salve I gave you?'

'I couldn't.' The two words were almost inaudible.

'Why not? It must have been painful without it!'

Harry shifted uncomfortably. 'My uncle locked up all my magical things. I couldn't get to it.'

Emily was livid. 'That monster let you stay in pain?'

Harry didn't answer.

'Well, they're never coming near you again!' Sirius declared adamantly.

Madam Pomfrey summoned a jar of salve from her bag and began to apply it to the largest wound first. Harry jerked away with a hiss of pain.

'Keep still, Potter.' She resumed rubbing in the cream. Harry tensed, clenching his jaw against the shooting pain and breathing hard. When his body began shaking, Madam Pomfrey stepped back.

'Potter?' She stood with hands on her hips. 'Judging by your reaction, you are still in considerable pain despite the Pain-Reliever, aren't you?'

Now dizzy from pain, Harry finally nodded.

'Impossible,' she muttered. 'They've always worked in the past…' Madam Pomfrey looked stumped. 'Well… I guess there's always Dreamless Sleep Potion… yes that will have to do…' With that she reached into her bag and shoved a potion into his hands. 'Drink it, then I'll apply the salve and bandage your arms again.'

Harry drank it in one gulp. The effect was instantaneous. Heavy, irresistible waves of dreamless sleep broke over him; he fell back onto the couch and thought no more.

Harry woke up, so warm, so very sleepy, that he didn't open his eyes, wanting to drop off again. He heard whispering around him.

'… so pale and thin.'

'They starved him…'

'… dumped at an orphanage…. Death Eater attack… can't believe anyone would treat him like that…'

'…doesn't deserve all this…'

The voices forced him to full wakefulness; Harry opened his heavy eyelids with reluctance. Several blurry masses surrounded him; someone must have taken his glasses off.

'Harry?'

He turned his head toward the voice, squinting to make out the indistinct shapes.

'Here, it would be a pity if you're face stuck like that. You're reminding me of Goyle when he's asked a question in class.'

The comment was quickly followed by a second voice scolding the first for their lack of tact. Harry's glasses were placed in his hand; he put them on and everything came into focus. He was still in the living room; at some stage while he slept someone had covered him with a blanket. Both arms were heavily bandaged; his left covered from wrist to elbow and the right just around the elbow. As he peered around, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the floor beside the couch staring at him rather cautiously, as though he might break at any moment.

'How are you feeling?' Hermione asked anxiously. 'And don't say 'fine'. We know you aren't.'

'Then why ask him if you've already answered your own question?' Ron responded sensibly. 'It's already obvious that he isn't fine.'

'What time is it?' Harry asked, more to prevent an argument than for a desire to know.

'Almost 10 o'clock,' Ron answered. He seemed about to say something else when Hermione cut him off.

'Never mind that now, Ron. Oh, Harry, we were so worried when you stopped answering our letters. I thought of hundreds of reasons for it but I never would have thought they'd sink so low as to desert you.'

Harry fidgeted with a loose thread on his blanket. They were on the very subject he was reluctant to discuss. 'Who told you?' he asked.

'Sirius. He said your family starved –'

'They're not my family,' Harry cut in. 'Families are supposed to care, not dump you for something you didn't even do.' His words were spoken softly, but the hurt was evident in his eyes.

'We're here if you want to talk about it, Harry,' Hermione offered gently.

Harry searched around for a change of subject. 'Have you met Emily and the kids?'

'Only Emily. The kids were in bed when we got here an hour ago,' Ron replied. 'Is she another Order member?'

'She and Sirius seem… friendly,' Hermione added, watching him carefully as if unsure how he'd react.

Harry gave her a small smile. 'Of course they are. They're married.'

'What?' His friends were shocked.

He sighed. 'Maybe I should explain…'

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. 'You don't have to if you don't feel ready.'

'No,' Harry said firmly. 'I want you to know.'

Taking a deep breath, he retold the events of the past few weeks, from the discovery of his new cousin, to the Death Eater attack the night before. When he finally finished, his friends were silent for several moments.

Hermione was in tears. 'I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Harry.'

'It wasn't all bad,' Harry tried to reassure her. 'I met Emily, Lissa, Ben and Laura.'

'All of whom are absolutely amazing,' Sirius declared as he entered the room with Emily beside him.

'Exactly. Don't forget that next time I win the prank war,' Emily retorted with a grin. 'Hi Harry, we've brought you a late tea since you slept right through it.' She set a tray down on his lap.

'Thanks.' Harry made a show of inspecting the dinner; he picked up his fork and tentatively poked it. 'Are you sure it's edible this time? I'd hate to die of food poisoning after surviving a Death Eater attack. I'd never live it down.'

Emily winked. 'I'd say you have a 50-50 chance of survival.'

'That's comforting, Em. Real comforting.'

'Care to explain the joke?' Sirius asked, smiling at the exchange between the two; it was obvious they were close. 'I happen to know she's an excellent cook.'

'Lissa and Ben told me Em had a tradition at the orphanage where the new kid got a disgusting concoction for their first meal,' Harry elaborated.

Emily began laughing. 'They said that?'

'Yeah, what's so funny?' asked Harry.

'There is… no… tradition,' Emily gasped out.

'What?'

'I only ever did it to your food.' Emily was now laughing so hard that she had to sit on a couch. 'They made up the part about it being a tradition!'

The others began to laugh as well.

Harry raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile. 'I think you're a bad influence on them.'

'Never. Now eat up.'

'Mind the Flobberworms,' Sirius told Harry as he took his first bite.

Emily sent her husband a mischievous grin. 'He doesn't need to, I used them all up in your dinner. How was the flavour?' To her satisfaction Sirius looked faintly nauseous. Emily put an arm around his waist. 'I'm kidding, Siri.' She turned to Hermione and Ron. 'Mrs Weasley wanted you two to go up to bed but I managed to convince her that Harry needed the company. She gave you another hour.'

'Needed the company?' Sirius repeated incredulously. 'You almost had _me_ in tears with that dramatic story. Don't you think having Harry fight a dragon was a bit too much?'

'Oh, I did fight a dragon,' Harry said airily, taking a sip from his pumpkin juice.

'You did?' Sirius blanched, sinking onto the couch beside Emily.

'Yeah. Everyone called the head matron 'the Dragon'. She hated me right from the start so I helped Ben and Lissa prank her.' Harry smirked. 'Soot in the office air vents,' he added for Ron and Hermione's benefit.

'Oh,' Relief was evident on his godfather's face. 'I guess that kind of dragon is slightly safer.'

'That's debatable.'

Emily stood up, pulling Sirius with her. 'Well, we just came to drop off the food. We'll let you three finish talking. Harry, Ron will show you the room you two are sharing. Hermione's with Ginny. See you tomorrow.'

As they walked out of the room hand in hand, Harry distinctly heard Sirius attempt to bribe her to put Flobberworms in Snape's food next time he came to Headquarters.

'That isn't a bad idea,' Ron remarked to Harry and Hermione.

Harry laughed. 'You're on your own with that one. I don't want to receive detention every evening until the end of seventh year.'

The three continued to talk until Hermione, ever the rule abider, insisted they go upstairs to bed.


	14. Pests and Portraits

**Chapter 14: Pests and Portraits**

Harry awoke in a cold sweat, breathing hard. From the small amount of light that was filtering through the single window, he guessed it was about 4 o'clock in the morning. He quickly glanced over at Ron. To his intense relief, his friend was still asleep; Harry didn't feel like explaining his nightmares. He lay in bed for a while staring at the ceiling before he remembered that he wasn't at the Dursleys and was allowed to leave his room. When that thought occurred to him, he climbed out of bed and slipped silently through the doorway, thinking of getting a drink.

Harry descended the staircase and walked through the living room to the kitchen. Once there, he retrieved a clean glass from the dish drainer and filled it with water. After gulping it down, Harry walked back into the living room and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. He stared into the jumble of cold black coal and tried to empty his mind to avoid thinking about his dream.

'Harry?'

He jumped.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Lissa limped into the room and sat next to him. 'Did you have another nightmare?' she asked sympathetically.

'Yeah.'

Lissa moved closer and put her arms around Harry, leaning her head on his shoulder. 'I felt you were upset and frightened so I came down. Somehow I knew you were here.'

'It's late, Liss, you should get some sleep.'

'I'd rather stay here with you. I can sleep anytime.'

Harry put his least painful arm around the girl, careful to avoid his healing cut. 'Thank you.'

'That's what families are for,' Lissa returned quietly.

Feeling considerably calmer, Harry drifted off to sleep. For the first time since the Third Task he slept without nightmares.

'Sirius! Sirius! Get up! I can't find them anywhere!'

The frantic voice of his very distressed wife brought Sirius to full wakefulness. 'Who can't you find?'

She was almost in tears. 'Harry and Lissa. I went to Harry's room to help him change his bandages but he was gone. Ron said he hadn't seen him this morning so I checked Ben's room and then Lissa's thinking he would be with one of them, but she's missing too and I can't find either of them!'

Sirius leapt out of bed and threw on some fresh robes. 'Come on, I'll help you look.'

Together they combed the lower floors occasionally calling the children's names. Their voices attracted the attention of Molly, who insisted on helping them in their search. Nearly twenty minutes later, they entered the living room. Emily slumped onto a couch and put her face in her hands.

Sirius suddenly tapped her on the shoulder. 'Look over there, Em.'

Emily raised her head to where he was pointing. Asleep on the couch across from her were Harry and Lissa, each with an arm around the other. She smiled at the sight. 'I've never seen either of them so relaxed.'

'They're good for each other all right. I think Dumbledore was correct about them and Ben adopting each other as surrogate siblings.'

Molly dabbed at her eyes. 'They look so sweet.'

'Sweet? It's a good thing they're asleep. Harry would be mortified at that description. Perhaps I'd better wake them up.' Sirius walked over to the children and shook them gently by the shoulder. 'Harry, Lissa, wake up.'

The children shifted as they gradually woke up. Lissa rubbed her eyes while Harry blinked several times. Once fully awake, they glanced at each and smiled sheepishly. They both looked up as they noticed the people staring at them.

'Morning!' Lissa said brightly; despite her cheerful tone, Harry distinctly saw her cast a nervous glance at Sirius.

Emily returned her smile. 'What are you doing down here? We were worried when we couldn't find either of you.'

'Oh, sorry.' Harry was embarrassed. He didn't want to admit to his frequent nightmares; he shouldn't be so bothered by them at his age. Figuring he should just get it over with quickly, he opened his mouth to explain.

Lissa jumped in before he could speak. 'I had a nightmare about the Death Eaters hurting Em, me and Harry.' She edged closer to Harry and gave a convincing shiver of fear. 'I came down here and Harry followed me. I guess we must have fallen asleep while talking.'

'Oh Lissa,' Emily was troubled. 'I'm sorry, I should have talked to you about it. Why don't you go upstairs and get changed, I'll make you and the others some hot chocolate in the kitchen. Molly, could you show me where you stored the chocolate?'

Harry fell into step with Sirius as the small group made their way to the kitchen, minutes later, Ben came charging down the stairs with Fred and George hot on his heels. After wordlessly undoing the Muggle prank he had pulled on the twins, Emily went straight to work making hot chocolates for everyone while Mrs Weasley got breakfast started. The two women seemed to get along famously; at present they were happily chattering on about their respective broods.

'You must be delighted that you could take in the children,' Mrs Weasley was saying. 'How are they settling in?'

'Very well, you'd think they've been here for weeks the way they adapted. I can't wait to tell Lissa that we've adopted her and the others. She's always dreamed of having a family, but none of the adoption interviews worked out; no one recognised what a captivating girl she is.'

Emily spoke with pride evident in her voice. She ruffled Harry and Ben's hair as she set their cups in front of them. 'And she has two marvelous brothers to blame for all her pranks.'

'Hey!'

Molly, Emily and Sirius laughed at the indignation on the boys' faces.

'Can't I blame her for stuff too?' Ben piped up.

'Of course not, she's a girl.' Emily turned back to the stove to hide her smile.

'Blame Harry,' Sirius advised seriously. 'The Potter men are notorious for their inability to come up with a decent excuse to get them out of hot water.'

'Oh?' Harry took another sip of his drink. 'I must have missed out on that trait. Back in second year, one of my excuses made Professor McGonagall go all teary-eyed.'

Sirius almost fell off his chair with shock. 'Really? Wow! Even Remus never managed to do that, and he came up with some pretty good ones. Okay, I take it back, Ben. Just take the blame like a man.'

Ben grinned back; he was starting to warm up to Sirius.

Ginny entered the room helping Lissa hobble along on her weakened leg; it seemed the stubborn girl had finally accepted she needed help. Behind her, Hermione was holding Laura by the hand while engaged in a spirited argument with Ron.

'…can't believe you haven't even started on your homework, Ron. You do realize you only have a month left to do it in?'

'I'll get to it later, I suppose you're halfway through already.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'I finished it all two weeks ago.'

'Yeah, well you're _you_, of course you have. I bet Harry hasn't finished his either.'

'He's had numerous perfectly valid reasons not to, Ronald.'

Rolling her eyes, Ginny squeezed past them and flopped into the empty seat across from Sirius. Lissa went to give Emily a hug before she sat beside Harry.

Laura pulled her hand free from Hermione's as she caught sight of her favourite person. 'Hawwy!'

Everyone smiled as the little girl darted straight to Harry's chair and tried to crawl into his lap. Harry quickly moved his left arm out of her path before awkwardly trying to help her up with his better (but still painful) right arm.

'Here,' Sirius scooped Laura onto his own lap. 'Harry's hurt, Laura. Look at his arms, see, ouchies. Don't touch them.'

Laura looked between him and Harry. Reaching out a small hand, she pointed to Harry's heavily bandaged arms. 'Ouchie.' She watched Sirius as if waiting for his approval.

'Yes, that's right, Laura,' he praised happily.

Seemingly bored of the subject of conversation already, she grabbed a handful of his long hair and examined it with interest. 'Pwitty!' she squealed in joy.

'What?' Sirius glanced at his godson for a translation; to his surprise, Harry was struggling not to laugh. 'What did she say?'

'She said… your… hair… is… pretty!' Harry gasped out.

The room erupted in laughter at the expression on Sirius' face. He stared at Laura as if she had suddenly turned into an onion and sprouted wings. 'No,' he said firmly once he regained the power of speech. 'No, it is most definitely _not_ pretty. Stunningly handsome, perhaps, but pretty, no.'

She gazed up at him and touched his hair again. 'Hassum.'

'Yes, good girl!' His face was alight with delight at the way the little girl watched him eagerly for approval. 'Very smart kid,' he commented nonchalantly to the room at large.

Everyone fought to hide their amusement as they nodded solemnly. Mrs Weasley took the opportunity to pass out plates of toast and muffins. Sirius watched approvingly as Ben and Lissa helped Harry without comment; his son buttered Harry's toast while Lissa poured both boys some pumpkin juice. It was done subtly without drawing attention to Harry's temporary disability. Sirius knew he hated being dependent on others. He was glad these kids had such a tight bond.

'Sirius!'

'Hmm?'

Emily waved a hand in front of his face. 'Sirius, I've called your name five times.'

'Oh, sorry. What did you just say?'

'We're assigning cleaning tasks. Will you take Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lissa and Ben to de-Doxy the drawing room? Fred, George, Ginny, Molly and myself will tackle the formal dining room. I'll keep Laura with me, I don't want her near those Doxies.'

'Sure,' Sirius answered. 'But shouldn't Harry and Lissa be resting?'

Emily rolled her eyes. 'I suppose you also daydreamed through their protests at being treated like invalids.'

'Erm…'

'I take that as a resounding yes.'

Sirius quickly changed the subject. 'When do we start?'

'Right after everyone's finished breakfast.'

Half an hour later Sirius led his small group into the drawing room, a long, high-ceilinged room on the first floor with olive green walls covered in dirty tapestries. The carpet exhaled little clouds of dust every time someone put their foot on it and the long, moss green velvet curtains were buzzing as though swarming with invisible bees. It was around these that he had the children stand as he passed out cloths and large bottles of black liquid with a nozzle on the end.

'Right, you lot. Cover your faces and take a spray. It's called Doxycide and will paralyse the Doxies. They're poisonous so try not to get bitten; I've got an antidote just in case but you'd be better off not needing it; it tastes horrible.'

Sirius stared around at them to ensure they had understood; his grim demeanour suddenly turned to one of amusement. 'My, you are a peculiar looking group with those masks. You could rob Gringotts in that getup – I'm kidding!' he added hastily as Hermione threw a reproachful look at him.

The boys quickly smothered their amusement and picked up their spays, watching Sirius expectedly.

'Right,' Sirius continued. 'When I give the word, start spraying; they'll probably come flying out but just keep your head; spray them in the face and chuck them in this bucket.' He moved to stand between Ben and Lissa, feeling confused when she edged away warily. Deciding he was imagining her unease, he chose to ignore it. 'Are you all ready? Okay – spray.'

Mere seconds after they began spraying, a number of Doxies shot out of folds in the material. They resembled fairies except they were covered with thick black hair and their shiny wings resembled those of beetles.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw a large Doxy charge angrily at Ben who caught it full in the face with the Doxycide. 'Good shot, Ben!' Sirius cheered as he flicked his own fallen Doxy into the bucket.

The de-Doxying of the curtains took the better part of the morning. When she noticed Harry and Lissa were exhausted, Hermione tactfully suggested they rest before starting on the next job.

Sirius caught on immediately and plopped down onto the closest armchair with a theatrical sigh. 'That's it, I'm done for. No Ben, Harry, Lissa – don't wait. Go on without me! Live your lives to the fullest; cause Emily grief, prank Remus, hex Snape at every opportunity, but most important of all, don't get caught.'

Sirius couldn't help but feel satisfied when the kids dissolved into fits of giggles at his dramatic act. The feeling of contentment abruptly disappeared as the loud clang of an ancient doorbell sounded from downstairs; it was followed by a cacophony of screams and wails that startled Lissa and Ben to the degree that they fell off the couch in shock.

'What is that?' Harry's eyes were wide as he and Ben helped Lissa to her feet.

Sirius sighed. 'My mother.'


	15. Lissa's Secret

**Chapter 15: Lissa's Secret**

'Your -?'

'My dear old mum, yeah,' said Sirius. 'Well, just a portrait of her really, she's been dead for years. We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas. I'd better get downstairs and shut her up.'

'But what's a portrait of your mother doing here?' Harry asked, bewildered, as he watched Sirius walk toward the door.

'Hasn't anyone told you? This was my parents' house,' said Sirius. 'But I'm the last Black left, so it's mine now. I offered it to Dumbledore for Headquarters – I'll be right back,' he added as he slipped out the door.

They heard him thundering down the stairs as Mrs. Black's screeches echoed up through the house:

'Stains, of dishonour, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth!'

Hermione ran to the door and slammed it shut, dulling the screams considerably. 'Oh, I can't stand her,' she fumed, stalking back to her seat.

'So… she's m-my grandmother?' Ben stammered.

Harry put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Don't worry about it, we can always avoid her. There's one in every family – except mine. I have three,' he grimaced. 'So, really you're quite lucky.'

A small smile appeared on Ben's face. 'I guess you're right.' He stood up and began to explore the room with Lissa, leaving Harry to talk with Ron and Hermione.

'What is it like being friends with Ben and Lissa?' Ron asked quietly. 'I mean, they're heaps younger than you. That's got to be different.'

Harry glanced at Ben and Lissa. 'Oh, we aren't friends,' he said softly. 'We're family.' The joy was evident in his stance; neither of his best friends had ever seen him this relaxed and content.

'I'm glad,' Hermione said simply. Her voice was filled with sincerity.

Even Ron, who had a tendency to be rather dense in sentimental situations, had something intelligent to say. 'I'm happy for you, mate. Ever since you saw your family in the mirror back in first year, I knew how much it meant to you.'

Hermione goggled at Ron in shock after witnessing his first ever use of tact. Meanwhile, Harry's attention was diverted; a cupboard at the other end of the sizable room had just given a lurch. Lissa and Ben were standing less than two feet from the cupboard. As they turned to the others to ask about the wobbling cupboard, it burst open with a bang. Lissa shoved Ben behind her as a tall, sinister-looking blonde-haired man stepped out; when he saw Lissa a hateful expression crossed his face and he advanced threateningly toward her. The slight girl stared at him in terror but remained still, although her body began to tremble and her eyes showed her fear.

'Lissa, Ben, move!' Harry yelled as he rushed forward and threw himself in front of them.

To his astonishment, the man suddenly vanished into swirling smoke before taking on another form: Cedric. Harry felt as if he had walked through a ghost; he was rooted to the ground as the replica of his dead classmate stepped forward, his eyes cold and unforgiving.

'You!' Cedric pointed at him furiously. 'You killed me. You lead me to my death!'

'No,' Harry whispered. Crushing waves of guilt crashed into him and he staggered back; breathing became difficult.

Cedric sneered. 'Yes, you did! I was killed and you escaped! Did you plan for that, Potter? Did you? Even though you survived you will never be free! He will never stop hunting you down. Your entire life will be spent trying to hide from him while all your friends die.'

'It's a Boggart, Harry! Don't listen to it! Ron, Ben, help me confuse it!'

The words seemed to come from miles away, another lifetime. Around him he could hear meaningless scuffles as Cedric disappeared to be replaced by a deeply disappointed McGonagall. Just as quickly, it turned into a Death Eater, then a humongous spider. It suddenly stopped changing and the ghostly figures of James and Lily Potter stood before him, staring at him with disgust and disappointment. Harry's legs couldn't hold him up any longer; he fell to his knees as his parents began to speak.

'We died because of you,' James spat. 'I died to save my wife and you got her killed.'

'I never should have tried to protect you,' Lily stormed, her green eyes flashing in fury. 'You weren't worth dying for. I wish I left you and ran while I had the chance.'

James began to speak again. 'We could have had long, happy lives if not for you. Because of you, our best friends suffered. Sirius tried to avenge us and got sent to Azkaban; Remus spent years alone. It's your fault, Harry.'

Harry dimly heard footsteps and shouts around him but he couldn't take his eyes off his parents. The next words knocked the breath out of him.

'You aren't our son. Our son would never have gotten us killed,' James sneered. 'You deserved everything the Dursleys dished out. You –'

'Riddikulus!' a voice cried suddenly, cutting of his father's words; Harry continued to stare at the empty space his parents had just disappeared from. Strong arms pulled his shaking body into a hug.

* * *

Hearing panicked shouts in the direction of the room he had recently vacated, Sirius left Kingsley standing in the hallway midway through a sentence. He reached the landing and saw Remus charging toward the door three steps in front of him. As he himself neared the room, Sirius heard a voice he had not heard in years.

'… best friends suffered. Sirius tried to avenge us and got sent to Azkaban, Remus spent years alone. It's your fault, Harry.'

Sirius almost collided with Remus as his friend stopped abruptly just inside the doorway. Without hesitating, Sirius shoved past him; the kids were in that room, there would be time for apologies after he had seen them. His heart almost stopped when he caught sight of the two people he least expected to see standing in the drawing room of his family home: James and Lily Potter. Sirius glanced around the room; Hermione, Ron and Ben were crowded around the kneeling form of his godson, trying to confuse what he suddenly realized was a Boggart in the guise of his deceased friends. He felt Remus run forward as he came to the same conclusion.

'You aren't our son. Our son would never have gotten us killed.'

A shattered expression overtook Harry's face as he stared into his father's blazing eyes.

'You deserved everything the Dursleys dished out. You –'

'Riddikulus!' Remus yelled. The Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

Before the last tendrils of smoke had left the air, Sirius was already rushing to Harry's side. When he noticed the boy was shaking violently and hyperventilating, he pulled him into his arms.

'It's okay, Harry. It was just a Boggart. They weren't real,' he soothed, rubbing circles on Harry's back. 'I knew them well, they would never have said those things. They loved you and were more than willing to give their lives if it gave them the smallest chance to save yours.'

Harry didn't respond; he merely continued to hyperventilate and shake like a leaf. He didn't even seem to notice his godfather's presence.

Remus crouched beside them to assess Harry's condition. He shook his shoulder gently and called his name with no effect. 'Hermione, Ron, go get Emily.' Remus ordered. 'Tell her what happened.'

As Sirius continued to cradle Harry to his chest, he saw Ben staring at Harry fearfully; his son had never been in the magical world and would not understand the Boggart or Harry's severe reaction. His heart went out to the terrified child he barely knew but already loved. 'Ben, come here, son.'

When Ben walked forward on shaky legs he gently eased the boy to sit beside him. He put one arm around his son while the other rubbed Harry's shoulder.

Hurried footsteps on the stairs announced the arrival of others. Emily sprinted into the room with her arms full of potions. Dumping her assortment of goblets on a nearby coffee table, Emily dropped to Harry's side. 'Give him this,' she said briskly as she passed Sirius a Calming Draught. While he helped Harry drink the potion, Emily gave Ben a hug. 'Are you okay, honey? What happened?'

Ben nodded against her. 'Yes, I'm okay. We were just looking around when the cupboard opened and a tall man with blonde hair came out. He scared Lissa.'

Emily drew in a quick breath; her eyes showed that this information was significant to her. 'Oh, Lissa.' She scanned the room for the girl.

Lissa was barely three feet away, sitting against a wall with her legs drawn up to her chest. Silent tears cascaded down her cheeks as she stared straight ahead, lost in memories from her past. Scrambling to her feet, Emily reached for another Calming Draught and approached the trembling girl.

'Lissa, I want you to drink this, it'll make you feel better.' She held the frightened girl as the potion gradually stilled her tremors. Emily gently smoothed Lissa's ash-blonde hair away from her face. 'I have to check on Harry now. Why don't you come and see him with me.'

When Lissa managed a small nod, Emily helped her to her feet and together they walked back to where Sirius had an arm around each boy, speaking softly to them. To Emily's relief, Harry's breathing had slowed considerably. However, he was still trembling slightly and his eyes held a haunted aura as he stared blankly at a patch of carpet. He was small for his age and still recovering from the weeks of near-starvation, and at that moment he appeared far younger than his almost fifteen years. Emily's heart ached for him as she watched him grapple with the memories of experiences he never should have gone through at his young age.

She knelt in front of him and gently nudged his chin up. Tortured green eyes slowly looked up into compassionate brown ones. 'You don't have to go through everything alone, Harry,' Emily said quietly. 'We want us to be a family. We love each of you as if you were our own children. Will you be a part of our family? Will you let us help you?'

The wistfulness in his expression was heartbreaking. 'I-I can't,' he whispered. 'I can't be a part of a family. I'll put you all in danger. He'll use you to get to me. That's why my parents and Cedric are dead.'

'Harry,' Sirius interjected. 'Emily and I are in the Order. He's going to go after us regardless of whether you are with us. What the Boggart said was wrong, your parents would never blame you for their deaths. Neither their deaths nor that of the Diggory boy was your fault. It was entirely Voldemort's fault both times.'

Seeing Harry still wasn't convinced, Sirius continued, 'Harry, did you know they were going to die? Did you want any of them dead? Did you hold the wand that killed them?'

Harry was shocked. 'No,' he said quietly.

Sirius nodded emphatically. 'Then you are not to be blamed. You are only one wizard – an under-aged one at that. Some things are beyond your ability to control or prevent. You did all you could in the situation. You returned Cedric's body to his parents, for which they are tremendously grateful. As for your parents, they would be thrilled to see the brave and caring young man you have grown into.'

There was silence while Harry considered his words. He looked between the two adults. 'Do you… do you think they'll mind if I am a part of your family… my parents, I mean.' He posed the question hesitantly, feeling bound to the parents he'd never known, but wanting a family more than anything.

Emily and Sirius didn't need to think twice. 'No,' Emily said confidently. 'What they wanted most in the world was for you to be happy. Since they aren't here to make that happen, they would be more than content to know that you are with people who love you.'

'James and Lily were like a brother and sister to us,' Sirius added. 'Don't forget them by any means; they will always be your parents, but keep in mind that family can be more than those who are related to you by blood.'

'If you need any further reassurance,' Emily continued. 'Remember that your parents specifically named Sirius and myself as your godparents if anything happened to them. We have their permission to act in their stead. We have no intention of trying to replace them, Harry. They planned for us to care for you if they couldn't. With that in mind, you can make the decision for yourself without the weight of the worry that you'll be betraying them. It's okay to consider your needs; you don't always have to fear what others will think. What do _you_ want, Harry? What would make _you_ happy?'

The truth and sincerity of these words coaxed a slow smile to spread over Harry's face. 'I want to be a part of a family,' he said finally, feeling like a huge weight had been removed from his shoulders. He gazed happily at each of them in turn. His expression turned concerned when he laid eyes on Lissa's tear streaked face. 'Liss?'

Her overly bright sapphire eyes turned toward him. 'I want to show you something.'

She put her own small hand in Harry's. She hesitated before tentatively reaching out her other hand to take Sirius'. Emily seemed to know what Lissa was doing, for she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and, after a moment of indecision, on Ben's as well. Taking a deep breath, Lissa closed her eyes. Almost instantly, the room around them dissolved in a flash of colour and reformed into a new, unfamiliar scene…

_The five of them were still in the same position but they seemed to be in an unfamiliar kitchen bearing the faint smell of burnt food. A matter of metres away stood the tall blonde man whose form the Boggart had taken minutes before. The man was yelling at a small girl who couldn't be older than eight; he was holding her tightly by the wrists. With a jolt, Harry recognised the girl as a younger Lissa._

_The girl in the memory bore a dark bruise on her cheek in the shape of a hand; she seemed to be favouring her right side as silent tears dripped down her cheeks. Her hair was coming out of its ponytail and wisps of it hung around her thin face._

_'I'm sorry!' she cried fearfully. 'I didn't mean to burn dinner. I just forgot –'_

_Her explanation was cut short when the man shook her hard, causing her head to snap back violently. 'I don't want to hear your excuses, you little brat! You're as useless as your mother! If you hadn't been such a freak she wouldn't have left me!'_

_With those words, he threw her against the wall and stalked off, leaving the young girl sobbing on the floor._

The scene faded and they found themselves back in the drawing room. Lissa was now crying worse than ever.


	16. Small Steps

**Chapter 16: Small Steps**

Shaking off his state of shock, Harry scooted over to hug Lissa best he could with his injuries. She clung to him as powerful sobs shook her slim body, so forcefully that he was worried she would pass out from lack of oxygen. Emily, Ben and Sirius crowded around them to place a hand on her shoulder or to rub her arm. Harry could feel her tears soaking into his shirt but he let her cry. She, like him, had been denied a proper childhood, she too had been deprived of the love of parents. There were no words that could soothe that pain.

Her weeping gradually lessened until it was reduced to the occasional sniffle; she pulled back slightly from Harry and wiped her hands across her eyes. Sirius conjured a handkerchief and handed it to her, careful not to make any sudden movements; he now knew why Lissa had seemed uneasy around him and Remus. He took several deep calming breaths to control his anger at her ill treatment. It wouldn't do Lissa any good if he lost his temper.

Emily smoothed the girl's hair away from her face. 'Lissa? Do you want to talk about it? I'm sure the others won't mind leaving if you just want me.'

Lissa drew in a shaky breath. 'No… I want them to stay.' She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts.

'It started when I was about five and had began to perform accidental magic. My parents were both Muggles so they didn't recognize it for what it was. At first they brushed it off with simple explanations but when my Metamorphmagus abilities began to show, they knew something was up. They could see floating objects and put it down as a trick of the light, but when I changed my hair all sorts of colours, that was it. Mum left us out of fear; she couldn't bear the fact that her only child was abnormal. My father turned to drinking and would blow up at me for the simplest things. He eventually started to hit me as punishment, and it got worse from there; he would beat me almost every day. When I was eight, a neighbour finally noticed and called the police. None of my relatives wanted me; they had heard about my powers from my parents and refused to take me in. I was taken to the orphanage where I met Em and Ben.'

She managed a small smile. 'Even though none of the adoption interviews worked out, I felt loved and safe for the first time in years. Em gained my trust so I told her about my past. She's helped me to work through it. Coming here brought on flashbacks; I haven't been around any men since my father so my mind was conjuring up scenarios of it happening again.'

The room was silent as everyone took in her story. Harry reached for her hand. 'It won't happen again,' he told her emphatically.

She squeezed his hand gratefully. 'Thank you.'

Ben's stomach suddenly gave a loud rumble; he looked sheepish as everyone turned to him.

Emily laughed softly. 'Perhaps we should get some lunch. Harry, Lissa, are you up to it?'

Harry glanced at Lissa before answering. 'Sure.'

Everyone scrambled to his or her feet. Harry lent down to help Lissa up but stopped when she gently shook her head.

She looked Sirius in the eye and slowly extended an arm. 'Would you help me up, please?' she asked softly.

Sirius's warm grey eyes studied her briefly. 'Are you sure?' he verified, knowing how terrified she was of her father.

'Yes.' Traces of fear were evident in her eyes but her voice remained strong.

Moving unhurriedly, Sirius reached down to take Lissa's arms; when she didn't flinch, he gently pulled her to a standing position. He left a steadying hand on her shoulder. 'How is your leg?' he inquired. 'Do you need help walking?'

Harry could see Sirius' gentle and calm manner was putting Lissa at ease; her eyes were gradually losing the anxious appearance.

'It still hurts when put too much weight on it but I can still walk if I move slowly.' She gave a wry smile. 'It'll probably take me a while to get to the kitchen.'

'I can wait.' Sirius offered her his arm to lean on. 'May I have the honour of escorting you to lunch, young lady?' he asked with a mock-gallant air.

Lissa giggled. 'You may, my good sir.'

Together, the family made their way to the kitchen. Emily and Ben went on ahead to inform Molly they were ready for lunch; Harry remained with Lissa and Sirius, feeling Lissa might feel more relaxed if she had someone she knew nearby. He needn't have worried, because Sirius had Lissa engaged in an animated conversation about pranks. Harry knew his godfather had intended for the light-hearted joking and the subject of pranks to help her relax around him. The welcome sound of Lissa's laughter brought him out of his thoughts.

'What do you think, Harry?' Sirius asked, bringing Harry into the conversation. 'Should I turn Emily's robes fluorescent orange or her hair hot pink?'

'Both,' Harry elected immediately. 'She'll appreciate the inference of 'hot' pink hair but seeing her in orange robes is something that I don't want to miss.'

Sirius' eyes sparkled with the excitement of the upcoming prank. 'Okay, I'll do it at some point during lunch. Keep your eyes open.'

As they neared the kitchen, they changed the subject to avoid being overheard in their plotting. Sirius chatted easily with Lissa about trivial things such as her age and month of birth. She laughed when he asked for her favourite superhero.

'Do wizards even read those comics? I mean you pretty much are super heroes with the magic you can do!'

Harry groaned. 'That is such a bad analogy, Liss. You can't compare us to some weirdly dressed guys who sprout lame punch lines and try to defend the world against even the incredibly dense villains.'

'Don't squash her creativity, Harry. I'm quite content to be considered a hero,' Sirius joked.

Rolling his eyes, Harry held the kitchen door open for them. 'Good one, Liss. Now he's going to have an ego the size of Hogwarts.'

They laughed as they entered the room. It seemed lunch was still happening; a number of people were engaged in conversation. The large table was almost groaning with the weight of the many dishes. As well as the entire Weasley family and the Blacks, Harry could see Remus, Tonks and five unfamiliar faces crowded around the table.

Sirius led Lissa to an empty seat amongst the other children. He continued his knightly act by pulling out her chair with an overdramatic flair and pushing it back once she was seated. She smiled up at him when he gently squeezed her shoulder. He moved to help Emily with a heavy pot. Harry settled himself in the chair between Lissa and Fred; Hermione and Ron regarded him with concern.

'Are you okay, Harry?' It was Hermione who asked the question as Ron had his mouth crammed full of food.

He smiled reassuringly at her. 'Never better.'

When Hermione to scold Ron for his lack of table manners, Harry quickly cut in before the argument got out of hand. 'Hermione, has Lissa met Ginny yet?'

'No, I don't think so, perhaps you could introduce them after lunch.'

Harry clumsily poured himself a drink one-handedly. 'Yeah, I'll do that.'

'Sirius Orion Black!'

Everyone jumped at the sudden exclamation. Harry dropped the jug he was holding, causing a large puddle of juice to seep across the wide table.

Sirius glanced at his wife in surprise, as if he couldn't imagine what could have her so annoyed. 'Yes, dear? Is something wrong?'

'Is something wrong?' she repeated, looking rather fierce with bright pink hair and orange robes. Sirius had even gone so far as to charm her long hair to stand on end, adding an additional 2 feet to her height. 'Of course there is something wrong, Sirius!'

He pretended to inspect her closely. 'Well, now you mention it, you do look a little different this morning. Are those new shoes?'

It happened so fast Sirius didn't see it. One moment he was grinning in satisfaction, the next everyone was laughing at him. Glancing down at himself, Sirius was puzzled to find his robes completely normal. In fact, as far as he could tell, he hadn't changed at all. Sirius conjured a mirror and braced himself to peer into it. He couldn't help but smile when he saw she had given him a pair of pink, fluffy rabbit ears. Chuckling to himself, he pulled out his wand. 'Finite,' he said confidently. To his horror, the ears remained firmly where they were. He repeated the incantation, slightly panicky. When he still couldn't remove them, he looked pleadingly at his wife.

At the sight of his desperate face, the laughter increased.

'Relax, Sirius. The ears are a Muggle prank. 'Finite' won't work because there is no incantation to end.' Emily reached over and pulled them off his head. 'See.'

After a glance in the mirror again, Sirius calmed down. 'Oh.' His jaunty grin returned. 'You've sure gotten dangerous.'

She merely smiled as she gathered some used dishes off the table.

Sirius' expression turned roguish. 'I don't suppose I could convince you to prank Snape next meeting?'

Emily placed the dishes in the sink and began to fill it with water. 'Sirius, you asked me that yesterday and I refused.'

'Today's a new day.'

'The answer is still no.'

'Tomorrow?'

'No.'

The Weasley children, Harry, Lissa and Ben were eagerly listening to their banter while Hermione looked on in mild disapproval. When Emily began twirling her wand in her fingers, Sirius wisely changed the subject.


	17. The Friend, Protector, and Pure of Heart

**Chapter 17: ****The Friend, the Protector and the Pure of Heart**

The next five days went by much the same as the first two, albeit with no more major incidents, unless one counted the continued use of the doorbell that never failed to set of Sirius' mother. Emily, who was apparently very gifted with Charms, tried countless spells on the portrait, ranging from the simple Silencing Charm to more advanced spells that even Hermione had never heard of. To Sirius' great amusement, one of the charms backfired with the effect that Mrs Black's shrieks were replaced by the persistent mooing of a cow. Unfortunately, Emily was unable to do much to diminish the volume, so the occupants of the house were forced to put up with the portrait's distressed mooing.

Sirius, who had been remarkably cheerful since Mrs Black's voice transformation, suddenly bounded into the kitchen while everyone was having breakfast. 'Morning all. What's on the cleaning agenda today?'

'Well, those cabinets in the drawing room could do with some cleaning out; I could take my group if you'd rather –'

'We'll be fine, Mrs Weasley,' Lissa spoke up. 'The Boggart is gone now.'

Harry suddenly realized that this was one of the first times she had offered her opinion since arriving here. Feeling slightly guilty that he hadn't noticed until this point, Harry resolved to watch her over the next few days to make sure she felt comfortable despite the constant coming and going of strangers.

It took some time to pry Lissa and Ben away from the sink (they were fascinated with the way the dishes washed and dried themselves). When at last they entered the drawing room, Sirius set down a rubbish bag nearby and opened the glass-fronted cabinets. Most of the items took a great deal of effort to remove; they seemed reluctant to leave the dusty shelves they had dominated for over a decade.

When they uncovered a beetle the size of a human hand, Lissa squealed and hid behind Sirius, who seized it and squashed it with a heavy book entitled Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy.

There was a musical box that emitted a faintly sinister, tinkling tune when wound, and they all found themselves becoming curiously weak and sleepy, until Lissa had the sense to slam the lid shut; a number of ancient seals; and, in a dusty box, an Order of Merlin, First Class, that had been awarded to Sirius's grandfather for services to the Ministry.

'It means he gave them a load of gold,' said Sirius contemptuously, throwing the medal into the rubbish sack.

At last, the final cupboard was empty except for a single heavy locket. Ron picked it up and made to fling it into the sack when he stopped abruptly and studied the object in his hand. 'It's moving! I can feel it!'

Hermione took it off him. 'It's pulsing, kind of like a heartbeat.' She tried to open it. 'It's stuck!'

Sirius made to take it off her when Ben suddenly grabbed Harry by the shirt and shoved him away from the group.

Harry fell hard on the ground with a gasp of pain.

'What was that for?' Sirius asked him, working to keep his voice level despite Harry's obvious discomfort.

'Harry was in danger,' Ben informed him gravely as he gazed slowly around the room. 'I can feel it but I don't know where it's coming from.'

'I didn't notice it,' Lissa said in confusion.

'Can you still feel it, Ben?'

The boy stilled for a second before shaking his head. 'No, it's gone.' Puzzled, Ben turned to where Harry was being helped up by Ron. 'I'm sorry, Harry. It seems I hurt you for nothing. How's your arm?'

'Don't worry about it, Ben. You did what you thought was best. My arm will be alright after a bit.'

The conversation was forgotten when they noticed that Kreacher had sidled into the room at some point and was now trying to smuggle things away under his loincloth.

'What are you doing?' Sirius demanded as the elf pulled a large golden ring bearing the Black crest out of one of the rubbish bags. 'Give me that!'

Kreacher put up a good fight while Sirius wrestled the ring out of his grip but he eventually had to abandon his treasured ring when the annoyed man ordered him to let go and leave the room. He didn't go quietly, however; on the way to the door he kicked over a rubbish bag, spilling assorted items onto the floor.

'Sirius, I'm sure if you were a bit nicer to Kreacher he would –'

'That elf has been like this for as long as I can remember, Hermione. He's not going to undergo an amazing transformation at his age.'

'But surely it would make at least a small improvement…'

Harry tuned out their voices as he began stuffing the fallen items back into the bag. When he came to pick up the locket it began to twitch slightly; he tried to wrench his hand away but found he couldn't. His fingers closed around it and he held it in front of himself, staring at it transfixed.

'Harry… Harry!'

He turned toward the voice sluggishly. 'What?' he asked distractedly.

'Something is wrong with him.'

'I can see that, Hermione!' Sirius retorted. 'Harry, give me the locket.'

Harry's brain felt foggy and his sight began to fade. 'It's calling me.'

'No, it isn't. Just give it to me.'

Something was constricting his breathing. 'It wants… to be… let out,' he wheezed.

The voices were panicky now.

'He's having trouble breathing! Do something!'

'No, no, no. Don't let it out. Just give it to me.'

'But… I… know… how… to… open… it.' His vision was completely gone now; breathing was almost impossible.

'Give it to me!' Hands closed around his and tried to pry them open.

'NO!'

'Hold him!'

Harry fought against the tight grip with all his might as the locket was yanked from his grasp; he tried to snatch it back but was forced to the ground. In his befuddled state he didn't notice he could breath again; he was firmly convinced that his captors were dangerous. 'Sirius!' he yelled in terror, trying to hurl himself to the side.

'Okay, let him go. I've hidden it.'

When he was released, Harry scrambled away quickly, knocking into a low table in his literal blind panic. Something crashed to the ground beside him; Harry flinched as sharp shards embedded into his hands as he felt around him to try gather his bearings. He heard someone approach him and felt a hand on his shoulder; he recoiled in fear.

'Sirius!'

'Harry, calm down. It's me, Sirius.' The hand returned to his shoulder; Harry tensed, but didn't move away.

Harry turned sightlessly in the direction of Sirius' voice. 'Sirius?'

'Yes, it's me. It's all right, Harry. The locket's gone. Are you okay? Those look like nasty cuts –'

'I can't see,' Harry interrupted.

'What?'

Harry struggled to control his fear. 'I-I can't see, not at all. E-everything is dark.'

There was silence, then Sirius said, 'Tilt your head back a bit, that's it.'

His glasses were removed and hands touched his face, gently lifting his eyelids open wider. Seconds later they disappeared. He heard Sirius give a whispered order; a rustle of clothing and hurried footsteps told Harry someone had left the room.

'Sirius?'

'I'm still here.'

'What was in that locket?'

'I don't know. Hermione went to get Emily to send a message to Dumbledore. He should examine it.'

A small hand slipped into his. 'I'm sorry, Harry. I felt it again but when I looked up you were already holding it.'

'Ben, I don't expect you and Lissa to protect me from everything life sends my way. You did your best, that's all that matters.'

They continued to fill the silence with small talk until hurried footsteps thundered up the stairs. The door creaked as it was pushed open wider and an irritated voice began to speak.

'Potter again? This is the third time in a week!' Madam Pomfrey tutted disapprovingly. 'Honestly, Black, have you considered locking him up? It would keep him out of danger… no, no, I doubt even that would work. Right, I need room to work. You, you, you and you, out!'

The protests from Hermione, Ron, Lissa and Ben were deafening.

'Harry needs us!'

'You can't send us out!'

'He's our brother!'

'Okay, everyone quiet down,' Emily said in a placating tone. 'The room is huge Poppy; surely they can stand over here with me.'

There was a slight thump that Harry assumed was her bag being dropped moodily on the ground beside him. She grabbed his hands and began removing the glass carefully.

'What happened, Harry?'

Harry jumped at the soft voice in front of him; he hadn't heard Dumbledore approach. Swallowing nervously, he began to speak.

'I was picking up the things that Kreacher had knocked out of the sack. When I put my hand near the locket, it began to shudder. I felt I had to pick it up; I couldn't stop myself, the urge was too strong. Everything's a bit muddled after that but I remember a voice in my head; it called for me and told me that only I could free it. The voice got louder when I didn't obey it until it was screaming at me. When I still tried to resist it, my chest and throat went tight and I couldn't breath properly. Everything gradually went dark. That's all I can remember until I cut my hand on the glass.'

'Intriguing,' Dumbledore mused. 'Sirius, could you tell us what happened from your point of view?'

His godfather exhaled shakily. 'When he picked up a locket he seemed to go into a sort of trance; he was listless and didn't seem to recognise us. Once, I swear I saw his eyes flash red briefly, but then it was gone and he started gasping for breath. He spoke in an emotionless voice, telling us that it was calling him and wanted him to open it. He fought us like mad when we tried to take it off him; we had to pin him to the floor. When we finally got it away from him, he took a while to come out of it entirely. He kept thrashing around like something was after him, calling for me as if he didn't know I was in the room. He knocked into the table and smashed the vase.'

'May I see the locket?'

Harry stiffened. The hand returned to his shoulder gave it a squeeze. 'We'll keep it away from you, Harry.'

'Okay.'

Dumbledore and Sirius moved to the other side of the room, leaving Harry to the mercy of the matron. Over her occasional disapproving sniffs, he could hear them speaking in hushed tones. Madam Pomfrey removed the last sliver of glass and began to bandage his hand.

'Maybe she should bandage the rest of you while she's at it Harry,' Lissa suggested in a voice filled with suppressed mirth, 'then you'll look like a mummy!'

'I pretty much do already, but thanks for the suggestion Liss.'

The matron wasn't pleased. 'How you can joke about it – '

The remainder of her sentence was lost in an outraged exclamation from where Dumbledore and Sirius were conversing.

'Absolutely not!'

Harry started, banging his head against the wall. As he rubbed the sore spot, Sirius spoke again in the same loud voice, 'They are kids, Albus. You can't expect them to do something this big on your say so. You're the powerful wizard, why don't you do it?'

'What is it?' Emily asked quietly. Harry heard her stride across the room toward the two men. Soft murmurings and angry objections followed.

'No! Look what it's done to him! He's not going near it again!' Emily insisted.

'… listen… blind forever… unless destroyed.'

Sirius snorted. 'How is he supposed to do that? He's still an under-aged wizard Dumbledore!'

'… bond… together… can do it…'

'So you not only put Harry in danger, but the others as well?'

'We… right here… help… need arises.'

'_If _the need arises?' Emily's voice was unnaturally high.

Harry sighed. 'I can still hear, you know. What do I need to do?'

'It's the only way,' Dumbledore said softly to his godparents.

There was a pause, then: 'Okay, fine. But Emily and I are staying near them.'

'I would not expect anything less.'

The three adults returned to where Harry was sitting.

'Lissa, Ben, come over here please,' Emily requested heavily. 'The headmaster wants to explain something to you.'

When they were settled, Dumbledore began to speak. 'The locket is known as a Horcrux; to put it bluntly, it contains a part of Lord Voldemort's soul. He created this Horcrux in an attempt to be immortal. As long as this part of his soul lives, he himself cannot be killed. In order to make him mortal again, we need to destroy it. Harry, when you got close to the locket, it sensed Voldemort through your connection and reacted. However, because you have a pure heart that leads you to defend the innocent, because you have never been tempted by the Dark Arts, the locket realised you were not Voldemort and tried to kill you, or at least weaken you so you could not fight him. Unless it is destroyed, you cannot regain your sight.'

Harry remained still for several beats. 'How do I destroy it?'

'You can't, not alone. But fortunately, we have two people capable of aiding such a feat here at hand.'

'Do you mean Lissa and Ben?'

'Yes,' Dumbledore confirmed. 'After the Death Eater attack you told me that both played significant roles in supporting you. By standing up for you despite the danger to herself, Lissa gained the ability to discern when you are in need of a friend. By saving your life at the risk of his own, Ben can now sense when your life is threatened. There is far more to magic than most people imagine; certain acts have incalculable power. The bond that you, Lissa and Ben forged will only increase the power of your pure heart and your determination to prevent further deaths at Voldemort's hand. The fact that the three still possess the ability to love despite the experiences you've been through is more remarkable than you realise. Voldemort scorns the very idea of love, therefore he underestimates its incomparable power to his own cost. When you face the Horcrux, you will need a pure heart, a friend, a protector and the love that binds you together as a self-chosen family.'

'But Lissa and Ben haven't even been to Hogwarts yet. Won't they be in danger?'

'I am confident that the three of you together are capable of defeating it,' Dumbledore stated, 'but, yes, there is risk involved.'

'Ben? Lissa? What do you think?' Harry asked, wishing he could see the expressions on their faces.

There was a pause during which Harry imagined them exchanging a glance. 'We want to help,' Lissa said with determination. 'We can't let him win.'

Harry managed a small smile before turning in the direction he thought Dumbledore to be. 'What do you want us to do?'


	18. Love That Binds

**Chapter 18: Love That Binds**

Harry let Dumbledore guide him to the middle of the room while Sirius and Emily levitated furniture against the walls. He felt Lissa and Ben take their places beside him.

'Harry, I want you to attempt to reach out with your bond. Just concentrate on connecting with Lissa's mind for now. Search your mind for the link and follow it.'

Harry closed his eyes; his forehead screwed up in concentration as he examined his subconscious for signs of the link. An image of a bright green thread materialised before him; he followed it with his gaze until he saw, in the distance, the thread extend upward and intertwine with two others, one a deep, sapphire blue, the other a gleaming silver. He sensed the aura of Lissa in the blue thread and followed it until he felt her presence surround him. He slowly opened his eyes.

'I feel him,' Lissa told Dumbledore quietly.

'Good, Harry. Lissa, I want you to do the same for Harry.'

'Okay.'

Several moments passed until Harry felt her enter his mind like a gentle sea breeze, bringing the same sense of tranquility. Suddenly his vision returned. 'I can see again!' he exclaimed.

'That's me, Harry, I'm lending you my eyesight,' Lissa explained. 'You are seeing through my eyes. Look around, you can see yourself.'

Harry lifted an arm and watched himself from Lissa's point of view. 'Weird.'

Dumbledore patiently counseled them through the rest of the process. Soon, Harry could feel both Lissa and Ben mentally joined with him.

*Can you hear me?* Lissa asked through the bond.

*Yes!* Harry and Ben answered.

*This is cool!* Ben commented as he tested out their link. *We should play a prank on Em and Sirius tomorrow. What do you think about convincing Remus to do the Hair-Growing Hex on Sirius? Emily will be furious! You know how she is about neatness.*

Lissa and Harry laughed.

'What's so funny?' Sirius asked.

'Ben is planning to prank you.'

Emily groaned. 'They were a formidable team to start with. Now they have telepathy.'

Dumbledore chuckled merrily. 'Are you ready to begin?'

They immediately sobered. 'Yes.'

'Okay, I'm going to lay the locket in front of you. Ben and Lissa, you need to aid your magic and strength to Harry so he can resist it. Harry, I want you to open it.'

'How?'

'I think you will find a way.'

Furrowing his brow at the unhelpful answer, Harry mentally asked Lissa to shift her gaze to the locket so he could see it as well. He stared at the serpentine S, inlaid with glittering green stones: It looked like a miniscule snake, curled upon the cold front of the locket. When that thought crossed his mind, the solution seemed so obvious he was amazed it had taken him this long. Parseltongue.

'Of course,' Harry murmured. 'On three,' he said aloud, looking back down at the locket and narrowing his eyes, concentrating on the letter S, imagining a serpent, while the contents of the locket rattled like a trapped cockroach. It would have been easy to pity it, except that the cuts on Harry's hand still burned and the lingering distress from losing his eyesight still surrounded him.

'One… two… three… open.'

The last word came out as a hiss and a snarl and the golden doors of the locket swung wide open with a little click. Behind both of the glass windows within blinked a living eye, dark and handsome as Tom Riddle's eyes had been before he turned them scarlet and slit-pupiled.

'Now,' said Harry as he extended his hand over the locket. Through Lissa's eyes he saw her and Ben do likewise. Each of them concentrated fiercely on the others. Memories flitted across their minds: Lissa's comical imitation of the Dragon; Ben's good-natured attempts to sabotage the game of Exploding Snap; Harry's acceptance of their friendship; the memories kept coming, gathering in strength as they stood together.

As they prepared to send the waves of mutual trust, protectiveness and love toward the shuddering locket, a voice hissed out of the Horcrux, causing them to hesitate.

'I have seen your hearts, and they are mine.'

'Don't listen to it,' Dumbledore said calmly. 'Destroy it!'

The terrible voice continued. 'I have seen your dreams, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible…'

'Ignore it!'

'Rejected orphans, all searching for love, for acceptance, for a family, for a home; searching for something that will not be found by them…'

The positive memories flickered and faded; the locket's attack grew in strength.

'Benjamin Black, cast aside and ignored, forced to live as if an orphan, tormented and humiliated in front of those who could have been friends…'

Harry felt Ben falter as the figure of Sirius Black blossomed out of the locket. Riddle-Sirius sneered at Ben, looking as though his handsome features had never seen the walls of the wizard prison. 'I wasn't sent to Azkaban, I left when I heard that I was going to have a son; I didn't want the trouble of a child… not one as weak and pathetic as you…'

Ben collapsed shaking to the ground; Harry felt his absence keenly in his mind. It was just he and Lissa now. The locket turned its attack on Harry.

'Harry Potter, alone and friendless, long mistreated by those who prefer their own son, misery and pain overlooked by those who claim to care…'

Riddle-Sirius had disappeared; now rising out of the locket's windows were two figures Harry had hoped never to see again: Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. They glared at him with hatred so intense it rattled him to his core.

'We were better off before you were dumped on us, happier before you came along,' his uncle sneered nastily. 'We anticipated your departure to school every year, longed for the day when you'd finally get yourself killed and we'd be rid of you for good.'

Riddle-Petunia joined in with her own taunts. 'Who could care about you, who would ever love you, beside your dead parents? We already have our own son, who is infinitely better than you. He doesn't get his schoolmate's killed and put family and friends in mortal danger…'

Harry began to shake violently, fighting to retain his link with Lissa. As he fell to his knees from the effort, clutching desperately for her retreating presence, he heart the locket speak again.

'Melissa Emerson, unloved by the father who craved a son… deserted by the mother who feared her own daughter…'

'NO!' Lissa screamed. She threw her head back and flung her arms above her head in a V; everyone in the room felt a surge of power emanate through the room. They suddenly found themselves immersed in Lissa's memory from several days before.

* * *

_Harry was leaning down to help Lissa to her feet but paused when the girl smiled and shook her head._

_ She lifted her eyes to Sirius' and extended an arm.__ 'Would you help me up, please?'_

_Sirius's warm grey eyes studied her briefly. 'Are you sure?'_

_'Yes.' Traces of apprehension were evident in her eyes but her voice remained strong._

_Moving unhurriedly, Sirius reached down to take Lissa's arms; when she didn't flinch, he gently pulled her to a standing position. He left a steadying hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him, the beginnings of trust in her eyes._

_'May I have the honour of escorting you to lunch, young lady?' Sirius asked with a mock-gallant air as he held out his arm for her to take._

_Lissa giggled. 'You may, my good sir.'_

_The two of them walked with Harry through the passageways and down the staircases, chatting animatedly._

_'What do you think, Harry?' Sirius asked suddenly. 'Should I turn Emily's robes fluorescent orange or her hair hot pink?'_

_'Both,' Harry elected immediately. 'She'll appreciate the inference of 'hot' pink hair but seeing her in orange robes is something that I don't want to miss.'_

_Sirius' eyes sparkled with the excitement of the upcoming prank. 'Okay, I'll do it at some point during lunch. Keep your eyes open. For now, we'd better change the subject. Em is terribly nosy at times…. How old are you Lissa?'_

_'Eleven.'_

_'Do you have a birthday soon?'_

_'Yes, I just had it. August 19th.'_

_'Ah, lovely month. Best of the year in my opinion.'_

_'Why? Do you have a birthday then as well?'_

_'Yeah, the 20th, Merlin I'm getting old.' He pulled a face. 'Hey, you'll be going to Hogwarts with Harry this year! Brilliant, I'll feed you some embarrassing baby stories to tell his dorm mates. I think I may even have some photographs.'_

_'Don't even think about it, Sirius,' Harry groaned._

_'Whoops! He overheard. How about superheroes, do you have a favourite?'_

_She laughed. 'Do wizards even read those comics? I mean you pretty much are super heroes with the magic you can do!'_

_Harry groaned. 'That is such a bad analogy, Liss. You can't compare us to some weirdly dressed guys who sprout lame punch lines and struggle to defend the world against even the incredibly dense villains.'_

_'Don't squash her creativity, Harry. I'm quite content to be considered a hero,' Sirius joked._

_Rolling his eyes, Harry held the kitchen door open for them. 'Good one, Liss. Now he's going to have an ego the size of Hogwarts.'_

_They laughed as they entered the room. Sirius led Lissa to an empty seat amongst the other children. He continued his knightly act by pulling out her chair with an overdramatic flair and pushing it back once she was seated. _

_She smiled up at him when he gently squeezed her shoulder before he moved to help Emily with a heavy pot._

* * *

The scene disappeared in a swirl of colours; a new memory from several days later materialised.

* * *

_Lissa was standing on a ladder with a paintbrush held in her right hand, apparently partway through painting the study. She dipped the brush into a tin of paint and applied it to the wall several times. A few moments later, she turned to the other girl in the room._

_'Ginny, I'm almost out of paint. Do you know where I can get more?'_

_'Sorry, no. I'll go ask Mum. You can use my tin while I'm gone.'_

_The tins were swapped and Ginny exited the room. Lissa covered the last bare patch of wall before climbing down the ladder and clumsily moving it closer to the door. She ascended it once again, set her tin of paint on the top step and resumed painting._

_Sirius appeared in the doorway. 'I hear you need some more paint.'_

_His voice startled Lissa. As she spun to face him, her hand knocked into the paint tin; her quick reflexes managed to save it from falling but most of its contents spilt out over the unsuspecting new arrival. _

_'What –?' Sirius stood dripping in paint, looking thoroughly shocked. _

_Lissa bit her lip and a frightened expression crossed her face. 'I'm sorry,' she stuttered. 'I didn't mean –' She stopped short when a blob of paint landed on her cheek. Her hand came up to touch it before she turned incredulous eyes to Sirius._

_'I'm afraid a stunt like that requires retaliation on my part.' His eyes held a twinkle of laughter as he flicked another lot of paint at her. _

_Lissa merely gaped at him._

_He grinned at her astonishment. 'You don't seem to have grasped the idea of a paint war. Hasn't Emily taught you the noble sport?'_

_She gave a half-hearted flick of her paintbrush; a few droplets fell onto Sirius arm._

_'Good, now try again… a little more enthusiasm this time.'_

_A small smile graced her face. Lissa flicked the brush a second time and watched Sirius' expression carefully as a spot of paint appeared on the front of his shirt. She jumped off the ladder when he cupped his hands in the can to fill them with paint. Eyes brimming with laughter, he flung it in her direction; she squealed as the cold paint dribbled down her neck. _

_The room was soon ringing with their laughter and the splashing of paint as they tried to drown the other in the sticky white substance. Now fully into the game, Lissa snatched the can off him and deposited the remaining contents over his head._

_'I think I win,' she commented in satisfaction as he stood there spluttering and wiping paint out his eyes._

_He let out a bark of laughter. 'I think you're right.'_

_Lissa stared at him; she seemed to be fighting an internal battle. Slowly, cautiously, she gave him a brief hug. 'Thank you,' she said quietly, jumping back again._

_'No, thank **you**. I haven't had a proper paint war in years.'_

_Sirius extended his arms to her for a second hug, allowing her the option to refuse. She hesitated only briefly before stepping forward and allowing the contact. He held her with great care, as if handling a delicate piece of china._

_Lissa relaxed against him and a real smile illuminated her features. __She closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest, content to remain in that position, cherishing the security she felt in his arms._

* * *

The final scene faded and everyone was once again in the drawing room. Lissa was facing the locket with a new confidence. As the force of her love for her recently found father figure welled up, the locket began to quiver wildly. Harry and Ben scrambled to their feet; the memories seemed to act as a stimulant, reminding them what they had to fight for. Lissa knew the exact moment they re-entered her mind and lent their magic and strength to her. She used their telepathy to send them memories of their family.

*Concentrate entirely on the memories,* she instructed her brothers encouragingly. *We need powerful ones! Stronger than the first ones we used! Think of your favourite memories of our family!*

Magic was thick in the air; soft waves of affection and tranquillity pulsed through the room, so strong that everyone could feel them. There was an explosion and a long, drawn-out scream. The monstrous figures and the haunting voices were gone: there was only Harry, Lissa and Ben standing limply side by side, looking down at the shattered remains of the locket on the carpet. Simultaneously, they sank to the ground exhausted.

'You did it, Liss,' Harry said quietly.

'No.' Lissa reached for her brothers' hands. She looked first into Harry's brilliant green eyes and then into Ben's silvery grey ones. '_We_ did it.'


	19. A Serious Talk

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate your support and am thrilled that you enjoy the story. Please let me know what you think about the characters. E.g. Are they believable? Are they described in great enough detail? Have you spotted any inconsistencies that need addressing?

Any constructive suggestions for improvements are more than welcome. Let me know which parts made you laugh, or which attempts at humour drastically failed and earned a huge facepalm.

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Serious Talk**

'Well done,' Dumbledore beamed at them, his eyes twinkling madly. 'Well done.' He didn't get a chance to say anything else, as Emily and Sirius had rushed forward and were now attempting to hug all three children at once.

'Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Oh, if he hurt you I'll hunt him down myself!' Emily fumed; the gleam in her eye was so dangerous that Harry had no doubt Voldemort would greatly regret arousing the wrath of Emily Black.

'We're fine, Em,' Lissa soothed. 'Just a bit tired out.'

Emily continued to fuss over them while Sirius literally dragged Madam Pomfrey toward the children.

'Mr. Black! Do I need to jinx you to teach you some manners?'

Sirius ignored her protests. 'Are they okay?'

'I may be a witch, Mr. Black but even I require time to properly diagnose my patients!' she huffed as she waved her wand over each of them in turn. 'They're all suffering from fatigue but should be fine after a good night's sleep.'

'Oh, thank Merlin!' Emily breathed as she gave them all hugs again. 'Harry, can you see again?'

'No – '

'What!' She rounded on Dumbledore. 'You said his eyesight would return once it was destroyed!'

'Emily, calm down. My eyesight _has_ returned but I can't see because Sirius still has my glasses.'

'Oh,' She seemed to deflate as she realised she had just yelled at her old headmaster. 'Sorry, Albus,' she said meekly.

He chuckled. 'No apology necessary, Emily. It's heart warming to see your concern for the children. I'm sure they will flourish because of it.'

Sirius handed Harry his glasses. 'Can I get you anything?' he asked the three of them.

Harry and Lissa shook their heads but Ben spoke up. 'I'm starved. When's lunch?'

Everyone stared at him, taken aback at his startlingly normal request after having just destroyed a Horcrux.

'What?' he shrugged nonchalantly. 'Vanquishing evil is hard work.'

Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione when a knock on the door caused them to look up. The door creaked open and Sirius poked his head into the room.

'Harry, could Emily and I have a word with you?'

'Sure.' Harry got to his feet and followed his godfather down the corridor and into one of the many empty rooms. Emily was already there, sitting on the window ledge, staring out the dusty window at the deserted street below. She turned when she heard them entering.

After closing the door behind them, Sirius gestured for Harry to have a seat. Feeling slightly nervous, he obeyed, looking between his godparents questioningly.

Sirius glanced at Emily before taking a deep breath. 'Harry, this morning while you three were fighting the locket, it said some things that we wanted to clarify… mostly about the Dursleys.'

Harry stiffened. 'What about them?'

'The locket's words: 'long mistreated by those who prefer their own son, misery and pain overlooked by those who claim to care', they've got us worried,' Sirius said sombrely. 'It gives us cause to believe that confiscating your magical belongings wasn't all that they did, nor was it the first time. It also sounds as if this wasn't noticed by those around you.'

Harry suddenly became very interested in his knees, wishing he were anywhere else but there. He had thought he'd never have to think about the Dursleys again after they dumped him; yet thanks to the locket, his childhood was being brought into question.

'Why does it matter?' he asked tersely. 'I'm never going to see them again.'

Emily reached for his hands. 'It matters,' she said, 'because their actions hurt you. Not only that, but the fact that no one in the magical world noticed your suffering. That tells us that you've been forced to endure it alone and have bottled it up for a while. That isn't healthy.' She nudged his chin up so he was looking her in the eye. 'We love you, Harry. We both consider you a son. Will you trust us enough to tell us about your past?'

Harry bit his lip. 'I do trust you… I just… I've never talked about it before… I don't like thinking about them.'

'Talking about it can help, Harry,' Sirius spoke up. 'I know from experience.' He smiled at Emily when he said this.

She nodded fervently. 'It's often difficult to put experiences into words and have others listen, but it's well worth it in the end. Would it help if we asked you questions and you answered as you felt comfortable?'

Fidgeting with a loose thread on his shirtsleeve, Harry slowly nodded.

Sirius smiled encouragingly at him. 'Okay, just let us know when you want to stop and we will.'

'Okay.'

'Don't look so nervous. Nothing you could say will make us think less of you,' Emily reassured him. She glanced at Sirius; the look was a silent inquiry as to who should ask the questions. Evidently they decided on Sirius, as it was he who spoke.

'Did they do anything to you last summer beside confiscating your trunk and denying you food?'

'Yes,' his voice was so quiet that Sirius and Emily had to lean forward to hear it, 'they locked me up after Laura's first show of accidental magic.'

'Anything else?'

'Yeah,' Harry swallowed to try ease his dry throat, 'my uncle… he sprained my wrist when he dragged me upstairs.'

Sirius seemed to struggle with himself. 'What did he do after that?'

'Nothing much, just shoved me into my room so hard I fell. He ordered me to pack and left to call the orphanage. But when we got there he shoved me against the car door with a hand around my sore wrist and the other… around my throat. He threatened me not to say anything that would make people suspicious.'

'How would you rate that incident compared to others? Would you say that was a major reaction on your uncle's part?' Sirius asked, praying Harry hadn't endured anything worse than that. His heart plummeted at his godson's answer.

'No, that was him on a good day.' The words were matter-of-fact, not a trace of emotion had crossed Harry's face while he spoke.

'When did it start, Harry?'

He shrugged. 'Around the time I started showing accidental magic, so about 5 or 6, I guess. They wanted to, in their words, 'stamp that rubbish out of me.' Whenever something the slightest bit odd happened, even if it wasn't me, I'd get locked in the cupboard or… he'd hit me.'

Emily moved to sit beside him on the creaky bed. She put her arm around his shoulders, feeling how tense he was. She had tears in her eyes. 'Could you describe some of the worst times?'

For the first time, stark fear crossed Harry's features. After several moments it became clear he wasn't going to speak.

Sirius leant forward to rub his forearms. 'Are you okay to keep going?'

'Y-yes.' Harry's voice was shaking now. 'Summer before second year, a house elf came to Privet Drive to warn me that it was too dangerous for me to return to Hogwarts. When I wouldn't agree to stay away, he used a Hovering Charm and dumped Aunt Petunia's prize pudding on my head. They had guests over at the time; Uncle Vernon was trying to make a huge deal to sell them a load of drills. When they came into the kitchen and saw me covered in it, Uncle Vernon ordered me to clean up… Later h-he came charging into my room a-and threw me to the floor and started hitting and kicking me because I had cost him the deal. I couldn't get away… the last thing I remember is being thrown into the wall. I-I woke up locked in my cupboard. I had to stay there for a week without meals. Before that, it had just been the occasional slap or shove; sometimes I would get locked up for a day or two.'

He struggled to get his breathing under control. 'Then he paid some one to put bars on my bedroom windows and I was locked up there instead, this time for another few days. Ron and the twins came to rescue me, but they only knew about the starvation, not the… beatings… It got worse the summer after that, he'd hit me all the time, but not for as long. I'd burn the dinner or something and he'd slap me across the face so hard I'd fall to the floor. It continued like that, the occasional slap – he knew that scared me enough because I never knew if it would turn into something more… I got another beating after I accidentally inflated my aunt – she was insulting my parents and I lost control. He started slapping me around but I managed to get upstairs, he was too drunk from all the wine he'd had to follow. That's why I ran away before third year. I saw Sirius in his Animagus form near Magnolia Crescent. I got picked up by the Knight Bus and got to the Leaky Cauldron. For the first time in a long time I was really safe… but I had to go back to them after third year… They were still mad about Aunt Marge, but I had a letter that Sirius had sent me on the last day of term. I showed it to them and told them that he had been convicted of murdering 13 people, but I didn't mention that he was innocent.' He cracked a small smile.

His godfather managed a weak grin. 'I'm glad it was useful.'

'He didn't hurt me that summer but I did get locked in the cupboard a few times… and I got beaten up by Dudley's gang, but mostly it was all right. They started ignoring me; any chair that I was sitting in was regarded as empty. Dudley's school nurse had insisted that he lose weight so my aunt decided that all of us would go on the diet with him. She managed to stop him from throwing a tantrum by giving me pieces a quarter of the size of his; I would have starved if not for the food Hermione, Hagrid and the Weasleys sent me. The Weasleys invited me to their house after that.'

Harry's voice had dropped to little more than a whisper. 'Then, after fourth year, Dumbledore sent them a letter explaining about what happened during the Third Task. They used that information to taunt me about g-getting Cedric killed, whenever they saw me, they'd mention his d-death and the fact that it was m-my fault. I stayed in my room most of the time because they don't usually come up. I had nightmares about the graveyard and would… wake up screaming. Uncle Vernon would beat me for waking him up but not hard enough to leave bruises. Other than that he left me alone, at least until Laura showed accidental magic. The first time he just grabbed me by my injured arm and shoved me toward the stairs; the second time he sprained my wrist and slapped me across the face.'

He forced his gaze to meet Sirius' eyes. 'The worst part was that I didn't feel safe anywhere. At Hogwarts I always ended up fighting for my life, whether from Voldemort or his Death Eaters. At Privet Drive I was supposed to be safe with my so-called family. Somehow, being in danger there was worse than being threatened by Voldemort because… my family were s-supposed to care… but they d-didn't.'

His voice broke toward the end; Emily put both arms around him and ran a hand through his hair. Sirius moved to sit beside him as Harry struggled to regain his composure.

'Thank you for telling us, Harry,' Emily said; her voice was trembling and her eyes swollen from crying. 'That took a lot of courage.'

Sirius nodded solemnly. 'The Dursleys had no right to treat you like that, Harry. Rest assured that we will never raise a hand against you or any of the other kids. You are safe with us.'

'I know I am. Thank you.'

'Anytime, Harry.'

The three remained sitting side-by-side, each drinking in the comfort of the family they had been deprived of for so long.


	20. Letters

**Chapter 20: Letters**

Members of the Order of the Phoenix came and went regularly, sometimes staying for meals, sometimes only for a few minutes of whispered conversation. After being introduced to the twins Extendable Ears, Harry and the others attempted to eavesdrop at every opportunity; a feat at which they failed dismally as Mrs Weasley and Emily were quick to heap more jobs upon them if they were caught in the act, leaving them with little time to sneak around.

Snape flitted in and out of the house several times, though to Harry's relief they never came face to face; Harry also caught sight of his Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall, looking very odd in a Muggle dress and coat, and she also seemed too busy to linger. Sometimes, however, the visitors stayed to help; Tonks joined them for a memorable afternoon in which they found a murderous old ghoul lurking in an upstairs toilet, and Lupin, who was staying in the house with Sirius but who left it for long periods to do mysterious work for the Order.

Lissa had begun to come out of her shell and was more relaxed at holding conversations with the more frequent visitors. More often than not, she could be found in the company of Sirius, helping him with assorted jobs or just chatting about everything from pranks to their favourite Muggle movies. Emily, Harry, Ben or Laura joined them on occasion; the family had grown very close despite the short amount of time they had been together.

When Tonks had heard from Emiliy about Lissa's status as a Metamorphmagus, she had enthusiastically offered to help the girl learn to control her morphing. It was now a common occurrence to see Lissa with black hair to match Sirius or bubblegum pink hair to emulate Tonks. Remus had also become fond of the girl; his easygoing nature had quickly put her at ease and she allowed her personality to show around him more and more. He had recently discovered her love of books, which had resulted in several animated discussions between the two of them and Hermione. The threesome often congregated in the library curled up by the fire deeply engrossed in their reading.

Ben too had quickly charmed his way into the hearts of most in the Order; his mischievous nature coupled with his cherubic expressions never ceased to amuse even the strict McGonagall. His pranks and carefree personality went a long way to help members unwind after stressful missions. He was encouraged by a very proud Sirius who was always ready with a new suggestion on how to annoy Snape without getting caught. Despite her great skill at pranks, Lissa tended to hesitate at pranking people who she didn't feel deserved it. While she agreed with Sirius that Snape probably did warrant a prank or two, she was too scared of the potions master to join Ben's attempts. Mrs. Weasley didn't approve of such shenanigans, but when she brought it up with Emily, the Black matriarch merely passed it off as 'overdue bonding'.

Everyone (except Snape) adored Laura so the child was never short of playmates. Tonks and Lissa morphed for her amusement; Remus read to her from some children's books he purchased; Emily, Hermione or Ginny were content to play with her for hours on end; Harry, Ron and Ben introduced her to the paintings and showed her around the house; Mrs Weasley was constantly finding excuses to fuss over her; even the twins were willing to babysit, although Harry was convinced their real intention was to induct another mischief maker at an early age.

Sirius caused a mild disturbance the first time he turned into his Animagus form with the intention to give rides to Laura; it seemed he had forgotten to inform Lissa and Ben of his ability. As payback for scaring the kids out of their wits, Emily conjured a collar and leash, the end of which was given to Laura for the rest of the afternoon. Sirius spent a great deal of time after that being dragged around the house while struggling to keep up with the energetic toddler. The memory of this incident never ceased to cause uproarious laughter, and Sirius had to endure a week of teasing reminders from half the Order.

After two full weeks of straight cleaning, Emily convinced Mrs Weasley to give the children an afternoon off. Gulping down a quick lunch, they dispersed to various parts of the house. Fred and George immediately shut themselves into their room to work on their latest developments; Hermione, Ginny and Lissa started an animated discussion with Tonks in the kitchen. Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Ben joined Sirius and Remus in the living room, where the two men were reminiscing their own school days.

'Do you remember that time in sixth year when you stupidly ate those cream puffs that some random girl had given you? They were spiked with love potion; you stood up and declared your undying love to her halfway through Transfiguration. McGonagall was not pleased.'

Sirius groaned. 'I was trying very hard _not _to remember.'

'Yeah, I suppose the memory of being hexed by Emily is still a bit traumatising,' Remus said languidly. 'Although I daresay she was amused by the corny love songs and poems you humiliated yourself with.'

Harry, Ron and Ben burst out in laughter while Sirius glared daggers at Remus. 'She forgave me in the end. Besides, I clearly recall her having severe words with you and James for letting me carry on despite the fact you knew about the love potion.'

'Ah,' Remus grimaced at the memory. 'Yes, that was rather unpleasant to sit though. James interrupted her partway through because he was worried he would miss lunch. She jinxed his schoolbooks to whack him over the head every time he mentioned food.'

'I got that idea from Lily,' Emily said as she entered the room with Laura on her hip. 'I thought I'd bring Laura down here. She's has been chasing the poor house-elf, Kreacher's about to have a heart attack.'

Sirius was gobsmacked. 'Really?' He looked at Laura as if seeing her in a new light.

'Don't you dare encourage it, Sirius Black! Kreacher was helping me clean out the attic. He's been quite helpful; Hermione was right about treating him with respect.'

Sirius didn't look entirely convinced, but wisely kept his opinions to himself. When Laura began to squirm, Emily put her down on the floor. The toddler immediately walked over to Sirius.

'Hassum!' Laura squealed happily as she tried to climb into his lap.

'Padfoot, what lies have you been feeding her?' Remus laughed.

'I haven't heard any lies, Moony,' Sirius said as he began to bounce the giggling toddler on his knee. 'Gosh, I haven't done this since Harry was a baby.' He sent his godson a playful smile. 'Remember those days, Moony?'

Harry squirmed in his seat as Remus smiled fondly. 'Yes, I recall he was a sweet-tempered child.'

'Too bad that didn't last,' Ron teased, earning a pillow to the face from Harry.

'Back to the humiliating stories about Sirius,' said Harry hastily. 'Did he get hexed by Emily often?'

'Oh, only every now and then. Now James, he got hexed almost every week by your mother,' Remus laughed. 'It took him a while to realize Lily wasn't impressed by his jinxing the Slytherins.'

'Yeah, your dad was a bit dense sometimes…' Sirius lifted Laura back into his lap once his leg went to sleep. Unwilling to remain still, she crawled across the couch to Harry and started jabbering incoherently, an occasional recognizable word mixed in.

'Sirius! Em! Harry!' Lissa came tearing into the room. 'I got my Hogwarts letter! Look!' She waved a yellowish envelope addressed in emerald green to Miss. M. Emerson, The Kitchen, 12 Grimmauld Place London.

Emily beamed. 'Well done, honey. Are you going to open it?'

'Oh… yeah.' Lissa blushed before tearing the yellowish envelope open. She pulled out the letter and read it out loud at top speed. 'When are we going to Diagon Alley?' she asked the minute she had finished reading the letter.

'I think Molly was planning on taking her lot tomorrow,' Emily answered. 'I'm sure she won't mind if we accompany them.'

'Can I go too, Mum?' Ben piped up hopefully.

Emily nodded her assent. 'Yes we'll all go. It will be nice to get out of the house.'

Noticing Sirius looked rather downcast, Harry posed a question that was bothering him. 'Is Sirius coming?'

'No, It's too dangerous,' Emily told them. 'But my brother is coming with us.'

Sirius looked up, momentarily forgetting his gloominess. 'You don't have a brother.'

Emily raised an eyebrow. 'No, I don't.' She waited a few beats and then continued. 'Sirius, I believe you are rather talented at Transfiguration…' she left the sentence hanging.

He shrugged. 'What does that have to do with – Oh!' A huge smile spread across his face as realization finally hit him. 'You want me to transfigure myself?'

'A bit slow on the uptake, but yes, that is the plan.'

'What does Dumbledore think of your idea?'

'He advised against it but accepted that it was our decision to make.'

'You're amazing, you know that?'

'I believe I've heard it said once or twice.'

Fred and George Apparated right beside Harry. He was so used to them doing this by now that he didn't even fall off his chair. Lissa, however, was a different story.

'Do you guys absolutely have to Apparate downstairs?' she muttered as she picked herself off the floor. 'You're both going to get fat from lack of exercise.'

'Oh, you wound me, Lissa,' Fred said, clutching his chest as if in pain, 'but yes, we absolutely _do _have to Apparate downstairs, can't have us getting rusty now, can we?'

'Well, no danger of that,' Lissa retorted. 'I suppose you at least had a good reason for scaring me out of my wits.'

'We were just wondering who assigned the Slinkhard book,' said Fred conversationally.

'Because it means Dumbledore's found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,' said George.

'And about time too,' said Fred.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked.

'Well, we overheard Mum and Dad talking on the Extendable Ears a few weeks back,' Fred told Harry, 'and from what they were saying, Dumbledore was having real trouble finding anyone to do the job this year.'

'Not surprising, is it, when you look at what's happened to the last four?' said George.

'One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed and one locked in a trunk for nine months,' said Harry, counting them off on his fingers. 'Yeah, I see what you mean.'

'Technically, Professor Lupin resigned, he wasn't sacked,' Lissa defended, having heard the entire story from Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Remus smiled at her. 'That's true, but if I hadn't resigned, Dumbledore would have had no choice but to sack me. The school board would have insisted upon it.'

'I don't suppose you're the new teacher?' Hermione spoke up hopefully.

The other kids sat up straighter and looked expectantly at Remus, who seemed pleased yet embarrassed. 'No, I'm afraid I can't take the position. I'm too dangerous.

Those who had been taught by him groaned in disappointment while Lissa and Ben glanced around in confusion.

'Dangerous?' Lissa repeated. 'What do you mean?'

Everyone stilled. Remus looked pained; in the excitement of having Emily back from the dead, he had completely forgotten that the kids didn't know about his condition. He couldn't bear to lose the friendship of Lissa and Ben, but accepted that they had to know.

'I'm- I'm a werewolf,' Remus conceded in a weary voice. It never got easier to admit.

'Wicked!' Ben proclaimed, still too young to understand the full weight of this fact.

Lissa looked as though she had been slapped; she had come across werewolves while reading Hermione's old textbooks. Remus tensed, steeling himself for the imminent rejection. What he didn't expect was to feel her small hands slip into his own larger ones as she moved to stand in front of him. He looked up to see her vivid blue eyes full of compassion – not a trace of the fear or disgust he had expected.

'I'm sorry you have to go through that,' she said, her eyes bright with unshed tears, 'but I don't think any less of you because of it. You're one of the nicest people I've met.'

Remus was touched at her concern for him. 'Thank you.'

'She has a good heart, our Lissa,' Sirius said proudly, making Lissa blush. Harry could tell she was thrilled at the compliment; she hadn't had many in her lifetime. The fact that it came from someone she loved and respected only made it more special.


	21. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 21: Diagon Alley**

At 9 o'clock the following day, the children and a number of Order members gathered in front of the living room fireplace. It had been decided that for security reasons they would go as two separate groups. The Blacks, Harry and Hermione would travel with Tonks and Remus as their guards while Moody and Kingsley accompanied the Weasleys.

Lissa and Ben watched carefully as Remus took a pinch of glittering powder out of a small box, threw the powder into the flames, yelled, 'Diagon Alley!' and vanished.

Harry went next, after what seemed like an eternity of spinning he arrived in the stone fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, falling face forward onto the stone floor. He got gingerly to his feet, praying the pub was empty; to his great relief, only Remus had witnessed his less than graceful exit and was politely pretending not to have noticed.

Hermione, Lissa and Tonks soon joined them; Remus had to grab Tonks by the shoulders to keep her on her feet as she almost stumbled into a table upon her arrival. Sirius (disguised as a nondescript blonde) and Emily followed with Ben and Laura.

Lissa glanced around at the dark and shabby interior of the pub. 'Didn't you say this was a famous place, Harry?' she whispered. 'It seems deserted.'

'It is famous,' Remus explained, 'but these are dangerous times, few people are willing to venture far away from their homes.'

'I thought no one believed that Voldemort had returned,' Harry said, confused.

Tonks grimaced. 'Well, no they don't, but there have been suspicious attacks. The Ministry is blaming rogue Death Eaters. We'd better get a move on, Mad-Eye would have my head if he knew we had remained in one place for more than twenty seconds. 'Constant vigilance' and all that.'

Everyone who had meet the paranoid ex-auror grinned as they followed Tonks through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trashcan and a few weeds. They waited as she tapped a brick three times with her wand. The brick she had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing a huge archway that opened onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

'Welcome to Diagon Alley,' Tonks announced dramatically, almost hitting Remus on the nose when she waved her hand theatrically.

As they stepped through the archway, Harry and Hermione grinned at the astonishment on the younger kids' faces, remembering their own first glimpse of the busy Wizarding street. Lissa and Ben were looking around at everything with wide eyes, their heads moving so fast they were in danger of obtaining severe whiplash. Their eyes nearly popped out of their skulls when they entered Gringotts and read the ominous warning written on the door.

'Of finding more than treasure there…' Ben gulped. 'What exactly does that mean?'

'Some things are best left unsaid,' Tonks replied delicately.

'Know from experience, do you?' Sirius asked shrewdly, ignoring Remus' warning glare.

Tonks blushed scarlet. 'It was an accident! I didn't mean to trip over and knock the doors open. Mad-Eye managed to smooth things over in the end. He told them we were there on business to check the strength of their protective spells.'

Sirius grimaced. 'I bet that went down well. The goblins hate to have their security questioned.'

'Yeah… they were a bit mad… you know, maybe I should stay outside… for extra security.'

'Extra security?' Sirius sniggered. 'You mean you're afraid they'll see you and arrest you on sight?'

'The extra security couldn't hurt,' Remus cut in, silencing Sirius' teasing.

Emily nodded. 'I agree. Why don't you and Tonks stand guard outside? Come on, Sirius.' She grabbed her husband by the sleeve and dragged him through the front doors; the kids followed, the girls trying not to smile at Emily's obvious effort to get Remus and Tonks alone.

A goblin was assigned to show them to the vaults. Emily stopped short as she remembered Sirius had concealment charms on him; they would set off the alarms if he went down to the vaults. Thinking quickly, she suggested to Sirius that he stay in the lobby with Laura, whom she insisted was too young for 'those foolhardy carts'.

Once they had retrieved the necessary amount of gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts, they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Ben had loved the wild cart ride but Lissa was looking a bit green, still clutching tight to Emily's arm. They set off down the winding street and visited several shops such as Madam Malkin's and the Apothecary. Hermione and Lissa kept them in Flourish and Blotts for almost an hour; apparently they had exhausted the Black library (or at least the books that Sirius hadn't burnt immediately because of the horrific Dark magic they covered).

They had just reached the Magical Menagerie when they noticed a tall man with sleek blond hair and a pointed, pale face striding out of the neighbouring shop. His cold grey eyes narrowed and fixed upon Harry's face.

'Well, well, well… Potter has finally scraped together enough courage to walk the streets again,' said Lucius Malfoy coolly.

Harry felt winded, as though he had just walked into something solid. He had last seen those cold grey eyes through slits in a Death Eaters hood, and last heard that man's voice sneering at him at the orphanage while sending a barrage of curses at him and his family. On top of that, he still remembered the man jeering in a dark graveyard while Lord Voldemort tortured him. Sirius seemed to understand Harry's discomfort because he nudged him toward the Menagerie. Malfoy was not to be put off that easily.

'You managed yet another lucky escape and lived to tell, Potter. Quite astonishing, the way you continue to wriggle out of very tight holes… snakelike, in fact.' His gaze switched to Lissa's face, flickering between her and Ben. 'Ah, here are the brats you were unable to defend… how's your leg?' he asked Lissa nastily.

Harry couldn't do more than glare at the man before he and the other kids were shepherded into the shop by Sirius and Emily. Through the large window he saw Lucius fling a few words at Remus before stalking off. By the time they exited the Magical Menagerie with Lissa clinging to her new owl's cage, it was almost midday. Their final stop was Ollivanders; Lissa was skipping with every alternate step in her excitement, chattering excitedly with Hermione and Remus about the different properties of wand cores.

Remus, Tonks and Hermione elected to remain outside, as the small shop was only large enough for a few people at a time. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as the Blacks and Harry stepped inside. Lissa immediately stopped skipping; it seemed that she, just like Harry had, considered this a place where one needed to be quiet. Harry managed not to jump when the sudden 'Good morning' came from the shadows of the many shelves, but it was a near thing.

Mr. Ollivander walked forward, his pale, unblinking eyes glittering like moons in the dimly lit shop. Lissa unconsciously moved closer to Sirius.

'Good morning, sir. How have you been? It's been years since I was last here,' Emily spoke up politely.

'Not too bad, my dear. I must say I am pleased you and Mr. Potter have been reunited. I daresay Mr. Black is thrilled to have his family back.' He nodded toward the disguised figure that was Sirius.

Harry moved in front of his godfather, grasping his wand still in his pocket.

'No need for that, Mr Potter,' the old man said in his wavering voice. 'I have no intention of handing an innocent man over to the Ministry.'

'What?'

'I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Black, every wand – and every buyer. The young lad who walked into my shop all those years ago witih James Potter was not capable of the evil for which he was later accused. Fool boy almost killed me after I threatened to jinx Mr. Potter's fingers together for drawing in the dust of my store. Rest assured you are safe here.' Ollivander turned his silvery eyes onto Harry. 'Your loyalty to your godfather is commendable, Mr Potter. Don't lose that quality, I'm afraid times are approaching where it will be of the essence – You, lad!' Ollivander rasped at Ben, who had been about to draw in the dust himself, 'keep your fingers to yourself.' Ben edged back toward Emily and Sirius, trying and failing to look innocent.

Harry exchanged a nervous look with Emily and Sirius just as the man noticed Lissa. 'Ah, Miss Emerson, it is a pleasure to meet you… oh my, yes… if you could hold out your wand arm… good.'

Lissa tried not to stare at the odd man as he measured her from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. The tape measure suddenly crumpled into a heap on the floor as he flitted through the shelves pulling out box after box. The others looked on in interest as the girl picked up ten wands in turn, only to have them snatched away almost immediately by Ollivander. On the eleventh wand however, a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end and illuminated the dreary shop like a flash of lightening. Harry was rather shocked when a string of sparks circled him, giving him a warm and powerful feeling, before doing a loop around Ben, then Lissa, before disappearing into nothing.

'Oh bravo! Yes, marvelous, my dear,' Ollivander cried happily. With a flick of his own wand he sent the other wands zooming back to their shelves. 'Maple and phoenix feather. Ten and a quarter inches long, nice and flexible… Yes, yes, I should have known! Dear me, yes.'

He looked between Harry and Lissa proudly, gazing at them so long that Emily felt the need to clear her throat pointedly.

'Oh, so sorry, my dear… I forgot myself for a moment…' He beamed at the children. 'They share a bond, am I correct? Yes, yes, I thought so, both their wands share the phoenix core - not from the same bird though… it's quite apparent these two will go far… the young Mr Black as well, I shall look forward to seeing him again next year to find his wand.' He suddenly turned serious. 'Don't underestimate what you three are capable of when together… remember that, won't you… work together, not against and you will achieve great and honourable things.'

Harry was relieved when they paid seven gold Galleons for Lissa's wand and joined the others outside. He didn't relax completely until they got back to Grimmauld Place. The Weasleys had returned an hour before them; Molly was waiting in the living room.

She gave a sigh of relief when the last person had come through the fireplace. 'Oh, good, you're back. Dumbledore left a message for Sirius and Emily.'

Emily shook the soot off her robes and gently dusted Laura's clothes. 'Really? What is it?'

'He wants to talk to you. He should be here any minute.'

Sirius removed his disguise with a wave of his wand. 'What about?' he asked, shaking back his long mane of black hair.

'He didn't say, but he wanted the three older kids present for the discussion.'

Emily and Sirius exchanged a glance. Everyone jumped as the persistent mooing of a cow split the silence.

Several moments later, Dumbledore strode into the room. 'I see someone has put their Charms skills to good use. Very amusing.' His eyes twinkled merrily.

'Thanks,' Emily said, not a trace of embarrassment on her face.

'Well, we'll leave you to talk,' Mrs Weasley said as she shooed Remus, Tonks and Hermione into the corridor.

Everyone followed Emily's lead in making themselves comfortable on the couches.

Dumbledore got straight to the point. 'It's only a matter of time before Voldemort discovers that Harry has forged a bond with Lissa and Ben. I feel it would be prudent if they all received training.'

There was a brief pause. 'What kind of training?' Harry asked curiously.

'I'm sure you have all noticed that you can provide aid to each other when you are in close proximity. However, I believe it would be a good idea if the bond could be strengthened even more, to the point where you can communicate over greater distances.'

Sirius nodded thoughtfully. 'So if one was captured or in danger, the others could help us find him?'

'Yes, that is one of the advantages. They will also be trained in stealth and defense strategies so they would have a higher chance of avoiding capture in the first place.'

Emily tilted her head. 'Where would the training take place?'

'Hogwarts,' Dumbledore answered. 'They'll have a lesson once a week. Ben would need to be brought to the castle, of course.' He paused for a moment, as if deciding how to best phrase his next sentence. 'I feel it would be best if this were done in utmost secrecy, we must be careful with whom we trust, even at Hogwarts.'


	22. To Hogwarts

**Chapter 22: To Hogwarts**

On September 1st, Harry was woken up early by a tornado – a tornado named Lissa. She had Laura perched on her hip. Both were fully dressed and Lissa had her hair swept back in a perfect ponytail. Her bright eyes and spring in her step indicated she'd been up for hours.

'Harry! Harry! Get up! We're going to Hogwarts today!' She deposited Laura on his chest and plopped down beside him; the bed springs creaked as she bounced up and down in her excitement. Her hair alternated between bright shades of lime green, magenta and canary yellow, a rather frightening sight at such an early hour.

It took every ounce of self-control he possessed not to push Lissa off the bed; he didn't think he could do it in good conscience after vowing to protect her a matter of weeks ago. And of course, doing the same to a toddler was unthinkable. Moving Laura to his lap, Harry sat up in bed and groaned when he caught sight of the clock. 'Liss, it's only six o'clock. Couldn't you have waited a few more hours?'

His surrogate sister ignored him, scooping a T-shirt off the floor and throwing it in his face. 'Come on, get dressed!'

From the other side of the room, Ron opened his eyes blearily. Upon noticing Lissa he suddenly sat bolt upright and pulled his covers up to his chin. 'What are you doing in here?'

Lissa rolled her eyes. 'I'm baking scones, Ronald. What does it look like I'm doing?'

'Yeah, but it's a _guys_ room!' Ron protested.

'So?' Lissa put her hands on her hips just as her hair turned tomato red. 'Harry's my brother.'

'But –'

'Be downstairs in ten minutes,' Lissa ordered sternly as she skipped out of the room, leaving an energetic toddler behind to quell any disillusioned hopes of falling back to sleep.

Harry flopped back onto his bed, holding onto Laura's hands to prevent her falling. 'Want another sister? She's free.'

'Nope, you're stuck with her, mate. Just be thankful she can't do the Bat Boogey Hex. That's when life starts to get difficult.'

Eleven minutes later Harry and Ron entered the kitchen, yawning and stretching, with Laura in tow. Ron's shirt was inside out and Harry had failed to notice that Lissa had pinned a note on the front of his jumper, proclaiming him as WORLD'S BIGGEST BUBBLEHEAD. Both slumped into chairs and tried to keep their eyes open.

'Morning sleepyheads!' Sirius said merrily as Ron rubbed his head, having hit it on the table when he dozed off two seconds before.

Emily pushed plates of bacon and eggs toward them. 'Ignore him, he came down about five minutes ago looking the same. Nice shirt, Harry.' She winked at Lissa, obviously confident of the perpetrator's identity.

'Thanks,' Harry replied groggily, managing to pick up his fork on the fourth attempt. If he had been more alert, he would have found the comment odd. While the shirt was new, it hardly warranted a compliment two weeks after purchase. Emily, while on a maternal impulse, had bought each of her children an entire wardrobe to replace their rather ragged clothing. While by no means the latest fashion, they now looked presentable and less like they had been living on the streets.

'Ow!'

A sharp rap on the side of his head made Harry spin round. While they had been talking, Laura had climbed up on the chair beside him. In her hand was a brush; it seemed she thought his hair required taming but hadn't quite honed her skill with the instrument. Those close enough to witness the incident laughed.

Sirius reached out to pull the girl into his lap. 'Now, Laura. Don't beat up your brother. He can't defend himself against an attack this early in the morning.'

Ron sniggered, having revived over three servings of breakfast. 'Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, faces and escapes You-Know-Who four times, only to be finished off by his baby sister during breakfast.'

'Shut it, Ron,' Harry muttered in annoyance.

Laura snatched Sirius' empty cup off the table and began sucking on it. 'Sut it!' she repeated with a giggle.

Emily's gaze shot to her youngest daughter before slowly turning narrowed eyes to Harry, who had paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. 'Uh… sorry?' he said sheepishly, cowering slightly at her stern gazes.

'Stand down, Emily,' Remus chuckled. 'I bet she's learned worse than that from Sirius.'

'I haven't taught her anything,' Sirius protested, looking rather miffed at having his wife's suspicion turned toward him.

'Hassum,' said Laura, her voice slightly muffled inside the cup.

'Except for that,' he added, failing to keep a satisfied smile off his face.

'What did I tell you, Liss?' Harry grinned. 'An ego the size of Hogwarts.'

'Nothing wrong with having a healthy self-esteem,' Sirius commented blithely, trying to extricate his mug from Laura's grip.

Emily rolled her eyes fondly. 'Lissa, Harry, are you all packed?'

Harry nodded his assent but Lissa suddenly let out a squeal. 'My Herbology book!' She jumped up and ran out of the room.

Remus had to grab her vacated chair to prevent it from toppling over.

'Too much energy, that girl,' Harry muttered, leaning back in his chair tiredly.

Hermione leaned over and pulled the note off his front. 'Too much time, as well.'

* * *

Two hours later, everyone had gathered in the hallway. Mad-Eye was dividing people into groups so they could stagger their arrival to the train station and, in his words, limit the number of deaths. For the first time in their lives, Fred and George were quiet, having spent the past half hour being yelled at by their mother and Sirius while Emily shot them frequent angry glares. From what Harry had managed to piece together, the twins had bewitched their trunks to fly downstairs to save the bother of carrying them, with the result that they had hurtled straight into Ginny and Lissa, knocking them down two flights of stairs into the hall. The shouting had set off Mrs. Black's irritating mooing, but nobody was bothering to close the curtains over her; all the noise in the hall was bound to rouse her again, anyway.

Still seething and meticulously disguised as a pale-faced redhead, Sirius wrenched open the front door and stepped out into the weak September sunlight. Harry and Lissa followed him. The door slammed behind them and Mrs. Black's screeches were cut off instantly. Lissa nudged Harry's arm when they reached the bottom of the stairs, which started to vanish the moment they reached the pavement. Harry grinned at her amazement.

'Tonks is waiting for us just up here,' Sirius said, nodding his head ahead of them.

An old woman greeted them on the corner. She had tightly curled grey hair and wore a purple hat shaped like a pork pie. 'Wotcher, better get a move on, shouldn't we?'

It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross on foot. Once inside the station they lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of them leaned against it in turn and fell easily through on to platform nine and three-quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families. Harry inhaled the familiar smell and felt his spirits soar… he was really going back… and this time he had a sister to share the experience with…

'The others should be here soon,' said Sirius, staring behind him at the wrought-iron arch spanning the platform, through which new arrivals would come.

The other groups joined them intermittently over the next ten minutes. Moody brought up the rear, muttering something impolite about bad-tempered elderly Muggle women but refused to elaborate when asked.

'Well, look after yourselves,' said Lupin, shaking hands all round. He clapped Harry on the shoulder and accepted a hug from Lissa. 'Keep an eye for Harry,' he told her jokingly, 'you know what he's like.'

'Be careful what youput in writing,' Moody growled, staring around the platform suspiciously. 'If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all.'

'It's been great meeting all of you,' said Tonks, hugging Hermione, Ginny and Lissa, 'We'll see you soon, I expect.'

Emily pulled Harry and Lissa aside so the family could have their private good byes. Ben hugged both of them, a solemn expression on his face.

'Liss and I will write to you,' Harry reminded him, 'and you'll see us in a week.' he added the last part quietly so no one but the Blacks would hear.

Lissa nodded. 'Look after Laura for us.'

Emily gave them each a tight hug. 'Make sure you write often…'

'Be good, leave fighting the dragons to the experts,' Sirius instructed looking faintly lost as he released Lissa.

'…if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on.'

'Hawwy!' Laura suddenly yelled, lunging for him. To his embarrassment, a group of girls sighed adoringly at Harry as he hugged his youngest sister. Glaring at his sniggering godfather, he pried Laura's arms from his neck and handed her back to Emily.

'Well, see you,' he said, grateful that he'd see all of them when they brought Ben to Hogwarts. He nudged Lissa toward the train door. 'Come on, Liss.'

They stood by the open window as the train began to move, while Ron, Hermione and Ginny waved beside them. The figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Sirius, Emily, Ben, Laura and Mr and Mrs Weasley shrank rapidly, then they rounded a bend, and they were gone.

'Well,' said Fred, clapping his hands together, 'can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business of a sensitive nature to discuss with Lee. See you later,' and he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right.

Hermione and Ron went off to the prefect carriage while Harry, Ginny and Lissa went to find a compartment. They struggled off down the corridor, peering through the glass-panelled doors into the compartments they passed, which were already full. In the second carriage, they found an empty compartment.

Harry and Ginny stowed the three trunks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack and sat down. Lissa had insisted on keeping her own owl on her lap. The train rattled onwards, speeding them out into open country. It was an odd, unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next they were passing beneath ominously grey clouds. Ron and Hermione did not turn up for nearly an hour, by which time the food trolley had already gone by. Harry, Ginny and Lissa had finished their pumpkin pasties and were busy swapping Chocolate Frog Cards when the compartment door slid open and they walked in, accompanied by Crookshanks and a shrilly hooting Pigwidgeon in his cage.

'I'm starving,' said Ron, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head and leaned back with his eyes closed as though he had had a very exhausting morning.

Lissa rolled her eyes but didn't comment. Minutes later, the compartment door opened for the second time. Harry looked around; he had expected this, but that did not make the sight of Draco Malfoy smirking at him from between his cronies Crabbe and Goyle any more enjoyable.

'What?' he said aggressively, before Malfoy could open his mouth.

'Manners, Potter,' drawled Malfoy, 'didn't your mother ever teach you any – oh, wait I forgot. She's dead.'

Harry grabbed onto Ron's arm to stop him from lunging at Malfoy.

'Ignore him,' Hermione whispered, reaching out to clutch Ron's other arm. 'He's not worth it.'

Malfoy turned contemptuous eyes to Lissa. 'I've heard of you, Emerson,' he sneered. 'Another castaway like Potter. I guess that's why you hang around with him, misery loves company after all –' He abruptly broke off, more than a little deterred by having five wands pointed at his head.

'Get out!' said Hermione, standing up.

Sniggering, Malfoy gave Harry a last malicious look and departed, with Crabbe and Goyle lumbering along in his wake. Hermione slammed the compartment door behind them and plopped down heavily into her seat.

'Who was that?' Lissa asked in disgust.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. 'That was Draco, Lucius Malfoy's son. You'll need to watch out for him. He's a nasty piece of work.'

A slow fiendish smile spread on Lissa's face. 'Ladies and gentlemen, I believe I have found my next long-term prank victim. After all, it'd be a shame to get rusty.'


	23. Lissa's Sorting

**Chapter 23: Lissa's Sorting**

The weather remained undecided as they travelled further and further north. Rain spattered the windows in a half-hearted way, then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. At last, the train began to slow down and they heard the usual racket up and down it as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready to get off. As Ron and Hermione were supposed to supervise all this, they disappeared from the carriage again, leaving Harry and the others to look after Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon.

They shuffled out of the compartment feeling the first sting of the night air on their faces as they joined the crowd in the corridor. Slowly, they moved towards the doors. Harry could smell the pine trees that lined the path down to the lake. He stepped down on to the platform and looked around, smiling as he heard the familiar call of 'Firs'-years over 'ere… firs'-years…'

'Alrigh' there, Harry?' the gamekeeper called happily, his lamp bobbing over the heads of the students.

'Fine, Hagrid,' Harry grinned back. He gestured Lissa over, 'Hagrid, this is Lissa Emerson. She's in her first year.'

'Nice ter meet yer, Lissa,' Hagrid's beetle-black eyes shone merrily. 'Sorry, can' stay ter chat. Need ter get the firs' years ter the castle.'

'See you in a bit, Liss. Don't worry about the sorting, the hat will take your feelings into account if you ask it.'

'Thanks, Harry.'

When his little sister disappeared into the darkness with the other first years, Harry helped Ginny stack their possessions on the platform, where they would later be taken up to the dorms. Wrapping their robes tightly around them, they braced themselves to face the cold and gusty weather as the crowd shunted them toward the narrow doorway on to the road outside Hogsmeade Station. Here stood the hundred or so horseless stagecoaches that always took the students above first year up to the castle. Harry glanced quickly at them, turned away to keep a lookout for Ron and Hermione, then did a double-take.

The coaches were no longer horseless. There were creatures standing between the carriage shafts. If he had had to give them a name, he supposed he would have called them horses, though there was something reptilian about them, too. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither - vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gathering gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister. Harry could not understand why the coaches were being pulled by these horrible horses when they were quite capable of moving along by themselves.

'What are those things, d'you reckon?' he asked Ginny, nodding at the horrible horses as the other students surged past them.

'What things?'

'The horse things pulling the carriages!' said Harry.

Ginny gave Harry a perplexed look. 'What are you talking about?'

'Can't… can't you see them?'

'See what?'

'Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?'

Ginny looked seriously alarmed now. 'Are you feeling all right, Harry?'

'I… yeah…'

Harry felt utterly bewildered. The horse was there in front of him, gleaming solidly in the dim light issuing from the station windows behind them, vapour rising from its nostrils in the chilly night air. Yet, unless Ginny was faking - and it was a very feeble joke if she was - Ginny could not see it at all.

'Shall we get in, then?' said Ginny uncertainly, looking at Harry as though worried about him.

'Yeah,' said Harry. 'Yeah, go on…'

Ginny was still staring at Harry in concern when Ron and Hermione showed up. They looked between Harry and Ginny before climbing into the carriage, but not without sharing a knowing smile that made Harry uncomfortable. Completely nonplussed, Harry clambered in behind them. He remained quiet during the ride to the castle, thinking about the odd horses. He didn't think it was a good sign that he was the only one to notice them.

Rattling and swaying, the carriages moved in convoy up the road. They jingled to a halt near the stone steps leading up to the oak front doors and Harry got out of the carriage first. Unwillingly, because he had half-hoped they would have vanished, he turned his eyes upon the strange, skeletal creatures standing quietly in the chill night air, their blank white eyes gleaming.

'Are you coming or what?' said Ron beside him, sending a surreptitious glance between his sister and Harry, obviously having his own ideas about the reason behind his best friends' preoccupation.

'Oh… yeah,' said Harry quickly and they joined the crowd hurrying up the stone steps into the castle.

The Entrance Hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast. The four long house tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes.

The moment they reached Gryffindors, Ginny was hailed by some fellow fourth-years and left to sit with them; Harry, Ron and Hermione found seats together about halfway down the table between Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost, and Neville Longbottom, who seemed to have lost something; the round-faced boy was rummaging around in his robes frantically. Hermione scanned the staff table, anxious to find out who had been employed as the new Defense Professor.

'Who's that?' she said sharply, pointing towards the middle of the staff table.

Harry's eyes followed hers. They lit first upon Professor Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the centre of the long staff table, wearing deep-purple robes scattered with silvery stars and a matching hat. Dumbledore's head was inclined towards the woman sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. She looked, Harry thought, like somebody's maiden aunt: squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. When she turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and he saw a pallid, toadlike face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes.

'No idea,' Ron shrugged, staring longingly at his empty plate.

Harry did not understand why she was so irritated but did not ask; his attention had been caught by Hagrid who had just appeared behind the staff table; he worked his way along to the very end and took the last remaining seat. That meant the first-years must have crossed the lake and reached the castle, and sure enough, a few seconds later, the doors from the Entrance Hall opened. A long line of scared-looking first-years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim. The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first-years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.

The first-years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling. Locating Lissa in the throng, he saw she was wringing her hands. Harry recalled, fleetingly, how terrified he had felt when he had stood there, waiting for the unknown test that would determine to which house he belonged. The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song.

When it finished and became motionless once more, applause broke out, though it was punctured with muttering and whispers, for the hat had not, as in years past, confined itself to describing the different qualities looked for by each of the four Hogwarts houses and its own role in Sorting them. It had advised them to stand together against the mutual enemy. Professor McGonagall frowned around at the four tables with a fierce glare that earned her complete silence in under twenty seconds. When it was quiet enough to hear a Flobberworm wiggle across the floor, she lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name.

'Abercrombie, Euan.'

The terrified-looking boy Harry had noticed earlier stumbled forwards and put the Hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The Hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted:

'Gryffindor!'

Harry clapped loudly with the rest of Gryffindor house as Euan Abercrombie staggered to their table and sat down, looking as though he would like very much to sink through the floor and never be looked at again. There were several more names, (five Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin) but Harry had eyes only for his sister, pale and shaking.

'Emerson, Melissa.'

Still looking decidedly scared, Lissa stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause –

'GRYFFINDOR!' shouted the hat. Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Lissa collapsed into the chair next to him.

Harry grinned broadly at his sister. 'Well done, Liss. I knew you'd be in Gryffindor.'

She merely blinked at him in exhausted relief before turning her attention to the remainder of the Sorting. Slowly, the long line of first-years thinned. In the pauses between the names and the Sorting Hat's decisions, Harry could hear Ron's stomach rumbling loudly. Finally, 'Zeller, Rose' was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

'To our newcomers,' said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, 'welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!'

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

'Excellent,' said Ron, with a kind of groan of longing, and he seized the nearest plate of chops and began piling them on to his plate, watched wistfully by Nearly Headless Nick.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the Headmaster. Harry was feeling pleasantly drowsy now. His four-poster bed was waiting somewhere above, wonderfully warm and soft…

Dumbledore began speaking. 'We have had a change in staffing this year. We are very pleased to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause,

Dumbledore continued, 'Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the –'

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, 'Hem, hem,' and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. 'Thank you, Headmaster,' Professor Umbridge simpered, 'for those kind words of welcome.'

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again, Harry felt a powerful rush of dislike that he could not explain to himself; all he knew was that he loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ('hem, hem') and continued. As she went on with her rather long-winded and monotonous speech, Harry found his attentiveness ebbing, as though his brain was slipping in and out of tune.

Eventually she sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harry noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

'Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating,' he said, bowing to her. 'Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…'

'Yes, it certainly was illuminating,' said Hermione in a low voice. 'The Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts.'


	24. Ron's Prediction

**Chapter 24: Ron's Prediction**

The next morning, Harry dressed quickly and made his way out of the dorm before anyone else had awoken. There were few others in the common room, most of whom gave Harry slightly fearful looks. Sighing, he climbed through the portrait and walked to the Great Hall without stopping to wait for any of his friends. He wanted to be alone for a while. Sitting down at the empty Gryffindor table, Harry pulled out his Defense book and half-heartedly began reading, more to have something plausible to stare at then anything. He didn't even get through the first chapter before he dismissed it as useless. Flicking through the rest of the book only served to strengthen this belief.

Over the next hour, students entered the hall in an intermittent flow. Harry knew the exact moment his friends made their appearance because, once again, they were involved in a heated argument.

'…can't let this go, we have to talk to them.'

Ron looked downright alarmed. 'Why?'

'Because we're prefects, Ron!' she answered grimly. 'It's up to us to stop this kind of thing!'

'They haven't actually done anything yet,' Ron argued, albeit rather weakly. 'We can't give them detentions for putting up a notice.'

'You know full well they plan to go through with it!' Hermione said crossly, plopping down beside Harry and reaching for some toast.

'Fred and George?' he asked, knowing the answer.

Shooting an exasperated glance at Ron, Hermione nodded. 'They are the limit. They've gone and put up a notice for students to test their products.' She looked up from pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice. 'What's the matter, Harry? You look troubled.'

'Don't know.'

Ron looked amused. 'You don't know? You're sounding like a girl; they don't know why they're upset half the time.'

Hermione grabbed Harry's thick defense book out of his limp grip and whacked Ron on the head with it. From five seats down Fred and George sniggered, having seen the incident.

'Ow! What was that for?' Ron demanded, rubbing his head.

'Show some tact, Ronald.'

Ron goggled at her. 'You just used a book to hit someone. Isn't that strictly against your code? You might've damaged the precious holder of knowledge.'

'I've read the book. Trust me, that's all its good for,' Hermione retorted. 'Anyway, what's up, Harry? Do you feel ill?'

'No…'

Hermione studied him thoughtfully. The change in her eyes showed the exact moment an idea came to her. 'You don't think you're homesick?'

Harry considered this. 'Maybe.'

'Well, it's to be expected,' Hermione said soothingly. 'Don't worry about it. Everyone else experiences it too.'

'Only it was sort of delayed for you, wasn't it?' Ron said thickly around a mouthful of crumpet. 'Since you didn't have anyone to –' he suddenly broke off as he realized what he was saying.

Hermione's right hand twitched from its place on the table beside the Defense book. Wanting to avoid another argument and feeling sympathetic toward Ron, Harry shoved it back into his bag, not bothering to be discreet about it.

'Ron's right though,' he said quickly, knowing his friend hadn't meant to be insensitive. 'Other years I only felt relief to get away from the Dursleys.' He grinned. 'Now I actually have people outside of Hogwarts to miss.'

'Zatswatimen,' confirmed Ron, who was now eating kippers with almost indecent enthusiasm.

Professor McGonagall was now moving along the table handing out schedules.

'Look at today!' groaned Ron. 'Divination, double Potions, History of Magic and double Defense Against the Dark Arts… Trelawney, Snape, Binns and that Umbridge woman all in one day!'

'When Trelawney is the best teacher you have, you know you're in for a rough day,' Harry added glumly. 'Wonder how I'll die this time. Drowning in my cauldron during potions, perhaps? Or maybe it'll be a slow, drawn-out death during one of Binns' dull lectures.'

It was with extreme reluctance that Harry followed Ron to the top of North Tower and ascended the silver ladder that led to Sibyll Trelawney's classroom. A thin woman, heavily draped in shawls and glittering with strings of beads, she always reminded Harry of some kind of insect, with her glasses hugely magnifying her eyes.

Harry almost turned and fled when he saw she was busy arranging glowing crystal balls full of pearly white mist on each of the spindly little tables with which her room was littered. Pulling himself together with extreme willpower, he took a seat beside Ron and Neville in one of the shadowy corners. He had always hoped Professor Trelawney would forget about him if he kept out of sight, but it never worked. Still, he and Ron continued the tradition regardless, holding out in hope of the impossible.

When they were all seated, she suddenly gave a start, as if only just realizing she wasn't alone. 'Good-day,' she said in her usual misty, dreamy voice, 'today, we will return to revise the refined art of crystal gazing. Divide into pairs and take turns searching the Orb's infinite depths. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will see before the end of the class.'

And so they began. Harry felt extremely foolish staring blankly at the crystal ball, trying to keep his mind empty when thoughts such as 'this is stupid' kept drifting across it. It didn't help that Ron was making faces in his crystal ball and Neville kept dropping things.

'Seen anything yet?' Harry asked them after half an hour's quiet crystal gazing. The heavily perfumed smoke in the room was making him feel sleepy and stupid.

Ron, who had long since dozed off, suddenly awoke with a jolt. 'What?'

Professor Trelawney rustled past**. **'Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?' she murmured over the clinking of her bangles.

'No need,' Ron whispered theatrically, imitating Professor Trelawney's wavering voice while gazing intently into the crystal ball. 'There can be no doubt about what I'm seeing… oh Merlin, no…'

'What is it? Do you see something?' Professor Trelawney approached their table excitedly.

Ron's eyes widened in horror and then he gasped dramatically, leaning back in his chair and flinging an arm across his eyes. 'Oh no — no — it is kinder not to say — no — don't ask me…'

'What is it?' Professor Trelawney repeated, leaning forward eagerly, her many shawls slipping off her thin shoulders.

Moving slowly and laboriously, Ron lowered his arm and stared in her direction as if not really seeing her. 'Professor,' he began, his voice trembling not, as Professor Trelawney believed, with emotion, but barely restrained laughter, 'you have… the grim.'

Harry and Neville snorted in laughter, along with most of the class while Lavender and Parvati looked around scandalized. Professor Trelawney didn't seem to cotton on. 'Don't laugh at him,' she reprimanded them, 'it was a good effort, dear.' Peering into the crystal ball herself, she clicked her tongue approvingly. 'Yes, the grim is certainly there…' She turned sad eyes to Harry, who immediately stopped laughing, knowing what was coming. 'My dear, I'm afraid you won't survive the year.' Patting him on the shoulder in what was clearly supposed to be a comforting gesture, she gave a dramatic sniff and moved to the next table. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at her cluelessness, thankful when she dismissed the lesson soon after.

The rest of the day dragged by. Potions was a complete fiasco from the start, where Neville managed to explode his cauldron and cover half of the Gryffindors with his Draught of Peace. He had got the ingredients horribly wrong with the result that Seamus, Dean, Lavender and himself were buzzing with unnatural energy and doing some rather impressive dance moves and gymnastics. Needless to say, Professor Snape gave all four detentions for disrupting the class, even deducting twenty points from Gryffindor because Harry had supposedly let Neville use the wrong ingredients (Harry had been on the other side of the room throughout the entire lesson).

At lunch, Harry sought out Lissa to see how her first day was going. He found her talking animatedly to another first year girl with white-blonde hair.

'Hey, Liss.' he greeted her. 'How has your day gone?'

Lissa beamed at Harry, 'It's been amazing.' She gestured to her friend. 'Harry, this is Annie O'Malley. Annie, this is Harry Potter.'

'It's great to meet you, Harry.' Annie reached out to shake his hand; he could detect her nervousness at being introduced to a fifth year, but she did not react at his name. Lissa seemed to notice his surprise.

'Annie is a Muggleborn,' she explained. 'I've told her about you but she's not impressed.' She grinned to let Harry know she was teasing.

Annie smiled and added, 'I'm afraid not. Maybe if you wore a huge multi-coloured feather in your hat you'd be more popular.'

Harry chuckled at the visual image his mind created. 'I'm already too popular so I'll leave the feather idea for you to try. What classes did you have today?'

'Transfiguration and double Charms this morning. History of Magic, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon.'

'Ah,' Harry grimaced at the sound of his least favourite subject. 'Just a word of warning: Professor Snape is easy to irritate. Don't ever put a single toe out of line or you'll find yourself in detention so fast your head will spin.'

'Yeah, we noticed.' Lissa made a face. 'We saw him put three of our year mates in detention because they tripped in the hallway.'

Annie laughed. 'Well, they did drop that vat of Bubotuberpus in his head when they fell.'

Lissa shrugged. 'Small details. Well, we've got to go, Harry. I want to introduce Annie to the twins. See you later!'

If the lessons Harry and Ron had attended so far were bad, Defense Against the Dark arts could only be described as a joke. Professor Umbridge insisted on addressing them as if they were five years old and set homework so boring and useless it made History of Magic look like an adventurous camping trip.

Hermione spent the entire walk from the Defense classroom to Griffindor tower bemoaning Umbridge's incompetence being forced upon them in OWL year. Harry and Ron were able to tune her out for the most part; the occasional 'hmm' or 'yeah, that's right' seemed to satisfy her. To their relief, she ran out of things to say on the way back downstairs, and by the time they reached the Great Hall for dinner, was content to spend the meal in stony silence.

Harry rushed through dinner; the many stares and whispers he'd been receiving all day were really grating on his nerves. Muttering a quick, 'See you in a bit,' to Ron and Hermione, he made his way up the long, winding staircases to the Gryffindor common room. He slipped through the portrait hole and made himself comfortable at one of the tables to begin on his homework. He had managed to finish the homework set for Divination and History of Magic before students began milling into the room in small groups of two, three or four. Hermione and Ron joined him as he stared cross-eyed at the Defense readings.

'This is useless,' Ron moaned after reading the first page.

'We've already established that, Ron,' Hermione said bracingly, glaring at her own textbook as if it were an insult to all others of its kind.

' – and it's only the first day!' Ron continued as if she hadn't spoken. 'Can you imagine what the rest of the lessons will be like? Harry… Harry?'

But Harry was not listening; he was squinting over into the far corner of the room, where Fred and George were holding clipboards and standing over Lissa and Annie. The first years were sitting on a sofa and chewing something that seemed to come out of a large paper bag that Fred was holding.

'That better not be –' Harry began hotly but stopped as the girls suddenly gasped and leaned forward, lifting their hands to their bleeding noses. He could see blood seeping through their fingers as they tried to stem the flow. Both looked so panicked that Harry was sure Fred and George had not warned them what the sweets were going to do. As they looked to the twins for help, George calmly handed them purple sweets and wads of tissue while Fred scribbled something on his clipboard.

Seething mad, Harry stood up and marched directly over to where the twins were now patiently waiting for the nosebleeds to stop; Hermione was close behind him.

'What do you think you're doing?' Harry asked forcefully.

'You can't test your rubbish on students!' Hermione shrilled, snatching both the clipboard and the paper bag of Nosebleed Nougats from his hands.

'Calm down, guys, they're fine!' said Fred as he gestured to Annie, whose nosebleed had completely ceased, leaving her to mop up the blood.

'Feel all right?' George asked her kindly.

'I - I think so,' she said shakily.

'Excellent,' said Fred happily.

'It is NOT excellent!' Harry roared, causing everyone in the common room to stare.

'Course it is, they're alive, aren't they?' said Fred angrily.

'You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?' Hermione demanded.

'We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same –'

'If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to –'

'Lissa!' Annie broke in over them, sounding panicked. 'Lissa!'

Wheeling to face his sister, Harry was shocked to see that she was now chalk white and covered in blood. 'Liss?' he knelt by her side to see her still struggling to control the steady stream of blood spouting from her nose.

'She needs the hospital wing,' said Hermione.

'I'll take her,' Harry said swiftly, scooping his petite sister into his arms and hurrying out of the portrait hole. Ginny's voice joined in with Hermione's enraged yells.

' – COULD HAVE DONE HER SERIOUS HARM YOU IDIOTS –' Hermione bellowed; herbushy hair seemed to crackle with electricity.

Ginny was only a little calmer. '– those things banging around inside your skulls are meant to be used for thinking!'

' – NO CONSIDERATION FOR THE YOUNGER STUDENTS –'

Harry was grateful when the portrait clicked shut behind him, cutting off Hermione, whose yells would give Mrs. Black's portrait a run for her money.


	25. News from Hogwarts

**Chapter 25: News from Hogwarts**

'Dad! Mum! We've got a letter!'

It was just past seven on a Wednesday morning when Ben bounded up the stairs enthusiastically and pounded on his parent's door.

His mother, who was typically an early riser, instantly opened it and smiled at him. 'Morning, Ben. Come in here and do some more shouting. I can't get your lazy father up.'

Ben smirked as he saw Sirius lying on his stomach with his head under a pillow, arms and legs akimbo. He leaned down and, right beside his ear, yelled, 'DAD! WE'VE GOT A LETTER FROM LISS AND HARRY!'

With a muffled yelp, Sirius started and toppled off the bed. Untangling himself from the sheets that had fallen with him, he looked up into the laughing faces of his wife and son.

'I did warn you,' Emily said sweetly as she tugged a comb through her long tresses.

Now fully awake, Sirius groaned and sat up. 'Give your old man a hand, Ben.'

Still grinning, Ben extended his hand to his father – who promptly tugged him tumbling down beside him.

'Whoops! You're terribly clumsy today.' Sirius put his son in a playful headlock, only letting go when Ben poked him in the side. Within the space of a few minutes, both were weak with laughter.

Emily smiled as she watched them wrestling on the ground. 'Alright, boys. Why don't we read the letter already?'

'Letter?' Sirius froze while pinning Ben facedown on the floor. 'So that's what you were yelling about. Here I was thinking you were saying I'd better listen and hurry up.' He propped his forearm on Ben's back and leaned casually against it, preventing him from rising. 'Well, you'd better get it, Ben. Off you trot,' he teased. 'Come on you lazy child, we'd like to read it this week.'

When Ben tried and failed to get up, he dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Sirius pretended to give a resigned sigh, 'Em, I think we've been too soft on the lad. He's gotten disobedient. I think a two foot essay on minding your parents is in order.'

'Da-ad!' Ben grumbled good-naturedly as he continued his futile struggle.

Laughing, Emily walked over to the door that adjoined to Laura's room and put her ear against it, listening for the sounds of an impatient toddler. 'I think Laura's still asleep. We can read it now if you'd like.'

Scooping up the fallen letter, Ben plunked down on the bed beside his mother and tore it open and glanced at the signature. His brow furrowed and he said, 'It's only from Lissa.' While the boy loved each of his siblings, as the older brother Harry was the one both he and Lissa looked up to.

'She probably wanted to send her own letter,' Emily suggested. 'Don't worry, Harry will write to us soon. It's only been three days.'

That seemed to satisfy Ben, for he turned back to the neatly folded piece of parchment and began to read.

_Tuesday 5th September 1995_

_Dear Sirius, Emily, Ben and Laura,_

_Hello from the Happy Halls of Hogwarts!_

_I'm in Gryffindor! I'm so excited and, admittedly, quite relieved because it means I'll be close to Harry. One of my dorm mates, Annie O'Malley, loves pranks as much as I do so we've gotten along brilliantly. We've been tagging alone with the twins to learn more mischief. Ben – watch out! The Christmas holidays promise to be interesting._

'Yeah, they will,' agreed Ben, 'but not for the reasons she thinks. What d'you think will freak her out more? The lifelike toy snakes or the huge beetles? The twins showed me how to get them to move so they look real.'

At the stern expression on his mother's face, he quickly resumed reading.

_The first few days here have been hectic, not least because I spent the second night in the hospital wing. Before you all get frazzled: I'm fine. I was helping Fred and George test sweets for their jokeshop and I accidently ate the wrong one (one of their earlier versions got into the bag by mistake). It gave me a massive nosebleed that wouldn't stop._

Emily scrambled off the bed and began rummaging in a drawer. 'Where'd I put those Howlers?' she muttered to herself.

'You bought Howlers? What for?' Sirius asked in surprise.

'Oh, I overheard Harry and Lissa discussing how wonderful it would be to have us to write to this year. They started listing the joys of having parents: strict bedtimes, grounding and Howlers came up, and I didn't want to disappoint them – Aha! Here they are!' She pulled out a packet of large red envelopes and tossed them on top of the cupboard. 'Keep reading, Ben. I'll get one ready to send to the twins later.'

Exchanging an amused glance with his father, Ben complied.

_Harry took me to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey fixed it in about a second. He stayed with me the entire night even though the matron forbade him (a certain cloak came in handy). The whole time she was examining me she kept muttering about how Harry's frequent visits to the Hospital Wing better not have rubbed off on me. Hopefully that isn't true; there's only so much of her fussing one person can handle!_

_Hermione later told me that Harry hexed the twins for, and I quote, 'risking the life of an innocent and vulnerable first year'. From that description I assume Harry hasn't yet discovered that his timetable is covered in flashing pink heart sequins and his Charms textbook sings that annoying song 'It's a Small World' whenever it's opened. I convinced one of his dorm mates to nick them for me. Innocent indeed! My brother has much to learn._

'For an older brother, he isn't very good at keeping his siblings in line,' Sirius commented. 'He's just not bossy enough.'

Emily nodded blithely. 'You could give him lessons in bossiness,' she teased. Turning serious she added, 'Give them a few more months and the four of them will be constantly at each others throats. My sister and I bickered so much our parents invested in earplugs. Trust me, you'll be dreaming about the good old days when they all got along.'

_Fred and George came to apologise the next day; both bore evidence of the Bat Boogey Curse – among others. I'm going to have to tell Harry to tone down his protective instincts a bit! It's kind of funny; all the boys in Gryffindor tower became extremely polite overnight. I guess word has spread!_

Sirius smirked. 'That's our Harry. I fear for Hogwarts when we unleash Ben on those poor souls.'

Ben didn't even bother denying that statement.

_Speaking of Harry, I'm worried about him. There are so many people who suspect Harry had more to do with Diggory's death than Dumbledore let on. Last night I felt his hurt and loneliness; it's much harder when we're surrounded by so many people so I think those emotions must have been pretty strong. I found him sitting in the common room by the fire. After I'd been sitting with him for a while he told me about the Third Task. It really bothers him that everyone suspects him of killing Cedric – he said they were beginning to become friends when Cedric was murdered, that it was like having an older brother to watch out for him. I'm certain that is one of the reasons he's so protective of me, Ben and Laura. He's lost so much that he'll do anything to prevent losing anyone else._

Emily and Sirius exchanged a worried look.

'I'll talk to him when we get to Hogwarts on Friday,' Sirius decided. His eyes turned warm, 'She's a perceptive girl, isn't she? Always looking out for everyone else.'

Nodding in agreement, Emily added, 'Harry is the same. To the extent of disregarding his own feelings and safety in the process, but he certainly has a good heart.'

_If that wasn't enough, Draco Malfoy spread the word that Harry's relatives abandoned him at an orphanage this summer. Wherever I can, I tell people the truth – that he was abandoned because of his stance as a wizard. Malfoy makes it sound as though Harry's delinquent behaviour got him kicked out, which, unfortunately, fits in with the rumours surrounding him and Cedric Diggory. _

_Harry pretends not to care about the Dursleys but I know it still hurts that the people who were supposed to care could so easily dump him for what he is. I think I managed to cheer him up a bit after our talk. Malfoy's crazy behaviour during dinner might've helped as well. Apparently, someone put Talarium Powder in his pudding. Odd bloke has been sporadically dancing to Swan Lake ever since; he's surprisingly light on his feet. Sadly, ProfessorSnape didn't agree; he gave him detention every night this week for shaming his house. It's funny how Malfoy randomly starts acting strangely – almost as if someone has it in for him._

'Ha!' said Ben brightly, 'three guesses who that is!'

Sirius was sniggering at Lissa's prank. 'That,' he said proudly, 'was ingenious! We should increase her allowance – or not.' he finished as his wife sent him an exasperated look.

_Sirius – I've included an article from the Quibbler that Ginny found. I thought you, Emily and Ben would find it amusing._

_Can't wait until I see you all again, _

_With love, _

_Lissa_

Curious, Emily picked up the envelope that the letter had come in and pulled out a sheet of paper that had been torn out of a magazine. She glanced at the title and suddenly burst out laughing. Turning the page so the others could read it she gasped out between giggles, 'Singing sensation?'

Taking the paper from her, Sirius skimmed through the article, a slow smirk appearing on his face. 'You've caught me,' he said, throwing his hands in the air, 'I've been hiding it from you all these years. I'm actually an amazing singer.'

Ben pointed to the bad cartoon of Sirius standing on a pile of human bones with his wand out. 'Is that supposed to be you? His head is larger than the rest of his body.'

'Good likeness, then,' Emily said with a straight face. The look of disbelief and incredulity on her husband's face as he finished the article sent her into another fit of giggles. When she had calmed down somewhat she read the rest of the article over his shoulder.

'So, Black,' she said in a mock-outraged voice, 'what's this about a Mrs. Purkiss and a 'romantic candlelit dinner?' Personally, I can't see anything exciting about a guy who turns chicken and refuses to perform after 'being struck on the ear by a turnip.' '

Sirius put his arm around her and grinned. 'I like the part about getting the full pardon any day. What do you think the chances of that are?'

'Pretty high,' said Ben, 'if you're Stubby Boardman.'

A high-pitched cry from the next room made them jump. 'Your daughter's awake,' said Sirius to Emily.

'_My_ daughter? She was _your_ daughter when she threw up on Snape the other day.'

'One of my favourite memories,' sighed Sirius. Smiling reminiscently, he stood up to retrieve Laura from her cot.


	26. Howler

**Chapter 26: Howler**

Early the next morning at Hogwarts, Harry was in the Owlery watching Hedwig fly away with the very letter that Ben was eagerly awaiting.

_Thursday 6th September 1995_

_Dear Sirius, Emily, Ben and Laura,_

_Lissa told me she sent you a letter a couple days ago so I'll assume you know which house she's in. I was pretty confident she'd make Gryffindor with the way she stood up to twenty Death Eaters and then the locket. Although, I guess with her brains she could have made Ravenclaw. In any case, I'm glad she's nearby where I can keep an eye on her – she needs it too. Fred and George gave her one of their Skiving Snackboxes without telling her what would happen. It gave her a horrible nosebleed; she almost passed out from blood loss on the way to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had her drink a Blood-Replenishing Potion and then did some healing spell to counter whatever the twins had given her. Liss is fine now, but I spoke to the twins and made them promise to test their own inventions from now on._

_First week back has been exhausting; every teacher has given us the lecture on the importance of OWLs with moutains of homework to match. As always, Hermione has been a huge help – at least she was until Ron offended her by insulting her efforts to free every House Elf in Hogwarts. Now she refuses to let us read her lesson notes. We're hoping she'll come round soon otherwise it's going to be a long year. _

_Also, we've got a new defense teacher – Professor Umbridge. Think of Madam Draygone and Sirius' mum put together and you have an idea of what she's like. I'm trying to convince Liss to make her Long-Term Prank Victim Number 2 but she refuses. Whenever I suggest it she gets this panicked look and darts off mumbling about some assignment or another. I can't blame her, Umbridge seems to have that affect on people; I've heard she put a third year and a fourth year in detention for standing up in class and saying that Voldemort is back. I'm trying very hard to stay out of Umbridge's way. I don't think I could get all my homework done if I got a detention._

_I'm afraid that's all I've got time to write. I'll give you a more detailed update when I next see you, although judging by the essay that Lissa called a letter, you've probably got a step-by-step rundown of every lesson, student and teacher._

_Best,_

_Harry_

Returning to the common room, he found Ron was already there being reprimanded by Hermione for something. Thankfully, she stopped when she saw Harry approach and, shooting Ron one last reproachful look, she accompanied them to the Great Hall.

The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy grey). Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Lissa, who had her copy of The Standard Book of Spells propped open against a milk jug. Her 'Good morning' sounded rather distracted and she was trying butter her toast with a fork, which told Harry that she was deeply engrossed in her book. Either that or she was putting on her unrefined innocent act while awaiting the results of her latest prank.

Fred and George, on the other hand, greeted them cheerfully; it seemed they had completely forgotten that Harry had hexed them a mere four days before.

'Post's due any minute,' George commented as he piled kippers on his plate.

'We're expecting some more ingredients for our products,' Fred confided to Harry. 'Don't look at us like that, we've learned our lesson –'

'Keep away from your sister,' both he and George recited in unison.

'Although, in our defense, it's rather difficult –'

'– when she follows us around –'

'– begging for our esteemed knowledge and experience –'

'– to aid with her own mischief making ventures.'

'Well,' Harry replied unsympathetically, 'you've got your work cut out for you then, haven't you?'

Harry had only just started his porridge when, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package and a red envelope were dropped in front of the twins, bearing both their names. They instantly dived for the package but stopped when they noticed the envelope.

'A Howler?' said Fred bewildered.

George prodded the envelope with the end of his spoon. 'Who'd be sending us a Howler? Oi! Hermione! You didn't really write to Mum did you?' he asked accusingly but with a trace of fear.

Looking up from her toast, Hermione raised her eyebrows, 'I should have, but I didn't. You'd better open it quick, it's starting to smoke.'

Harry and Ron, along with about ten others who had noticed the envelope, stuffed their fingers in their ears as Fred slit it open. A split second later, a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

'– GIVING THOSE FOUL THINGS TO MY DAUGHTER, I HAVE HALF A MIND TO WRITE TO YOUR MOTHER. SURELY YOUR PARENTS BROUGHT YOU UP BETTER THAN THIS. I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT LISSA'S FATHER AND I WOULD HAVE GONE THROUGH IF SHE'D BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT. NOT TO MENTION HER LITTLE BROTHER AND SISTER – HOW WOULD WE EXPLAIN IT TO THEM? THEY ADORE HER –'

Emily Black's yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, exchanging amused looks with their neighbours upon seeing the twins staring transfixed at the envelope. Both looked rather pale.

'– COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, AND FOR WHAT? A JOKE SHOP! PUTTING MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE ON THE LINE WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A THOUGHT –'

From up at the staff table, Professor McGonagall was glaring at the twins with narrowed eyes and her lips pursed in a disapproving way that reminded Harry of his aunt. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling with amusement as he continued with his meal as if he couldn't hear the voice that was making everyone's ears throb.

'– IF YOU SO MUCH AS OFFER HER A QUILL I'LL COME TO THE CASTLE MYSELF AND HEX THE BOTH OF YOU! AND AFTER A STUPID STUNT LIKE YOU PULLED I DON'T THINK YOUR PARENTS WOULD STOP ME!'

A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Fred's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Fred and George sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them. A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.

Hermione looked over at the twins. 'Well, I don't know what you expected, but Harry isn't the only one who cares about Lissa.'

Trying to keep a straight face at his brothers' misfortune, Ron added, 'I think you're fortunate that Emily and S – and company aren't here right now breathing down your necks.'

'Now there's an interesting image,' Harry said languidly, as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

'HARRY!'

Harry spun in the direction of Lissa's voice, lost his balance and fell backward onto the stone floor with a dull thud, one leg hooked over the bench. The contents of the jug still in his hand splattered over himself and Ron.

'Harry!'

This time the cry came from Ron. Ignoring him, Harry stared at Lissa, who was in perfect health and not in the least bit upset – on the contrary, she had a letter tightly clutched in her hand and was waving it excitedly as she ducked around Hermione and dodged a passing student to get to him.

Dripping in sticky juice, Harry took a deep calming breath as he freed his leg from the bench and stood up. 'What is it?' he asked, accepting the napkins that Hermione thrust into his hand and returning the jug to the table.

'A letter from home!' she squeaked animatedly, almost dancing on the spot.

It took enormous restraint not to dump the remaining juice on her head. 'A letter?' he repeated. 'Can't you be a little calmer about it? Anyone'd think you were being murdered.'

Passing over his words, she continued in the same bubbly voice, 'Let's go read it somewhere quieter. I can't hear myself think in here. Come on!' She grabbed his wrist and began dragging him away from the table.

Harry only just managed to swing his legs over the bench in time to avoid falling backward again. A few people laughed as the great Harry Potter, World Celebrity, Hero of Gryffindor, Quidditch Guru, Hogwarts' Champion and Vanquisher of Voldemort was forced out the Great Hall by a deceptively sweet and delicate looking girl.

Lissa finally let go of his hand seven flights of stairs later when they arrived in the common room. Massaging his wrist Harry grumbled, 'You always manage to get me to make a fool of myself.'

Lissa smiled innocently. 'You seem to manage nicely on your own, brother dear. Now sit down –' she pushed him into a nearby chair, 'shut up and listen.'

Harry slumped in the chair just to make it quite plain he was only complying grudgingly. The action was lost on Lissa as she had already ripped open the envelope and was skimming through the letter with a smile. There was a moment of silence before Harry cleared his throat.

'Are you going to tell me what it says or should I go back to my half-finished breakfast?' he said irritably.

'You can read it after me,' she answered distractedly.

Reminding himself that she was a girl, not to mention his sister, Harry took a deep breath and managed to calm himself before he yelled at her. 'Then what was the point of dragging me off in front of the entire school?'

'No point at all, but it was extremely funny.' She flashed him a smile when he began to splutter indignantly and said, 'Just kidding, I'll read it,' before plowing into the letter to prevent his retort.

_Dear Harry and Lissa,_

_We hope you are having a great time and have settled in well. Remember, we're only a letter or firecall away if you need us, even for just a quick chat about the weather (although Sirius says he desperately hopes that the conversation will be more interesting than whether or not it rained or he may walk off halfway through)._

_Thank you for your letter Lissa, but as a mother I must stress the importance of not accepting anything from the twins. While remarkable young men, they can overlook the welfare of others in favour of their own ambitions. Hopefully they learned a lesson from your incident but please, please do not take any risks. Although I must admit that I quite enjoyed the chance to send a Howler for the first time ever! How did the twins take it?_

_Harry – well done for standing up for Lissa! While as responsible parents we can't condone you hexing anyone regardless of their crimes, our overprotective and slightly bloodthirsty sides are heartily congratulating you. Just as a suggestion, next time you're avenging your sister, use more subtle methods that won't attract teachers' attention because we'd get a letter and be forced to ground you._

_It's been terribly quiet with just Ben and Laura. Ben insists that it's because you two are the main troublemakers but he's managed to keep life stimulating and unpredictable quite nicely all on his own. So far I've found lifelike spiders in my shoes; a moving snake was wrapped around the soup cans in the pantry; a quill that only writes nursery rhymes showed up in my desk; Sirius' toothbrush was dipped in lemon juice and Laura mysteriously developed the ability to burp bubbles (actually, I'm pretty sure she just ate the soap when Sirius wasn't watching her, but I made a point of blaming Ben so he thinks twice about playing his pranks all the time!)._

_Aside from dodging pranks and grounding Ben, Sirius and I have been renovating the rooms on the third floor. Hopefully when you come back for Christmas they'll be finished and you can help us with the fourth floor. _

_Yesterday we went out to a beach in a Muggle town to give the kids a chance to stretch their legs. There were no Muggles around so Sirius changed into his alter ego and scared some seagulls witless. Ben found some crabs and strategically deposited them beside his father – let your own imagination fill in the blanks there!_

_Laura loved splashing on the shore but became moody when her mean parents wouldn't let her go in further. I managed to placate her by taking her to collect shells, the downside being we had to take the entire bucket home with us._

_We have a bit of a competition going between Sirius, myself and Ben. Each of us is trying to get Laura to say their name first. No luck so far, she keeps bellowing out Harry's name whenever we try, although I'm certain that once I heard a variation of Lissa. It came out something like 'issa'. She was sitting in the living room playing with toys and saying 'Hawwy gone, 'issa gone' sounding so sad. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees you again; we're planning to just show up and let her see you!_

_Can't wait until the weekend!_

_With love, _

_Sirius, Emily, Ben and Laura_


	27. Essential Skills

**Chapter 27: Essential Skills**

A week passed fairly uneventfully, with Malfoy earning more detentions for mysterious offenses. The teachers quickly grew deaf to his insistence that someone had it in for him as well as his constant threats about the revenge his father would exact.

After lessons on Thursday afternoon, Lissa was standing on the Quidditch pitch trying to stall for time while Harry tried to convince her to let him teach her to fly.

'Come on, Liss. You can't expect to survive in the Magical world without learning all the essential skills.'

Lissa stared at her brother apprehensively. 'Quidditch is an essential skill?'

'He's never going to give up trying to convince you,' Hermione spoke up from the empty stands where she and Ginny were watching them with amusement.

Ron nodded his agreement. 'It'll be easier for everyone if you just go with it. Harry's on a one-man mission to convert everyone to an avid Quidditch buff like himself.'

Resigning herself to the inevitable, Lissa turned to face Harry and the Flying Death Trap the fool called a broomstick. 'You want me to get on that… that stick?' She supposed she ought to feel reassured that he wasn't letting her ride his Firebolt, which was more difficult to control, but after the detailed discussion about flying accidents he and Ron had been having on the way down to the Quidditch Pitch, even the school broom looked remarkably similar to a rampaging dragon to her.

'Stick?' Harry repeated in a tone that implied she deeply offended him. Since his cherished Firebolt was among the brooms she was calling a stick, she probably had.

'Okay, fine. I'll get on the crazed broom, but _you,'_ she poked her finger in his chest, 'are going to be the unlucky guy who explains to Em and Sirius why I broke my neck on _your _watch, _your_ prompting and _your_ choice of broom.' She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. 'Alright, what do I do?'

Harry visibly breathed a sigh of relief and placed a school broom on the ground beside her. 'Stick out your right hand over the broom and say 'Up!' '

'And I suppose it will talk back and ask me what's for dinner?' Lissa said sarcastically. 'It's a piece of wood, Harry. It can't hear me. You're making that up!'

'I thought the same thing during my first flying lesson. Don't worry, it's really what you do,' Harry assured her.

Lissa shrugged. 'If you say so… Up!'

To her surprise the broom jumped into her hand at once. Harry showed her how to mount the broom without sliding off the end and corrected her grip.

'Now, when I give the word, you kick off from the ground, hard,' said Harry. 'Keep the broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. Get ready – three – two –one – go!'

Feeling slightly nervous and plotting her brother's doom if she so much as got a splinter, Lissa obediently pushed off hard at his signal; she kept the broom steady hovering barely four feet from the ground. Suddenly, in a rush of fierce joy she realised that she knew what to do. Completely disregarding the rest of Harry's instructions, she rose higher – ten feet – fifteen feet and began circling through the air above Harry, who had grabbed his Firebolt and was soaring to her rescue – only to find she didn't need rescuing.

Flying was easy; it was wonderful. It was something she could do without needing to be taught. Wind rushed through her hair, and her robes whipped out behind her as she did a loop the loop.

Harry gasped and soared toward her, 'Don't do that, you'll break your neck!'

Just to scare him, she did a steep dived underneath him, came up on his other side and made a sharp turn to face him (to her satisfaction, Harry blanched and looked as though he wished he had never offered to teach her to fly).

'My neck is perfectly safe, thank you.' She began weaving through invisible obstacles. 'This is incredible, you never told me flying was so much fun!'

'Maybe we should go back down…'

'What? Already? I've only just begun. Don't be such a wet blanket, Potter.' Lissa was sorely tempted to hang upside down on her broom but decided she probably _would _fall off and break her neck. Instead, she settled for another loop the loop, shooting Harry an innocent smile when he stared at her with wide eyes.

They flew around for nearly two hours, over which a few members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team joined them. Harry gradually relaxed as it became evident that Lissa was competent on her broomstick (although she did pretend to almost fall off just to keep him on his toes).

After much begging, Harry relented to teach them the Wronski Feint, but when Lisa almost plowed headfirst into the ground, and Ron narrowly missed wrapping his broomstick around a goalpost, Harry, firmly backed by Angelina, Alicia and Katie, decided to leave that trick for the experts.

In an attempt to stop the Weasley twins' fervent protests, Katie suggested they race each other, making the course more difficult each time. This was met with only mild enthusiasm at first, but soon they were absorbed in trying to beat the others' times. When the three older girls went back inside to finish some nasty essays, the others sat lazily on their hovering brooms, chatting idly about random topics.

'So if you could nominate one person for the title of Hogwarts' Biggest Idiot, who would you pick?' Fred asked as he and George hung upside-down from their brooms.

'Only one?' Ron mused. 'Personally I know of two.' He looked pointedly at his brothers as he watched George fumble his grip on the broom and almost plummet the fifty feet to the ground.

Seemingly oblivious to Ron's meaningful expression, and not looking the least bit disconcerted at almost falling to his death, George tilted his head thoughtfully. 'Umbridge, hands down. She honestly thinks we want to be friends with someone who talks to us like we're naughty five year olds. And her lessons are a joke.'

'I just _know_ that we'll all be the best of friends,' Lissa gushed in a remarkably good imitation of Umbridge's high little girl voice. 'Perhaps you'd each like a dazzling pink cardigan just like mine.'

They all laughed.

'Nice one, Liss,' Harry complimented her.

'What about you, Lissa. Who would you suggest?' Fred asked, now attempting to lie back on his broom as if it was a reclining chair.

'I think Malfoy just beats Umbridge. His dancing was beautiful.' She brushed an imaginary tear from her eye and pretended to sigh dreamily. 'But his dreadful personality earns him the title.'

The twins smiled reminiscently.

'Yeah, those ballet moves were brilliant,' George smirked.

Ron lazily poked Harry, who was hovering half a metre below him and slightly to his right, with his foot. 'Your turn, Harry.'

Harry pretended to be deep in thought. 'I don't know… that Emerson kid is a bit of a whacko. She'd definitely be in the top five.'

It was as Harry laughingly dodged Lissa's effort to smack him over the head, that it happened.

Out of nowhere, a streak of light blue light sliced through the air where Harry had been a second before. Others quickly followed – orange – red – green. Lissa let out a gasp of pain as an orange burst of light slammed her left shoulder, leaving a nasty gash and almost knocking her off her broom. With a speed that Harry never knew she possessed, her wand was in her hand and she was sending Stunning Spell after Stunning Spell toward the Forbidden Forest, from where the offensive spells were originating.

'Ron, get her to the castle!' Harry yelled, as a burst of green light narrowly missed his ear. Whipping his wand out, he sent out a combination of Stunning Spells, Full-Body Binds and Disarming Spells. In his peripheral vision, he saw Ron grab hold of Lissa's broom and steer her away from the danger, throwing up a Shield Charm just in time to deflect the two red spells that shot toward them.

'No, Ron! Let go! I need to help Harry!' he heard Lissa shout frantically.

Ron's reply was lost in the commotion as Harry turned his entire concentration to defending his friends and sister. He trusted Ron to get her away. His friend knew the importance of that task and would make sure it was done.

Recognising the need to give Ron and Lissa time to escape, the twins had zoomed forward and were zigzagging through the air to avoid getting hit as they let loose hexes and jinxes of their own. Spells collided in a shower of multicolored sparks as the three of them slowly edged toward the castle.

Scanning the border of the forest, Harry could just make out several shadowy figures moving amidst the trees, careful to remain in the darkness but steadily sending out a barrage of spells. Then they disappeared and the spells were fired from random places along the grassy stretch of ground between the forest and the Quidditch field. With a thrill of horror, Harry realized the attackers were invisible – no, he corrected himself, not invisible. He could still see them but only a faint outline, barely visible in the dim late afternoon light.

They were now halfway to the castle. There was no sign of Ron or Lissa; Harry desperately hoped they had gotten to safety. Doing a mad sort of spiral to avoid another shaft of light, Harry was suddenly aware that an eerie silence had fallen across the grounds. The sounds of bangs and crackling and yelled incantations had abruptly ceased, though he could still see the twins slightly behind him, their lips forming spells and gesturing wildly for him to get back. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Harry had gone suddenly deaf — what was going on? And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside him, just as he became aware of something moving on the grassy slope below… Before he'd had time to think, Harry had taken his eyes off the invisible figures and looked down.

At least twenty Dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at him, were approaching him, between him and the castle. It was as though freezing water was rising in his chest, cutting at his insides. It wasn't until he felt something slam into his chest, knocking the breath out of him that he realised he had stayed still too long; he was aware of agonising pain, then white fog obscured his senses… big, blurred shapes were moving around him…then came a voice he had heard just twice before, but one he had never forgotten. It was a man's voice, shouting, panicking –

_'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –'_

The sounds of someone stumbling from a room – a door bursting open – a cackle of high-pitched laughter –

Harry fought to retain consciousness. His foggy brain was telling him he had to hold onto his broom; he had to make sure Fred and George got to safety –

'Expecto Patronum!' he yelled frantically, but he couldn't concentrate properly with the pain pounding his body like fifty bludgers. And then the voice in his head was abruptly cut short… Someone was screaming, screaming inside his head…a woman… his mother…

_'Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!'_

_'Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…'_

_'Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead _–_'_

Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Harry's brain, and then he was falling, falling through the icy mist.

_'Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…'_

A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and Harry knew no more.


	28. Long Awaited News

**Chapter 28: Long Awaited News**

'Lucky Hagrid was nearby.'

'I thought he was a goner for sure.'

Harry could hear the voices whispering, they made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue where he was, or how he'd got there, or what he'd been doing before he got there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten.

'That was the scariest thing I've ever been through in my life. Spells were coming from everywhere… then those Dementors…'

Scariest… the scariest thing… spells coming from invisible assailants… hooded black figures… cold… screaming… fear… pain…

Harry forced his heavy eyelids open. He had a brief second to see he was lying in the hospital wing before the bright light sent shafts of pain through his head. He closed his eyes with a sharp intake of breath that he quickly regretted; a spasm of pain cut through his chest. He cringed as his head spun and his stomach lurched with nausea.

'Harry?'

'I think he's waking up.'

As he lay still trying to steady his rebelling stomach, he became aware of a girl crying… Lissa. He squinted against the brightness and blinked repeatedly. He could make out hazy masses of red, brown and blonde surrounded by white; they gradually became clearer but remained slightly blurry. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were gathered around his bed. Lissa was sitting in the next bed, crying and clinging to Ginny, who had her arms around the girl and was speaking soothingly to her.

'Harry!' said Hermione, who looked extremely white. 'How're you feeling?'

It was as though Harry's memory was on fast forward. Flying… barrage of spells… Lissa hit… and the Dementors…

'What… happened?' he breathed wearily, keeping his eyes open with difficulty. Pain was radiating through his body, mainly his head and chest, making breathing a challenge. 'Is… Lissa… okay? And Ron… Fred… George…' He was annoyed that his voice sounded strained, making it obvious just how much pain he was in.

'We're all fine,' Ron assured him shakily. 'It was you we were worried about, mate.'

Lissa choked out a sob, still clutching Ginny's robes tightly. Her eyes were glazed and extremely bloodshot and her face was streaked with tears. A white bandage was just visible at the neckline of her dishevelled robes, bearing witness to her injury. She looked so distressed that Harry forgot about his discomfort.

'Liss…'

Ginny helped the younger girl walk over and sit on the bed. Lissa seemed to be in a daze, because she continued to look straight ahead until Harry touched her uninjured shoulder, then she dissolved into a fresh burst of tears. Rubbing her back, careful to avoid her shoulder, Harry looked up at the others. 'What happened?' he repeated in the same laboured whisper.

'You were hit by a spell from the Death Eaters – dunno what it was. Then the Dementors came. We saw you trying to do the Patronus but you were almost passing out from whatever that spell did to you,' replied Fred. He had a cut above his left eye and a burn on his cheek but was otherwise unharmed. 'Hagrid heard all the noise and came running with Fang; the Death Eaters hightailed it back into the forest. Dumbledore happened to be walking down to visiting Hagrid; he got rid of all the Dementors and then went rushing toward you.'

'Fred and I managed to get to the ground before we got too weak,' George explained. Like his twin, he also bore minor injuries; he had a bandage around his left wrist and his robes were torn. 'Once the Dementors were gone, Dumbledore told Hagrid to take us up to the hospital wing while he scouted out the forest for anymore Death Eaters. Madam Pomfrey's been force-feeding me, Fred and Lissa chocolate ever since, between fussing over you of course.'

Harry's head was pounding as he tried to keep up. He closed his eyes tiredly; they didn't seem to want to stay open any longer. 'Do they… know… who it w-was?'

'We haven't heard,' said Hermione as she shakily sat down in the chair between his and Lissa's beds. 'You've been unconscious for three hours. Dumbledore said he was going to send for Emily and Sirius. They should be here soon.'

'Mmm…' Harry began to drift off to sleep. He dimly heard someone speaking but his foggy brain didn't register the words.

* * *

The next thing he knew, a soft hand was stroking his cheek; voices, different than those before, were speaking in hushed tones. He could feel something heavy and warm beside him, leaning on his shoulder and upper arm; a smaller, lighter something rested across his stomach. His arm was numb from the weight so he tried to move it. The movement sent brutal daggers slicing through his chest; he cried out in pain and his eyes shot open.

'Harry?'

The hand left his face and a second later his glasses were gently eased onto his face. Emily was perched on the side of the bed, her eyes red and scared. Sirius stood beside her with his arm around her shoulders.

'How are you feeling?' he asked worriedly as Harry tensed against the pain. 'Do you want me to get Lissa off you?'

Harry managed a terse nod.

When Sirius lifted the girl into a sitting position to free Harry's arm, she stirred and woke up.

'Hi, Lissie,' Sirius whispered as he pushed her hair away from her face, gently pulling her against his chest. 'It's okay, Em and I are here.'

Lissa wrapped her arms around Sirius. 'I thought Harry was going to die,' she whispered, blinking back tears. 'When Ron was bringing me to the Hospital Wing I could feel Harry's fear, I knew when he got hit by the curse, I knew when the Dementors got close to him.' Losing the battle with her tears, she sobbed, 'And I couldn't do anything.'

Harry squeezed her hand, 'But I'm okay, Liss. If you had stayed… I wouldn't have been… able to g-get away… because I would have been… t-trying to protect… both of us.' He turned to his godparents. 'Were you… t-told what… happened?' Each word brought stabs of pain, but he tried to ignore it.

Emily nodded, 'Yes, Dumbledore came by while you were sleeping.' She shakily attempted to smooth Harry's hair. Her other hand held tightly to Lissa's.

'D-do you know… where the Dementors… c-came from?' Harry asked curiously, careful not to move more than absolutely necessary.

Husband and wife exchanged a dark look before Sirius answered, 'Yes, apparently your Defense teacher, Umbridge, felt it her duty to enlist further security to protect the students.'

'Well, that turned… out to be… c-counterproductive,' Harry commented. 'Please tell me… she's going to g-get… fired for this.'

Sirius chuckled, 'Sorry, she's not being fired. Apparently Fudge dismissed it as 'an understandable error of judgement expected by someone in her stressful position as a teacher.' '

'Stressful?' Lissa repeated disbelievingly. 'If anything, she makes her students' lives stressful.' She tilted her head in thought, 'You know, we could probably show her the meaning of stressful…'

'No, you are not pranking a teacher,' Emily said firmly, although her lip twitched in amusement. She sobered when she noticed Harry was gritting his teeth against the pain. 'Madam Pomfrey left a Pain Reliever for you to take when you woke up. You look like you could use it.'

Sirius moved aside to let Emily give Lissa a hug. He took his wife's vacated position perched by Harry's side. He put his arm behind Harry's shoulders and helped him sit up. He passed the goblet to him and waited until he had drunk the potion before lowering him back onto his pillows.

'Thanks, that's better,' said Harry gratefully. 'Do you know what I was hit with? Because it feels like I was run over by the Knight Bus.'

It was the wrong thing to say. Lissa burst into tears again.

'Well, we're not certain but Madam Pomfrey suspects it was a powerful variation of the Bone-Breaking Hex. Your ribcage all but collapsed. It was quite serious for a while,' Sirius explained, going pale again.

There was a soft knock on the door and Dumbledore stepped in. 'I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion but I'm afraid I have three matters of greatest importance that need to be discussed.' His tone was light and his eyes were twinkling but Sirius, Emily and the kids exchanged nervous glances.

'Okay,' Emily fairly squeaked. Sirius stood up and put an arm around her, still holding Lissa's hand.

Dumbledore strode forward and took a seat on the empty bed beside Harry's. 'Firstly, Arthur and Molly Weasley have arrived and are currently with their children. They would like to visit with Harry and Lissa later today at your convenience. I believe she wants to thank Harry personally.' His eyes twinkled madly.

'But I didn't do anything,' Harry said in confusion.

'You fought alongside her sons,' Dumbledore pointed out. 'Showing them unwavering loyalty and bravery beyond your years.'

Harry had nothing to say to that, although he still wanted to protest.

'Secondly,' Dumbledore went on, beaming, 'two Death Eaters were found Stunned in the Forest and are on their way to Azkaban as we speak. One of whom was Peter Pettigrew –'

A collective gasp sounded through the room.

'Several Aurors were able to confirm his identity and the Minister himself has assured me that the Ministry will be looking carefully into the case against Sirius. He will need to attend a trial but I'm confident it will go smoothly.'

There was a brief silence as the Black family processed this information, then:

'YES!' Lissa whooped excitedly.

Her exclamation jolted the others out of their reverie.

Emily leapt to her feet, flung her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Sirius let go of Lissa's hand and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Emily off her feet. Harry and Lissa burst out laughing at that while Dumbledore chuckled merrily.

Since their surrogate parents were plainly preoccupied, Harry put an arm around Lissa who hugged him tightly. 'Hey, what are we? Chopped liver?' Harry asked his godparents teasingly. When nothing happened except that Sirius picked up his wife and swung her around a few times before kissing her again, he raised his voice. 'Sirius! Em!'

Sirius and Emily broke apart, their arms still around each other.

'Right… sorry,' said Sirius, who looked as though he had recently been hit on the back of the head with a Bludger. He set Emily back on her feet and, stealing one last kiss, turned to the kids and pulled them and his wife into a hug. They heard footsteps as Dumbledore moved toward the door to leave the family in privacy.

'Wait,' said Emily suddenly, making Dumbledore pause in the doorway, 'You said there were three things you wanted to talk to us about. What was the third?'

'Ah, yes,' Dumbledore looked amused. 'You may want to collect your other children from Professor McGonagall's office. Young Mr. Black is proving to be a handful. I believe he felt some pranks would brighten up her life.'


	29. Training Begins

**Chapter 29: Training Begins**

Half an hour later, Harry and Lissa were recounting their story to Ben, who sat at rapt attention, drinking in every word. Laura had been put down for a nap in the next room, as Harry and Lissa were not yet healed enough to endure the toddler's enthusiastic greeting. Lissa and Ben were sprawled across the end of Harry's bed, while Sirius and Emily perched on the straight-backed wooden chairs. Harry was sitting up in bed, feeling a lot better after the Pain Reliever but still rather stiff.

'You should have seen the Stunning Spells that Liss sent toward the Death Eaters – after she was injured too! It was brilliant!' Glancing at Lissa, Harry suddenly realised something. 'Wait… Stunning Spells aren't taught in first year.'

Lissa smiled in a conspiring way. 'I haven't been haunting the Black and Hogwarts' libraries for nothing. Not to mention pestering Hermione at every opportunity.'

'You're going to show up Harry one of these days,' Sirius sent his godson a teasing grin.

'I've almost got him whupped at flying.' Lissa said with a straight face, glancing at her older brother to watch his reaction. The statement was an enormous exaggeration but she couldn't resist teasing him.

'You have not!' Harry protested, looking almost insulted.

'Yet you refuse to give up the huge advantage of your Firebolt against my old battleaxe school broom,' Lissa said slyly.

'Doesn't count,' Harry insisted stubbornly.

Lissa patted his hand as if humouring him. 'Yes, of course.'

Before Harry could think of a retort, there was a knock on the door and Mrs Weasley poked her head in. 'Is it a good time to visit?' she asked softly, her eyes flitting worriedly between Harry and Lissa as if expecting them to go into a fit of violent convulsions any moment.

'Yes, come on in,' Emily said cheerfully.

Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny filed into the room behind Mr and Mrs. Weasley and they all crowded around the two occupied beds.

'All right, Harry,' Ron said, plonking down on the neighbouring bed that Emily and Sirius weren't sitting on. 'Spill. What happened after I left with Lissa?'

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione each shot a reproving look at him but didn't comment; it seemed they were just as anxious to hear the story. So Harry patiently relayed his side of the story with the occasional input from Fred and George. They were all a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them about Pettigrew being captured, Hermione burst into tears and threw her arms around him.

'Oh, now you can live with Sirius and Em forever!' she squeaked.

'I don't know about _forever_, Hermione. We'll probably kick him out when he's forty,' Sirius joked.

'Forty?' Emily laughed. 'You're far too lenient, Sirius. He's out the minute he turns thirty-five.'

Hermione blushed at their teasing. 'You know what I mean!'

'I sure hope so,' Lissa commented in a mock-weary voice, 'I'm not sharing a house with Harry for another twenty years!'

'You should be grateful Liss,' Fred said slyly, 'I reckon there'd be a long line of girls wiling to take your place.'

Harry groaned. 'Ben, could you throw something at him, I'm not quite up to it.'

'Sure,' Ben reached for the heavy pitcher that sat on the bedside cupboard. He smirked when Fred's eyes widened.

'Ben,' said Emily warningly.

Heaving an exaggerated sigh, Ben turned back to Harry with a shrug. 'Overruled by a higher authority. Sorry, Harry.'

'Not in front of your parents next time,' said Harry to Ben in a carrying whisper.

Sirius sent his godson a mock glare. 'Don't corrupt my son, Potter.'

'Corrupt _him_? You should be worried about _him_ corrupting _me_!'

Hermione and Ron scoffed.

'Fought any dragons lately, Ben?' Ron asked pointedly. 'That'd be the first sign that Harry's corrupting you.'

'Well, not _dragon_ dragons…'

'Faced off many Death Eaters?' Ron continued.

'Kind of, I didn't mean to get him stuck in the air.'

'Broken any school rules?'

'Not _broken_ exactly. I mean I'm not a student so it shouldn't really count. That caretaker guy just needs to loosen up.'

Ron blinked. 'Yeah, you know what? I think they're both a bad influence on each other.'

'You annoyed Filch?' George beamed, ignoring his younger brother's words.

'Oh, do tell,' said Fred brightly to a frown from his mother.

* * *

Two days later, Madam Pomfrey reluctantly released Harry from the hospital wing. After a thorough examination, she was forced to admit that he was in perfect health and had no choice but to let him leave with Emily.

'Now, if you feel the least bit unwell, you come straight back here,' she ordered sternly as he began to walk toward the door.

'He'll be fine, Poppy,' Emily assured her. 'I won't let him out of my sight while I'm here.'

The matron looked less than convinced but allowed them to slip out of the door.

'They're all waiting for us in the Room of Requirement,' said Emily softly to Harry.

'Room of Requirement?' Harry repeated.

Emily looked surprised. 'Haven't you discovered it yet?'

'No, where is it?'

'Seventh flour, by that tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy.'

Harry screwed up his face as he tried to recall it. 'Is he that bloke who tried to teach ballet to trolls?'

'Yep. He was a bit eccentric… bordering on loony.'

'I don't remember a door there.'

Emily merely said, 'It only comes when it's needed,' and began marching up the marble staircase, leaving Harry standing alone outside the Hospital Wing, utterly confused.

He caught up with her at the top of the first flight of stairs; she was wearing a satisfied grin and refused to explain further. So, having no other option, Harry let her lead him up the rest of the winding, moving staircases.

When they finally reached the seventh floor panting and clutching their sides, Harry saw a small group of people gathered halfway down a corridor. Dumbldore was chuckling merrily at something Ben was saying; Lissa was grinning at Laura, who had her arms tightly wound around the neck of a large black dog.

'Ah, excellent,' beamed Dumbldore when he noticed Emily and Harry. 'We can begin. Emily, do you mind?'

'Not at all, sir,' she answered cheerfully. 'Ben, did you bring Harry's map?'

'Yeah, but Laura got to it so it's a bit soggy and torn in places from when she sucked it.'

Harry blanched.

Emily sighed. 'Ben, stop teasing the poor guy. He can't train with you if he collapses from a heart attack.'

Grinning, Ben handed her the map, still completely dry and intact.

Unfolding the piece of parchment, Emily tapped it with her wand and, winking at the black dog, muttered, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

A map of Hogwarts appeared on the blank surface of the parchment. Tiny black moving dots, labelled with names, showed where various people were.

'Umbridge is in her office,' said Emily, holding the map close to her eyes, 'and Ben's friend Filch is on the third floor trying to clean up that massive ink spill from a couple days ago.'

'It was Peeves' idea,' Ben defended himself, 'I just followed his instructions.'

The great black dog made a sneezing sound that could have passed as a laugh. He quickly grew silent when Emily shot him a stern look that said, quite plainly, 'Shut up right now.'

'And Mrs Norris?' said Lissa anxiously.

'Fourth floor,' said Emily, pointing to the spot on the map.

The dog trotted along the corridor to a stretch of blank wall opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabus the Barmy's rather disastrous attempt to train trolls for the ballet.

'Okay,' said Emily quietly, while a moth-eaten troll paused in his relentless clubbing of the would-be ballet teacher to watch them. 'We need to walk past this bit of wall three times, concentrating hard on what we need.'

They did so, turning sharply at the window just beyond the blank stretch of wall, then at the man-sized vase on its other side. Ben had screwed up his eyes in concentration; Lissa was whispering something under her breath; Harry's fists were clenched as he stared ahead of him. They were quite an odd sight; an elderly man dressed in plum purple with his long beard tucked into his belt; a younger woman sporting a bright orange T-shirt and faded jeans; two children dressed in black robes, the other two in Muggle attire, and a enormous black dog.

We need somewhere to learn to use our bond… Harry thought. Just give us a place to practice… somewhere no one can find us…

'Look!' said Ben excitedly, as they wheeled around after their third walk past.

A highly polished door had appeared in the wall. Lissa was staring at it, looking slightly wary. Emily reached out, seized the brass handle, pulled open the door and led the way into a spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below.

The walls were adorned with posters and diagrams and instead of timber boards or stone, the floor consisted of thick carpet. A large wooden bookshelf stretched across the far wall and there were a number of portable curtain dividers that looked remarkably similar to those in the hospital wing. Beside the door was a set of shelves that carried an assortment of random objects such as a Wizarding wireless, three bandanas and, strangest of all, a large box of Dr. Filibuster's Fireworks.

Once they were all in the room, Sirius transformed back into himself with a slight pop, moved across to the door and turned the key protruding from the lock; it clicked in a satisfyingly loud way and everybody fell silent, looking at Dumbledore expectantly.

The headmaster led them toward the centre of the room. 'I want you three to practise joining your minds under various conditions. In a real situation, the circumstances are unlikely to be desirable. You could be in danger, under stress or a great distance away from the others. All these factors could make the process difficult, if not impossible, unless you have become somewhat accustomed to using your bond with the presence of such distractions.'

He paused, glancing at each in turn to check they understood before continuing. 'Now, if you could stand in a triangle about six feet apart so you are facing each other. Last time you were half that distance away.'

When they were in position, Dumbledore nodded at Harry, who took a deep breathe, closed his eyes and concentrated on clearing his mind, focusing on psychologically feeling for Lissa and Ben. The familiar tri-coloured woven rope revealed itself almost immediately; with his mind he reached for the other two threads, the magnificent blue and the shimmering silver. He smiled and opened his eyes as he felt his siblings' auras, one after the other, filling him with the same sense of calm as the previous time. Dumbledore directed Lissa, then Ben to do the same.

'Sir,' Emily spoke up once the three kids had successfully linked their minds. 'It seems to take a while for them to connect their minds. In all likelihood, they'll only have a matter of seconds in a real life scenario.'

Nodding sagely, Dumbledore explained, 'Eventually, they won't have to enter each other's minds one at a time, nor will it remain such a deliberate action. With practise, it will become automatic, almost instinctive, to slip into the others' minds to communicate or, in extreme circumstances, lend their power.'

By the end of the lesson, they'd practiced joining their minds while at varying distances; blindfolded and led to random locations; while music was blaring loudly around them and Dr. Filibuster's Fireworks were exploding beside their ears, and finally, while Emily and Sirius danced around them in a rather involved duel; she had caught Sirius filling her pockets with a particularly slimy collection of Flobberworms.

Dumbledore chuckled merrily as a blue-haired, polka-dotted Sirius ran past him and ducked behind Harry in an attempt to discourage his wife from sending a jinx his way.

'Now, love, we can talk about this. It's not worth shedding blood over,' Sirius said playfully.

'I agree,' said Emily evenly as she aimed her wand over Harry's shoulder trying to decide if she could reach Sirius. 'But I've never heard of a Colouring Jinx that causes lasting harm to the victim. Until I do, your blood may remain safely where it belongs.'

Laura, who had spent the past hour in a playpen the room had provided, was enthralled by the colourful spells that flashed around the room. She giggled as she saw Sirius bedecked in a variety of colours. 'Hassum! Hassum!' she squealed excitedly, bouncing on the spot as she held onto the low wooden fence.

'Yes, that's right,' beamed Sirius, looking over at the little girl.

While he was distracted, Emily took the opportunity to get in another spell that tied Sirius' shoelaces together. When he tried to take a step forward, he toppled over and landed harmlessly on the soft, springy carpet.

Emily knelt beside him. 'Do you yield, Black?' she asked teasingly.

Sirius grinned up at her fondly, 'I'd be a fool not to.'

Rolling her eyes, Emily said, 'That means 'no', doesn't it?'

'Yep,' answered Sirius brightly.


	30. Countdown

**Chapter 30: Countdown**

'I'm convinced you got hurt on purpose just to get us here two days earlier.' Sirius jokingly accused.

Lissa shrugged. 'It worked, didn't it? I had my doubts when Harry suggested it, but it turns out he's much smarter than he looks. Who'd have thought it?'

Harry merely rolled his eyes. 'Thanks, Liss.'

It was Sunday afternoon and they were lounging around in the Room of Requirement. The Room had transformed into living quarters that the Blacks would use until Monday, when Sirius' trial was due to take place. Fudge had tried to put it off until April but Dumbledore had appealed to Amelia Bones who insisted that the Black case had been going on for far too long and should be resolved as quickly as possible. So, angry and spluttering, Fudge had been forced to move the trial forward to the soonest available date.

Since receiving the news of his trial, Sirius had been a bundle of nerves. He had tried to hide it by throwing himself into an assortment of activities in quick succession with limited success. After a particularly disastrous game of Exploding Snap, Emily had banished him to the living room sofa while she tried to calm Ben down so she could regrow his eyebrows and fringe. Ben's distress had passed on to Laura, so the kitchen was ringing with panicked pleas and shrill crying.

Emily poked her head around the doorway, looking rather harassed. 'Lissa, could you come and get Laura? She's not making this any easier.'

Ben's frantic voice rang out from the kitchen, 'Don't let her come in, she'll laugh at me!'

'No, she won't,' Emily assured him just as Lissa said flippantly, 'Yeah, I probably would.'

'See!' Ben wailed.

'Lissa!' Emily scolded her crossly over the noise. 'You're not helping!'

Looking slightly guilty, Lissa stood up. 'Sorry, I'll come and get her.'

There was the sound of a chair's legs scraping across the ground, then: 'Benjamin Sirius Black! Get back here this instant.'

'She'll look!'

'She's going to face the other way, won't you Lissa?' said Emily in a do-it-or-else voice.

'Sure,' said Lissa nonchalantly as she waited at the doorway, looking a little too chipper.

Emily audibly sighed. 'Alright, Ben, get back on that chair if you want your hair regrown. Lissa, Laura's coming out.'

'Don't open the door too wide!'

'That's enough, Ben,' said Emily sternly as she nudged her youngest daughter out the door. 'Go to Lissa, honey. I'll come in a minute.'

Sniffing miserably, Laura slowly wobbled toward her sister.

'Aw, Laura, what's wrong?' Lissa asked as she picked her up and walked back to where Sirius and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess.

'Boke,' said Laura tragically. 'Benny boke.'

Lissa dissolved into a fit of hysterical giggles.

Harry had to rescue Laura, who looked in danger of being dropped. 'What did she say? What's a 'boke?' ' he asked quizzically but Lissa was laughing too hard to speak.

She paused several times and opened her mouth to explain, only to burst into laughter again. Finally, she managed to gasp out, 'She – said – 'Ben – broke!' '

'It's not funny!' Ben yelled out indignantly, his voice muffled from behind the slightly ajar kitchen door.

'Of course it isn't,' Emily reassured him in a voice shaking with suppressed mirth.

Sirius forced himself to look sober. 'Definitely not,' he said stoically.

'Not in the slightest,' agreed Harry, his lips twitching.

Taking a deep calming breath, Lissa managed to stop laughing – for an entire two seconds. Her laughter was contagious; Harry was the first to give in. Laura followed soon after, not understanding what they were laughing about but content to forget her distress.

'It isn't _that_ funny,' said Sirius weakly as he watched them lean heavily against the furniture, unable to articulate words. He couldn't help it; he cracked a smile. Then he beamed. Then he began to chuckle. Before long, his bark-like laughter was ringing out with the others.

Emily and Ben came out of the kitchen, Ben's hair mercifully back to normal. Ben looked a bit miffed at having his misfortune laughed at; however, after his mother lost her composure and exploded in laughter, he couldn't help but join in with the rest of the family. Soon they were all weak with laughter and sprawled haphazardly on the floor or across couches.

It was to this scene that Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Hermione and Ron walked in on. Snape looked sickened; Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily; Remus, Hermione and Ron glanced around in amused confusion, their expressions making the family laugh harder.

Ron spoke over the laughter. 'Cheering Charms gone wrong, Harry? – What?' he asked as Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'It wouldn't be the first time. Harry overdid one during our Charms exam in third year. I couldn't stop laughing for an hour afterward.'

'If you have finished acting like a bunch of blundering buffoons, perhaps we can get the discussion of Black's trial over with,' Snape sneered. 'I for one have a great many other things I'd rather be doing.'

The laughter ceased abruptly. Dumbledore sent Snape a warning look that was pointedly ignored.

'Right,' said Sirius tensely, exchanging an uneasy glance with his wife.

'I apologise for breaking up what seems to be a fun and lively family gathering,' said Dumbledore amicably, 'but I'm afraid we must work on your defense.'

Everyone sat down. Snape conjured his own chair; he seemed to think the sofas would contaminate him.

Dumbledore began, 'Firstly, you should know that Remus and Severus have consented to add their testimonies to those of Harry, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger.'

Sirius sent Remus a grateful smile and, looking extremely pained, gave Snape a short nod.

'I must stress the importance of remaining calm and stating the facts as they stand. The interrogators will try to twist every word you say, but as long as you stick to the truth there is no need to worry.' The headmaster looked around gravely to ensure that he was understood.

He had each of those who'd be testifying run through their statements several times, occasionally asking questions about seemingly insignificant details. Finally, when everyone could recount his or her story to satisfy the headmaster, he bid them goodbye and left with a scowling Snape.

* * *

Harry awoke at half past five the next morning as abruptly and completely as if somebody had yelled in his ear. For a few moments he lay immobile as the prospect of Sirius' trial filled every tiny particle of his brain, then, unable to bear it, he leapt out of bed and put on his glasses. After pulling on fresh robes Harry extricated his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk, crossed the room, stepped out on to the landing and closed the door softly behind him. Dean, Seamus and Neville didn't stir, although Ron let out a particularly loud snore shortly after the door clicked shut.

Trying to stop himself from thinking about all the possible ways the trial could end in disaster, Harry slipped on the Cloak and walked quietly out the portrait hole toward the Room of Requirement, or, as Ben had dubbed the apartment-like interior, the Hideout.

He had expected everyone to be asleep, but when he entered the living room he heard the soft rumble of voices coming from the kitchen. He pushed the door open and saw Sirius and Emily sitting there, both fully dressed and nursing half-full cups of coffee.

'… don't want Harry and Lissa to watch.' Sirius was saying wearily. 'Especially if it turns sour.'

Emily reached across the table to squeeze his hand. 'Neither do I, but they'll want to be there to lend support. They don't have to be in the courtroom the entire time and Tonks has offered to look after the younger ones.'

'Ben isn't going to like that.'

'He doesn't have to like it; we're his parents and he'll do as he's told. A ten year old doesn't need to watch a court case. I have my doubts about letting Lissa –'

Harry knocked hesitantly, not sure whether he was intruding. His godparents looked up.

'Harry!' Emily said in surprise. 'What are you doing up so early?'

'Couldn't sleep,' answered Harry, taking the seat Sirius pulled out for him.

Sirius gave him a weak smile. 'I don't blame you. I think Em and I got about three hours between us.'

'Do you want some breakfast, Harry?' Emily asked as she pulled out her wand and moved over to the fire.

'Just coffee, thanks,' said Harry distractedly. The way his insides were squirming, he thought even that was being overly optimistic.

Emily placed a cup of the steaming liquid in front of him. 'You really ought to try choke something down,' she said without much conviction.

'Maybe later, I don't really feel up to it.' Harry glanced at Sirius, trying to think of something to say, something that would reassure him.

Sirius seemed to notice his dilemma. He took in a shaky breath and said, 'I'll be alright, don't worry about me. Dumbledore says it's an open and shut case.'

'Hmm…' Harry traced a crack in the table with his forefinger. 'When do we need to leave?'

'The trial begins at two. Dumbledore and I will Apparate to the Ministry at around midday. You and Lissa will come later with Emily and Remus by Floo. We don't want anyone getting the ideas that you lot are more closely connected with me than they think. Hanging out with an escaped mass murderer is frowned upon for some reason.'

'I don't know,' said Emily as she flicked her wand at the coffee pot to get it to start washing itself. 'I could get used to it. That Black isn't so bad. Depends on the mass murderer I suppose.'

Sirius raised his eyebrows. 'Know a lot of mass murders do you?'

'Oh, yes, dozens,' said Emily conversationally. 'I invited them all over last week for a tea party. Don't tell me you missed it.'

'Afraid so.'

Lissa staggered into the room, her robes on backward and ash-blonde hair disheveled. 'Morning all,' she said sleepily, falling into a chair. She propped her arms on the table and rested her chin on them.

Grinning at her, Harry asked, 'How'd you ever get all the way from the Common Room like this?'

'No i-i-idea,' yawned Lissa. 'It's all a blur after I fell off the moving staircase and landed two floors below – kidding, Harry,' she added when his eyes widened. 'Merlin, you need to ease up.'

'You have a bizarre sense of humour.'

'Yeah? Well, you're way too gullible. Although, it makes my job as annoying kid sister easy.' She gave another shuddering yawn. 'Is Ben up?'

'No, it's only six, Lissie,' Sirius told her.

Harry tugged his cup away as Lissa tried to steal it. 'Too late, it's empty.'

'Meanie,' she sniffed.

'Oh, a meanie? I'd be mortally offended if I were about five,' Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

'My apologies, but I'm too tired to think of a better insult. I figured since you have the IQ and mentality of a five year old you'd respond to an insult aimed at that age group.'

Harry raised his eyebrows. 'Is that right?'

'Yep,' she said flippantly. 'I bet you can't even spell _densaugeo_.'

Her grin faded as Harry rattled off the letters perfectly.

'How'd you know that?'

'Easy, it's written on the desk Ron and I always sit at in the Divination classroom. I've spent the last two years staring at it while Trelawney predicts my death,' said Harry grimly. A mischievous smile crossed his face. 'What d'you think she'd look like if I used that spell on her?'

Lissa grinned, 'Like a giant insect with overlarge teeth probably.'

Sirius and Emily, who had been watching the banter with amused expressions, now began to laugh – or rather, Sirius laughed while Emily tried to look disapproving.

'You will not perform spells of any kind on a teacher,' she said sternly, her lips twitching.

'A teacher is defined as 'one who teaches,' ' Lissa put in. 'Would you agree with that, Em?'

'Yes,' said Emily, confused at the question.

'Well, from what Harry has told me about her, she doesn't teach him anything, so, strictly speaking, she isn't a teacher. That leaves him free to hex her without disobeying you.'

Sirius's face broke into the first real smile in days. 'Can't argue with that logic.'


	31. The People versus Black

**Chapter 31: The People Verses Black**

Long before any of them were prepared, it was time to leave for the Ministry. Sirius had left with Dumbledore two hours previously, pale and tense but determined.

'Alright, are you lot ready yet?' asked Emily as she hastily straightened her robes. 'Oh, where has Laura got to? We still have to drop her and Ben off with Tonks!'

Remus sent her a reassuring smile that didn't reach his eyes; Harry noticed his hands were shaking. 'Em, we've still got plenty of time. I'm surprised you can't hear Laura complaining – I believe Lissa's trying to put ribbons in her hair.'

Right on cue, the toddler let out a bloodcurling scream and began crying noisily. She ran into the room with Lissa hot on her heels, a single ribbon precariously tied atop the toddler's short curls.

'What horrendous torture are you putting that poor kid through?' Harry said irritably as he clapped his hands over his ears.

'I'm trying to make her look nice!' Lissa shot back.

'Why? I don't think pink ribbons are going to do much to convince those Ministry blokes to release Sirius. Besides, she'll be with Tonks most the time.'

'He has a point, Liss,' Ben put in helpfully.

'Boys!' Lissa said crossly. She picked up Laura and carried her kicking and screaming back to the bathroom to finish her hair.

Emily dashed around the room, throwing a blanket and some toys into a bag for Laura. 'Lissa, just forget about the ribbons if she's not cooperating. Ben, you've got something spilt down your front – _Scourgify_ – Harry, can't you do something about your hair?'

The door creaked open and Hermione and Ron slipped into the room. 'Sorry we're late,' said Hermione breathlessly. 'We had to take a detour to avoid Filch. He's still in a foul mood from the ink spill. He'd just figured out how to clean it up when Peeves came along and started writing insults on the wall.'

Emily scooped up Laura and flung the toy bag across her own back. 'Let's go,' she called out, her voice shaking slightly. She dipped her hand into a small box and flung the Floo powder into the fire, vanishing instantly.

The kids took turns taking a pinch of glittering powder and throwing it into the flames yelling, 'Ministry of Magic!' They all arrived at their destination without incident but had to break into a run almost immediately to keep up with Emily, who had set off down a corridor the moment her feet had landed in the new grate. Remus brought up the rear, dusting off his robes as he stepped out of the fireplace.

They attracted a few curious stares as they hurtled past an office complex and raced into a large room split into cubicles. Emily skidded to a halt beside the second to last cubicle and flung herself around the divider.

'Tonks!' she said breathlessly without bothering to say hello. 'Areyouokaytotakethekidsnow?'

'Wotcher, Em,' said Tonks, winking at the others. 'Your timing is excellent, I've just finished my shift.'

Emily set off on a long-winded and detailed description of everything packed in Laura's bag, giving explicit instructions on when and why to use each object, and was just reminding Tonks about Ben's tendency to play pranks when Remus grabbed her arm.

'Em, we really need to get going. The trial's all the way down on level nine.'

A panicked look appeared in Emily's eyes as she hastily hugged her two youngest children goodbye, warned Ben to be on his best behavior, and handed Laura to Tonks, promising to send a Patronus with any news. Then she was gone, leaving Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lissa to say their own hurried goodbyes before following.

They caught up with her beside the lifts as she pounded impatiently at the 'down' button. The lift clattered into view and they hurried inside. Every time it stopped Emily began jiggling on the spot and pummelled the number nine button. 'Come ON!'

Remus leaned over to her and whispered, 'Em, I know you're stressed, Merlin knows I'm not much better, but it won't do Sirius any good to see you like this.' He glanced at the kids who were holding their own whispered conversation. 'And Harry and Lissa need you to be strong if they're going to get through this. Don't forget they love him too.'

Biting her lip, Emily said softly, 'I have been a bit useless, haven't I? I'm sorry, Rem, I just can't stand – what if they rule against him? I can't lose him again! And it'd kill the kids – I don't know how I can take care of them by myself but letting them go is unthinkable –'

A plump witch carrying a smoking goblet entered the lift at that moment, and Emily broke off abruptly. However, she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, her face set and determined. Remus sent her a small nod and squeezed her hand encouragingly.

At last the lift doors rattled open at level nine. Emily forced herself to relax as they stepped out into a corridor which bore a great resemblance to the one that led to Snape's dungeon at Hogwarts, with rough stone walls and torches in brackets. The doors here were heavy wooden ones with iron bolts and keyholes. Pausing outside the second door, Emily turned to Harry and Lissa and looked them in the eye.

'It'll be okay,' she told them with renewed confidence. 'They've seen Pettigrew, they can't possibly rule against Sirius.' She smiled at them for a moment before reaching out to open the door. 'Now, let's go remind Sirius he has our full support.'

* * *

Harry's heart was beating a violent tattoo against his Adam's apple. He swallowed hard and stepped inside the courtroom behind Emily. The room was huge; the walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches. Empty benches rose on either side of him, but ahead, in the highest benches of all, were many shadowy figures. They had been talking in low voices, but as the heavy door swung closed behind them an ominous silence fell.

An empty chair stood in the very center of the room. There was something about the chair that gave Harry an ominous feeling. Chains encircled the arms of it, as though its occupants were usually tied to it. Feeling rather sick, he looked up at the people seated at the bench above.

There were about fifty of them, all, as far as he could see, wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborately worked silver W on the left-hand side of the chest. In the very middle of the front row sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. Fudge was a portly man who often sported a lime-green bowler hat, though today he had dispensed with it; he had dispensed, too, with the indulgent smile he had once worn when he spoke to Harry. A broad, square-jawed witch with very short grey hair sat on Fudge's left; she wore a monocle and looked forbidding.

Dumbledore was waiting for them in the front row. As he followed Emily and Remus to the group of vacant seats beside the headmaster, Harry heard footsteps. The door in the corner of the dungeon opened and three people entered - or at least one man, flanked by two Dementors. The Dementors were gliding slowly toward the chair in the center of the room, each grasping one of the man's arms with their dead and rotten-looking hands.

Harry's insides went cold. From beside him, Lissa let out a strangled gasp and made to stand up, but Emily's hand on her shoulder stopped her from rising. In his peripheral vision he saw Hermione clap a hand to her mouth.

Sirius looked as though he was about to faint, and Harry couldn't blame him. He remembered the Dementor's power all too well. The watching crowd recoiled slightly as the Dementors placed his godfather in the chained chair and glided back out of the room. The door swung shut behind them. Even as Harry watched, the chains on the arms of the chair glowed suddenly gold and snaked their way up Sirius' arms, binding him there.

To look at Sirius now, one wouldn't believe that just that morning he'd been laughing at the banter between Harry and Lissa. He was deathly pale and shaking. However, when he raised his head and found them in the crowd, he seemed to latch on to an inner strength.

'Sirius Black,' said a bored voice to Harry's left. Harry looked around and saw Fudge standing up in the middle of the bench along from him, looking rather put out. 'You have been brought before the Wizengamot to present evidence to the Ministry of Magic about the events of October 31st 1981 and November 1st 1981 in light of the reappearance of Peter Pettigrew.'

Sirius straightened himself as best he could, tightly bound to the chair. 'Yes, sir,' he said evenly. 'I think it's about time the truth was uncovered.'

There was a murmur around the benches. A few of the wizards and witches were surveying Sirius with mild interest, but most glared at him in blatant hatred and mistrust.

'You say you have proof of your innocence, Black,' said Fudge in a voice which clearly conveyed his doubt on that matter. 'That should be easy to prove or disprove. Will you submit to Veritaserum?'

'Yes,' replied Sirius.

A sallow faced Auror Harry didn't recognise stepped forward. He made a show of shoving Sirius' head back and forcing his mouth open rather roughly before he poured three drops of the truth potion inside it. Sirius shuddered and closed his eyes briefly; when he opened them his gaze was unfocused, his face slack.

'Madam Bones,' said Fudge to the square-jawed witch beside him, 'You may begin questioning the accused.'

Madam Bones walked stately toward Sirius, pausing only when she was two feet in front of him. 'Can you hear me?' she asked Sirius.

His eyelids flickered. 'Yes,' he muttered.

'I would like you to tell us,' she said in a carrying voice, 'about the Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter.'

Sirius took a deep, shuddering breath, then began to speak in a flat, expressionless voice. 'When James and Lily discovered Voldemort –' there was a sharp intake of breath from almost everyone in the room, '– was after them, they acted upon the suggestion of Albus Dumbledore and performed the Fidelius Charm. James wanted to make me Secret-Keeper but I thought it would be too obvious – I was his best friend, Voldemort (there was another collective gasp) would have known that I'd be the likely choice. So at the last moment, I persuaded them to use Peter Pettigrew, who I thought was the perfect choice – no one would suspect they'd chosen him. The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for James and Lily's house straight away. But I was too late. I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies… I realized what Peter must've done… what I'd done…'

The courtroom was completely silent; one could have heard a Flobberworm crawl across the floor.

'Indeed?' said Madam Bones, looking thoughtful. 'What did you do after that?'

'I went after Pettigrew,' said Sirius tonelessly. 'I found him on a street while he was making his escape. Before I could do anything, he started sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he held his wand behind his back and blew up the entire street, killing everyone within 40 feet. Then he cut off his finger, turned into a rat –'

Madam Bones cut across him in a booming voice. 'What do you mean he turned into a rat?'

'He's an illegal Amimagus.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'I see. Go on.'

'He ran into the sewer and I was arrested. I never got a trial. I spent twelve years in Azkaban as an innocent man while the real murderer roamed the streets a free man.'


	32. Reliving the Nightmare

**Chapter 32: Nightmare**

'Preposterous!' yelled Fudge. 'There's no proof of this!'

'I don't know,' mused Madam Bones, 'it does fit with Pettigrew still being alive.'

Dumbledore stood up. 'I'm sure Mr. Black would be most happy to offer you his memory of that event if you were so inclined to see it.'

'Silence!' snapped Fudge. 'I am running this interrogation, not you!'

'And doing a miserable job of it,' muttered Harry to Lissa, Ron and Hermione. Emily nudged him to be quiet but didn't disagree.

Murmering broke out amongst the jury. An elderly man sitting at the front frowned at Fudge. 'It is the intent of this trial to discover the truth and bring the guilty party – whoever that may be – to justice. How do you plan to do that if you refuse to examine the proof?'

Fudge gritted his teeth. 'This is Black we're discussing – we already know he's guilty.'

'What we knew fourteen years ago,' replied a stern-faced witch in the third row, 'has no place in this courtroom. The Wizengamot is an objective party. Pettigrew is alive, yet Black was convicted for allegedly killing him. We must determine how this came about!'

'Very well,' said Fudge grumpily, slumping slightly in his seat. He motioned for the Auror to bring a Pensieve. Meanwhile, Madam Bones instructed Sirius to picture the relevant events. She put her wand to his forehead and drew it away; a silvery thread dropped thickly into the goblet she'd conjured.

Emily whispered something to Remus, who turned pale and relayed the message to Dumbledore. Looking grim, the headmaster stood up. 'We would like to request that Mr. Potter and his friends be permitted to leave the room temporarily while the memory is being shown.'

'Denied,' said Fudge instantly. 'I'm all too aware of your tricks, Dumbledore. They will stay where I can see them!'

'You'd have children witness such atrocities?' said Dumbledore evenly, but with a steely undercurrent. 'Surely they could wait just outside the door? If you are so concerned about them, station a guard to stand with them.'

Fudge scoffed. 'We're not running a nursery!'

Emily stood up, ignoring protocol. 'I object! S – Black said he saw James and Lily after... after the attack. Harry doesn't need to see that!'

Harry stiffened. Hermione, Ron and Lissa stared at him with wide eyes.

'No one will leave this courtroom!' Fudge snarled. 'Potter can show some grit! He's supposedly faced You-Know-Who several times – this'll be a walk in the park for such a… hero.'

There was an uproar from most members of the jury. Several got to their feet.

'Quiet!' bellowed Fudge, looking a bit deranged. 'I want this case closed today! Dawlish! Start the memory!'

The Auror named Dawlish snatched the goblet off Madam Bones and tipped it into the Pensieve. He prodded the silvery substance with his wand and muttered an indecipherable string of words, causing the silver to change into a variety of colours, which settled into clear images. The image gradually increased in size and slowly ascended until it showed a lifesized projection above their heads. It was as though they were peering through a window watching the events at the time they were happening.

_A younger Sirius was riding a flying motorbike, his robes billowing in the strong wind. Rain pelted down, plastering his short hair to his head. His eyes were wide and scared and he was muttering, 'Please be alright' over and over like a chant. He suddenly forced the bike into a sharp dive, landing with a jolt that almost knocked him off._

_'No,' he whispered as he looked at the ruined remains of a house. 'NO!'_

_The entire left side of the upper floor had been destroyed, the roof and walls barely holding up. The door had been blown off its hinges and lay in the hall. _

_'JAMES! LILY!' he bellowed as he sprinted up the front path, wand drawn and face pale. 'ANSWER ME! JAMES! LILY! HARRY!' He entered the hall and stopped in his tracks. _

_The body of James Potter lay amongst the debris, his eyes wide and unseeing._

_'NO!' Sirius screamed. He fell to his knees beside his best friend and grabbed his arm as if to shake the man awake from sleep. Heart-wrenching sobs wracked Sirius' body as he flung himself across his friend's body. 'JAMES! JAMES!'_

_James Potter did not respond. Long moments passed; Sirius sat up and looked brokenly into the face of his dead friend. He raised a trembling hand and gently closed James' eyes. 'I'm sorry, James,' Sirius sobbed, 'It's my fault… my fault… I told you to change to Pettigrew. I failed you, you and Lily and –'_

_Sirus seemed to remember the other Potters because his head shot up. 'Lily, Harry,' he murmured, looking around listlessly. He stood up with the manner of a ninety year old man and staggered drunkenly toward the front door. 'All dead… my fault… my fa –'_

_A loud high-pitched scream split the silence. Sirius stopped abruptly. He stood still, as if convinced he'd imagined the noise, but it sounded again – the terrified crying of an infant. Sirius turned to the stairs and followed the sound to the partially caved-in room on the second floor. He collapsed in the doorway as he caught sight of Lily sprawled beside Harry's cot. 'Lily,' he choked out, clinging to the doorpost desperately._

_Little Harry's cries brought him back to his senses. Sirius stumbled toward the cot and peered in. A black haired baby was lying on its stomach, body heaving with the force of its howls. Blood dribbled from a cut across his forehead._

_'Harry? Harry!' Sirius reached into the cot and gently lifted the baby into his arms, hugging him tightly to his chest. He knelt on the floor and tore a strip of cloth from the hem of his robes, which he used to staunch the bleeding._

_'It's alright, Harry. Sirius is here. I've got you.'_

Harry suddenly realized that there were tears on his face. He bent his face as low as possible, wiping them off on his robes so no one would see. He needn't have worried, because everyone's attention was riveted on the memory and there wasn't a dry eye in the room anyway.

The scene stretched on while the crowd watched Sirius meet Hagrid and argue over Harry's guardianship. Harry couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of resentment when the 21-year-old Sirius kissed the 1-year-old Harry on the head before handing him over to Hagrid, unknowingly dooming him to 14 years of neglect and abuse.

Beside him, Emily clasped his hand tightly while Lissa clung to his right arm; both had tears rolling down their cheeks as they watched, transfixed as Sirius apprehended Pettigrew. From Sirius' point of view, the crowd could clearly see Pettigrew cutting off his own finger before transforming and scuttling into the sewer. Emily stifled a sob as Sirius was disarmed and dragged off by twenty Hit Wizards.

The projected memories dissolved and descended slowly back into the basin, turning silver once more. For several long moments, no one spoke, then, Madam Bones said shakily, 'Well… I think that… clears up quite a lot.'

'Yes,' replied Fudge in a long-suffering voice. 'I suppose it does.'

By this stage, the Veritaserum had long since worn off and Sirius was sitting with his head bowed, taking deep breaths to calm himself in the aftermath of reliving his nightmare again. Emily made a move as if to go to him but suddenly paused, a tortured expression appearing on her face when she remembered she was supposed to act as though she didn't know him.

Harry put an arm around her. 'It'll be alright, Em. Not long now until he's free forever,' he whispered. She smiled at him gratefully before looking back at her husband.

'Bring in Pettigrew,' ordered Fudge.

Pettigrew was brought in the manner as Sirius: flanked by two Dementors. The ratlike man was not at all brave about it, rather he whimpered and moaned as he was led to a second chair several metres away from Sirius. When Pettigrew was tied to the chair he burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, like an oversized, balding baby, struggling pointlessly.

The interrogations lasted for hours. Even after Pettigrew had admitted to his crimes under Veritaserum, Fudge kept insisting on asking further questions. He called upon Hermione, Ron and Remus in turn to relay their stories about the end of the teens' third year.

Fudge kept Remus on the witness stand the longest. He kept interrupting Remus' testimony with comments questioning his reliability due to his status as a werewolf. When at last, Madam Bones barked at him to 'Stop being an idiot and call up the next witness,' he grudgingly complied.

'Harry Potter!'

Remus gave Harry an encouraging smile as he passed him to collapse tiredly into his seat between Dumbledore and Emily. Harry nervously approached the witness stand, shooting a concerned look at his godfather. He looked thoroughly drained but forced a weak smile that Harry didn't manage to return.

'So,' said Fudge, looking down his nose at Harry as he took his seat, 'You are Harry James Potter, correct?'

'Yes,' said Harry.

'Do you know that man over there?' he asked, pointing.

'Yes, he's my godfather.'

'I believe your parents named him your guardian if anything happened to them?'

'Yes,' Harry said, not seeing how the question was relevant to the discussion in the Shrieking Shack.

'Hmm… so if, hypothetically, your living arrangements with your Muggle aunt and uncle were, shall we say… less than ideal, he'd be next in line to take over your custody?'

Harry felt numb. 'What?' His eyes flitted nervously to Emily briefly. She looked tense as she leaned across Remus to whisper to Dumbledore.

'I'll rephrase that. On the night of June 6th 1994, were you aware that Sirius Black could legally take over your guardianship if he chose?'

'Yes, but –'

Fudge cut across him. 'Witnesses have already stated that they heard Black offer you a home. Do you deny this?'

'No, but –'

'I find it curious that a child who'd spent twelve years living with his family would agree on the spur of the moment to go live with a convicted mass murderer.'

'He said he was innocent and my parents named him my guardian –'

Fudge assumed an indulgent expression. 'So you thought you'd obey their last wish, how touching. Yet you have no memory of them, correct? How do you know that their choice was a good one? You don't… ' Fudge was pacing now, like a lion about to pounce on its prey. His voice was low but it echoed faintly around the cavernous room. 'So, the question still remains. Why would Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, idol of millions, willingly agree to a mass murderer's proposal for a home? Surely your family must be preferable to a dangerous criminal…'

Harry swallowed nervously, his mouth and throat dry. 'I told you, I believed he was innocent and… he was a link to my parents.'

'One would have to be suicidal to take Black up on his offer…' said Fudge as if Harry hadn't spoken. '… or perhaps clinging to the desperate hope that perhaps this stranger would kill you quickly rather than repeatedly try to 'beat the stuffing out of you' like a certain – close – relative.'

Harry blanched and his gaze, which had been focused resolutely above the crowd, shot to Fudge. How could he have found out?

'Objection!' yelled Emily. She was on her feet before Dumbledore had opened his mouth. 'What does that have to do with this trial? Nothing!'

The jury were looking rather put out with Fudge's behaviour by this stage and didn't comment on Emily's misconduct. Madam Bones stood up. 'Sustained. Cornelius, would you please limit yourself to facts –'

'I am merely pointing out that Potter was psychologically unfit to be regarded as a reliable witness!'

Madam Bones made an impatient noise. 'You've delayed this trial long enough, Minister! At this rate we'll still be here tomorrow.' She turned around in her seat. 'Does the jury feel they have enough facts to make a judgement?'

The elderly man who spoke earlier glanced around at his colleagues before standing up. 'The jury wishes to convene to discuss the evidence. We will meet back in an hour to deliver the verdict.'


	33. The Verdict

**Chapter 33: The Verdict**

As the jury filed out the room, Harry shakily got to his feet and rejoined Emily and the others. Wordlessly, they followed Dumbledore as he led them out the courtroom, down the hallway and into a spacious, windowless room with mismatched couches and walls with peeling paint. Two small tables were littered with outdated magazines and a larger table on the far wall contained drinks and snacks.

To nobody's surprise, Ron headed straight for the food. Hermione made a tutting noise at him before moving to sit with Lissa, who was staring blankly into space. Dumbledore and Remus were standing by the door talking in hushed tones. Harry sank into the closest couch; after four hours in court he was utterly spent.

'How are you feeling?' Emily asked softly as she sat beside him.

'Same as everyone else: tired and worried,' answered Harry.

'You know what I mean, Harry.' She regarded him sadly. 'I'm sorry you had to go through that. I don't know _how_ that imbecile got to be Minister!'

'Probably by answering a 'want' advertisement in the Daily Prophet,' said Harry humourlessly. He stood up and began to pace, attempting to occupy himself so he wouldn't have to think. Images were flashing across his mind; his parents' bodies sprawled amongst the debris; Sirius, broken and bereaved, sobbing over his dead friend; the blood-drenched street littered with bodies; the enormous smoking crater…

He abruptly stopped walking. 'That wasn't how I wanted to remember them,' he said huskily. 'It's third year all over again; whenever the Dementors got close to me, I'd hear my parents screaming just before Voldemort k-killed them. They sounded so scared… but this is much worse. Today it felt like I was actually there, Em, I wanted to be able to stop it. They didn't deserve to die.'

Emily stood up and wrapped her arms around him. 'No, they didn't. You can decide how to remember them. In time the memory of today will fade and we can talk about your parents as they were, as they would want us to remember them. In the meantime, you can honour their sacrifice by living life to the fullest.'

'How? Everyone's going to know about my uncle, it'll certainly be in the Prophet, 'Wizarding Saviour beaten up by Muggle'. I'll have to hide away in Grimmauld Place for the rest of my life to escape the pitiful looks and the taunting!'

'I don't know,' said Emily as they sat back on the couch, 'maybe we could threaten to sue the Ministry. That'll shut them up.'

'Doubt it,' said Harry glumly. Pushing aside his dour mood, he asked, 'Are you going to send a Patronus to Tonks and Ben?'

'It can wait.'

Harry shot her a grateful grin. 'Thanks, Em, but I'll be fine for now. Besides, Liss has been staring at me for at least five minutes. I think she wants to talk to me. So much for our telepathy!'

Smiling softly, Emily moved away to see how Lissa was coping. When they finished their brief conversation, Emily stepped back to prepare her missive while Lissa strode over to Harry and hugged him tightly.

'Harry...' she began before pausing and shooting a quick glance around the room. When she turned back to him, Harry felt her gently slip into his mind. *I wanted to ask you about what Minister Fudge said… if that's alright.*

Harry sighed. *Yeah, I reckon you deserve to know. What did you want to ask?*

*Well, he said a close relative… beat you… Is that true?*

*Yes,* Harry admitted. *It was my uncle. It's been happening ever since I started displaying magic.*

*But why didn't you say anything about it before now? We both share those experiences. We could have helped each other!*

He smiled sadly. *Well, I guess I'm not as brave as you.*

'That's ridiculous!' Lissa exlaimed out loud. Everyone turned at her exclamation. She ignored them. *I wasn't brave about it at all! After you saw the Boggart, I _had _to explain. I wasn't given a choice, it was sort of dragged out of me.*

*Much like you're dragging it out of me now,* Harry noted.

Lissa managed a half-smile. *I guess so… I suppose this sort of thing is always hard to admit… to have people know that you were a victim, vulnerable.*

*It isn't something many people can understand,* agreed Harry. *I guess I was afraid that everyone would find out. With my blasted fame it would be bound to slip out. Still might, knowing the ministry.*

Lissa nodded thoughtfully. *I'd have a lot of LTPV's.*

*What?*

*Long Term Prank Victims, of course.*

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. Everyone stared at him. 'You have the most bizarre sense of humour!'

* * *

_'_The jury have reviewed the evidence and have found no reason to believe that the crimes of 1981 were committed by Mr. Pettigrew. We hereby pronounce Pettigrew freed and sentence Sirius Black to receive the Dementors' Kiss.'

Fudge's voice seemed to echo around the room, mocking them. Sirius turned his head and looked sadly, almost apologetically at his family. In the other chair, the chains fell away, releasing a sneering Pettigrew; his eyes were alit with malice as he regarded his former friend. A Dementor glided in from the side door. It moved toward Sirius and reached out its dead and rotten-looking hands to pull back its hood. It lowered its head close to his pale face…

'Sirius!' Harry gasped as he awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright as though he'd received an electric shock. Lissa, who had been asleep against his shoulder, let out a startled shriek as she was sent tumbling off the couch.

'Sorry, Liss,' said Harry. As he helped her up, he shot a furtive glance around the room to see if anyone had noticed. To his relief, the adults were on the far side of the room deeply engrossed in conversation. Hermione had her nose in a magazine and Ron was sprawled on a couch, snoring loudly.

Lissa sat next to him and folded her legs underneath herself. 'Bad dream?' she asked sympathetically.

'Don't worry about it, it's nothing.'

Lissa gave him a disbelieving look. 'I have stalking abilities, remember?'

'That sounds creepy when you put it like that.'

'You're trying to distract me,' Lissa scolded gently. 'It was about the trial, wasn't it? I can feel your panic.'

Harry ran a hand through his hair. 'Yeah, I just don't trust Fudge to do the right thing by Sirius. He's blinded by power. He'll do anything to stop himself looking bad, like trying to make Sirius appear guilty.'

'Personally, I think he's already made himself look bad with that little temper tantrum earlier. Did you see him slumped in his seat with his arms crossed? He looked like a spoiled 3 year old! I predict he won't remain Minister for long.'

'Perhaps, but the Ministry would actually have to work _together_ to get rid of him. That'll never happen.'

Lissa tilted her head. 'I don't know,' she said thoughtfully, 'everyone seemed rather put out with him. Madam Bones and that doddery old wizard at the front seem decent.'

'Maybe Fudge will walk in front of a stray spell,' said Harry. 'Like a Confundus or Memory Charm.'

'Mmm, maybe,' mused Lissa. 'You know, I've heard there's a Jinx that makes you act like a donkey.'

Harry grinned. 'He must have already been hit by it then.'

In the corner, the adults finished their conversation and moved toward the kids. Dumbledore managed to get Hermione's attention away from her magazine while Remus shook Ron awake.

'It's almost time to return to the courtroom,' Emily told Harry and Lissa. 'Are you ready?'

'Yeah, we were just plotting treason. It can keep until later,' replied Harry conversationally.

Emily raised an eyebrow warily. 'That's what every godmother wants to hear.'

Lissa nodded earnestly. 'Uh-huh, we reckon we could do so much better than Fudgehead.'

Remus choked on his last mouthful of tea.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he held the door open. 'An interesting assessment, Miss Emerson.'

* * *

When they arrived in the courtroom, Fudge seemed to be having a fierce argument with Madam Bones. When he realised people were beginning to stare, he threw his hands in the air and stormed off to his seat. Once everyone was seated, Fudge stood up and began to speak. 'Ladies and gentlemen of the court, the jury have reviewed the evidence and come to a final decision.'

Harry held his breath; on either side of him he sensed the others doing likewise. Remus was gripping the divider so tightly his knuckles had turned white. Emily was muttering hexes under her breath as though preparing for a full out battle if she felt the situation warranted it.

'Peter Pettigrew has been found guilty of the following crimes: passing information to You-Know-Who, causing the death of James and Lily Potter, murdering eleven Muggles, framing an innocent man and intentionally misleading the Ministry. He will be given a life sentence in Azkaban with no chance of a reduced sentence.

We proclaim Sirius Black –' Fudge grimaced as if in pain '– _innocent_ of all charges. He will be released immediately and given a formal apology as well as twenty thousand galleons financial compensation. A public statement will be made tomorrow morning confirming his innocence to the community.'

The chains that had bound Sirius to the chair suddenly glowed and fell to the ground with a dull clank. Meanwhile, Pettigrew was dragged out of the courtroom struggling fiercely amid hysterical sobs. Emily was jigging on the spot as if barely controlling the urge to run to Sirius.

'Will you agree to give back everything that was taken from me?' Sirius asked Fudge.

'Yes.'

'Do you swear in front of all these witnesses?' Sirius pressed him.

'Yes, yes, of course,' said Fudge irritably.

Sirius straightened. 'Then I want custody of my godson Harry Potter.'

Harry audibly gasped. Emily reached out to squeeze his hand.

Fudge looked as if something had crawled into his mouth and died there. 'Impossible! We – '

' – can certainly look into it,' cut in Madam Bones firmly. 'I will contact the Department of Family Services and ask them to send you an owl to advise you on how to proceed. If that is all Mr. Black, you may go. An Auror will be assigned to escort you out the building.'

A babble of talk broke out as people prepared to leave. Emily put a hand on Harry and Lissa's shoulders as she stood up. 'Remember,' she whispered to them, 'you don't know Sirius. Wait a few minutes until we get home, then you can have time together.'

She led them to the front, where Sirius was leaning heavily against the chair he'd just vacated. He was still shaky and pale from the Dementors, but his features lit up when he saw them.

'You look horrible,' said Emily, staring at him anxiously.

'I'm fine,' answered Sirius, swaying on the spot.

'No, you're not.' Emily slipped an arm around his waist. 'Come on, let's get you home. Remus, could you give me a hand? He looks like he's about to pass out.'

Slowly, they made their way out of the courtroom, accompanied by Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron and a young Auror whose haughty manner reminded Harry of Percy Weasley.

'Elevator's this way,' he barked at them, seemingly oblivious to the large sign they'd just passed portraying this information in bold print.

Once they had all crammed into the lift, the Auror pressed the number one button and stood stiffly beside the door, resolutely not looking at any of them. He seemed thoroughly miffed at having been assigned the task of escorting their ragtag group out of the Ministry, making impatient noises when they filed out of the elevator.

'Do hurry along there, I've got a rather important report to finish,' he said importantly.

Ron rolled his eyes.

'What is it on?' asked Hermione politely.

The Auror puffed out his chest. 'It is highly confidential. Only to be revealed to the Minister and a select few. Now, that fireplace over there is free. It would be wise not to linger. People are beginning to get nervous.'

*Harry! Liss!*

Harry started at unexpected presence in his mind. *Ben? What is it? Are you okay?*

*You're both in danger! Get out of there!*


	34. Never Mess With a Black

**Chapter 34: Never Mess with a Black**

Lissa immediately moved to relay the message to Dumbledore and the others. The Auror was already gone, having bustled off the moment they had begun heading in the direction of the fireplaces; it seemed he considered his top-secret report of much higher importance than their unusual group.

*Okay, concentrate, Ben,* said Harry calmly, ignoring the bustling around him. *Just like in practise. Reach out. What can you feel?*

Ben's voice was anxious. *I think it's a group of people.*

*Death Eaters?*

*I-I'm not sure… it's a bit fuzzy.*

*Are you still at the Ministry?* asked Harry.

*No, in her Patronus Mum told Tonks to take us back to Grimmauld Place because the trial was taking ages.*

*Right, Lissa's told the adults. We'll see you in a bit.*

While Harry was talking to Ben, he and the others had been hustled toward the fireplace by Emily. 'Come on, quickly now. Lissa, you first – here's the Floo powder.'

Lissa stepped into the grate, tossed the powder onto the cold ashes and said, 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place!' Rather than disappearing in a blaze of green flames, she was thrown forward by an invisible force and tumbled face-first onto the floor.

'Liss, are you alright?' Emily asked as she helped her up. 'Merlin's pants! They must have blocked the Floo.'

The sound of multiple footsteps reached their ears.

Harry glanced between the adults. 'So what do we do now?'

Sirius straightened, his eyes flashing with determination as he tried to push aside his fatigue. 'We fight.'

'That would be the response they'd expect,' mused Dumbledore, looking thoughtful. 'If witnesses saw Sirius attack Ministry employees, he could possibly be put on trial again.'

'But they're about to attack _us_!' Emily protested, wand already in her hand. 'Four children, an unarmed man whose innocence was just proven by the entire Wizengamot, the school headmaster and –'

Dumbledore held up a hand. 'I am by no means refusing you the right to defend yourself and your family, Emily. This can be cleared up with a simple message to Madam Bones.' He pulled out his wand and gave it a wave; an immense silvery phoenix erupted from it and streaked off across the room out of sight.

'In the meantime,' he continued seriously, 'we will remain on the defensive as much as possible. They will have a good deal of trouble trying to arrest us for protecting ourselves.' Turning to the children he said, 'I give the four of you permission to use any defensive spells you can think of. Use them wisely.'

As the footsteps pounded closer still, Dumbledore, Emily and Remus turned to face the corridor, standing protectively in front of the children and a slightly disgruntled Sirius. The room had long-since emptied, everyone having vacated it upon catching sight of Sirius.

'There they are!'

The cry came as about a dozen wizards rounded the corner at a brisk jog, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight ahead. Their heads were hooded and their faces masked, bearing a vague similarity to Death Eaters but instead of black robes, these varied from tan to grey to navy.

The wizard in front stepped forward. 'Leaving so soon, Black?'

'Yeah, I thought I might,' said Sirius airily. 'It's been a long day full of Dementors and the like. Tends to wear a body out.'

Another wizard spoke up; his voice was high and nasally. 'Not everyone fell for your act, Black. We alone know the truth; we alone can protect the wizarding community from your brutality – Stupefy!'

A beam of red light shot straight for Sirius, but Emily flung herself in front of him, shouting, 'PROTEGO!'

The curse rebounded back at the caster, who quickly sidestepped it and followed up with a second, more harmful spell. Within seconds a full-fledged battle had erupted in the entrance hall of the Ministry.

Between ducking and dodging the rapid series of curses, Harry was hard pressed to let loose his own. Behind him he heard Ron yell with pain; Hermione's voice was urging him on. Sirius must have obtained a wand because his voice had joined the others in bellowing incantations. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Dumbledore dueling with a masked man some ten feet away; Remus was fighting two at once; Emily was firing spells at a furious pace, her wand a blur of movement.

A masked wizard pointed his wand at Lissa. '_Locomotor Mortis_!' he shouted. Lissa's legs instantly snapped together causing her to unbalance and topple into Harry; both fell to the floor. Harry sent a spell at their attacker from the floor but the man deflected it; his mask slipped to reveal part of his face. It was Macnair, Buckbeak's would-be killer. He grinned evilly at Harry.

'So, Potter... STUP –'

Sirius hurtled out of nowhere, rammed Macnair with his shoulder, and sent him flying out of the way. Now Sirius and Macnair were dueling, their wands flashing like swords, sparks flying from their wand tips – Macnair drew back his wand and opened his mouth to utter a deadly curse.

Springing up, Harry yelled, '_Petrificus Totalus!_' Macnair's arms and legs snapped together and keeling over backward, landing with a crash on his back.

'Nice one!' shouted Sirius, forcing Harry's head down as a pair of Stunning Spells flew toward them. 'Now go help Lissa and –'

They both ducked again. A jet of light narrowly missed Sirius. There was a loud bang and a scream. Harry saw Emily, screaming in pain, hit the ground. Looking murderous, Sirius whipped around and sent a spell in her attacker's direction. It hit him in the chest and he keeled over, unconscious.

'Harry, take the others and GO!' he yelled, dashing to help Remus as the man struggled to fend off three attackers at once.

Harry did not see what happened next: Hermione and Ron swayed across his field of vision, battling with Rookwood, now mask-less; another jet of light flew over Harry's head as he launched himself toward Lissa –

Through the darting bodies, the flashes of light, Harry could see Lissa dragging herself along with her hands. He dodged another jet of red light and flung himself flat on the ground to reach Lissa.

'Are you okay?' he yelled, as another spell soared inches over their heads.

'Yes,' said Lissa, trying to pull herself up. 'But I can't remember the counter-curse for –'

The stone floor between them exploded as a spell hit, leaving a crater right where Lissa's hand had been seconds before. Both scrambled away from the spot, then a thick arm came out of nowhere, seized Harry around the neck and pulled him upright, so that his toes were barely touching the floor.

'EVERYBODY STOP OR POTTER GETS IT!'

The man was pressing so tightly on Harry's windpipe that he could not breathe – though watering eyes, he saw Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus freeze while dueling five masked figures more than ten feet away, trying to keep them from Emily's unmoving form. Ron was kneeling beside Hermione, who was bleeding from the head but conscious; Lissa was crouched beside them, freed from the Leg-Locker Curse. The girls and Ron were staring at Harry with wide eyes that kept flickering toward the adults, waiting for them to act.

Harry turned his wand backward toward the man's side, but had no breath to utter an incantation. He settled for jamming the wand hard into his captor's side. There was a grunt, and the man's free hand grabbed for Harry's arm and wrenched it behind his back. There was a sickening crack. If he'd had the breath to do so, Harry would have gasped in pain.

'Let him go!' Sirius ordered harshly, taking a step forward – he stopped as Harry's captor tightened his grip.

The masked man gave a mad laugh. 'Give yourself up, Black!' the well-known voice of Cornelius Fudge shouted wildly. 'Give yourself up or Potter comes with me!'

The words seemed to come from a great distance; Harry's chest grew painful as he struggled to draw breath into his oxygen-deprived lungs. Then, suddenly, he felt a comforting presence slip into his mind; it was like a soothing balm on an angry wound.

*Stay with me, Harry,* Lissa said softly. *Ben? Ben, we need your help!*

Harry felt himself sag against his captor's grip as black spots appeared before his eyes. *Liss…* he wheezed.

*… only way – Harry? Harry! Be quick, Ben! He can't...*

A voice was laughing maniacally in his ear, Lissa and Ben's voices were echoing around him, and Harry knew no more.

* * *

All those still conscious stood transfixed as Lissa walked resolutely toward Fudge and Harry. Fudge didn't move, but stared in confused surprise as the small girl approached him without a trace of fear. Compassion and serenity seemed to radiate off her in waves; her eyes shone a magnificent sapphire blue; her long ash-blonde hair fluttered behind her as if caught in a breeze.

Lissa stopped directly in front of him. 'Let him go, Fudge,' she said calmly, in a voice that portrayed both gentleness and authority. 'This isn't the way to save yourself.'

Fudge looked tense. 'No? Then what is?' he asked bitterly.

'Give a public apology and promise to put the welfare of the community as your top priority, and actually _keep_ that promise,' Lissa suggested, not really believing the words.

'Preposterous! I am the Minister. I don't answer to anybody!'

Lissa frowned. 'So you think yourself above everyone else? How do you expect to run a country with that attitude? A leader needs to have humility; he needs to focus on serving the people, not on forcing them to serve him – it's a two-way relationship! If you truly cared about them, they'd respect –'

'Of course I care about them!' Fudge shot back. 'But respect – Ha! They're already plotting my replacement – you think I don't hear what everyone is saying? 'The attacks are increasing. Fudge is doing nothing, he must be losing his touch' – I've been in office for seven years! They can't do this to me!'

'Seven years is an awful long time to be in such a stressful job,' Lissa said kindly. 'Perhaps it's time to let someone else step up. It's only a job after all. It's not the end of the –'

'NO!' Harry's limp body swayed as Fudge shifted agitatedly from one foot to another. 'I will not be dismissed!'

'I'm afraid that decision is out of your hands, Cornelius.'

Madam Bones stood in the doorway with no less than twelve Aurors, including Kingsley and Mad-Eye Moody, accompanying her. She looked positively livid as she and her companions pointed their wands at Fudge.

'Release Potter now and I may be able to reduce your sentence by a month or two,' Bones said coolly.

'A month or two? You're sending _me_ to Azkaban?' Fudge shouted, his face purpling. 'I didn't work all these years to end up in Azkaban!'

'You are blinded,' said Dumbledore, his voice rising, the aura of power around him palpable, his eyes blazing, 'by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius! Harry has done nothing to deserve this treatment.'

Fudge was opening and closing his mouth as though no words could express his outrage. He began to edge toward the lift at the far end of the room using Harry as a shield. 'If anybody moves, I'll hurt him – I will!' he screamed, pointing his wand at Harry's head.

Madam Bones move her own wand, trying to determine whether she could Stun Fudge without harming Harry. 'You aren't making things better for yourself Fudge! Threatening the Boy-Who-Lived? And then kidnapping him? Once word gets out, and I can assure you it will, you'll be voted out of office quicker than you can say your own name!'

'Madam Bones,' piped up Lissa, 'May I try, please?'

The stately woman looked taken aback. When she merely stared at Lissa in surprise, the small girl moved toward Fudge again, power still radiating off her, but this time there was an undercurrent of suppressed anger, and her blue eyes sparked furiously. 'We've given you plenty of chances,' Lissa said evenly, her voice echoing around the room. 'Now we want our brother back!' She threw her head back and flung her arms straight out in front of her, as if shoving something away; everyone in the room felt a surge of power emanate through the room.

Fudge's eyes rolled in their sockets and he collapsed to the ground unconscious. His mask fell off and then, to everyone's shock, his hair turned pink and huge purple pustules appeared all over his face and neck. Green ink dotted the front of his robes and stretched into words which said, 'Sack me; I'm an idiot' in block letters.

Several people turned to look at Lissa oddly; others struggled to hide their smiles.

Lissa sighed in a long-suffering way. 'That wasn't my idea, okay? It was Ben. I only wanted to do a simple Stunner!'


	35. Aftermath

As ever, thank you for the reviews. They go a long way in helping me improve the story. Keep them coming!

_Daughter of the Moon_ - Thanks for the idea. I've used it in this chapter. Please let me know what you think. :)

* * *

**Chapter 35: Aftermath**

'… Ennervate! … Enner –'

'Sirius! Stop! He's waking up.'

'Harry? Harry, can you hear me?' asked a familiar voice.

Pain pulsed through his body. His throat was tight… too tight. He couldn't seem to manage to draw enough oxygen into his screaming lungs; his chest was on fire; his arm throbbed dreadfully.

'Harry, please look at me. I need to know how you feel. Are you okay?'

With his remaining strength, Harry forced his eyes open.

Sirius was bending over him, face alabaster white. 'Harry! You really gave us a scare… Harry? Harry, what –'

He broke off abruptly, for Harry had reached up and clutched a handful of Sirius' robes in a weak grip. 'S-siri-us,' he slurred. 'C-can't… c-can't…'

But he couldn't finish. The pain, exhaustion and lack of oxygen were too much for him. Harry's body went limp; his hand released Sirius's robes and fell to the ground; his eyes closed as his head lolled backward. No breath escaped his lips.

* * *

It was the oddest sensation, as though he were floating invisible and weightless watching the chaos unfold below. Dumbledore, Remus and Moody were huddled around Emily's unconscious form, their wands flicking through the air furiously. Aurors bustled around, binding the masked group in coarse ropes and leading them out of the room. With a jolt of shock, Harry noticed his own inert body lying on the cold polished floor surrounded by Sirius, Ron and Hermione. Lissa was sitting a couple feet away, head bowed and panting. What was going on?

'Sirius, he's not breathing!' Hermione screamed, tears running down her face.

Ron went deathly pale. 'Do something!' he yelled at Sirius.

'Ouch! Lissa, what are –'

The small girl shoved them aside with surprising strength, knelt beside Harry and extended both hands toward him. Once again, her eyes blazed a brilliant blue and an aura of power throbbed around them. Magic was thick in the air.

Those nearby gasped as a blindingly bright stream of blue light emerged from Lissa's palms and extended until it reached Harry's chest; a second light, a gleaming silver, joined the blue, also originating from Lissa's hands. The different coloured beams began to twist around each other tightly, looking like a blue and silver candy cane. A hint of green appeared at Harry's end. It too, began to wrap itself around the other beams as it edged its way slowly upward.

Harry felt something tugging at him. He fought against it. Below him, he saw Lissa begin to tremble from exertion. Her gentle voice reached his ears.

*It's okay, Harry. It's Lissa and Ben. Don't fight us.*

Lissa's body was now shaking violently; her face was damp with perspiration and her breathing laboured. Harry saw Sirius's tortured expression as the man looked between Emily, Harry and Lissa.

He reached out to touch his daughter's shoulder. 'Come on, Lissie. You can do it!'

The green strand was still crawling toward Lissa's hands. Harry could feel himself slowly sliding backward; the scene below him was beginning to grow faint.

'Hold on, Ben…' Lissa was murmuring under her breath. 'Just a little longer…'

Sirius went, if possible, even more pale, obviously having thought Ben too far away to be able to contribute. Now four members of his family were in danger, with him powerless to do anything.

Lissa swayed; Sirius put a hand to her waist to steady her. Waves of affection and tranquillity pulsed through the room, so strong that everyone could feel them. They could hear snatches of a conversation between the threesome.

'… can feel him again, Ben!'

'Liss? … Ben? … What's going on?'

'Liss, I-I c-can't… much l-longer…'

'… just a little longer… memories… family… increase strength…'

The green thread increased the speed of its ascent; it was almost at the top. By now, Harry could barely make out people's faces. Their voices were faint, as though coming from a badly tuned radio.

'He's breathing again!'

There was a dull thud of a body hitting the ground.

'Lissa? Lissa?'

'… exhausted… carry… Portkey… meet…'

'Pomfrey… can't… no way… know…'

'… Hogwarts…'

The voices continued to fade out entirely.

* * *

'Shocking business… shocking… miracle no one died… never would have thought it – Fudge, of all people… You'll be pleased to hear that he's being kept in a stronghold deep within the Ministry until a trial is arranged. If it weren't for that little girl… well, I shudder to think… remarkable powers… and for those children to create a bond of such magnitude at their age! Extraordinary! Of course, I understand that it needs to be kept as quiet as possible. I've taken the liberty of speaking to the Aurors who witnessed it. They'll keep mum or they're out of a job with no references.'

'Thank you, Minister Bones.'

'I'll try to wangle it so that you don't have to appear in court for Fudge's trial. I daresay you've had quite enough of trials, Mr Black. Your testimonies and perhaps a memory or two should suffice. They can wait though, whenever you're ready.'

'I'd appreciate that, Minister.'

Harry lay listening with his eyes tight shut. He felt very groggy. The words he was hearing seemed to be travelling very slowly from his ears to his brain, so that it was difficult to understand… His limbs felt like lead; his eyelids too heavy to lift… He wanted to lie here, on this comfortable bed, forever…

'What amazes me most is how many followers he managed to collect – how none of us noticed – it's nothing short of abominable, I'm working to get all Ministry employees screened to avoid this kind of thing happening again.'

'That'll certainly cause a lot of ruckas.'

'Yes, but I'm sure I can convince enough people to get the vote passed. Speaking of which, how would you like to resume your old job? You'd have to undergo training of course, but we could use you – Auror Moody has informed me that you were, to quote him, 'of adequate skill and not too annoying to have underfoot' – that's the nicest thing I've ever heard him say about anybody.'

'Thank you, Minister. I'll need to discuss it with my wife… once she awakens…'

'Of course, take as much time as you need… Have there been any changes in Mr. Potter and Mrs. Black?'

'Poppy thinks Harry will wake up any day now… it was close for a while there, but he'll make a full recovery with enough rest… as for Emily, well… we don't know anything for certain…'

There was a pause. Harry's brain seemed to be moving a little faster, and as it did, a gnawing sensation grew in the pit of his stomach…

He opened his eyes. Everything was slightly blurred. Somebody had removed his glasses. He was lying in the dark hospital wing. At the very end of the ward, he could make out Madam Pomfrey emerging from behind a screen. Harry squinted. Someone's dark hair was visible beneath Madam Pomfrey's arm for a moment before she pulled the screens securely closed behind her. A murmur of grave voices could be heard behind it.

A clear mask had been placed over Harry's nose and mouth, continuously providing additional oxygen; he could feel the cool air against his skin. He slowly moved his head over on the pillow. In the bed to his right lay Lissa, with Ben and Laura curled up asleep on either side of her. Moonlight was falling across the bed. Lissa's eyes were open but she looked exhausted. She seemed to be listening for something. When she saw that Harry was awake, a relieved expression smoothed her tense features. She pressed a finger to her lips, then pointed to the hospital wing door. It was ajar, and the voices of Madam Bones and Sirius were coming through it from the corridor outside.

Madam Pomfrey now came walking swiftly up the dark ward to Harry's bed. He turned to look at her. She was carrying several potions, one of which was emitting blue sparks at irregular intervals.

'Ah, you're awake!' she said briskly. She placed the goblets on Harry's bedside table, bustled to the door, and stuck her head out. 'Excuse me, Mr. Black. Potter has woken up.'

Sirius rounded the door in a second. His face was as white and strained as it had been when he had escaped Azkaban. In one swift moment, he had crossed the room to Harry's bed. 'Harry, are you all right?' His hands shook as he reached out to grip Harry's forearms. 'How are you feeling?' he asked more urgently.

Harry tried to answer but his voice didn't seem to work. As the cobwebs in his mind gradually cleared he realised that his throat felt unnaturally tight. Now he was awake, his breathing became less an instinctive action and more a controlled one. When he found he could only take shallow breaths he began to panic.

'Harry?'

He slowly turned his head toward Sirius, still feeling woozy and sore.

'Just take it easy. Small breaths… that's it,' said Sirius anxiously.

Lissa was watching them carefully from where she lay wedged between her younger siblings. 'Is he okay?' she asked softly. Harry was shocked to hear how weak her voice sounded.

'Yeah, he just panicked a bit. He's fine now.'

After another failed attempt at speaking, Harry mentally reached out for Lissa. *What happened? Is everyone okay?*

'Sirius, he wants to know what happened,' she murmured tiredly, fighting to keep her eyes open.

Harry looked back at his godfather expectantly. Sirius took a deep breath before launching into the story of how Lissa and Ben saved his life – twice. Harry couldn't contain a smile at Ben pulling a prank in the midst of a serious situation.

'We brought you all back by Portkey,' Sirius continued. 'Tonks came tearing in here about a minute after we arrived; Ben had collapsed just before Lissa, scaring her out of her wits. Since he was so far away from you both he used up a lot of energy maintaining the connection. He's been asleep for over twelve hours.' At Harry's anxious expression he hurriedly added, 'But Pomfrey said he's fine; he just needs a good long rest.'

'Em?' Harry managed to croak out.

Lissa let out a small whimper and glanced toward the screened bed at the end of the ward. Sirius' eyes were suddenly over bright. 'She was hit. We don't know if –' His voice broke. He turned away.

Harry's heart began to race and his breathing quickened, his swollen and damaged windpipe failing to bring him the gulps of air he was fighting to take in. As breathing became twice as difficult, his panic increased tenfold. Black spots crept across his vision. He heard raised voices around him.

'Poppy!'

'What – Oh, my! _Accio Potion!_ Lift his head, Mr. Black.'

An arm slipped underneath his shoulders and lifted him into a sitting position. The mask was snatched off his face and something was forced to his lips. He struggled weakly against it, but a warm liquid trickled down his throat regardless, burning slightly on the way down. Caught off guard, Harry started to choke until a hand gently massaged his throat forcing his swallow reflex to take over.

Almost immediately a feeling of irresistible calm spread through him. It was a calm so complete it spread from the centre of his chest to the tips of his fingers and toes. Someone replaced the oxygen mask. A hand touched his wrist, feeling for his pulse. He heard Madam Pomfrey scold Sirius for upsetting her patients, before marching off in a huff, muttering angrily to herself.

When she was safely out of earshot, his godfather spoke again. 'Em's a fighter, Harry. She'll get through this.' Sirius looked as though every word was causing him pain. 'Dumbledore called in an old friend from St. Mungo's who's an expert in Curse Reversal. If anyone can save her, it's Healer O'Bryan.'

Harry nodded. A kind of numbness and a sense of complete unreality were upon him, but he did not care; he was even glad of it. So tired every bone in his body was aching, he wanted nothing more than to sit here, undisturbed, for hours and hours, until he fell asleep and didn't have to think or feel anymore.

There was a rustle of sheets as Laura shifted on the bed beside her older sister. The little girl gave a huge yawn and blinked her blue eyes several times. 'Issa,' she mumbled drowsily as she sat up.

'Hey, Laura,' said Lissa as she pushed the child's sleep-tousled hair away from her face.

Laura responded by trying to clamber over Lissa and Ben; the former winced as a small knee was thrust none too gently into her stomach. Sirius scooped the toddler up into his arms; a faint smile appeared on his face when she rested her head against his chest and beamed up at him, mercifully oblivious to their worry and distress.

To Harry and Lissa he said, 'You two should try to get some sleep. You look like you could use it.'


	36. Holding Out for a Miracle

**Chapter 36: Holding Out for a Miracle**

Harry tipped his spoon and watched glumly as the contents dropped gelatinously back onto his plate with a squelch.

'Yum,' said Lissa dryly from the end of Ben's bed. 'What is it this time?'

'No idea,' Harry rasped, pushing a lump around on his plate.

It was midday on Wednesday; the day after Harry had regained consciousness and two days after the trial. The three kids were recovering well and were already bored of the Hospital Wing. Lissa and Ben still tired easily but no longer felt weighted down by fatigue. As for Harry, his throat was still rather sore and he couldn't speak above a loud whisper, but he no longer required the oxygen mask. However, Madam Pomfrey had restricted to him to soft food.

When the strict matron had first informed Harry of his temporary diet, Lissa had insisted on having the same to show her support. The revolting breakfast that followed had been almost enjoyable, as Lissa had spent the entire time making exaggerated faces at the food and critiquing it in comical voices, saying things like, 'Oh my, I do believe someone's switched my plate with Umbridge's. I meant for her to have the scraps from the compost', or 'Bleagh! Malfoy's gone and added some slime from that hair of his.'

Harry thought her forced-jovial mood was a bit over the top, but since it was keeping Ben's mind off of the lack of news about his mother, he went along with it. They hadn't seen Sirius all morning, and when they had pulled together enough courage to ask Madam Pomfrey about Emily, the matron had just given them a sad look before bustling back to her office, blowing her nose loudly as she went.

A giggle from Ben pulled Harry out of his grim thoughts. Lissa was morphing her hair into a different shade of green after each mouthful.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked softly.

Lissa shot him a cheerful grin that looked almost convincing. 'Ben's idea. It's a 'grossness gauge'. Cool, isn't it?' She shovelled a spoonful of mush into her mouth. Her face screwed up as if she were trying to remember something, then her hair turned from lime green to a deep emerald. 'Bleargh, I'm pretty sure there were some brussel sprouts in that lot,' she mumbled around the mouthful of food.

'You know,' said Ben, peering at her plate critically, 'that stuff looks like a Hippogriff's innards have been put through a blender and slopped onto a plate.'

Lissa stopped chewing. 'It does?'

'Yep,' Ben answered seriously, 'and see that thing there? Well, it looks a bit like a human eye – Hey! I wonder if someone's looking for it,' he added, peering around the room, feigning excitement.

It had the desired effect: Lissa's face turned as green as her hair.

Trying to hide his amusement, Harry came to Lissa's rescue. 'Tone it down a bit, Ben. You don't want her to vomit the Hippogriff innards all over you.'

Lissa's hair turned back to its natural ash-blonde. A thoughtful expression crossed her face, as if she was seriously contemplating doing just that, but seemed to decide, upon reflection, that it wasn't worth the trouble.

'Wotcher, everyone,' Tonks greeted, poking her head around the door. 'How're things going?' Her eyes flickered briefly to the curtained bed in the corner.

Harry set his plate on the bedside cupboard. 'Miserable,' he said hoarsely. 'We're being fed toxic gunk.'

'I thought as much,' grinned Tonks. She held up four Butterbeers and an enormous block of Honeyduke's chocolate. 'Here's a surefire cure for all your ailments, magical or Muggle.' She tilted her head. 'Come to think of it, I'm not sure Muggles are supposed to have our chocolate; it has magical properties. Ah well, more for us!'

Tonks perched on the end of Harry's bed and began snapping the chocolate into pieces. She tossed a few squares to Ben, cringing when they flew past his ear and out of the open window. 'Whoops, sorry. Here, maybe you'd better come and get some.'

Lissa and Ben clambered off Ben's bed and piled onto Harry's, accepting a Butterbeer each.

'Tonks, who's got Laura?' Harry asked, taking his own drink.

'Professor Snape,' Tonks replied, taking a long draught of Butterbeer.

'What?' Harry tried to yell, but it came out as a rather pathetic sounding croak that sent him into a coughing fit. The other two had overheard and were staring at Tonks as though they had never seen her before.

The pink-haired witch gave a shrug. 'Well, everyone else was occupied and he volunteered. Not many people know it, but he's actually great with babies. It's sweet, really.'

When they continued to stare at her in horror, her face broke into a wide grin. 'Got you! No, she's actually with Remus. He sent the chocolate, by the way. I think he's going to drop in this evening to see you all. But honestly,' she went on with a shudder, 'I can't believe you thought we'd put Snape on baby-sitting duties. Can you imagine him sitting cross-legged on the floor dressing up dollies in frilly pink things?'

They couldn't, but the thought of it sent them into fits of laughter. Their amusement died when a muttered oath floated down from the other end of the room. It was followed by the low rumble of grim voices, then a short mousy-haired woman in her early twenties darted around the curtain divider and down the aisle. She was wearing lime-green robes with an emblem embroidered on the chest: a wand and bone crossed.

A middle-aged wizard poked his head around the curtain. 'And bring back a jar of powdered bezoar, Callie! Be quick about it!' he called tersely before ducking out of sight once more.

'Yes, sir,' the woman said briskly, not pausing in her dash for the exit. She snatched at the door handle, wrenched the door open, and was gone...

After that, the four of them sat eating their chocolate in silence, and for a while the only sounds were those of the ticking clock and the low snap of chocolate breaking apart. Harry was only eating to have something to do with his hands. His stomach felt as though it had been tied in very tight knots.

A moment later, Sirius emerged from behind the curtains; he was unshaven and still in the clothes from the day before. Harry and the others watched him cautiously as he strode wearily past the rows of vacant beds. He saw them staring and came over to sit heavily in the bedside chair. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it again with a sigh.

Tonks slid off the bed and moved to his side. 'How's Emily?'

Sirius rubbed his hands over his face wearily. He was shaking. 'She's still holding on,' he croaked out, 'they're trying another potion now... but... we just don't know...'

He did not need to finish the sentence. Harry knew what he wasn't saying. Emily was, as she had been for the past three days, hovering somewhere between life and death. Nothing was certain…

The next several hours dragged on. If Harry had ever sat through a longer afternoon, he could not remember it. The mousy-haired woman returned about fifteen minutes after she'd left, breathless and laden down with an assortment of jars and goblets, only to be barked at by the other healer for her tardiness. Tonks stayed with them until mid-afternoon, when she reluctantly left to go to work, almost colliding with Remus as he came through the door with Laura giggling happily atop his shoulders.

A steady stream of well-wishers dropped by over the course of the afternoon, including several members of the Order and quite a few teachers. During that time, Harry discovered a great deal about Emily that he had not previously been aware of – Hagrid told of how she had tried to smuggle a unicorn foal home via the Hogwarts Express at the end of her first year; Kingsley, who had been in Emily's year at school, recalled an incident where she had defended him to their schoolmates, even going as far as to get into a full blown fist fight with three Slytherin fifth years. Apparently Flitwick had happened upon them and, refusing to believe the claims that the petite thirteen year old had started the fight, put the Slytherins in detention and deducted fifty points, leaving Emily and Kingsley to walk back to their respective common rooms without so much as a scolding.

Professors Flitwick and Sprout brought a wreath of red, white and pink roses that would always remain as fresh and fragrant as the day they were picked. Professor McGonagall, her eyes suspiciously red, came by with a box of ginger-newts, murmuring about them being a favourite of Emily's during her school years. It seemed Emily had spent many hours in her office serving detention; the way Dumbledore later told it, Emily almost always managed to engage her in a lively chat that had both laughing by the end of it.

Harry was quite surprised when Madam Pince entered the hospital wing with a small stack of books to, in her words, 'keep the dear girl occupied when she wakes up'. It seemed she'd always had a soft spot for Emily, who was, according to Remus, the only student to date to break through the strict librarian's barriers. Even Professor Snape sent a short handwritten note, although it was just to inform Harry and Lissa that he still expected their homework to be handed in the next day.

Perhaps the most astonishing of all was Mad-Eye Moody sidling in holding a slightly wilted bunch of wildflowers he had obviously picked himself. He looked more uncomfortable than Harry had ever seen him as he shoved his offering into Sirius' hands, growling, 'For your missus, lad. Now, you look after her, you hear?'

A number of Harry and Lissa's schoolmates dropped in between lessons. Hermione and Ginny brought handmade cards that they had charmed to play chirpy tunes from the Wizarding Wireless; Ron delivered an enormous basket of foodstuff from Mrs. Weasley, and Annie slipped in to tell Lissa about a hilarious prank she'd played on a group of Slytherin fourth years. From Fred and George, Emily received a giftwrapped Hogwarts toilet seat and two packets of Howlers. Harry was at a complete loss as to the reasoning behind the second gift but Hermione thought it was their way of communicating their wish that she recover quickly.

'I mean, just think about it,' she mused. 'When Emily wakes up, she'll be able to send more Howlers to them. They really respect her for standing up for Lissa.'

Ron didn't look at all convinced. He just shrugged and put it down as another one of the twins' eccentricities.

The visitors gradually slowed to a trickle and by dinner they had stopped completely. The bed beside Emily's was piled high with offerings of flowers, sweets, cards and a few other assorted items. Harry and the others mostly sat in silence, watching the sunlight creep further down the whitewashed wall, occasionally raising a bottle to their lips, speaking only to check the time, to wonder aloud what was happening, and to reassure each other that if there was bad news, they would know straight away, for the healers were only a matter of metres away.

Ben fell into a doze, his head lolling sideways onto Harry's shoulder. Remus was sitting on the floor, half-heartedly playing with Laura, who seemed to sense their anxiety and was unusually subdued as she sucked intently on a plastic giraffe. Sirius was sitting with his head in his hands, whether awake or asleep it was impossible to tell. Every so often, Lissa would look around at the rest of them and open her mouth to say something, only to close it again with a weary shake of her head. Harry sat rigidly on the bed, his eyes sporadically flitting to the white curtains of their own accord as the hours ticked past.

Madam Pomfrey walked past them a few times on her way between her office and the isolated bed, but could only tell them that Emily was still hanging onto life. It was a weak reassurance, but it was all they had, so they clung to it, waiting… waiting…

When the sun had almost disappeared beyond the horizon, the middle-aged wizard, whom Harry assumed to be Healer O'Bryan, slipped into the aisle and gestured to Sirius, who dove off his chair and hurried over. O'Bryan looked exhausted and wan, and his face was ominously grim as he led Sirius to the deathly silent corner.

Ten minutes passed and no one emerged from behind the curtain. Wordlessly, Remus handed Laura to Harry and strode quickly to the end of the aisle. He called Sirius' name quietly and someone lifted the curtain a bit. After a few moments of conversation, of which Harry and the others could hear nothing, Remus turned on his heel and almost ran back to them.

'She's going to be all right,' he said, his voice weak with relief and tiredness. 'She's sleeping. You can all go and see her later. Sirius is sitting with her now. He wants you all to try and get some rest – insists that Emily will have his head if she sees you lot with bloodshot eyes and yawning up a storm.'


	37. Free to be a Family

**Chapter 37: Free to be a Family**

In the dimly lit corner of the ward, hidden behind curtains and covered with light blankets, a still figure lay on a bed, her pale, thin face made more prominent by the long dark hair that fell across the pillow in soft curls.

Beside the bed, Sirius sat sprawled across the armchair he'd conjured the evening before; his legs hung over the side and his head lolled onto his chest as he dozed. His robes were ragged and singed in places, and a shadow of stubble was visible on his face.

Emily shifted slightly. A moment later her eyes flickered open. A confused expression crossed her face and she blinked several times, obviously having trouble making out her surroundings in the weak light. Confusion soon gave way to pain. Her eyes snapped closed tightly, her body tensed and a soft moan escaped her lips.

Sirius jolted awake. 'Em?' he said softly, leaning forward in the chair.

There were a few seconds where she didn't respond, then ever so slowly, her eyelids opened partway and her head turned toward him. Chocolate eyes met silvery grey.

Sirius leapt out of his chair and pulled her into his arms.

'Sirius… that hurts,' she whispered, her voice strained.

Sirius did not let go, but helped her into a more comfortable position. As she sagged weakly against him, she could feel him shaking. With a jolt of shock, she realised he was crying.

'Sirius, what – It's not… the kids? No! Please, no!' Now she was crying too: deep, heaving sobs that sent shafts of pain through her chest and black spots across her vision.

'No, no, the kids are fine, Em, just fine,' Sirius assured her, his voice unsteady as he swiped unashamedly at his eyes with the sleeve of his robe.

'Remus –'

'Also fine. Everyone's okay, there were a few injuries but everyone is just fine now.' He exhaled shakily and held her closer. 'You were hit by a Curse, remember?' When she nodded, he continued. 'You've been unconscious for three days… Honey, we almost lost you.'

A startled expression crossed Emily's tearstreaked face. 'Really?' she asked, resting her head on his shoulder. 'I was really that bad?'

He pushed her dishevelled hair away from her face and gently kissed her forehead. 'Yes, you really gave us a scare… When I think of what could have happened…'

Emily clasped his hand in her feeble grip. 'Then don't, you'll only borrow trouble.' She looked up at him, brow furrowed. 'What _did_ happen?'

'Ah,' said Sirius nervously. 'Now, that's a pretty long story…'

'Better get started then.'

'Right,' said Sirius, smiling at her no-nonsense tone. 'Well, about a minute after you were hit...'

Emily listened closely, her eyes becoming progressively wider as the story unfolded. When Sirius had finished, she said slowly, 'So the kids are still here, then? And they're okay?'

'Yes. Liss and Ben have been given a clean bill of health by Poppy. Harry just needs to wait on a potion to finish brewing – should be finished later this morning – then he's free to leave. Remus and Tonks are taking care of Laura.'

'I want to see them.'

Chuckling, Sirius said gently, 'Em, it's 3 o'clock in the morning.'

'Oh,' she whispered, her overwhelmed mind still trying to wrap itself around the astonishing story she'd just heard.

Sirius was watching her carefully, noting how slow and stiff she seemed. 'How are you feeling?'

'Better than you look,' Emily teased softly, fingering a tear in his sleeve. 'Have you even changed since the battle?'

'Er… I think so… it's all a bit of a blur,' said Sirius sheepishly.

Emily smiled fondly, her eyes drooping closed again. 'Go get cleaned up, Black.'

* * *

'Are you _sure_ Emily will be okay?' Lissa asked anxiously for the fifth time.

'Yes,' said Sirius patiently. 'She'll need a good few weeks, but Healer O'Bryan says she'll make a full recovery. She's just been dosed full of potions for the pain so she should be okay for visitors.'

It was early afternoon and they were in the Hospital Wing waiting for Madam Pomfrey to finish giving Harry his final checkup. They could hear him and the matron arguing from behind the curtain.

'Listen, I'm fine. I've drunk the potion and I feel great. _Now_ can I go see Em?'

Madam Pomfrey tutted at him, sounding very irritated. 'Sit _still_, Potter. I'm not above using a Full-Body Bind if that's what it takes.'

Fighting the urge to laugh, Sirius called out, 'Harry, you're only making it take longer.'

Harry must have stopped trying to escape, because a moment later the matron pushed the curtains back to allow him to join Sirius and the others.

'Excellent,' said Sirius. 'Let's go.'

They left Madam Pomfrey tidying up the recently vacated beds and followed Sirius to the far end of the ward. The curtains were still drawn around the bed but the window was opened wide to let in the fresh air. Emily lay with her eyes closed and her face turned toward the window; she wore a contented expression as the warm rays of sunshine caressed her pale skin. Harry was shocked at how thin she had become; a soft blanket covered her up to her chin, but her cheekbones stood out alarmingly on her face.

She opened her eyes as she heard their footsteps and, seeing who it was, beamed. 'Hello,' she said cheerfully, although her voice sounded a little weak. 'I was hoping you'd –'

'Mama!' Laura bellowed, almost toppling out of Sirius' arms as she lunged toward Emily. Catching her just in time, Sirius perched beside his wife and gently placed the toddler on her lap.

Emily smoothed back Laura's unruly blond curls, looking close to tears. 'Did she just say…'

'Yep,' grinned Ben. 'Liss and I have been teaching her. Are you surprised?'

Emily reached out an arm to hug him. 'I'm very surprised. Thank you.'

'We tried to get her to say 'Dada,' ' said Lissa conversationally, giving Emily a gentle hug, 'but she kept yelling out 'Hassum!' We might need to work on that one.'

For once, Sirius didn't comment, although his mouth twitched slightly.

Ben glanced between his parents eagerly, as though waiting for something.

'How are you all?' asked Emily, studying them carefully for signs of injuries. 'Sirius told me what happened. And Ben,' she grinned at him fondly, 'pranking the Minister… I don't know what we're going to do with you.'

'Raise my allowance?' Ben suggested hopefully.

'Ground him for life?' Lissa put in helpfully. 'He ruined a magnificent Stunner.'

Ben looked thoroughly satisfied with himself. 'Admit it, Liss, Fudgehead looked pretty funny.'

'It was hardly the time for pranks, Ben,' Lissa said sternly. 'Harry and Em were in danger! And in front of all those Aurors! They probably thought I did it!'

'Was it in the Prophet, us being attacked?' Harry thought to ask. He couldn't resist shooting a glance at Ben, who was now doing a rather parculiar jig on the spot, his eyes wide with excitement as he sent his father a meaningful look.

'Not the whole story, no,' Sirius told them, putting a hand on Ben's shoulder to get him to calm down. 'Minister Bones managed to keep most of it hushed up. The article mostly covers my exoneration and Fudge's betrayal of the Ministry. Nothing at all about your bond, thank Merlin. Minster Bones kept her word.'

'Minister Bones?' Emily repeated, looking interested. 'So Amelia got elected in, did she?'

'Yeah, 'bout time we had someone decent as Minister,' said Sirius ruefully. 'She dropped by a few days ago to check how you and Harry were going, she was surprisingly kind and polite, seems she's forgotten about the beetle incident. What?' he said when Emily sent him an exasperated look. 'I was just an innocent first year. Young, carefree… How was I to know that she'd react that way? Sixth year prefects aren't supposed to have hysterical fits in the hallways just because they come across a gruesomely enlarged cockroach in their bookbag.'

'She's Minster now, Sirius,' scolded Emily, trying to hide a smile, 'you shouldn't tell stories about her.'

'Probably not,' Sirius grinned back, unrepentant.

'Oh, for Merlin's sake, Ben,' Emily laughed as her son started jigging on the spot again. 'Sirius, should we tell them already? Ben's about to burst with impatience!'

'Nah, I reckon a few more days couldn't hurt,' said Sirius with a straight face. 'Now, as I was saying…' He trailed off as Ben sent him a pleading look. 'Oh, alright.'

Now Ben was beaming between Harry, Lissa and Laura as though they'd declared his pranks the best worldwide, and then offered themselves as willing prank victims for life.

Sirius pulled two pieces of parchment out of his pocket, looked at them nervously, putting an arm around Emily's shoulders. 'Well, Em and I were talking and now that I'm free we thought… erm… that we'd…' He cleared his throat nervously. 'Well, we asked Ben and he's all for it, of course – the kid almost deafened me with his whooping! But… if it was alright with you – I mean, we wouldn't want to force you into something you didn't… but the thing is… well… you see –'

'What Sirius is trying to say,' Emily cut in, shooting an amused grin at her husband, 'is that, well… firstly, we were awarded custody of Harry. The owl arrived with the post this morning.'

'Yes!' Lissa squealed.

She and Ben almost knocked Harry over as they tackled him in a hug. Whatever Emily had meant to say next was drowned out by the noisy celebrations between the threesome.

'Oh, Harry! Can you believe it?'

'Now you're really my big brother – '

'Don't be silly, Ben, he already was –'

'– so we can borrow your stuff! Dibs on the Mauraders' Map –'

'– this just makes it legal and even more real and – Oh, I just can't believe it! It's so wonderful – like in a storybook!'

'– and the Invisibility Cloak!'

'Okay, settle down, let us finish!' laughed Sirius after several minutes. 'We had two owls, actually; the second one had some other papers…' He cleared his throat again. 'Lissa, we want to adopt you and Laura.'

Harry felt his jaw drop. Then he grinned widely. He glanced over at Lissa; her eyes were in danger of falling out of their sockets.

'You want to adopt me?' she asked faintly, looking as though a slight breeze might knock her over. 'You really want to adopt me?'

'And Laura,' Emily added, trying to prevent the toddler from sucking on her hair.

'But… didn't you already do that? When you got us out of the orphanage?' Harry asked in bewilderment, staring at the official looking papers in Sirius' hand.

'Er, not really…' Sirius said, looking slightly sheepish. 'We were in a bit of a hurry – you know, Death Eaters and the like – we just altered the papers. Strictly speaking, it wasn't… legal. But now I'm free we want to do it properly. So… what do you say?' he finished rather anxiously.

Wordlessly, Lissa reached out a hand to take the papers from Sirius. Harry peered over her shoulder as she slowly unrolled the top parchment.

**Ministry of Magic Department of Family Services**

**Petition for Adoption of: Melissa Joy Emerson**

_We, the undersigned make known that we are desirous of adopting the above-mentioned child. We hereby declare that we are of sufficient ability to rear the child, and to provide suitable support and education for said child._

At the end of this section were four lines where Sirius and Emily had signed, and Mr Weasley and Tonks had signed as witnesses. Harry passed his eyes down the form. At the end there was a place for her to sign, and just above that were the following words:

_I, the undersigned, being above the age of eleven, hereby consent to this adoption as above dictated_.

Lissa's eyes were fixated on a particular sentence on the page. '… to be their daughter in all rights and privileges from this day forth,' she read softly before looking up at them. 'You really want me?' she whispered. 'And Laura?'

'Lissa,' said Emily gently, 'we've known each other a long time. Do you think I'd say something like this if I didn't mean it?'

'No, but I…' Lissa bit her lip. "I just…' She looked to Harry helplessly.

He nodded, understanding her perfectly. 'Could we have a minute?' he asked Sirius and Emily. When they nodded he turned back to Lissa, gently slipping into her mind so they could speak privately.

*It's a bit of a surprise, isn't it?* he said to her through their bond.

She swallowed nervously. *Yeah. I want to tell them 'yes' but I'm afraid, and I don't know why I'm afraid – I mean, it's Sirius and Em! I've been dreaming about having Em for a mother for years… and Sirius has been so kind to me… but now they've asked, well, I just don't know how to feel. I feel all muddled up… but I shouldn't feel like that, I always imagined getting excited and hugging them or something, you know?*

*Yeah, I reckon I do.*

Lissa frowned. *I guess it feels weird… like I'm abandoning my own parents. I know they weren't the best parents ever, but I feel…*

*Bound to them?*

*Yes,* Lissa said, looking startled. *How did you know?*

*Do you remember what Sirius said to me after that Boggart attacked us?*

*Stay away from dark, eerie cupboards that move?* Lissa said with a hint of a smile. *Honestly, Harry, I was a bit preoccupied at the time.*

*I was trying to deal with things on my own,* Harry explained. *Sirius and Em asked me to let them in, to let them help me. At first I wasn't sure, because I felt like I was betraying my parents, but then Sirius said something. He said: 'they will always be your parents, but keep in mind that family can be more than those who are related to you by blood.' *

Lissa nodded thoughtfully, her anxious expression clearing. She turned back to Sirius and Emily. 'What would it mean, exactly? You know, if you… adopted us?'

'Well,' Sirius began, exchanging a quick look with Emily, 'We'd be your family.'

'Our family? Like our parents?'

The couple looked at each other again. 'If that's what you wanted,' Emily said gently. 'It's completely up to you. We'll stand by whatever decision you make. We're still a family. All this would mean is that it'd be official.'

Harry looked at Lissa. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her breath was catching in her throat.

Emily took her hand, her own eyes over bright. 'We won't force you to do anything, Lissa. You think about it. What do _you_ want? What would make _you_ happy?'

'I – I want…' she faltered over the words, beginning to cry harder. 'I want…' She took a deep breath and wiped her hands across her eyes. Looking from Harry to Ben to Laura, then between Sirius and Emily, she finally managed to speak somewhat coherently. 'I want a quill.'

Harry had never seen her look so happy. Her face, although streaked with tears, was positively radiant.


	38. Quidditch, Pranks and Bowtruckles

Thanks to Elless for the idea for the first part of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Quidditch, Pranks and Bowtruckles  
**

'Ooh… just kill me now. It'd be far less painful…'

Harry couldn't help but heartily agree with Fred as he sat in the Quidditch stands with the rest of the team, watching the tryouts for Keeper. Angelina was standing a few metres away on the sideline, looking close to ripping her hair out in frustration. Meanwhile, Alicia was in the air with a reserve Chaser taking turns to throw the Quaffle at the goal.

'Oh, come _on_!' groaned George as the fifth person – a third year named Jack Pearson – missed an easy save. 'That went straight at him!'

They had been outside for two hours and were not even close to gaining a new Keeper. While the first two were brilliant flyers, they hadn't managed to save three goals between them. The third couldn't seem to get off the ground and the fourth had to be taken to the Hospital Wing after she lost control of her broom and ploughed headfirst into the goalpost. Overall, it wasn't turning out to be Harry's idea of an enjoyable Saturday afternoon.

Katie leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes tiredly. 'I can't take much more of this. How many more are there?'

George checked Angelina's list. 'Six more… Oh, Merlin! What is that kid _doing_?' he muttered under his breath as Pearson drifted away from the goal he was supposed to be guarding.

'Why do they bother trying out for the position if they haven't the slightest shred of talent for it?' asked Fred through gritted teeth.

Angelina turned slightly and Harry caught a glimpse of her strained face. 'She doesn't seem to be taking it well,' he observed.

'No, she's not,' agreed Katie, frowning. 'We'd better go and try calm her down.' When the boys didn't move, she raised an eyebrow. 'Well, are you coming?'

'Erm… no… I'm good here, actually,' said George, looking thoroughly uncomfortable.

'Yeah, same here,' mumbled Harry.

'What's wrong with you?' demanded Katie, clearly annoyed at what she considered lack of loyalty to their captain.

Fred cleared his throat nervously. 'She looks like she's about to start bawling her eyes out.'

'Boys,' muttered Katie as she marched out of the stadium.

George winced as the Quaffle soared through Pearson's outstretched hands and hit him hard in the face. 'At this rate we'll never find a Keeper. All the potentials are doing their best to land themselves in the Hospital Wing.'

'Ron was going to try out. Hopefully his turn isn't too far off,' said Harry bracingly. 'Angelina might be able to send the rest away once the position's filled.'

'Wait, did you say Ron? Our ickle Ronnikins?' Fred asked, thunderstruck. 'Nah, there's no way…'

'There's no way, what?' said Harry sharply. 'That he's good enough to be on the team? I've been out chucking Quaffles at him almost every morning since term started. Trust me, he's good. Barely missed any, and he just keeps improving.'

Fred and George nodded thoughtfully, not even cringing when the Keeper missed his fifth and final shot. There wasn't time to continue the conversation because Angelina was marching toward them looking positively murderous.

'What'd you do with Katie and Alicia? Send them packing too?' Fred asked her with a wide grin that only made Angelina look more angry.

'They're taking Attleby to the Hospital Wing,' she snapped irritably. 'Idiot got himself knocked out by a Bludger.' Turning to the remaining six candidates she barked, 'All right, who's next?'

Ron stepped forward, looking rather green. Harry was reminded forcibly of the time Ron had accidentally put a Slug-vomiting Charm on himself; he looked just as pale and sweaty as he had done then.

'Good luck, Ron!' Hermione called from her place a few seats behind Harry. True to her nature she had brought along some homework to work on while she waited for Ron's turn.

Managing a small grin, Ron gave a wave of his hand to show he had heard as he mounted his broom. The twins were silent as their eyes followed Ron toward the goalposts. Harry held his breath as Ron fumbled and missed the third shot, and didn't release it until his friend had saved the last two.

'Four out of five… not bad,' George said quietly to Fred. 'A bit more practise and he should shape up decent.'

Cheering loudly with everyone else in the stands, Harry stood up to clap Ron on the back when he joined them. 'Well done, mate. I knew you could do it,' he said, grinning widely.

'Yeah, good job, little bro,' beamed Fred.

George nodded. 'The others will find that hard to beat.'

Ron looked surprised but pleased at their praise. Plonking bonelessly beside Harry, he settled himself to watch the remaining five potentials. When the last person finished their trial with only two saves, Angelina politely thanked them all for coming and sent them on their way. Harry thought she sounded rather relieved to be rid of them.

'That was excellent, Ron!' she yelled happily, almost skipping with joy. 'You beat everyone else so you're in. Congratulations!'

Ron's eyes went wide as the team immediately congregated around him to clap him on the back or offer their congratulations.

When the shock finally wore off several minutes later as they made their way back to the castle, he was wearing the biggest grin Harry had ever seen.

'Thanks for your help, Harry,' said Ron gratefully. 'I never could have done it without you.'

Harry grinned teasingly. 'Anytime, mate. It's not often that I get asked to chuck Quaffles at someone's head. Couldn't pass up an opportunity like that.'

As Ron gave him a playful shove that almost sent him tumbling into the compost heap beside Greenhouse Three, Harry noticed a small blur of white in his peripheral vision.

'Hey, is that Hedwig?' Hermione asked, having caught sight of her as well. 'What's she doing out here?'

'No idea,' said Harry, raising his hand to stroke the snowy owl as she landed gently on his shoulder and held out her leg for him to take the letter which was tied there. Harry hastily untied it. The letter looked to be in Emily's handwriting, although it was rather shaky, not at all like her usual neat, flowing script.

Dear Harry,

I know that you have a pretty full day with Quidditch tryouts and homework but Dumbledore wants to arrange another lesson for you and the kids this evening at seven. We'd also like to have a quick word with you. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. Could you relay the message to Lissa and Ben? We're having trouble finding them.

Love,

Emily

Harry borrowed Hermione's quill and scribbled _Sounds great, see you later_ on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again. He watched her for a moment, shielding his eyes from the sun, as she flew a circle above his head before heading for the castle.

'Wonder what they want?' said Harry when she was out of sight.

Ron smirked. 'I think the more important question is 'where are Liss and Ben?' '

* * *

Lissa and Ben, it transpired, had been lurking around Umbridge's corridor on the third floor. To Harry's slight annoyance, they had a very familiar Cloak and Map in their possession. While they were quick to deny that their intentions were in any way dishonourable, they were both rather giggly on the walk to Gryffindor Tower.

'Alright, what did you do?' demanded Harry when the two of them finally collapsed in fits of hysterical laughter two floors up.

'Don't know – what – you're talking - about!' gasped Lissa, holding tightly to the stair rail to keep herself upright.

'Yeah,' agreed Ben, only slightly more composed. 'We just fancied a walk along the corridor.'

'Of course you did,' muttered Harry, unconvinced. He held out a hand. 'I'll take those back now,' he said, gesturing toward the Cloak and Map.

Lissa and Ben had the grace to look sheepish.

'Ah, sorry about that,' said Ben, handing them over. 'We were going to ask but there was no time. A perfect opportunity popped up for us to –'

' – walk along the corridor under the Invisibility Cloak,' Lissa cut across him a bit too quickly.

'Yeah, exactly,' said Ben, nodding enthusiastically. 'It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. We couldn't miss it. The sun was coming through that window _just _right to make for a pleasant walk.'

'A walk that just happened to take you past the quarters of the most hated teacher in the school?' Ron asked, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Ben cast a sideways glance at Lissa. 'Erm…'

'Yes, we were looking for a cutting of the Tapete Lucis,' Lissa said without missing a beat. 'You know, the Carpet of Light? It's a kind of moss used in potion-making. In one of my lessons, Professor Snape told us that it must be picked three hours after the sun reaches its zenith otherwise it renders the potion ineffective.'

Harry and Ron automatically looked to Hermione for confirmation.

'Tapete Lucis?' she repeated, looking doubtful. 'You won't find it in a school corridor. It only grows in swamps and marshes.'

Lissa nodded. 'I believe the exact quote from the textbook is 'it is commonly found in marshland and areas wrought with toads and mosquitoes.' Ben reckons Umbridge is definitely at _least_ half toad so I figured her corridor must be positively brimming with Tapete Lucis,' she said, with the patient air of someone explaining that one plus one equals two to an over-emotional toddler.

'Right,' said Harry, giving up on trying to get a believable answer. 'Whatever you were doing, just don't get caught. Em will have your heads… Speaking of Em, she and Sirius want to see us after dinner. We're having another lesson.'

'We know,' said Ben, grinning slyly. 'We accidentally overheard them talking. Did you know that we're moving out of Grimmauld Place?'

Harry opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by an ear-piercing shriek from two floors below. It was quickly followed by a loud crash that sounded as though someone had slammed a door quite forcefully.

Ben reached out to high-five Lissa. 'Very impressive, Liss! We can actually hear it all the way up here! I bet Bernie's glad for those earplugs now. He wasn't too happy with them to start with. I had to bribe him with an entire bucket of woodlice.'

'Some tricks never get old,' said Lissa, beaming. 'Now we'd better get down and save that poor Bowtruckle before she sits on him again… We'll need those,' she added, tugging the Cloak and Map out of Harry's arms before tearing off down the stairs.

'See you after dinner!' called Ben over his shoulder as he raced after her.

'Oh, those two!' laughed Hermione.

Harry and Ron goggled at her.

'What's gotten into you?' demanded Ron. 'Usually you're yelling yourself hoarse at the twins and their jokes!'

'Well, yes,' said Hermione, still smiling at the spot where the mischief-makers had disappeared. 'But their pranks are dangerous. Liss and Ben are harmless.'

'But… but... the Bowtruckle,' spluttered Ron. 'Aren't you going to start up the Society for the Prevention of Squashed Bowtruckles?'

'No, I don't think so,' said Hermione in a surprisingly calm voice. 'Last night Lissa was grilling me for information on Cushioning Charms. She wanted to know how to adapt them so it only worked one way. I think Bernie the Bowtruckle is quite safe.'


	39. Training Again

**Chapter 39: Training Again**

At ten to seven Harry bade the other two goodbye and set off for the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor. When the door appeared he sent a quick glance up and down the corridor before slipping through it.

'So you've finally seen fit to honour us with your presence, Potter,' spat Snape's oily voice from the shadowy corner.

Horrified, Harry spun around, fully expecting his greasy-haired professor to be sneering down his overlarge nose. It came as quite a surprise to see Lissa leaning lazily against the nearby wall while the rest of the family lay sprawled around the room in various states of hilarity.

'That sounded _just_ like him!' howled Sirius, teetering dangerously on the edge of his chair. 'Say something else!'

'Don't – encourage – her!' gasped Emily, but gave up when Sirius and Ben started laughing harder. She was sitting sideways on a couch with her feet up and a blanket across her lap. While still rather pale and thin, she looked alert and cheerful. Laura was asleep in her arms, completely oblivious to all the noise going on around them.

To Harry's utter bewilderment, Ben had what looked like a pile of twigs on his left shoulder. His confusion faded, however, when the twigs shifted their position and revealed themselves to be a magical creature of some sort. It had an appearance not unlike that of a pixie; it was made of wood, with knobbly brown arms and legs; two twig-like fingers sat at the end of each hand and a funny flat bark-like face in which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered. This, Harry supposed, must be Bernie the bowtruckle, whose first task as Ben's pet had been to submit to protective charms and graciously allow itself to be sat on.

Harry's attention was diverted away from the remarkably resilient animal when Lissa cleared her throat and, grinning wickedly, trilled in a sickly sweet voice, 'Wands away and quills out, please. There will be no need to talk.'

Laughing along with the others, Harry didn't immediately notice Emily frowning, apparently deep in thought.

'What's wrong?' he asked, perching on the arm of the couch as Lissa moved on to a greatly exaggerated impression of the Dragon that sent Sirius and Ben into stitches.

Emily shook her head dismissively as she adjusted her hold on Laura to sit more comfortably. 'Nothing really, I'm just trying to place that voice. I'm sure I've heard it somewhere before.'

'That was Umbridge, our Defense teacher. What? Have you met her before?' Harry asked, intrigued.

'I - I don't think so,' said Emily uncertainly. 'The name doesn't sound familiar…' She thought for another moment and then shrugged. 'Well, we've got a few minutes until Professor Dumbledore comes. Why don't you tell me about your day? How was it?'

'Not bad, I got most of my homework done. Hermione's agreed to proofread my potions essay so hopefully Snape won't try to fail me again – Oh, and Ron's the new Keeper!' added Harry, suddenly remembering.

'That's brilliant! Send him our congratulations, won't you?' said Emily, sounding genuinely happy for Ron.

They continued to exchange news until the door opened to admit Dumbledore; he was smiling enigmatically and wearing lime-green robes that clashed horribly with the maroon wallpaper behind him. 'Ah, excellent, excellent' he said cheerfully, beaming round at all of them. 'I apologise for my lateness. A member of my staff had a matter of concern they wished to raise with me, and it required some time to sort out.'

Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, or perhaps he was just overly suspicious, but he rather thought that Dumbledore's gaze lingered on Ben and Lissa just a fraction longer than the rest of them. His suspicions were supported, however, when Ben grinned cherubically up at the headmaster, while Lissa stared around the room, wide eyed, as if she hadn't the faintest idea what was going on.

Ever the perceptive mother, Emily picked up on the unspoken message lingering in the atmosphere. 'You two pranked someone again, didn't you? Please, _please_, tell me it wasn't Professor Snape,' she implored them.

'Of course not!' said Ben, pulling a hurt expression was enough to melt anyone's heart; anyone that is, except his own mother, who was quite used to his dramatics and didn't so much as blink.

'It's true,' confirmed Lissa when Emily turned to her, 'Really.'

''I actually _was_ planning to prank him,' Ben confessed, 'but Liss didn't want to –'

*Shh!* Lissa hissed at him sharply.

Since she had pulled this off without changing her facial expression, the adults were none the wiser. Harry, however, had heard it as clearly as if she had spoken the words directly to him, and sent her a questioning look.

She gave an infinitesimal shake of her head, which clearly meant 'Not now'.

'Well, if you didn't prank Professor Snape, you won't mind telling me where you were this afternoon.' pressed Emily. 'You _did_ prank someone, didn't you?'

'You mean like a person?' Ben asked, with the manner of someone clarifying the meaning of a tricky essay question.

'Yes, of course I mean a person!' said Emily, a definite note of warning in her voice.

Realising Ben was heading for trouble, Harry stepped in. 'I know what they did this afternoon,' he said languidly.

Two pairs of eyes shot to him with looks of utmost betrayal. But Harry wasn't planning on selling them out.

'It wasn't so much a prank as an experiment,' he explained in the same calm, convincing tone. 'Ben wanted to find out whether a toad and a bowtruckle get along.' He grimaced. 'Turns out they _don't_. It was interesting to watch though, I was able to use my observations of the bowtruckle's behaviour to write my Care of Magical Creatures essay.'

By this point, Sirius was beaming proudly. He caught Harry's eye and winked, obviously not fooled in the slightest.

Emily didn't look entirely satisfied by the explanation, but she let it go, as Dumbledore had moved to the centre of the room and was regarding the items on the shelves with a contemplative expression, clearly in preparation to begin.

Upon finishing his examination of the room, Dumbledore turned his penetrating gaze on Harry, Lissa and Ben.

'I think the events at the Ministry have proven without a doubt that practicing Short-distance Linking in the confines of this room is unnecessary. You have moved far beyond that,' he said, eyes twinkling. 'Instead, I would like to hear from each of you exactly how you feel when you link your minds, whether mentally or physically, what you see, hear – anything that comes as a result of using your link.'

Seeing that Lissa and Ben looked completely at loss as to what to say, Harry decided to go first. Dumbledore listened intently as Harry tried to find the words to describe his experience at the Ministry.

'… and then I felt something tugging at me, rather abruptly… like a Portkey only backward as opposed to upward… and gentler, much gentler. At first I tried to shrug it off but then Lissa told me it was her and Ben – I don't know why I didn't recognise them…' Harry trailed off uncertainly.

'I think it's completely understandable, given your condition at the time,' said Dumbledore. 'Could you describe for me how you join your minds?'

It was rather difficult for Harry to concentrate because Lissa and Ben were arguing over who would go next.

*You're older than me, you go,* Ben urged Lissa through their bond.

*I'm not going next! You do it!*

*What? Are you scared or something?*

*Ha! As if!*

Trying to ignore them, Harry pressed on, 'Well, I just concentrate on Liss and Ben, and then three different coloured threads appear in my mind – green, blue and silver. They're twisted together at the top but at the bottom they extend out in different directions. They don't seem to end – at least not that I've seen… '

*Scaredy-cat!*

*Bubblehead!*

'… I just follow the threads – Lissa is blue, Ben is silver – and then I can feel them in my mind,' finished Harry, sending an irritated glance at his younger siblings.

'Extraordinary!' said Dumbledore, sounding excited.

'What does it mean?' asked Sirius, speaking for the first time since they had started.

The headmaster didn't say anything for a moment. 'I'm not entirely sure… not yet. I'd like to consult an old friend first…'

*Troll-breath!*

*Bowtruckle-brain!*

'… so you experience this in a matter of seconds?' confirmed Dumbledore.

*That's actually a compliment, Ben. Bowtruckles are really intelli –*

*Bor-ing!*

*Don't you interrupt me, Benjamin Black! I was saying something important!*

'Yeah, I…' Finally having enough, Harry spun to face his siblings. 'Can you two _please_ stop arguing? I can hardly hear myself think!'

They stared at him, surprised.

'Oh, sorry,' said Ben apologetically. 'Forgot to block you…' His eyes took on a slightly glazed expression as though he were daydreaming. 'There, done.'

And so saying, he and Lissa went straight back to their argument which, to Harry's immense relief, he could no longer hear.

It was obvious they were still bickering, however, because every so often, one of them would roll their eyes or let out a huffy sigh, their expressions growing steadily more annoyed. The now-silent argument was rather disconcerting to witness.

'Right, well…' said Harry, a bit disorientated after having the barrage of loud voices echoing through his mind. 'Sir, do you know why I experienced it from…'

But Dumbledore was staring raptly at Lissa and Ben. 'You can block each other?' he inquired, frowning. He hadn't raised his voice above normal pitch, but the two children immediately stopped fighting to look at him.

'Er… yes,' said Lissa very quietly so that Harry had to strain to hear her. She looked positively terrified at being addressed directly by the school headmaster himself.

'I see,' said Dumbledore, nodding slowly, 'and how long have you been able to do this?'

'Not long,' said Ben, thinking back. 'Only about a week, I think. Liss and I were experimenting to see if we could just talk to each other. That way we can prank Harry more easily.'

The headmaster's eyes twinkled merrily. 'I can see how that would be useful, Mr. Black.' To Harry he asked, 'Can you block either of them?'

'I've never tried, sir.'

'Yes, you have,' said Ben suddenly. 'Don't you remember? You blocked me in the hospital wing after Dad and Mum told you they were adopting the girls.'

'I did?'

'Yeah, I didn't hear a thing you said to Lissa,' Ben said, sounding a little disappointed.

'But that might have been Liss –'

Lissa shook her head. 'It wasn't me, Harry.'

'But… how can I do something without knowing it?' asked Harry nervously; this was reminding him of his gift of Parseltongue, an ability he could quite happily do without.

Dumbledore didn't look worried. 'I'm sure you will be able to control it in time,' he reassured them. 'You gained control over initiating your bond, I see no reason why this should be any different.'

They spent the remainder of the lesson taking turns trying to block each other. Harry found it difficult not to laugh at the conversation topics chosen by Lissa and Ben. While they managed to block him most times, he caught snippets of dialogue as they discussed a range of topics, from Malfoy's mysterious mishap with the Everlasting Paint (Harry suspected Lissa knew more than she was telling), to the twins' latest attempt to tame the Giant Squid.

*… and that, my dear Ben, is why one should never accidentally explode one's neighbour's cauldron during a Potions lesson,* Lissa was saying seriously as Harry made his umpteenth attempt to enter and remain in their minds.

*Wicked! I wish I were there!* said Ben enviously. *So it actually flooded the dungeons? Was Snape very mad?*

*Nope, he just continued on with the lesson as if his entire class weren't up to their waists in swamp water. Made it rather difficult to keep the fires going.*

*He sounds really mean.*

*Oh, he isn't that bad. When I passed his desk to leave the room he cast a non-verbal Drying Charm on me.*

*Teacher's pet.*

*Oh, deep down he's just a softie.*

Ben glanced at Harry, forgetting he was supposed to block him.

*Nah,* they both said simultaneously.

When the headmaster called an end to their lesson an hour and a half later, the kids were exhausted. Harry struggled to pay attention as the headmaster briefly outlined some exercises for them to try during the week. Ben curled up at his father's side and was fast asleep by the end of the first sentence.

A dull pounding pain was developing over his right eye. When Dumbledore finally left through the fireplace, Harry tiredly bid Sirius and Emily goodnight and set off with Lissa, who was so exhausted she kept tripping over her own feet every few steps.

'Thank goodness tomorrow's Sunday,' she muttered sleepily as they trudged along the corridor toward the common room. 'I'd hate to fall asleep in class… might get another de –' she broke off abruptly, looking alarmed and suddenly wide awake.

'What were you saying, Liss?' Harry asked as they came to a halt in front of the Fat Lady, who was dozing peacefully with her head against her frame.

'What? Oh, nothing,' said Lissa distractedly, staring at the sleeping portrait. 'Do you suppose she'd be mad if we woke her up?' she asked.

Harry tapped loudly on the side of the portrait. 'Mimbulus mimbletonia!' he said when the Fat Lady awoke with a start. She shot him an annoyed look for waking her, but didn't comment. Her portrait swung open towards them like a door, revealing a circular hole in the wall behind. 'So,' Harry said, turning back to Lissa, 'what were – ?'

But Lissa had already scrambled through the hole and was almost running toward the girl's dormitories.

'Liss? What's going on?'

She paused at the top of the staircase but didn't turn around. 'Nothing. I'm just really tired. Goodnight.'

Confused, Harry could only stand blankly beside the entrance as the hem of her robes whipped out of sight. His exhaustion catching up to him, Harry made his way to his own dormitory, making a mental note to keep an eye on Lissa.


	40. Liss Amiss

**Chapter 40: Liss Amiss**

Another two weeks passed uneventfully. Sirius, Emily, Ben and Laura were now living in their new country home which, quite conveniently, was a comfortable walking distance from The Burrow. Emily's letters were full of news about enjoyable afternoons spent with the Weasley parents and Bill and Charlie, who were spending several days with their parents. In one such letter, Emily wrote:

_Ben instantly took a liking to Bill and Charlie; he's been following them around, begging for stories about goblins, treasure and dragons. I think they quite enjoy being hero-worshiped! _

_The day after one of our visits, Ben enthusiastically informed Sirius and me that he plans to get a shark tooth earring when he grows up. I must say I was completely shocked. All I could say was, 'Not under my roof!' Naturally, Sirius thought it hilarious… even more so when Ben asked, in all seriousness, whether riding dragons was a wizarding occupation and how many OWLS it required! I think he's been watching too many Westerns!  
_

Since Harry and Lissa had spent a considerable amount of time in the Hospital Wing, Emily had been adamant about them staying at Hogwarts until the holidays. While initially disappointed, Harry soon became so busy with homework he barely had time to think.

It was a sunny Monday afternoon; Harry had just finished lunch and was making his way toward the common room intending to use the rest of his lunch break to cram in some much-needed study. The room was almost empty when he got there; most of his house mates were taking advantage of the last rays of summer sun and were wandering the grounds in groups of twos and threes, feeding scraps of toast to the Giant Squid, or just lounging around on the crackle-dry grass discussing the latest gossip.

Sinking into his favourite armchair at the fireside, Harry reluctantly pulled out his Transfiguration essay on Vanishing Spells. He had gotten about halfway through when Hermione and Ron came through the portrait hole, resolutely not looking at each other.

'What's up?' Harry asked as he watched Ron throw himself into a chair in the far corner.

'Fred and George,' sniffed Hermione, throwing a filthy look in Ron's direction. 'We caught them testing their rubbish on first years.'

'Ah,' said Harry, unsurprised.

'Ron just walked right on past them! He can't do that! He – is – a – prefect!' she fumed, her voice rising to a painful pitch on the last few words.

Harry finished scribbling down the rest of his sentence before tossing his quill aside. He opened his mouth to answer but Hermione was speaking again.

'… the worst thing is he doesn't care what they do! As long as they don't tease him he'll let them get away with murder! What can they do to him? Surely nothing they do is worth innocent first years suffering possible permanent spell damage! What if something goes dreadfully wrong? The teachers would get in trouble as well! Perhaps even Dumbledore! With people like Malfoy's dad on the school board, who knows what would happen! The whole school could end up being run by people like Umbridge!'

'Fred and George know when to back down,' Harry said when she finally paused to draw breath. 'They did say they tested the stuff on themselves first. Maybe you should lay off Ron a bit. He's always had a hard time being the youngest of six boys. I'm not saying what he's doing is right,' he added hastily when her eyes began sparking dangerously. 'But he needs to work things out for himself.'

Hermione looked to be considering this, as she seemed to deflate slightly. Eventually she nodded and sat down beside Harry, wordlessly pulling his partially finished essay toward her to read.

Feeling immeasurably relieved that at least he would get decent marks for _that _assignment, Harry reluctantly turned to the questions that Professor Flitwick had set for Charms. When he finally submerged from them, he was surprised to see that Ron was standing in front of them looking awkward.

'Yes?' asked Hermione testily.

'I… erm.' Ron paused for a moment then cleared his throat nervously. 'I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Hermione. I've been a bit of an idiot lately…'

'A _bit_?' Hermione repeated, raising an eyebrow incredulously over The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5. 'Do you honestly expect me to accept that?'

'Well, what do you want me to say?' said Ron, completely at loss as to what he had done to reignite Hermione's temper.

As the two of them began to bicker in earnest, Harry tuned them out, lowering his eyes to Achievements in Charming to check the correct wand movement for the Silencing Charm. Try as he might, he couldn't stop his mind from drifting to his newly found family. Had they arrived safely? What was the house like? Had Ben already searched his new room for hidden places to stash his prank items?

It was all Harry could do not to smile at the thought of Ben's tendency toward mischief. He half-heartedly considered contacting the young troublemaker to pass the time, but disregarded the idea almost instantly; long-distance contact was too physically draining to attempt solely for a moment's entertainment. Besides, he knew without a doubt that Ben was safe; he would have felt it otherwise…

Harry suddenly leaped to his feet so fast he sent books and parchment flying in all directions. Hermione let out a startled shriek and toppled off her chair. The few occupants of the common room turned to stare at the three of them.

'Harry, what –?' said Ron, alarmed.

But Harry was already half way to the dormitories. Tearing up the stairs, he fell to his knees in front of his truck and began rummaging through it, tossing spare robes and textbooks haphazardly aside in his haste.

'Harry, what is going on?'

Hermione and Ron had entered the room, confused and slightly out of breath from their sprint up the long staircase.

Without looking up from his frantic search, Harry left the contents of his truck strewn across the floor as he moved to wrench open the drawer of his bedside cupboard. 'Where is it?' he muttered crossly, tossing his photo album on his bed. 'Oh, if he's taken it again I'll –!'

'Where is what?' demanded Ron heatedly, tactful as ever. 'And who's taken it?'

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as he made to throw his Potions book across the room in frustration; she looked rather concerned for his mental health. 'Harry, if you tell us what you're looking for maybe we could help you. Now, what's going on?'

Forcing himself into a semblance of calm, Harry looked into their anxious faces. 'It's Lissa,' he said finally. 'I can't feel her.'

If he had expected Hermione and Ron to exclaim in shock over this news, he was sorely disappointed.

'When you say you can't feel her,' Hermione said slowly, 'what do you mean, exactly?'

'Our bond,' said Harry through gritted teeth, 'allows us to enter each others minds and communicate or lend our powers. Even when we aren't directly connected, we can feel each others magical signature in our minds.'

He had never stopped to consider this before, but as he said the words he realised how true they were. He had always felt Lissa and Ben in his mind like a gentle breeze, always there, always present, reassuring him that they were safe and well.

Hermione and Ron were now nodding in understanding.

'So, how're we going to do it without the Map?' Harry asked them.

There was a moment's silence. Then Ron said, 'Do what?'

'Search the castle, so we can find Liss!' Harry said loudly.

'But – Harry...' said Ron weakly.

'What? What?' said Harry. He could not understand why they were both gaping at him as though he was asking them something unreasonable.

'Harry,' began Hermione slowly, 'have you tried calling her, you know, through your bond?'

'Yes!' Harry burst out impatiently. 'I've tried but she's not answering! Maybe she's hurt or something, I dunno, I've never _not_ felt her!'

'We can't just search the entire castle,' said Ron. 'It'd take days, weeks even!'

'Look,' said Hermione logically, 'why don't we just talk to some of her year mates, someone's bound to have seen her – Harry, wait!'

She had barely gotten halfway through her sentence when Harry made for the door, not even pausing to throw his belongings back into his trunk.

Glancing quickly around the common room, which contained only about ten other people, Harry was pleased and relieved to see Annie O'Malley, Lissa's best friend, sitting in a corner of the room. She had her nose in a rather large novel but looked up and smiled brightly when Harry thundered up to her.

'Oh, it's you, Harry. What –?'

'Have you seen Lissa?' he cut across her.

The wide grin faded quickly. She now looked very confused. 'Yes… I saw her just before lunch. She said she had something to do and would see me later. Why? Is something wrong?'

'I don't know,' said Harry abruptly, 'but if you see her will you let her know that I'm looking for her?'

'Yeah… sure,' Annie said, looking more confused than ever. 'Do you need help looking?'

'No,' said Hermione before Harry could answer. 'If she said she'd meet you here then you should stay. Let us know if she turns up. Come on, Harry, let's go.'

'Yes,' said Harry blankly. He wheeled around and strode blindly from the common room into the empty corridor, dimly aware of Hermione and Ron following him.

'We should check the library,' said Hermione suddenly. 'She spends a lot of time in there.'

'The library?' repeated Ron, horrified. 'Not another one!'

Harry took off running, down three floors to the library and was at the top of a staircase when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione rammed into him from behind, and it was only Ron's quick reflexes that prevented the both of them from tumbling down the marble stairs.

'I feel her!' Harry exclaimed as he regained his balance. Such a powerful wave of relief swept through Harry, that he was barely aware of Ron hastily releasing Hermione's arm as though it were scalding hot. 'Just a minute…'

*Liss!* he called her. *Liss! *

She didn't answer immediately, and he was about to call her again when she finally spoke.

*What is it?*

Harry frowned. Her voice was heavy with fatigue. *Are you okay?*

*Yes… why wouldn't I be?*

*I couldn't feel you before, what's going on?*

There was a moment's silence. Then Lissa said, *Oh, sorry about that. I - I was practising blocking you… Dumbledore did ask us to… Ben's too far away…*

*Where are you?* Harry asked, working to keep his voice level.

*What?,* she said, sounding distracted. *Oh… I'm working on an assignment… I'm really busy trying to catch up on the work I missed while we were in the hospital wing. Is there anything else?*

*I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you sure you feel alright? You sound really tired. Maybe you should take a break, have a lie down.*

*Yeah… yeah, I'll do that… thanks, Harry.*

And with that, she ended the connection.

'Well?' said Hermione anxiously. 'Is she okay?'

'She says she is,' said Harry uncertainly.

'Good,' said Ron, sounding reassured. 'Well, shall we go back to the common room?'

'Yeah,' said Harry distractedly.

'Oh, you two go on without me,' said Hermione. 'I've been meaning to go to the library to borrow that book that Professor Flitwick recommended. I'll see you in class.'

'The library again?' said Ron, shaking his head incredulously as she hurried off as though something large and hairy was after her. 'There's got to be something wrong with her. It's not natural to visit it so often.'

* * *

Though Ron and, to a lesser extent, Hermione seemed satisfied with Lissa's explanation, it made Harry uneasy. Lissa seemed to retreat within herself, becoming more tired and subdued as the days went by. Whenever Harry tried to speak with her about his concerns, she always smiled and shrugged, passing it off as too many late nights spent planning pranks. Feeling desperate, he sought out Annie during dinner one night. Lissa was nowhere to be seen.

'Yes, I noticed it too,' Annie said quietly, so that only Harry could hear. 'She'll disappear for hours and come back looking tired and upset. Today she burst into tears during our Potions lesson.'

Harry narrowed his eyes. 'What did Snape do? Give her detention?'

'No,' said Annie, frowning thoughtfully. 'He just whispered something to her and she left the classroom. I didn't see her at our next lesson, but she was in our dormitory sleeping when I dropped my bag off later.'

'Anything else?' Harry asked, now more concerned than ever.

'Well…' Annie hesitated.

'Annie,' said Harry softly. 'If it will help me find out what's wrong with Lissa I need to know.'

The small girl nodded slowly. 'She – Her grades have always been near-perfect but now… now she's barely passing. She didn't want her new family to find out – thought they'd be disappointed and wouldn't want her anymore.'

Harry froze. 'She really thinks that?' he asked, gobsmacked. 'Do you have any idea where she goes?'

Annie shook her head sadly. 'No, I don't, but it's happening more often all the time. Usually around lunch or dinner. Sometimes she disappears right after dinner and I don't see her until I wake up the next day. Once I heard her come up to bed; it was well past midnight.'

Thanking Annie for her help, Harry moved back toward Ron and Hermione.

'Anhylugk?' asked Ron, his mouth full of food.

'Any luck?' translated Hermione, looking slightly nauseous as she turned away from Ron.

Harry shook his head, his attention focused on peering up and down the Gryffindor table for Lissa. He frowned. 'She's not here.'

Hermione scanned the table too, though there was no real need; Lissa's brightly coloured hair made her instantly obvious in any line up.

'Maybe she's not hungry,' suggested Hermione reasonably.

Ron stared at her in incredulous disbelief; it was clear as far as he was concerned, not being hungry was a very serious matter indeed.

'No,' said Harry uneasily, 'something's wrong… You don't think she's… hurt, or anything do you?'

'No,' said Hermione at once.

'But where is she, then?'

Ron merely shrugged, his mouth bulging with chicken, but Hermione bit her lip, looking up and down the staff table as though hoping for some conclusive explanation of Lissa's absence.

'Three of the teachers are missing,' she said quietly. 'Snape, MacGonagall and Umbridge. Perhaps she's with one of them. I wouldn't put it past Snape to give her extra homework or detention.'

'Yeah… yeah, that'll be it,' said Ron, sounding reassured, but Harry wasn't convinced.

'No… I don't think Snape would do that – Let me finish, Ron,' he said quickly, for Ron was goggling at him as though worried he'd taken leave of his senses. 'From what I've heard, Snape seems to be a bit more lenient with Liss, and the other week, when Sirius and Em were here, she outright refused to let Ben prank him.'

'Snape… being civil to a student?' said Ron very slowly. 'The world's gone mad! Next thing you know, MacGonagall will take up professional wrestling!'

'This is serious, Ron!' Hermione said, looking scandalised at the very idea. Turning to Harry, she asked, 'So what shall we do? Contact Sirius and Em?'

Harry stared contemplatively at his untouched dinner. 'No… not yet… they've been called here twice already. It's getting difficult to keep them hidden. Ben isn't exactly good at keeping a low profile.'

'What, then?'

Harry glanced at the empty seat at the staff table. 'I think I'm going to ask Professor Snape for help.'

Ron dropped his fork with a loud clatter. If the horrified expression on his face was anything to go by, he thought Harry was completely off his rocker.


	41. Unlikely Allies

**Chapter 41: Unlikely Allies**

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Ron whispered apprehensively when they got to Snape's corridor.

'Oh, honestly Ron!' Hermione hissed in exasperation. 'You've already asked that about five times.'

'Yeah… but it's _Snape_,' said Ron anxiously. 'I still don't understand why we can't just go to McGonagall or Dumbledore or just about anyone else _besides_ Snape!'

'Because neither of them know Lissa very well,' Harry explained.

Ron looked doubtful. 'And Snape does?'

'Look, they could be Chocolate Frog card swapping buddies for all I know! It's just a feeling, alright?' Harry stared at the office door trying to muster up enough courage to knock. 'Well, I'll see you later,' he said finally. 'There's no point all three of us getting detention.'

Hermione looked as though she was going to refuse to leave, but Ron grabbed her by the wrist and began half-dragging her toward the staircase.

'Yeah, see you,' he called over Hermione's irritated muttering.

Feeling as though his insides were in danger of melting, Harry knocked on the door.

'Enter.'

The shadowy room was lined with shelves bearing hundreds of glass jars in which slimy bits of animals and plants were suspended in variously coloured potions. Harry tried not to look at the closest one, in which floated a very humanlike hand.

'Well, Potter. This is a surprise,' came Snape's cold, sneering voice as the man himself moved out of the shadows, his unblinking black eyes regarding Harry with unconcealed disdain. 'So,' he continued softly, 'to what do I owe the… _pleasure _of this visit? Surely you are not here to dispute your mark on the Draught of Peace essay? It would seem you have become far more arrogant than I had thought possible.'

'I'm not here about the essay,' said Harry firmly. He looked directly into Snape's eyes. 'I'm here because I need your help to find out what's wrong with Lissa.'

It was clearly the last thing the Potions master had expected. For the briefest of moments, Harry was sure he saw something like concern flicker across his pallid face, but the next second it was gone.

Snape eyed Harry, tracing his mouth with one long, thing finger as he did so. There was a long silence. 'The Metamorphmagus girl?' Snape said finally.

'Yes,' said Harry. 'Sir,' he added hastily in an attempt to sound more polite.

'Of course… I should have known,' said Snape softly. He abruptly turned on his heel and strode purposefully across the room to his desk. He snatched up a folder off a stack and slide out a blank piece of parchment. A flick of his wrist and his wand appeared in his hand; he gave it a wave and muttered a spell under his breath. Harry could see black ink converge across the page from the centre, forming words in spidery handwriting.

'Grounds of concern for Miss Melissa Emerson,' read Snape in a slow, emotionless voice. 'Observations: Initially cheerful and talkative… _uncommonly_ reasonable grades' _– _he raised a greasy eyebrow pointedly at Harry – 'continues to grow increasingly withdrawn and distressed… movement stiff and slow… handwriting shaky and almost unintelligible… grades have suffered a significant decline… breakdown during class.'

Snape surveyed Harry through narrowed eyes. 'Anything to add?'

Harry was tongue-tied; that Snape had actually taken notice of a student – a Gryffindor at that – was unheard of. Add to that the fact that she shared a close relationship with Harry and Sirius…

'I thought not,' said Snape dismissively, turning away from Harry once again to study the second page of handwritten notes. He was silent for a long time, apparently content to ignore Harry for as long as possible.

'So,' said Harry, breaking the silence, 'how do I –' he cringed 'we – find out what's going on with Liss?'

'_You_ don't do anything, Potter,' said Snape coolly, not looking up from the parchment. 'I, however – '

Harry felt a rush of anger at Snape's words. '_Not_ help her? If you think for one minute that –'

'Do not interrupt me, Potter,' said Snape in a dangerous voice. 'As I was saying, I have a… theory regarding Miss Emerson. One which I will test in due time.'

'What theory?'

Snape's lip curled. 'That is not for you to know.'

'But she's my sister!'

'You lack subtlety, Potter!' snapped Snape, his expression furious. 'To make accusations without solid proof would bring severe repercussions – perhaps for the entire school. The girl has survived this long on her own; I'm sure another day or two won't cause her to melt. Now get out of my office.'

They glared at each other.

'Right,' muttered Harry tersely, sensing there was nothing to gained by arguing. He picked up his schoolbag, swung it over his shoulder and strode toward the office door. As he closed it behind him, he glanced back at Snape, who was leaning over his desk staring at the same piece of parchment. Just before the door clicked shut, he caught a glimpse of the Potion master's face.

Snape was worried.

* * *

Harry found Ron and Hermione in the common room, where they were working on McGonagall's most recent stack of homework, or rather, Ron dozed in a comfy armchair while Hermione worked, her quill scratching furiously. Every so often she would throw dirty looks Ron's way. Other Gryffindors mingled around the room, bent over textbooks and parchment, or just chatting to their friends.

Hermione looked up as he sat down in the armchair beside her. 'How did it go?' she asked, in a slightly louder than normal voice, as though attempting to wake Ron. Harry seriously doubted that Ron would hear her; his snores were at least three times as loud.

'I dunno,' said Harry, 'He already knew that something was up with Lissa… says he's going to investigate over the next couple of days…'

Hermione looked agitated. 'Yes, but can she hold up another couple of days?'

'She might. I mean, she wasn't looking too bad last I saw her – a bit tired, maybe –'

'Oh, Harry,' said Hermione. 'Surely you've noticed...'

'Noticed what?'

'She's obviously using a Concealment Charm; she was looking pale and sickly for days, and then suddenly she perks up so she just looks as though she's had a late night…' she trailed off miserably as Harry's expression turned stricken.

'No, I didn't,' said Harry, furious with himself. 'So you think she's probably worse off than she looks?'

'Concealment Charms aren't easy for first years to master,' said Hermione gravely. 'So I'd say yes.'

'If only I had the Map and my Cloak I might be able to find out where she disappears to,' said Harry wistfully.

'Where are they?' asked Ron, having woken himself up with a particularly thunderous snore that closely resembled a pack of rampaging rhinos.

'Ben helped himself to them,' muttered Harry, running a hand through his hair. 'Of all the times I could have picked to forget to lock my trunk…'

*Harry?*

Harry didn't immediately register Lissa's voice inside his head; it was so quiet and strained he barely recognised it as hers. He was glancing around the room to see who had spoken to him when she called again. He immediately sat up straight in his chair.

*I'm here, Liss. Where have you been? I've barely seen you lately.*

*I just letting you know that I'm going to practise blocking you again… only this time I - I want to see how long I can hold it. Don't worry if you don't feel me for a while, okay?*

It didn't escape Harry's notice that she ignored his question regarding her whereabouts. Her request didn't sit well with him either. He told her as much.

*What's wrong with practicing?* she asked waspishly, not at all her usual cheerful self.

*Nothing, I just think you should rest instead,* Harry replied. *You sound exhausted.*

*I've told you, I'm fine!* she snapped.

*Then why are you getting angry? The Lissa I know would insist she had zipped to Knockturn Alley just to try freak me out!*

*I don't need your approval to practise!*

*I never said you did,* said Harry softly. *I'm worried about you Liss. Something is very wrong. Let me help you.*

There was a long moment when she was quiet, and Harry was under the impression she was fighting tears. When she finally spoke, it was only to say, *I'm going to practise now. I'll talk to you later.*

Harry flinched as she abruptly withdrew from his mind, leaving a gaping hole where her reassuring presence had been a moment before. He leaned back in his chair.

Hermione and Ron were peering at him expectantly, having developed the ability to recognise when he was conversing with his siblings telepathically.

'Well?' asked Hermione when he didn't immediately speak.

'She's not making it easy,' he said quietly, and he told them what Lissa said and how she had reacted.

Hermione bit her lip. 'This can't go on. We have to find out what's happening. Should I try talk to her? Or maybe Ginny?'

'No,' said Harry slowly. 'She won't talk to Annie or me. I think she's scared.'

'What? Of you?' asked Ron, confused.

'What Harry means is he thinks she's being threatened into silence,' explained Hermione seriously.

'We need a way to follow her around without being seen,' Harry said again, staring at the ceiling for inspiration. 'Surely there are other ways besides an Invisibility Cloak.'

'Well, there's the Disillusion Charm, but it's ridiculously complex,' said Hermione doubtfully. 'It would take days of practise to get it right…'

'What about a House Elf?' suggested Ron suddenly.

Harry and Hermione stared at him.

'That,' said Harry, 'is brilliant!'

It was a mark of how serious the situation was that Hermione made no objection to the recruiting of a House Elf.

'You should ask Dobby,' said Ron, grinning. 'He'd fall over himself trying to help good, noble Harry Potter.'

As it turned out, Dobby had met Lissa several weeks before during the Black's last visit, she and Ben having discovered the kitchens while sneaking through the castle in the early hours of morning. The elf almost cried with sheer ecstasy when he learned he was to help not only the good, noble Harry Potter, but also sweet, kind Lissie Emerson.

'Dobby will look after Miss Lissie, sir. He will find out why she is sad,' he said squeakily.

'Thanks, Dobby,' said Harry gratefully. 'Listen, we think that someone might be bothering her, could you keep an eye out?'

Dobby's large eyes narrowed in a very uncharacteristic show of anger. 'Dobby cannot think of anyone who would want to hurt the good and kind Miss Lissie, but Dobby will guard Miss Lissie carefully, sir,' he said very seriously.

* * *

Midnight came and went while Harry tossed and turned restlessly in his bed, unable to fall asleep for worry. He could still not feel Lissa. It had been almost six hours since she had begun blocking him; surely she wouldn't hold that long just for practise… If only Ben hadn't taken the Marauders' Map…

'Harry Potter, sir!'

He awoke with a start. The curtains around his bed had been pushed aside slightly, allowing the feeble beams of moonlight to illuminate a small figure.

'Whozair?' said Harry, sitting upright in bed.

'It is Dobby, sir,' came a squeaky voice.

'Dobby?' said Harry thickly, peering through the gloom toward the source of the voice. Suddenly wide awake, Harry pushed the curtains aside and snatched his wand off the bedside cupboard. 'Lumos,' he muttered, and a beam of light appeared at the end of his wand, bringing the house-elf into view. Dobby's eyes were wide with horror and he was shaking.

'Harry Potter, sir…' Dobby squeaked, trembling from head to foot. 'Harry Potter, sir… Dobby has come to tell you… but Dobby has been ordered not to tell…'

He made to bang his head against the wall but Harry, who had some experience of Dobby's habits of self-punishment, grabbed the elf's tiny arm.

'What's happened, Dobby?' he whispered urgently, swinging his legs out of bed. 'Is it something to do with Lissa?'

Dobby hit himself hard on the nose with his free fist. Harry seized that, too.

'Dobby, who ordered you not to tell me?'

The elf looked up at him, slightly cross-eyed, and mouthed wordlessly.

'Umbridge?' asked Harry, confused. 'But why would she order you…' A thought came to him. 'Are you trying to say that _she's _the reason Lissa's so upset?'

He read the answer in the elf's stricken face. His hands held fast by Harry, the elf tried to kick himself and fell to the floor.

'Dobby, where is Lissa?' he asked desperately, pulling on his cloak with one hand while trying to restrain Dobby, who was still attempting to do himself serious injury. Two beds away, Dean gave a loud snore and shifted restlessly.

'The Professor took her to Hospital Wing, sir,' said Dobby. 'He told Dobby to go back to the kitchens, sir, but Dobby had to come tell Harry Potter… Dobby is a bad elf; he must be punished –'

'Dobby, I forbid you to hurt yourself!' hissed Harry as the elf made a grab for the pitcher on the cupboard. 'You can go back to the kitchens if you want; I'm going to the Hospital Wing. Go on, before someone sees you!'

'Thank you, Harry Potter!' squeaked Dobby, and he streaked off, large ears flapping crazily. Harry hurriedly slipped his sneakers on, grabbed his wand and glasses, and ran for the stairs, one-handedly fastening his cloak as he went.


	42. Unsettling Discoveries

**Chapter 42: Unsettling Discoveries**

When Harry arrived at the Hospital Wing, out of breath and nursing a stitch in his side, he was surprised to find a small crowd of people inside. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were standing around one of the beds watching Madam Pomfrey as she bent over her patient, waving her wand and muttering to herself. The Professors were conversing in low voices but glanced up when Harry sprinted in.

'How is she?' he gasped, trying to peer around them to catch a glimpse of Lissa. 'Is she okay? What hap –?'

Dumbledore put a hand up to halt his questions. 'Harry,' he began in a very serious voice. 'I'm afraid we know very little. Professor Snape found her lying unconscious in a corridor on the fourth floor. We are just waiting for Madam Pomfrey's prognosis.'

Harry turned anxious eyes to the matron.

'Nothing is immediately obvious,' she said, frowning. 'Her pulse is racing and she's still unconscious, but other than that she appears perfectly healthy. There is no indication of what could – Potter?'

She broke off abruptly as Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lissa. 'Finite,' he muttered.

Before their eyes, the face of the young girl was changing. Her skin was becoming paler and her cheeks hollowed; dark circles were appearing beneath her eyes. A bandage was revealed on her right hand; it was soaked through with something dark and red…

Dumbledore was the first to regain the power of speech. 'Harry, what –?'

'Concealment Charm,' he said softly, without taking his eyes off Lissa. 'Hermione was right.'

'But she couldn't have!' Professor McGonagall protested weakly. 'She's a first year!'

'And a very clever first year at that,' said Dumbledore, regarding Lissa sadly.

'Good heavens!' came Madam Pomfrey's horrified voice. 'Albus… look!'

The matron had banished the bandage to reveal deep scars stretching across the back of Lissa's hand. The wound was a very angry red, oozing blood and pus, but as the matron soaked up the discharge with fresh gauze, they could see that the scars formed words…

'I must not keep secrets,' read McGonagall in a revolted whisper.

Harry stared at Lissa's hand, feeling sick; anger welled up in him, more hot and fierce than he had ever felt in his life. He could not speak. He found he was so full of rage and hatred he was shaking. That anyone, especially a teacher, could have inflicted so much pain upon the vibrant, kind-hearted eleven year old…

'Oh, my dear girl.'

The soft, heartfelt murmur distracted Harry from his anger. He turned to see who had spoken.

Dumbledore's eyes were pained as he reached down to lay a hand on Lissa's head. The expression upon his face as he stared down at her unconscious form was more terrible than Harry could have imagined. There was no benign smile upon Dumbledore's face, no twinkle in the eyes behind the spectacles. He looked sad, but his expression was rapidly turning to one of anger.

'Who did this?' Dumbledore asked, his eyes blazing; an aura of power seemed to radiate off him as though he were giving off burning heat.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Snape had already stepped forward. 'Headmaster, I believe I have sufficient evidence to make an accusation.' He paused briefly, waiting for Dumbledore's nod. 'It was Professor Umbridge, sir.'

Madam Pomfrey let out a gasp, and Professor McGonagall burst out, 'That cow!'

'Miss Emerson has been forced to write with a Blood Quill during nightly detentions,' Snape continued as though they hadn't spoken, 'Umbridge is currently secured in her office awaiting further judgement.'

Dumbledore turned to Professors McGonagall and Snape. 'Minerva, please inform the ministry and ask that Minister Bones and two Aurors to be sent here immediately. Severus, kindly fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess. I will meet you at Professor Umbridge's office shortly.'

Both Snape and McGonagall turned at once and left the hospital wing. Dumbledore glanced at the matron, who was carefully measuring out an aqua-coloured potion, her own face almost as pale as Lissa's.

'Poppy, I'd appreciate it if you would keep me informed of Miss Emerson's condition. I will send an owl to her family.'

The headmaster turned to leave. He paused beside Harry. 'Harry,' he said quietly, laying a hand on his shoulder, 'We will do everything in our power to keep Lissa safe.'

Harry didn't speak. He was still staring at his sister's chalk-white face. From all appearances, they'd failed that task thus far.

* * *

For the second time that night, Harry awoke with a start. The room was dark; the only source of light was a lantern hanging outside Madam Pomfrey's office on the far wall. Someone had draped a blanket over him as he slept. For a moment he lay still, unsure what had woken him, then the crick in his neck forced him to shift from his awkward position slumped in the plushy armchair. He glanced over at the bed, and could just make out a small figure sitting up in bed, long and tangled hair framing a thin face. Lissa was breathing unevenly, as though she were crying. Harry couldn't be sure in the dark, but he thought he could see her shaking.

'Liss?' he said, reaching out to touch her arm.

She let out a startled cry and backed away, her movements stiff and awkward.

He tried again. 'Lissa, it's Harry.'

She didn't answer, but started crying harder.

Standing up slowly so as not to frighten her further, Harry used his wand to light the wall lamp above her bed. Lissa was huddled up against the pillows, holding her hand protectively to her chest and rocking backward and forward slightly, looking petrified. She was muttering something under her breath between sobs, and as Harry leaned forward, he could make out words.

'No, no, no, no… Can't – Harry… Ben… no, no, no…'

'Lissa,' he said softly, 'Liss, it's Harry.'

She looked up at him then, but her eyes had a slightly glazed appearance. 'Harry?' she repeated tremulously.

'Yeah, it's me, Liss. You're safe now.' Harry sat beside her on the bed and slowly put an arm around her.

She shook her head from side to side very quickly. 'I'm s-sorry!' she gasped out. 'I'm sorry!'

Harry hugged her. 'You've nothing to be sorry for. Dumbledore is going to have Umbridge arrested for what she did to you. She won't hurt you ag –'

'I t-told her,' Lissa sobbed, trying to sit up. 'I t-told her! I'm sorry! I c-couldn't – '

'Liss, calm down. Everything is okay now. Em and Sirius are on their way –'

'NO! I-I told her! She knows!' Lissa screamed, pushing Harry's arm away. 'She's gonna t-tell him!'

'Potter! What's going on?' demanded Madam Pomfrey as she hurried past the rows of beds to them.

'I don't know,' said Harry raising his voice to be heard over Lissa's crying. 'She's not making any sense –'

Madam Pomfrey snatched up a potion from the bedside table and perched beside Lissa. 'Now, dear, everything will be just fine. Drink this potion for me, it'll make you feel better… that's it,' she said gently, watching the girl hold the goblet in shaking hands.

When the matron took the empty goblet, Lissa seemed to deflate; she curled up against Harry, clutching a handful of his robes tightly in her left hand. 'I told her,' she whispered, her eyes beginning to droop closed. 'She knows…'

'Knows what, Liss?' Harry asked, but Lissa didn't answer. Her grip on his robes slackened and her breathing gradually slowed.

'She's asleep,' said Madam Pomfrey when he looked up at her. 'Dreamless Sleep Potion. Poor girl hasn't had a decent sleep for weeks. Oh, if that awful woman comes anywhere near her again I'm force-feeding her some Skele-Grow… A bottle of Vomit Inducer wouldn't go amiss either. That'll teach her to mess with my students! Now, you boy, scoot! This girl needs sleep, and lots of it! Quickly, off with you!'

The matron looked so fierce as she fussed with Lissa's bedclothes that Harry didn't dare disobey her. He hastily retreated… all the way to the chair beside the bed.

When Madam Pomfrey glanced up and saw him still there her expression softened. 'The next bed is empty, Mr Potter. I'm sure it'll be more comfortable than that chair.'

Harry nodded. He climbed into the bed and laid his head on the pillows, not expecting to sleep but grateful for the chance to lie down. He was asleep within minutes.

* * *

The next time Harry woke, the brightness of the room indicated that it was morning. He lay still with his eyes closed, feeling exhausted, wanting to lie there until he fell back to sleep. As he thought this, he became aware of soft voices from somewhere near him.

'… Dobby informed me that Harry asked him to trail Lissa and find out what was causing her so much distress. Last night Dobby followed her into Umbridge's office. He became angry when he saw Lissa using the Blood Quill and revealed himself. Unfortunately, Umbridge was quicker than he, and forbid him to perform any spell that would harm, detain or distract her in any way. She then ordered him not to mention anything he'd seen.'

'I thought you said Severus brought her in, sir?' asked a female voice, sounding as though she had a bad head cold.

Harry opened his eyes, recognizing the voice as Emily. He could now make out her blurry figure sitting in the chair he had vacated a few hours before. Sirius stood behind her with his hands resting on her shoulders in a supportive manner. Lissa looked to be still asleep.

Dumbledore nodded. 'It was Severus who chose to look deeper into the matter; however, it wasn't until last night that he uncovered the nature of the detentions, when he went immediately to Umbridge's office. Lissa had already left so he first secured Umbridge in her office before heading for the Gryffindor common room, only to find her unconscious in a corridor on the floor above. Dobby was at her side trying to wake her. He had been ordered into silence, but he hadn't been forbidden to see her safely back to her common room.'

'But why would Snape go to all that trouble? He hates everyone!' said Sirius.

'Severus doesn't hate everyone,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'He has a heart just like every human being.'

'Could've fooled me,' Sirius muttered.

'Sirius, this isn't the time for that!' said Emily in a tremulous voice. 'He helped Lissa; he deserves our gratitude.'

There was a moment of silence. Then Sirius spoke again. 'So why did he go to the effort?'

Dumbledore paused, as though considering his words very carefully. 'I believe he's grown rather fond of young Melissa. I must say I wasn't surprised. She's an uncommonly kind witch, and doesn't pay any attention to how a person is labeled by others. I've heard some excellent reports from her teachers.'

'What I want to know is why this took so long to be noticed!' said Sirius tersely. 'Surely other teachers picked up on something!'

'She was using a Concealment Charm,' said Harry quietly. 'She was hiding it from everyone.'

Dumbledore, Sirius and Emily all jumped. None of them had realized that Harry was awake.

'But… why would she do that?' said Sirius, troubled. 'She knows we'll help her.'

Emily was shaking her head sadly. 'Bad experiences leave scars, Sirius. A few months with us can't make that go away. She's still cautious with who she trusts. I really think she trusts us, but when she spends so much time away from us, doubts can creep in. The imagination can take over and blow things out of proportion.'

'Alas, if only that were the only reason,' said Dumbledore sadly. 'Last night Delores Umbridge was interrogated by Ministry officials. They discovered that Lissa was being threatened into silence.' The headmaster's eyes met Harry's. 'Umbridge sought to gain information about you, information which she could deliver to Lord Voldemort.'

Emily gasped. 'She's a Death Eater?'

'Not in the strictest sense, no, but I believe it was her eventual intent to join him. She had rather ambitious ideas that she would gain prestige with him by handing over valuable informa –'

A loud crash made them all jump and spin around. Sprawled on the floor beside an overturned cupboard in a tangle of limbs, goblets, lanterns and sheets lay Ben. He slowly got to his feet, looking sheepishly around at the mess surrounding him.

'Ben!' groaned Emily wearily. 'What are you doing here?'

'I had to see Liss!' he said quickly. 'Whenever she or Harry get hurt you always make me stay with McGonagall, and I have to sit there like a good boy while I can feel that they're hurting!' Ben raised his chin defiantly. 'I'm not going back to that stuffy old office. I want to be with Liss and Harry!'

His parents exchanged a glance. Then Sirius stepped around Emily's chair and went to put a hand on his son's shoulder. 'You're right, Ben. We're sorry. It was just our way of trying to protect you. Sometimes we forget that these aren't normal circumstances.'

Ben nodded, all defiance gone.

'Do you want to see her?' Sirius asked quietly.

Looking nervous, Ben followed his father to Lissa's bed. He stared at her pale, emaciated form, his grey eyes filling with tears.

'What happened to her?' he asked shakily.

'Umbridge,' said Harry tersely.

Ben's demeanor darkened. 'I'll design my greatest prank,' he said solemnly.

'Count me in,' said Harry savagely.

Sirius smiled grimly. 'She's already in Ministry custody. I'm afraid you've missed your chance.'

Ben shrugged and his expression turned thoughtful; those close to him recognised it as his scheming look. 'The Ministry isn't that far away…' he muttered to himself.

'Don't even think about it,' said Emily and Sirius simultaneously.


	43. A Time for Healing

I'm glad I'm getting so much positive feedback about the characters. Several of you asked whether Ben and Harry will attempt to avenge Lissa. Well, you've been reading this story for a while. What do you think Ben and Harry will do?

I'm very pleased so many of you are showing such concern for Lissa. She's one of my favourite characters! I just love writing scenes with her and Ben scheming! Please keep the reviews coming and please continue to share your favourite parts. The feedback helps me to adapt my storyline to what you as the readers want.

* * *

**Chapter 43: A Time for Healing**

The day passed painfully slow. When Harry finally emerged from his last class, and ran to the hospital wing, he was greatly surprised to find the room empty. He hadn't expected anything short of a full-blown war to tear Emily and Sirius away from Lissa's side, but as he scanned the room he couldn't find any sign of them. In fact, even Lissa was missing from her bed.

He was just working himself into a panic when his sharp eyes caught sight of a small figure sitting on the cushioned ledge of the bay window directly across from the entryway. Her white hospital gown and ash-blond hair blended with the pale walls behind her, rendering her all but invisible to the casual passerby. In fact, if Harry were not actively seeking her, he doubted he would have noticed her at all. She was sitting very still, staring impassively out the window at the Quidditch Pitch, where the Hufflepuffs were practising some rather impressive-looking diversionary tactics.

Harry walked slowly toward her, his footsteps echoed like gunshots in the quietness. He perched on the other side of the ledge so that they were facing one another. There they sat unmoving, not speaking, for several minutes, simply watching the small yellow-clad figures zoom around on broomsticks.

'I love flying,' Lissa said suddenly. 'The freedom, the quiet, the feeling of being in control. Up there I'm just a normal kid having fun, away from everyone else. If every moment could be spent flying life would be easier.'

'Perhaps it would,' said Harry softly, 'but then you'd miss out on the good things too. You'd miss out on the good people, being a part of a family. I know you don't want that.'

Lissa glanced at him but didn't answer. Her eyes returned to the Hufflepuff Chasers without really seeing them.

Harry watched Lissa sadly. There was no sign of the cheerful, lively girl whose antics never failed to coax a smile from even the dourest of onlookers. If Dumbledore could be believed, and Harry was convinced he could, then Lissa had actually managed to endear herself to the spiteful Potions master, an incredible accomplishment in itself.

Almost as if the thought had trickled down to the dungeons and summoned him, Snape himself swept into the room, robes billowing ominously in his wake. His black eyes briskly scanned the room and came to rest on Harry and Lissa.

'Potter, if I might have a word with Miss Emerson,' he said in a tone that was just barely civil. He seemed to be holding back his dislike for Harry with great difficulty.

Harry glanced at Lissa, but she didn't respond. He looked back at Snape. The Potions master was watching Lissa with his usual surly expression, although his eyes had lost some of their usual coldness. Snape noticed Harry staring, and his eyes narrowed malevolently.

'I believe I asked you to do something Potter,' he said dangerously.

Harry hesitated. Snape may have helped Lissa, but his cruel and sarcastic manner hadn't changed one iota.

'It's okay, Harry,' said Lissa quietly without turning from the window. The part of her face Harry could see was still blank and apathetic.

'I'll be back later, then,' he told her, reluctantly getting to his feet. He passed Snape, walked across the room and slipped out of the room.

Once the door was closed securely behind him, Harry put his ear to the polished wood, holding his breath as he strained to make out voices. He knew it was useless, as Snape and Lissa were on the other side of the hospital wing and unless they shouted, Harry had as much hope of overhearing anything as either of the Weasley twins had of becoming Minister for Magic.

As soon as he thought this, Harry mentally rolled his eyes. The twins. Of course. He rummaged around in his robes for the Extendable Ears that Fred had sneaked him while cleaning the dining room several weeks ago. Harry smiled to himself as he tugged the long flesh-coloured string out of his pocket and inserted the ends into his ear.

'Okay, go!' Harry whispered.

The string wriggled like a long skinny worm and snaked under the door. At first Harry could hear nothing, then he jumped as he heard Snape speaking as clearly as though he were standing right beside him.

'… they interrogated Umbridge and got the whole story. She'll be going to Azkaban for a long time. You don't have to worry about her. She can't hurt you where she's going.'

There was a lengthy silence before Snape spoke again. 'Miss Emerson – Lissa, you can't remain silent forever. Talking about it… could help.' It sounded as though the words were choking him.

Lissa gave a humourless laugh. 'Talking is what caused this mess in the first place.

'Listen, no one blames you. Older and wiser witches and wizards have done the same thing. If you hadn't told her she would have killed you.'

'Maybe that would have been better, I've put my family at risk.'

'Don't say that!' said Snape vehemently. 'We can keep them safe.'

'That's the strange thing about trying to keep people safe,' said Lissa shortly. 'They usually still end up dead.'

'Why are you being like this? What happened to the witch who spread cheerfulness like it was a disease?'

'I guess that was tortured out of me along with the top secret information,' Lissa snapped. 'At least now you won't have me spreading cheerfulness around your classroom. I'm sorry I made your life so frustrating!'

This time the silence stretched on so long that Harry thought the Extendable Ears were faulty. He was just about to pull them out to check when Snape spoke up.

'Miss Emerson,' he said softly. 'You haven't made my life frustrating. Quite the opposite… you... have been an asset to my class.'

Harry almost dropped the Ears. _Snape_ giving a compliment? It was unheard of! Granted, the words were delivered with the manner of one who'd just witnessed someone be sick, but it was the principle of the thing.

Harry was still trying to process the bizarre turn of events when he realized Snape was speaking again.

'… you're just going to sit here indefinitely then?'

'Yep.'

'And become a sour, grouchy old git like me?'

'You're not – Oh, all right, maybe you are just a little bit grouchy from time to time.'

'If you carry on like this, she will have won.'

'What are you talking about?'

'People like her want to take all the hope, all the happiness out of the world. Are you going to let her succeed?'

By this stage, Harry's jaw was almost hitting the floor of the storey below. Someone must have jinxed Snape – yes, he thought, that would explain the frighteningly _nice_ behaviour.

'Harry Potter!' said an exasperated voice right behind him. 'Not you too!'

Harry spun around. There, standing with her hands on her hips, stood Emily Black. He hastily bundled up the Extendable Ears behind his back and crammed them into a pocket. 'Oh, hi Em, I was just –'

Emily waved her hand impatiently. 'Don't bother, Harry. I've heard every excuse in the book and then some. Ben just feed me a whopper of a story not ten minutes ago – fluorescent tango-dancing chimpanzees of all things!' She made a shooing motion at him. 'Move aside, please, I'll find out for myself what you were up to.'

And without another word, she pushed open the double doors and stared suspiciously around the room. She gave a little start of surprise when she saw Snape standing beside Lissa by the bay window.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Severus, I didn't realize you were here. I came to see Lissa, but I can come back.'

Snape regarded her without expression. 'That won't be necessary. I was just leaving.' He turned to Lissa. 'Miss Emerson –'

'Sir, with respect, it's Black now,' Lissa said softly.

Snape's eyebrows shot up at the name but, to his credit, he didn't make a disparaging comment. 'Very well, Miss Black, I trust I will see you in Potions.'

Lissa's thin face broke into the first true smile Harry had seen upon it for weeks. The difference was a welcome one, as though the old Lissa was breaking through the strained mask.

'Wouldn't miss it, sir.'

'Good,' said Snape. His voice was back to its usual, cold sneer. 'The class could do with your disgustingly lighthearted disposition.' He turned on his heel and swept back across the room, passing Emily and Harry without comment. At the door he looked back at Lissa.

'And your essay on Forgetfulness Potions is due Wednesday. You'd do well to remember that.'

And he was gone.

Emily stared after him, her mouth slightly agape. 'What just happened?' she asked, baffled.

Lissa flashed her a grin. 'Oh, nothing… Hey, where's Ben?' she added as an aside. 'I've just thought of a practical jo – erm… practical… tip for… grooming Bernie.'

But Emily didn't seem to notice her slip. She was staring uncomprehendingly between her adopted daughter and the door Snape had just exited.

'Hmm? What's that? Oh, right… well, he was helping Peeves smear shoe polish on all the telescopes about fifteen minutes ago when I caught him. Merlin knows what he's up to now.'

Lissa tilted her head to the side, thinking. 'If I remember correctly, jinxing the dinner plates to repel food was next on the list. It's amazing what opportunities open themselves up when one has a wand.'

'And who's wand has he taken this time?' Emily asked, mouth twitching. As much as she tried to hide it, Harry and Lissa knew she found great amusement in her children's pranks. Mostly.

'Oh, he hasn't taken anyone's wand,' said Lissa, her face poker-straight. 'I lent him mine.'

Harry laughed. 'I'd better get down to the Great Hall so you can see the chaos. Useful, this bond, isn't it?'

'I think I'll come too,' Emily surprised them by saying. 'What?' she said when she noticed their expressions. 'I appreciate a good prank just as much as the next person… probably more so in this case, since I'm not on the receiving end.'

'But you told us off for chucking Dungbombs at each other during the summer!' protested Lissa.

'Well, yes,' said Emily, standing up to leave. 'That was in my – well, we'll call it a house, I suppose – in any case, I had to clean up after you. But at Hogwarts, I don't have to lift a finger since, technically, I'm not actually here.'

'If you want to do it that way, then there 'technically' isn't any mess to clean up because Ben 'technically' isn't here,' said Lissa matter-of-factly.

'If you two don't stop discussing technicalities, we're going to miss out on the prank that technically shouldn't exist,' grinned Harry, heading for the door.

* * *

Professor Severus Snape barged into the Headmaster's office without bothering to knock. The room was in semi-darkness and Dumbledore was sitting in his high-backed chair behind his desk, poring over the papers laid out before him. He looked up, smiling serenely, when the door slammed shut behind Snape.

'Oh it's you, Severus,' he said mildly. 'Not going to dinner tonight? I heard a rumour that there might be some of those delicious pumpkin pastries in the offing.'

Snape ignored him. 'I was just in the hospital wing.'

'Ah.' Dumbledore's smile faded, pumpkin pastries forgotten. 'And how is Miss Emer – Miss Black?'

'I – I didn't come to discuss the girl's health!' Snape blustered.

Dumbledore fixed Snape with his penetrating, light-blue stare. Not for the first time, Snape felt as though the Headmaster could see right through his facade.

'It is not a weakness to care about someone, Severus,' Dumbledore said quietly. 'Quite the opposite, in fact; it is a strength to them both.'

Snape was furious. 'There are far more important matters at hand here!' he snapped. 'You are aware, aren't you, that the Dark Lord knows about the bond between Potter and the other two?'

There was no trace of a smile upon the headmaster's face now; no sign of the characteristic twinkle in his eyes. 'Yes,' he said gravely, 'I was there when Minister Bones interrogated Umbridge.'

'Then you know he will try use L – Miss Black to get to Potter.'

Once again Snape felt Dumbledore's searching gaze on him.

'That is possible, yes, but it is equally likely that he will use young Mr. Black,' said Dumbledore, leaning back in his chair. 'But you know this, of course.'

Snape made an impatient noise. 'The Dark Lord will want me to confirm Umbridge's information, and soon. I'll need to have something to add to what he already knows if I'm to retain my cover.'

Dumbledore nodded slowly, considering. 'You must inform him you were aware of the bond, but that it was a close-kept secret between myself and a select few. Tell him that the three can communicate telepathically, and that they can transmit memories and emotions to each other at will.'

'That's too much!' Snape snarled, taking a step forward. 'I can't give him that much information. What will you have me do next? Hand Lissa over to him on a silver platter! She's just a child!'

Dumbledore regarded him carefully before speaking. 'Voldemort will not accept a facade of ignorance.'

'I've always known it might come to this,' Snape said expressionlessly, squashing down the icy fist that seemed to have snapped closed around his heart.

'Are you sure?' He could hear the apprehension in the headmaster's voice.

Snape looked straight into those light-blue eyes. 'I am.'

Dumbledore nodded heavily, as if he expected no less, but when he met Snape's eyes there was unmistakable pride there. 'Then good luck,' he said seriously. 'Keep me informed.'


	44. The First Detention

**Chapter 44: The First Detention**

_They were standing in the third floor corridor. Lissa was knocking on the door of Umbridge's office._

'_Come in,' Umbridge called in a sugary voice. _

_Lissa entered cautiously, glancing around the office. Her eyebrows raised in faint amusement as she took in the blindingly pink room, with its fussy lacy covers and knickknacks on every available surface. Her smile faded instantly when her eyes fell on a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large technicoloured kitten wearing a different bow around its neck. Lissa stared at these for several seconds, the expression on her face almost comical; it was plain that she thought the plates positively foul._

'_Good evening, Miss Emerson.'_

_Lissa gave a little jump and turned around. Umbridge was sitting at the desk, her bright pink cardigan rendering her difficult to see against the pink walls._

'_Good evening, Professor,' she said politely but nervously._

'_Well, sit down,' said Umbridge, pointing towards a small table draped in lace beside which she had drawn up a straight-backed wooden chair. A piece of bright pink parchment lay on the table, apparently waiting for Lissa._

_Lissa glanced toward the desk but didn't move. 'Professor,' she said cautiously, 'Before we start, I wonder if I might ask a quick question… just to clarify something.'_

_Umbridge's toadlike eyes narrowed. 'Yes?'_

'_Well, I-I'm afraid I don't understand what I've done to deserve detention. Would you mind explaining – just so I can be clear on what to avoid in future?' The words were said very quickly._

'_Oh, you haven't done anything,' said Umbridge pleasantly. 'Oh, no, no, no. This is just a chance for me and you to have a little chat.'_

_Lissa stared at her in confusion. 'But… Professor, couldn't you have talked to me after class? And… you told me this was detention… I'm not sure I understand…'_

'_Oh, you will, Miss Emerson,' said Umbridge sweetly. 'You see, the Ministry has created a new study program for high achievers, and as Undersecretary, I have been given the task to seek out Hogwarts' most talented students and offer them a place in this course. I've closely observed your work over the past few weeks and I must say that I am very impressed. Of course,' she continued, smiling still more widely, 'I couldn't let all the students know, and what better way than to pretend this was a detention?'_

_Lissa eyes were sparkling with excitement as she sat down sideways in the straight-backed chair so as to face Umbridge. 'Would we get new books and study materials?' she asked, leaning forward eagerly._

'_Oh, yes,' said Umbridge, smiling so widely that she looked as though she had just swallowed a particularly juicy fly. 'But first, there is something you must do for me, so I can ensure you are suitable for such a prestigious course. Nothing of consequence… I just need you to answer some questions for me. Just to help me get to know you better.'_

'_Of course, Professor.'_

_Umbridge's smile widened. 'Good,' she whispered. 'Good. Now then…' She leaned forwards a little. 'Tell me about Harry Potter. I understand you and he spent a lot of time together.'_

'_Well, yes, we're friends,' said Lissa, looking thoroughly confused. 'What does he have to do with –?'_

'_I simply want to get to know you, and in order to do that I feel it is important to know the character of those close to you. Wouldn't you agree?'_

_Lissa nodded slowly. 'I guess so.'_

'_Good… good… now could you answer the question?'_

'_Okay… um… yes, we hang out a lot. We met on the train and sort of hit it off. We're both orphans, you see, and it's my first year… he looks out for me, you know?'_

'_And with you being so close, I'm sure you are aware of the claims Mr Potter is making about the events that occurred last June?'_

_Lissa's expression grew guarded. 'What would these "claims" be, Professor?'_

_Umbridge was watching Lissa very closely. 'I think you know very well what they are, Miss Emerson,' she said softly. 'And I must warn you, students that listen to evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories will not be tolerated.'_

'_Harry wouldn't lie about this,' said Lissa firmly._

'_Oh?' said Umbridge, looking faintly amused. 'How could I believe that unless you tell me more about him? I've heard a rumour that the mass-murderer Black was given custody over Potter. Such an influence would –'_

'_He's not a mass-murderer!' Lissa snapped, jumping to her feet. 'He's kind and gentle and –'_

'_And how could you possibly know that?' said Umbridge, smiling widely. 'He was only freed a week ago, and my sources tell me he has been in London since then.'_

_Lissa looked like a cornered deer. Trying to save the situation, she sat back down. 'Harry spoke with him after the trial. He told me about Black.'_

_Umbridge was watching her with her head slightly to one side, still smiling widely, as though she knew exactly what Lissa was trying to do and was waiting to see whether she would slip up again._

'_It isn't nice to keep secrets, Miss Emerson,' she said, her voice becoming dangerously sweet. 'It's obvious you know more than you're telling. About Black as well as Potter.'_

_Lissa said nothing but fixed Umbridge with a glare worthy of Snape._

_Umbridge's glittering eyes regarded Lissa coldly. 'I think we will hold a detention after all. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you.'_

_She handed Lissa a long, think black quill with an unusually sharp point. 'I want you to write, I must not keep secrets.'_

_Her expression determined, Lissa raised the sharp black quill and placed the point on the pink paper and wrote: I must not keep secrets. She let out a sharp gasp as the words appeared across the back of her hand, cut into her skin as though traced there by a scalpel. Lissa swiveled around to stare at Umbridge, her mouth opened in protest._

_Umbridge's wide, toadlike mouth was stretched in an evil smile. 'Yes, Miss Emerson, that is the penalty for keeping secrets from the Ministry,' she said, eyes narrowed malevolently._

_Lissa sat rigidly at the desk, writing, again and again, I must not keep secrets, each time the words cutting into her skin. Time stretched on. The clock on the wall showed 9 o'clock when Lissa paused in her writing to rub her stinging hand. Three hours had passed since her arrival._

_Umbridge looked up when the scratching of the quill ceased. 'Keep going,' she said evilly, fingering one of the pink lacy covers on her desk. _

'_I c-can't!' said Lissa, looking on the verge of tears._

'_Yes, you can,' said Umbridge, smiling, 'because if you don't, your new family will hear about what a disruptive, defiant girl you are – Oh, yes. I know all about your history – We'll have to find out whether this family will keep you on after they receive word about what a troublemaker you are…'_

'_They won't believe you,' said Lissa, although she didn't sound confident._

_Umbridge smiled confidently. 'Oh, I think they will. After all,' she continued in a menacing whisper, leaning close to Lissa, 'it's my word against yours, and who would trust the brat of a drunk over the Undersecretary to the Minister?'_

_Lissa bit her lip, staring down at her hand._

'_Well, carry on,' said Umbridge. She moved over to her desk, sat down and bent over a stack of parchment that looked like essays for marking._

_Slowly, Lissa turned back to the parchment, placed the quill on it once more, and, with tears dripping down her face, wrote out again, I must not keep secrets._

Harry woke abruptly, the image of Lissa's freshly cut hand imprinted sharply in his mind. Someone was crying softly. It was a moment before he recognised where he was, and several more before he realised what had happened. He sat up in bed and glanced quickly around the hospital wing. In the bed to his right, Ben was also sitting up.

Last night, Ben had marched into the hospital wing and declared that he was going to spend the night. Having heard all about his pranks and tricks, Madam Pomfrey had been all for sending him right back to the Hideout. But after Ben looked up at her with wide, tearful eyes and a trembling lower lip, she had given him a motherly hug and assured him that yes, of course he could stay with his sister. After such a masterful performance from Ben, it hadn't been hard for Harry to lay his own claim on a vacant bed. When the matron had opened her mouth to protest, he had just stared at her with a very serious expression. Less than a minute later, she was handing out spare blankets and wishing them 'goodnight'.

Now, as Harry picked his glasses up off the bedside cupboard and slid out of bed, he noticed Ben doing likewise. Wordlessly they strode to a third bed, where they knew Lissa to be sleeping. She was lying down facing them, and Harry could see her eyes reflecting the moonlight. When she saw them approaching, she sat up against the headboard.

'I'm sorry for waking you,' she said thickly. 'I was dreaming about it again.'

'Yeah, I know,' said Harry. 'I dreamt it too.'

'And me,' said Ben, his voice uncharacteristically serious.

'Oh,' Lissa whispered. 'I didn't mean to do that.'

'Did that actually happen? That dream?' Harry asked.

Lissa sighed. 'Yes,' she said flatly. 'That was the first detention.'

'Does your hand still hurt?' This was from Ben.

'A bit, but I've got potions for that.' Lissa was silent for a long time, and when she finally spoke, her voice was shaky and unnaturally high-pitched. 'I – I have to… tell you something.' She took a tremulous breath. 'Umbridge was asking about Harry. She wanted to know why the famous Harry Potter would associate with a castaway waif.'

She raised a hand when the boys made to protest. 'Don't try to interrupt. It'll be easier if I just get it over quickly.'

'All right, then' Harry said reluctantly.

Lissa nodded her thanks. 'Well, as you saw, I tried to bluff, saying you'd just felt sorry for me, being an orphan too, and taken me under your wing. But then everything went from bad to worse. I panicked and slipped up when she insulted Sirius, and then she knew I was hiding something. I had three weeks of detention; every evening I went to her office and she made me use that quill.' Lissa gave a shiver. 'When I still didn't tell her she got angry. She pulled out her wand and…' Lissa gave a dry sob. 'It hurt so bad…'

A terrible thought occurred to Harry. 'She didn't – It wasn't… the Cruciatus?'

Lissa's silence was answer enough.

Harry heard Ben's sharp intake of breath. He himself was having trouble holding in his outrage. He wanted to throw something, smash something, yell at someone. The thought of Umbridge holding Lissa under the terrible curse –

'It was worse than you described,' Lissa said tremulously. 'A-and she was going to do it again. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have – but I told her about our bond. I'm so sorry! I've put you all in danger. I've – '

She broke off as Harry put his arm around her.

'I'm glad you told her,' he said, trying to hold himself together. 'If you hadn't she only would have hurt you more.'

'But she was working with Voldemort!' Lissa sobbed. 'I saw her send the message to him! Now he knows about us!'

Harry shook his head. 'He would have found another way to get the information. Who knows? Maybe he would have gone after Ben or me!'

Lissa looked distraught, so Harry added, 'You know, maybe we should just sick Ben on Voldemort. Can you imagine Voldemort with clown hair and a pink tutu?'

That did it. Lissa giggled. 'That sounds like something Ben would do, all right.'

Ben was miffed. 'I did that on the Dragon years ago! I wouldn't use that old prank again. I'd come up with something completely ingenious. I am an artist after all.'

'Okay then,' said Lissa, the faintest smile on her lips, 'tell us what you _would _do to him if you had the chance.'

* * *

A few floors away, the atmosphere in Dumbledore's office was equally tense, but no one was making jokes.

Emily was sitting in the chair in front of the desk with Laura asleep on her lap; she was hugging the child tightly to herself as if afraid she'd be snatched away. Sirius stood rigidly beside them, his face extremely tense. Both were staring at Dumbledore, who sat behind his desk, his expression serious, the tips of his long fingers together.

'So what are we going to do?' Emily asked, breaking the silence that had begun to stretch on indefinitely.

Dumbledore sighed softly. 'The only thing we can do: wait for Voldemort to show his hand; attempt to counter his plans; and in the meantime, keep the children protected.'

'There must be something else!' Sirius exploded. 'What about a safe house? We could take them back to Grimmauld Place!'

Dumbledore shook his head. 'No house is completely safe. Spells can fail, secrets can leak out – I think the safest place for the children is at Hogwarts, surrounded by teachers and students.'

'I agree,' said Emily, turning to Sirius. 'Two of us couldn't hold keep him away from the kids for long. It's far better for them to be here where the teachers and older students can protect them.'

'I still don't like it,' said Sirius grimly. 'There must be something else we can do.'

'Yes, I think there are a few more safety measures we could take,' said Dumbledore, leaning forward in his chair. 'That is what I wished to speak with you about.'


	45. Making Plans

**Chapter 45: Making Plans**

'You can't be serious,' Harry groaned, staring at the parchment in Ben's hands.

Ben looked up patiently. 'What part of it don't you like?'

'Uh… all of it,' said Harry.

The younger boy turned back to the sketch in front of him, studying it carefully. 'I think it's rather brilliant myself,' he said modestly.

'Oh, it is,' Harry assured him, 'but it isn't very realistic. For instance,' Harry gestured to the parchment, 'where on earth would you get the army of Bowtruckles?'

'Hmm,' said Ben, tapping his quill against his upper lip. 'Maybe that is a bit much.' He put a cross over what looked to Harry like a mass of scribbles. 'Okay. No Bowtruckles. Happy now?'

'Not completely, no.'

Ben raised an eyebrow, a rather annoying skill he'd picked up from Snape while spying on him. 'And why would that be?'

Harry made a hopeless gesture. 'You can't really expect to just march into the ministry, casually ask for directions to the holding cells, waltz past Ministry officials, and locate Umbridge so you can plant thirty packets of Weasley's Ultimate Dungbombs in her cell.'

'Well of course I don't!' said Ben, and Harry gave a sigh of relief.

'Oh, good,' he said, leaning back in his chair. 'I knew you had more sense –'

Ben cut over him. 'You will.'

There was a long pause. 'I will what?' asked Harry, bemused.

Ben gave him a very McGonagall-like glare (having perfected it after being on the receiving end so often). 'You will do the sneaking into the Ministry,' he said very slowly so Harry couldn't possibly miss it. 'Famous Harry Potter and all, it'll be a breeze.'

Harry sighed again. 'What's your real plan?'

'What do you mean? This is the plan,' said Ben distractedly, flicking some imaginary dust off the parchment.

Harry shot him an impatient look. 'Ben…'

'What has he done this time?'

Sirius walked into the living room of the Hideout, a faint trace of amusement showing in his eyes. He crossed the room and sat down beside Ben on the couch.

'Why do people always accuse me of something the moment they see me?' asked Ben, throwing his hands in the air theatrically.

Harry smirked. 'Must be your innocent face.'

Sirius was tugging a stray piece of parchment out from between the couch cushions. Smoothing it out, he studied the diagram with interest. 'Nice,' he said. 'Hey, this looks similar to the layout of the Ministry – ' He broke off and turned toward his son with wide eyes.

Ben made an incredulous noise. 'Nonsense. Where would I get a floor plan of the Ministry?'

To his consternation, Harry saw that Ben didn't quite meet his father's eye. Sirius must have noticed this too, because his expression turned very serious.

'Listen, Ben, I know you want to avenge Liss, but this is the wrong way to go about it.'

'Yeah, sneaking into the Ministry is a bit risky,' mused Ben. 'So you're saying that we should send the dungbombs by owl instead?'

'No!' said Sirius, sounding alarmed. 'No, no, I didn't mean that! What I'm trying to say,' he went on in a slightly calmer tone, 'is that you should think this through very carefully. Consider the risks and likely consequences. Just take me for an example: by charging off to avenge my best friends, I ended up getting locked up and losing my family. There are other ways – safer and more productive ways – to satisfy your desire for revenge.'

Ben nodded thoughtfully, his expression sober. 'Like what?'

'Like helping Lissa to recover, like learning to defend yourselves, like strengthening your bond, like keeping each other safe.' Sirius looked them both in the eye in turn. 'Like keeping out of trouble,' he added with a faint grin.

'I don't think I can do the last one,' said Ben seriously, 'but the other ones sound like they might work. What d'you think, Harry?'

Harry was staring at the opposite wall and appeared to be deep in thought. 'Yeah, they just might,' he said, standing up and looking excited.

'Where are you going?' Ben asked as Harry began walking across the room.

'To find Hermione and Ron,' Harry replied over his shoulder. 'I need to talk to them about an idea I just had.'

Sirius looked slightly apprehensive. 'Should I be concerned?'

One hand on the doorknob, Harry looked back, smiling. 'Only if you were on Voldemort's side.'

* * *

Harry found Hermione and Ron in the library; they listened intently as he outlined his plan.

'That… that is actually a really good idea, Harry,' Hermione said slowly, staring at him in something akin to amazement.

Ron's eyebrows shot up at that. 'You don't have to look so surprised. Even us guys have good ideas once in a while.'

Hermione ignored him. 'Since Umbridge is gone we wouldn't have to keep the group a secret,' she said thoughtfully. 'We could ask the new Defence teacher to help us.'

Ron scoffed. 'Yeah, assuming he or she isn't a mad, murdering lunatic. We haven't exactly had great luck with Defence teachers, have we?'

Hermione heaved a very deep sigh. 'If you actually kept up with the news, Ronald, you'd know that all Hogwarts' teachers are being screened, and that includes any future teachers. It was in the Prophet yesterday morning. I'm surprised you missed it; the hall was swamped with owls for Dumbledore and Lissa.'

'I was concentrating on eating!' said Ron defensively.

'Anyway,' Hermione continued as if he hadn't spoken, 'the extra lessons would be beneficial, even if the Defence teacher turns out to be really good. We should scout out people from other houses to see if they're interested.'

'Slytherins too?' asked Ron, aghast. 'Fat chance.'

'Oh, don't be pathetic, Ron. It doesn't seem fair if we don't offer the chance to other people. For all we know, these defence lessons could encourage Slytherins to stand against Voldemort,' said Hermione.

'Or it'll give them skills they can use against us,' muttered Ron.

'Look, we don't have to announce it to the Great Hall,' said Harry reasonably. 'But Hermione has a point, we can't exclude people just because we don't like them. We need all the help we can get if we're going to stand against Voldemort -' Ron visibly flinched at the name '– because you can bet he'll have a sizable army.'

Ron still didn't look entirely convinced, but he nodded anyway. 'All right, I see your point, but I'm _not_ being friends with people like Malfoy.'

'So it's settled then?' asked Hermione, glancing between them. 'We'll each scout out people who want to join, just to get an idea on numbers, and then we can talk to the Defence professor.'

'That's if, by some miracle, they turn out to be half-decent,' said Ron grimly. 'But judging from past examples, there isn't much of a chance.'

Dinner that night was an interesting affair. The Prophet had announced the arrest of Umbridge that morning and the castle had been abuzz ever since. Everybody was still in an explicably good mood; streamers and fireworks kept flying around the room in random bursts, and the Weasley twins could be heard leading a group of students in unflattering songs about Umbridge. A number of brightly coloured flags and badges had emerged amongst the majority of the school, bearing words such as 'Goodbye, Good Riddance, Pink Blimp' and 'Long Live Minister Bones, our hero.'

Harry didn't know whether the best part of dinner was Lissa skipping into the hall, hair flashing so fast that she looked like a multicoloured siren, or seeing Malfoy and his cronies slouching sulkily at the Slytherin table, no longer wearing the shiny 'I' on their robes that had marked them as Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad. Or perhaps it was when, after a shimmer of movement from under the Slytherin table (which looked suspiciously like Harry's Invisibility Cloak), the entire House leaped out of their seats with squeals of surprise and indignation. Out the corner of his eye, Harry saw Lissa send a discrete thumbs up in that direction, and he knew that Ben was on the prowl.

Once the Slytherin table had calmed down somewhat, Dumbledore stood up, eyes twinkling merrily, and addressed the Hall.

'As I'm sure most of you have heard, Professor Umbridge has been removed from the school and will not be return –'

He had to stop here because a great cheer had erupted from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, making it impossible for him to be heard. Quite a few of the teachers joined in. Up at the staff table, Hagrid was banging his large tankard on the table, causing plates of food to topple into their owners' laps.

When at last the noise had reduced to a dull roar, Dumbledore continued. 'As I was saying, Professor Umbridge will not be returning so we have a vacancy for a Defence teacher. The Minister has informed me that she is currently interviewing several applicants for the position, all of who will undergo a strict screening process. She expects to reach a final decision by the end of the week. Until that time, you may have a free period for that class.'

As Dumbledore sat down, the Great Hall was once again filled with a storm of cheering and whistling. The Weasley twins began singing again.

* * *

Later that evening, Harry and Ron put their homework aside to play a rather lively game of chess. For once, Hermione didn't object. She was huddled in a corner with several other Gryffindors and was gesturing to a piece parchment in her hand.

The boys had just begun their fifth game when Lissa came to sit in the squashy armchair beside them. She looked much better; her cheeks had regained their colour and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

'So, when's your first meeting?' she asked brightly.

Harry glanced up at her. 'What meeting?'

'The Defense meeting,' replied Lissa, her expression telling him she wasn't fooled.

Harry sent Ron a severe look.

'I didn't tell her!' Ron said quickly.

Harry turned his attention back to the chessboard. 'Why does it matter? You're not going to be there.'

Lissa looked up from her Transfiguration essay. 'Says who?' she challenged.

'Says me,' answered Harry evenly, moving his bishop forward to take Ron's pawn.

'Since when are you the supreme authority?' Lissa asked eyes narrowed.

'It's too dangerous,' said Harry adamantly, frowning as Ron's knight took his king. 'I don't want you getting hurt.'

'So you'll refuse to let me learn to defend myself, putting me in even more danger?' Lissa said angrily, leaping to her feet.

'I'm keeping you off Voldemort's hit list!' Harry shot back, chess game forgotten.

'In case you've forgotten I'm already on his hit list!' Lissa hissed, her hair turning tomato red. 'I'm frequently seen with you, which alone is enough to warrant a death sentence. I'm the daughter of Sirius and Emily, who are also high on his to-kill list, and on top of that I share a powerful bond with The-Boy-Who-Lived! Joining a school defense group isn't going to make him want to kill me more!'

Harry scoffed. 'So you think leaning a few spells will help you defeat him?'

'No,' shot back Lissa, 'but if I'm attacked, whether by him or a Death Eater, I want to go down fighting, not standing there stupidly wondering what on earth to do with the little stick in my hand!'

'You won't be facing him or any Death Eaters.'

Lissa gave a sarcastic laugh, her voice growing louder. 'So you can predict the future now? You can't protect me from everything, Harry!'

'Maybe I could if you didn't intentionally put yourself in danger!' he snapped.

Harry didn't realise how loud they had become until he noticed that all eyes in the common room were fixed on them. Hermione was still sitting in the corner, a pile of books lay forgotten in her lap as she watched him in open-mouthed silence.

'I want to help protect my family and friends!' yelled Lissa, her eyes seeming to spark with electricity. 'What's the good of being safe if everyone I care about is dead?

Harry had never appreciated just how loud his little sister could bellow. He was certain he felt the floor tremble beneath his feet.

'She's right you know,' said a voice behind Harry that he recognized as Neville. He turned to face his dorm mate, and was surprised when Neville met his dark glare with one of fierce determination.

'Hermione's been telling me you three want to start a defense group,' he said levelly, 'and I want in. It's time we stood up for ourselves and our families.'

'Well said, mate.' Fred stepped forward and clapped Neville on the back before turning to Harry. 'If you're planning on causing trouble for You-Know-Who – '

'Count us in!' finished George, grinning broadly as though he had just been invited to a picnic.

'And me,' said Ginny.

Others around the room echoed her words; they were repeated over and over again, some with conviction, some in a slightly shaky voice. Harry felt a surge of confidence.

Hogwarts was fighting back.


End file.
